Learning to Live
by GatorGirl99
Summary: What started out as a much needed 'unplugged' vacation in the RV with her two aunts, turned out to be the beginning of the end of the world as they knew it. Elaine 'Lane' Donohue's struggles to survive with her aunts in a zombie apocolypse. What happens when they meet up with Uncle Hershel on the side of the road? Daryl/OFC. Smut eventually, and naughty language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Ya Gotta Love Family**

**Hey All: I was struck by this idea after watching season 3 and reading this other book I have. I do have another chapter of Eris is Special, but truthfully, I've been struggling with that storyline. I hope you appreciate that I actually typed this out on my iPhone, so be forgiving with typos. I'll try and fix later when I get my computer back. God by fingers are sore. I'm planning on waiting and writing this to go along with each new episode. Hopefully there'll be more than six before we have to wait. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think and if I should continue, and also what you thought about the premiere of season 3. Especially, the sexy talk between Daryl and Carol. Did you catch all that innuendo? Those writers are such teases.**

**It goes without saying, I own nothing you may recognize in this story, so please don't sue me, AMC and Kirkman**.

* * *

Elaine Donohue was utterly ordinary. In spite of the extraordinary things that happened in her life she had always managed to be invisible. Dowdy, quiet and invisible. She'd never gone on any of the grand adventures she'd always planned for and read about. Now all her travel magazines were piled up and long since abandoned in her family home. They'd be lucky to get out of Georgia by the way things were looking. She forced herself to tamp down all her regrets. The roads not travelled. All her safe choices she'd made thinking there would always be more time.

That had actually been the original intent- to go on that grand adventure. She'd sold her company, making a huge profit not to mention generous stock options. But instead of the grand tour or Europe, her aunts insisted they buy this RV and hole up in the mountains. A place where there was no internet and no cell phone coverage. Her Aunt Ethel had scolded her nearly the entire day when she found her laptop and iPhone tucked deep under the cushions.

To Lane's best guess (her Aunt Miriam shortened her given name and she'd always preferred it) it had been four or five months since the outbreak. They'd isolated themselves by choice for almost two months. When they funally left the private property, primarily used for private hunting by one of her investors) the world they found was nothing like what how they left it.

Lane's cell didn't work and internet was spotty until it eventually disappeared. She managed to hack the DOD and CDC mainframe. She didnt even bother trying to trace her tracks as she poked around and downloaded top secret files. That was one of the perks of creating top secret encryption files, you knew the back doors. What she was hearing was much different than what shw gleaned from the files.

While everyone else headed to the 'safe zones' she and her aunts headed in the opposite direction. Anywhere that was secluded. They'd seen ugly things. Things they never thought they'd see in their lifetimes but by laying low and being 'invisible' they'd survived.

'Aunt Ethel I know I gave you and Miriam a hard time about buying the RV but I don't know where we'd be without it." Lane told her aunt as she filled more jerricans of gas for backup. They discovered early on that getting gas while they could might be the difference between life and death.

Ethel glanced down at her niece from atop the RV. She wept inwardly that this was her niece's life now. Stealing gas and killing those dead things. Foraging for food She was so beautiful and strong. Not to mention smart. And the girl had no idea. She watched Lane's honey brown hair glisten in the sun. Maybe they should have gone to Paris?

'Pshaw gerl. If I'da known this was gonna happen, I'da picked Paris afterall. " Ethel wondered if France had been hit as hard. Those files Lane downloaded indicated it was everywhere but maybe there was a cure. The french were the ones that made the first inroads when HIV and AIDs first broke out.E

Ethel still had such fond memories of Paris. Memories her Lanie never would now. Those long walks over the bridges of the Seine with her beloved Miriam. Paris in the 60's had been so much more tolerant of her and Miriam's relationship. Much more than her own family in south Georgia.

They had weapons now. Silent ones. Miriam and Ethel, knowing first hand how vulnerable a woman could be made sure they brought a shotgun and a handgun with them before they even left.

4But it was the axes they snatched when they smashed the glass over the fire extinguisher at the department store that had been most useful. They'd met some folks early on that had helped them and that explained what had been happening. When they parted ways the lady's husband gave them a couple of large hunting knives and taught them what he knew and they gave them food. More important they explained these things could only be killed with a blow to the brain to puncture the brainstem. Lane had only begun reading through the files she downloaded since she'd lost connection and still had much to learn.

"Lane, I swear you need to wear those other jeans ... I set them out for you. Those are practically hanging off your hiney." Ethel admonished her niece, though actually she had been gobsmacked at the metamorphosis in her niece. Her niece who'd been 'voluptuous' at the start of their vacation had since lost all extra weight and had a gorgeous figure which had been toned by months of physical labOr. She watched Lane constantly hike up the ones she was wearing.

She'd watched all those years as Lane soothed her grief and fears with food. Then it was caffeine and carbs that took the edge off her high stress life of running her software firm. Ethel had been more than shocked to see how Lane

"Aunt Ethel. There's no one around and I really dont care if one of those dead people sees my hiney," she used Ethel's vernacular and wiped more gas on her jeans.

"You know it's always when you look your worst that you run into someone," Ethel clucked, remembering all those times running into Sharon at the store when she hadn't done her hair.

"So does this satisfy your lust for adventure?" Lane taunted her aunt who glanced down at her from under the brim of her large straw hat

"Well I have to admit its been a but more than I bargained for." Ethel admitted trying to sound upbeat when there had been times she what they were doing. "But remember Lanie, you take life as it comes. You try and plan too much and the Fates cant keep from stepping in and teaching you a lesson."

"The fates must be having a laugh riot," Lane muttered and finished loading the extra fuel into the storage compartments below the RV and joined Miriam and Ethel in the cab

She watched Miriam drive yet still take the time to hold Ethel's hand and tenderly stroke her palm with her thumb. She knew her aunts were more scared than they let on. But as always, they kept up appearances for her. That was how she'd been given custody to them after her parents died.

The social worker never asked for Miriam's birth certificate and everyone just assumed they were sisters, likely widowed. Only their closest friends new the truth. They'd been lovers since college and friends long before. And they'd raised Lane with all the love and compassion a girl could have hoped.

"Ethel, stop nagging Lanie about her clothes. It's an apocalypse for heaven's sake." Miriam scolded, but still with a smile on her face as she adjusted her sunglasses.

Ethel mumbled something under breath more to get the last word in than she really believed what she was saying. This sort of bickering had been going on as long as Lane could remember. It let her know all would be ok no matter how screwed up things were.

Lane relaxed on the sofa that had become her permanent bed. Her aunts took the fullsize bed in the back. Lane could have slept in the overhead bunk but she needed to move in a hurry.

She went into the bathroom to wash the filth off her face. When she brought her head up for split second she didnt recognize herself. No longer was there all that fullness that plumped her cheeks. Her face wasnt gaunt like most of the women theyd run across but she now could see the cut of her cheekbones and the protrusion of her clavicles.

She took a quick shower to freshen up. Even washing her hair while Miriam drove, feeling the slow rumble beneath her the floor of the small shower. For some reason she felt safer showing while moving.

She towel dried her hair quickly then finished with the travel blow dryer before she put on the new jeans and sweater Ethel laid out out. 7 For All Mankind she read off the label.

Lane had to admit, after her shower she did feel better. They would need more water soon and she felt a twinge of guilt for using so much on a shower. She'd been refilling the tanks with stream water so they had to boil any water for drinking.

Maybe they would make it ti her great Uncle Hershel's soon. Ethel and Miriam knew there were a couple of wells on the property.

She'd met Herschel as a child, at her parents funeral but it was so long ago everything was vague and blurry. But she trusted her aunts and their options were dwindling fast as they struggled to avoid the herds that seemed to be forming and growing. Struggling to stay alive.

"Well my gracious Lane. Don't you look nice. Doesn't she look nice?" Ethel prodded Miriam who glanced over her shoulder and nodded. Her niece's shoulder blade length fell diwn her back in shiny waves over the soft creamy sweater. She knew Lane put it on for Ethel but Lane always considered her aunts feelings, too much she worried.

"Of course she's always been the prettiest girl I've known. Besides you of course," Miriam answered and gave Ethel a wink.

"Aunties stop it. And thanks for grabbing these jeans" she looked at Ethel. "And for these boots Aunt Miriam," Lane zipped of the supple brown leather up to her knees and tucked the denim inside. The sweater was soft and pretty but the boots were comfy, sturdy and practical. Metaphors for her aunts she supposed

While Miriam drove Lane spread the maps out over the table. They were a couple of hundred miles away from Herschel's farm and at the rate they were going it would take them a week or more to get there. She'd been using colored highlighters as well as the mapping software on her laptop which still worked as a stand alone. At least while she had access to the juice from the RV.

She color coded the roads based on how crowded they were. She only had what information they had managed to gather on their own. She couldn't see a pattern. She knew there was a pattern...a reason these things did what they did and it was frustrating to not be able to see it. She longed to hack into one of the Nasa satellites to get a global picture.

She sensed Miriam slowing the RV and instinctively tucked her handgun into her waistband and went up front to see what was happening.

"Is that a child? A child holding a shotgun? Good lord, what is happening?" Ethel clucked disapprovingly while looking through the binoculars while they parked afar. Miriam reached around for the second pair but Lane handed them to her instead.

"And that girl can't be a day older than 16," Miriam added. "A group of children on their own? Should we risk it?" Miriam looked to Lane then to Ethel.

Images of Lord of The Flies flitted through Lanes head but she forced herself to quelch that vision.

"No. There's adults by the truck. Maybe six or seven?" Ethel zoomed in to try and get a better look. Her instincts and gut feelings had done well for them so far.

"It looks like a small group. A family maybe?" Ethel guessed. Lane took the binoculars from Ethel to see for herself which only earned her an annoyed 'Pffft'. At first glance they didn't look too harmful. But you couldn't be too careful anymore. More than once they'd been challenged for their supplies.

"Ethel is that Herschel?" Miriam was afraid she was losing it. That she had started seeing what she wanted

Ethel grabbed the binoculars back from Lane and took a closer look.

"My heavens it sure is. He's so much thinner and his beard is grown but that's him. And that girl next to him could be little Margaret. She looks alot like Jo."

"We need to approach carefully. They dont know us from Adam.". Lane reminded her excited Aunts. "hang out a white flag or something" Lane ran around to grab a dish towel which she tied to the billy club.

* * *

"Daryl we got visitors," Rick warned them all in a low gutteral voice. They all immediately took their positions like well-trained if weary soldiers.

"They swinging a white flag and yelling something," Daryl pointed out when the filthy RV git closer. "Should we trust 'em?"

"Everbody hold position." They didn't have ammo to waste if these folks just wanted to pass through. But they would defend themselves if need be. They'd had to before. Rick was proud of Carl but hated how adult the thirteen year old was.

"That old lady is yelling Hershel's name," Daryl heard. "Ya know these people?" they all looked to Hershel who squinted to get a better look.

"Well I'll be!" Hershel exclaimed. "That looks like my cousin Ethel and her ... friend Miriam." Hershel paused as he sought the proper term for Ethel and Mir's relationship.

Rick gave the command and they all dropped their weapons and Hershel stepped ahead to greet them.

"Hershel Greene, well you are a sight for sore eyes," Ethel's eyes twinkled in spite of how shocked they were at the groups condition. They all looked exhausted and starving.

Lane followed her aunts out of the RV as introductions were made.

"You must be Peter and Michelle's girl," Hershel gave Lane a quick hug and introduced her to everyone but leaving her with Beth and Maggie.

Maggie, Beth, Glenn, Rick, ... This was the most people they'd run across in a while, certainly the most that they'd ever bothered to exchange names with.

Lane looked back at her aunts still talking to Hershel.

"Maggie? We were trying to get to your farm. What happened?" Lane had been pinning so much on getting there, she couldn't shake the desolation that had washed over her.

"We got overrun one night a few months back by a giant herd. We almost didn't make it. Some of us didnt. We've lost so many," Maggie hadn't allowed to think about it in so long the loss hit her all at once now. They'd been running ever since.

Lane could see she'd hit a raw nerve so changed the subject. "I thought I heard a stream. We could sure do with some more water."

Maggie and Beth helped her put together her equipment and just started out when Rick made an announcement.

"Listen up y'all. Ethel and Miriam have offered to feed us and share what they have. Stay close."

Lane watched the short haired woman get the woman from the car. As soon as the woman got out Lane couldn't miss how pregnant she was. She gasped out loud

"Come on. I'll fill you in," Maggie pulled her along to the stream.

"The pregnant woman is Lori, Rick's wife." Maggie explained but Lane couldn't get a read on her feelings.

"I couldn't imagine being pregnant right now." Lane shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah. She's been going through a tough time." Maggie said with sympathy.

"We all have," Beth's eyes clouded at the memories. "The storage shed was the worst." she and Maggie both agreed. Lane wasn't sure she was prepared to hear how awful things had been for them, suddenly feeling guilty at doing so well. She looked at the two skeletal women in front of her, and figured they hadn't had near the reserves she'd had. Hell, Lori could use her old clothes as maternity clothes.

"You look like you've been doing all right," Maggie didn't mean to sound accusing but Lane immediately felt defensive.

"We mostly managed by lying low, staying off highways and avoiding those clusters. It was months before we even knew what happened. I've been mapping the roads that were becoming unpassable. But when they cluster, the abandoned roads are left free. I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out these patterns...hoping to maybe work it to an advantage.". Maggie gave her a thoughtful look realizing there was more to their cousin than met the eye.

"hmm you got those maps. Maybe between all of us we can find a plan." Maggie's lit up a little and they carried all the jugs back to the road. When they got back, Ethel and Carol were already passing out food.

"Go on, I've got this." Lane shooed her...what were they? 2nd cousins? 3rd? What did it matter? They were family! Family, she had family other than her aunts. It felt good, comforting.

She began lifting the second jug of water to dump in the water tank when she suddenly felt the jug lifted outta her hands. She jumped around in terror.

"Hey lady, I's just trying to help." the hunter with the glacier eyes was beside her emptying the contents into the hold.

"Sorry. Ya just scared me that's all. Thank you though," she stuttered before she remembered her manners. Why did he seem to make her so jumpy?

"Ethel's passing out food you know," she knew this group hadn't eaten much in a while.

"Too crowded just now," he shrugged. He noticed how good she smelled beside him and realized it drew him closeR. It made him suddenly conscious of his own state.

"I'll be right back," the girl took off before he could say don't bother. She returned a moment later with two bowls, one twice the size of the other.

"Here," she passed him the big one making him raise a questioning brow. "I'm on a diet," she teased. She wasn't dieting at all but it sounded better than saying 'I've been eating better than you have'. She wasn't all that familiar with the ins and outs of the male ego, but knew enough that it was easily bruised.

Daryl snorted at the absurdity of her being on a diet and gave a disapproving glare but not until giving her figure a thorough look. She was perfect. All the women in his group were just skin and bone, for which he blamed himself. They hadn't been able to hunt nearly as much during the winter. This girl still had curves ... and tits. She looked pretty and ... Soft. Not angular and battle hardened.

Daryl leaned against the RV and ate or rather shoveled the food into his mouth and then licked his fingers of the last bits of chicken and noodles. Lane was mesmerized. She'd not seen any man devour a meal like that. For some reason it pleased her, how mych he seemed to like the food she'd brought.

"There's more if you want," Lane looked up at him. She could tell he wanted more but would never ask. Instead of waiting for a response she just ran back inside. Before he even realized it, she was handing him more food.

"Here, I even managed to snag a couple of cookies," she thrust the bowl at him. As he ate, she poured the last jug of water into the water tank. Since the jug was barely half full, Daryl let her do it. Plus he still couldn't get over that he was eating Oreos.

"That should gives us at least a few showers tonight," she then poured a few capfulls of bleach in to inhibit bacterial growth.

"Daryl? Lane?" Rick came up a few minutes later. "Mind coming with me?" Rick settled them around the hood of the car where they had spread all the maps out. "Maggie said you've marking where the herds are on your maps?" Rick asked.

They all looked over both sets trying to see which would be their ideal route.

"Yellow is a light herd, green medium and this purply blue means unpassable," Lane explained her color coding method.

"OCD much?" Maggie commented but her teasing tone took any sting out of her words.

There were no absolutely danger-free options but they finally decided on a course of action. Lane went with others to stock up on even more water while Rick and Daryl went hunting. They didn't want to impose on these new women's supplies more than necessary.

* * *

"New plan everyone! Gather round!" Rick came back from hunting with Daryl. This Rick seemed lighter, more optimistic than the one that had left an hour ago. They'd found a prison just beyond the railroad tracks that Rick thought would be ideal. After a half hour hike they all saw the fortress Rick was envisioning as home.

"Oh my! That man wants us to go in there? To live in there?" Ethel whispered as she grabbed Miriam and Lane's hand. The three women stood together outside the fence. There were walkers roaming everywhere ...like ants.

Rick had them drive the RV and trucks around the back of the prison following the railroad tracks. This would be less visible to passers by once they committed to storming the joint. Plus, if things went south they needed to egress fast.

Lane pulled her aunts off to the side. "Are you sure about us staying here? With them? We can still leave?"

"Sweetie. I don't know where else to go. I know it looks bad but there are strength in numbers," Ethel admitted, letting her fear peak through.

"If we leave these people, your family, all we can do is wander around and hope for the best." Miriam chimed in. "Lanie, I can't lie to you. You and I both know how dangerous this is going to be. But there is always something invigorating and powerful about forging your own path and not relying on what others choose for you? Or what the fates may be planning? You understand" Lane had always loved and respected Miriam but never more so than now. She gave both aunts a hug. They would make their own future! Suddenly she saw a garden and farm animals rather than corpses walking around aimlessly.

"OK then! We'll do it!" Lane turned back around to join the group only to find Daryl looking at her, sensing her distrust and uncertainty. Lane just shrugged and joined the group.

* * *

"Can you shoot? Any hand to hand experience?" Rick needed to know what these three women had to offer. Ethel and Miriam knew how to shoot from their farm days and recent events forced them to reacquaint themselves. Actually Miriam was a crack shot, better than Lane. Lane had been a quick study at shooting since she was a child but since this apocalypse she found she was better at hand to hand. It was silent and efficient, but filthy.

"It's a messy business but I can handle myself well enough," Lane admitted, knowing Ethel would soon be apoplectic at Rick's plans for her. But they had to clear this fenced area and seal off that open gate across the way that kept feeding in walkers. Sensing the hunters glare on the back of her neck, she turned to meet it. She was again surprised to find a look of approval and it made her feel good. Maybe the better word was competent? Of value? Whatever it was, she liked it. She was almost beginning to feel she might belong with this group.

The rest of the day turned out to be long, exhausting and bloody but they'd taken the yard. Once they did that they were able to move the rusted out vehicle that blocked their cars and they were able to drive the cars and the RV in before securing the gate for the night. She watched Rick and Daryl wind the wire back where they'd cut the fence until they felt safe it was secure.

* * *

Darkness was there before they knew it and the group built a small campfire, and Ethel and Carol cooked dinner, insisting Lori rest. Ethel tossed Lori half of a Godiva bar she had tucked back in the fridge.

Lane sat cross-legged around the fire, listening to Beth sing and everyone talk. She learned a bit more about what they'd gone through last fall and winter. Under different circumstances, Lane would have attempted to break out smores. But it wasn't the right circumstances...or was it?

Lane ran back to the RV and rummaged around for the uneaten bag of giant marshmellows, box of graham crackers and those Godiva chocolates Ethel still had stashed. Good Lord, if ever a grouped needed smores it was this one.

"NO WAY!" Carl and Beth exclaimed in sheer joy. Lane grabbed a few of the wire hangers and passed them around to be formed into long sticks for roasting. The thought of roasting on anything else caused bile to form in her throat.

"Lane, thank you," Lori pulled her aside, feeling more joy than she had in longer than she could remember. To see her son acting like a child again, even if only for a few minutes was affirming...Lori brought her trembling hand up to her mouth. This was about a lot more than chocolate, Lane realized as she looked around.

The tension between Rick and Lori was so tense you could cut it with a knife. But Lane hadn't picked up on the tension between Lori and her own son. This poor family was so broken it was heartbreaking to see what this world had done to them. She smiled over at her aunts, standing side by side at the RV sink. What would have happened to her without them? She hoped to not find out.

How could Rick be so cold to his wife? Lane thought. It was like he blamed Lori for being pregnant. Surely he was equally to blame. Rick the Dick, she decided to call him.

"Lori, why don't you take my spot in the RV?" Lane sat next to the pregnant woman who was struggling to eat the tuna casserole. Ethel made Lori a quick cup of broth and hot tea instead when she realized how difficult the rich tuna was for her. The liquids seemed to go down much better.

"I couldn't," Lori protested. "I won't take yer bed. Besides I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't be," Lane didn't even care if Rick heard. He must have though, because he grunted before storming off to check the perimeter again.

"You can and will sleep on that bed, unless maybe you really do prefer sleeping out here? Which is going to make me believe you are certifiably crazy," Lane countered. Lori's eyes couldn't hide her relief as Lane insisted and got Lori comfortably settled on the long sofa, before bringing her sleeping bag and pillow outside by the fire. A night outside wouldn't kill her. Look at how long these folks had been making do.

Around the campfire, everyone else was joyful and pumped. But Lane couldn't seem to share their enthusiasm over little more than a fenced pasture littered with rotting corpses. After a while she grabbed her weapons and walked the fence too, hoping it would settle her nerves.

"You don't trust us," Daryl's voice came up suddenly behind her. It was a statement, not a question.

"I don't even know you. Any of you. And I certainly don't trust a man that treats his pregnant wife like that," Lane snapped though less inclined for Rick to hear.

"Might wanna get all the facts before you start makin' judgments," Daryl didn't want to get into a gossip session but it seemed important, to him anyway, that Lane at least respect Rick.

"She's his wife and she's pregnant. How can you justify that!," when Daryl didn't answer, she let it go. "Whatever. It's not like marriage was ever easy before, right?" Daryl didn't answer Lane's cynical assessment

"Are you good with this plan? To push all the way in tomorrow? Isn't everyone exhausted?" Lane's gut was telling her this man could be trusted. She wasn't ready to trust Rick with the safety of her aunts, but for some reason she trusted this hillbilly.

"It's the best we've had so far," Daryl admitted. "We can't keep running around out there. I trust Rick. He's brought us this far."

"OK then," Lane made up her mind. She was in, come what may.

"Ya handled yerself pretty well against them walkers today," Daryl looked down as he spoke, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"You sound surprised?" Lane asked. When Daryl didn't respond she continued, "You didn't do too shabby either," she complimented which only made him huff. Of course he didn't do bad. She watched him wander back into the shadows and she continued her walking. The moans were a distant hum, but they were there reminding her how dangerous this place was.

* * *

An hour later she found herself tired by the far end of the fence. She kneeled down in the wet grass to massage her calves which had been twinging from the exertion of the day. To her surprise, she realized she wasn't alone. There were two shadows just ahead of her, shrouded in darkness and whispering. By process of elimination she figured out it was Carol and Daryl. Lane was suddenly embarrassed but couldn't move without revealing herself to them. So she became still and remained quiet, hoping they'd be quick.

"Don't be so mean," she heard Carol accuse, but her voice was light and teasing. "Rick's gotten us a lot farther than I thought he would," Carol suddenly became serious.

Lane felt her stomach clench. What had she gotten herself and her aunts into? These two also seemed to have their doubts about Rick's leadership. And who the hell was this Shane they were talking about...and little Shane? But before she had a chance to retreat, she them get closer. He pulled her back to him and licked the residue off his fingers, before he started massaging the other woman's rifle shoulder. Suddenly she felt like a peeping tom and not only wanted, but needed to get out of there. She was intruding on what was likely to turn into a romantic interlude.

"It's pretty Romantic huh?" Lane heard Carol's words, but didn't catch her eyes sweep around the yard littered with the dead. "Wanna screw around?" the woman propositioned Daryl.

'Oh shit, I've gotta get outta here ...like now?" Lane panicked like a deer caught in headlights, frozen yet desperate to move.

But instead of taking the woman into his arms, he snorted and looked down. Soon the couple were both laughing out loud, and acting like it had all been a big joke.

"I'll go down first," Daryl moved to go back down into the manhole.

"Even better," Carol doubled down on her sexual innuendo/

"Stop it," she heard Daryl protest with humor in his voice and Carol left him. Lane watched the other woman head back towards the group.

As Daryl headed down the hole, Lane couldn't help her own snort of laughter at all the sexual innuendo that apparently made this man uncomfortable. Carol seemed to find more humor in his discomfort than the actual words.

Daryl sensed another person and froze while he looked around. Shit, it was the girl. Her eyes met his in the darkness and she knew she'd been busted. What worried him more was she seemed to thing there was something going on between him and Carol. Hell, if he'd heard only that, he'd be thinking the same thing. Truth was, Carol had been acting kind of flirty lately.

They remained that way...frozen...until Daryl finally broke and dropped all the way into the well.

'What the fuck? This girl was spying on him? He was already beyond embarrased about the sexual teasing from Carol, which was more making fun of how Lori ended up with Shane's baby than anything between them. But he also knew enough that just hearing that exchange made it sound way different. Daryl spent the next thirty minutes reminding himself of why he didn't give two flying fucks what this new gerl thought. Screw her for eavesdropping.

* * *

Lane made a beeline for her sleeping bag, making sure to come from the opposite direction to avoid Carol's suspicions.

Lane snuggled up into her sleeping bag, folding her pillow in half to lie on her side and watch the embers die down. She barely heard Daryl finally return. She tried not to watch as he put his stuff down across the fire from her. He had only a light blanket and that thin pillow but appeared completely comfortable and at ease lying there.

When Daryl turned over, he caught Lane's eyes across the fire. Each of them were strangely wondering what the other was thinking. Lane did her best to convey her apology into a wry smile to him. When he acknowledged her with a nod of his head, she smiled and then closed her eyes.

She'd never know that Daryl stayed up watching her sleep long after her eyes closed. It was Carol that watched him watching Lane until his own eyes eventually betrayed him and fell shut. This Carol was no longer Carol Peletier that took beatings from her husband and was obedient. She'd learned to fight for what she wanted.

* * *

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," T-dog brought Lane a plate of pancakes. She struggled to sit up in spite of the confines of her zipped up sleeping bag. When she finally made it through that struggle, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and struggled to focus on her surroundings.

"Here... Give her this T-Dog," Ethel handed him a cup of coffee to take to Lane, at the same time topping of his own mug. Ethel loved saying T-Dog and tried to find a reason to do so frequently as possible.

"She won't wake up without it. Be careful, she's cranky until it's in her." Ethel warned while T-Dog chuckled.

Lane accepted the hot, brown nectar of the gods (also called coffee) gratefully and sipped it as fast as she could without burning her mouth. She actually moaned out loud at the warmth it brought to her. Plus her aunt added a dash of vanilla, her favorite. As soon as clarity began to return she found the others staring at her, their mouths open.

"We can leave you two alone for a few minutes," Maggie teased Lane over her practically orgasmic reaction to her coffee.

"Talks the cousin all snuggled up to her boyfriend?" Lane teased back, taking in Maggie's and Glenn's sleeping arrangements. They had zipped the two sleeping bags together and Glenn still had an arm over Maggie's waist.

"Some of us have to take out pleasures when we can!" Lane caught Daryl's eyes flash at her across the fire as the others chuckled, except Rick who was back to walking the perimeter.

"Hey Baby Girl, if I'da know that was your reaction to java, I'da shooed all these folks off and brought the whole damn pot to ya," T-Dog said good naturedly, yet making it known to all he kind of liked her.

Lane smiled gratefully at T-Dog but then caught Daryl's frowning face. Daryl took a look at T-Dog, his face tightened and he stood up abruptly.

"I gotta take a piss," was all he said before he stomped off. Carol and the others stared at Daryl's back with an odd expression. Lane on the other hand sucked the rest of her mug down, desperate for a refill.

"Guess he just isn't a coffee man?" Lane gathered her things and carried them back to the RV and dressed for what just might be last day on earth ... Or was it hell in earth?

Lane spent the rest of the morning dressing for the afternoon's entertainment.

* * *

Daryl admired Lane for wearing a long leather coat, at least a few sizes too big for her, over her khaki tank top. It was hot as hell by the time they got started, but Lane had learned through experience that leather was surprisingly resistant to not only spatter, but human bites.

"Ok, we stay in tight formation the whole time. Someone breaks ranks we could all go down," Rick reminded them for the umteenth time. Lane had her handgun tucked in the back of her jeans for emergencies, her axe, knife and tire iron in her hands. She also wore leather gloves.

Hershel slid the gate open and the seven of them entered. They quickly formed a tight circle with their backs facing all facing the middle, leaving them free to focus in what's in front of them. At first, she noticed her aunts banging at the fence to distract the walkers, but soon all she could focus on was eliminating the threat.

She took down walker after walker, no longer feeling their blood splatter against her as she punctured their rotting brains, or mourning their loss. It was as when she was taking a quick breather that she saw Maggie leave the phalynx they'd formed to take down a stray. This left Maggie's back unguarded and she never saw the two coming at her from behind. With a primal yell, Lane raised her tire iron in her right and her axe in her left.

"Duck Maggie," she screamed and the walkers paused to turn. As Maggie ducked, Lane hit both walkers in the head with each weapon, falling to the ground along with her impaled weapons.

"Aggghhh Maggie, she screamed as gore covered her. The others moved in behind her and she felt a pair of strong arms pull her up. She stood there in shock while Daryl let her go to retrieve her weapons. When he handed them back to her, his eyes held a light of admiration and maybe even respect? They reformed while waiting for Glenn to get Maggie back.

They surveyed the empty yard. But it wasn't over though yet,not by a long shot.

Wave after wave of walkers crept in through this alley and came after them. They were going to have to make it across and shut the other gate. From that point on Lane's back was glued to Daryl's as they held their own, even when the walkers had on riot gear.

They made it and Rick had them enter the prison proper. That was when Lane struggled to control her claustrophobia. 'It's so dark, can't see ...can't breathe...,' Lane struggled for breath in the dark, dank, putrid confines.

'Not the same, not the same. No water... Just breathe,' she repeated over and over to herself. She thought she was saying this in her head, but Daryl heard every whispered word.

She held on though as they made their way to a large two-story cell block and handful of offices. Even though the interior had so fewer walkers, Lane longed for the open air, walkers be damned.

Daryl watched the terror on Lane's face at the same time Rick's face was filled with ...promise?...relief? Daryl couldn't tell. But then again that had never been his strong suit.

Lane helped clear the walkers from the cell block, then followed everyone as they went back outside to bring the others in and show them what they'd found.

"Hey Gerl, wait up," Daryl jogged forward and Lane felt his hand on her elbow pulling her back to talk. "Ya ok?"

"Why?" Lane was suspicious of Daryl's interest, even more so after what she'd seen last night between him and Carol.

"It's just ya started whispering some shit when we entered the prison... Something about, no water," Daryl's voice was soft and low, as if he actually cared.

"Just a little claustrophobic ... No biggie," she minimized and prayed he would let it go and not press her.

"A little?" he snarked sarcastically but didn't press the issue.

"I did it, didn't I? Never asked or needed ya ta carry my weight?" Lane's eyes pooled with tears as she swallowed the bile that was threatening to come up as vomit. Please drop it, she prayed. To her surprise he didn't push her. Instead, he pulled a clean rag from his pocket and wiped the filthy sweat from her forehead and cheeks. His eyes became soft while he tenderly wiped the sweat and filth from her cheeks, it was disconcerting.

She never saw T-Dog staring nor comprehended what was so strange about what Daryl was doing. But suddenly T-Dog hollered at them.

"You two planning on flirtin' and romancing the day away er are ya'll coming with us,"

"I was waiting on you to bring us a bottle of wine and come play violin while we waltz?" Lane snapped back to diffuse the sudden awkwardness with humor and denial, her two favorite coping mechanisms. Daryl snatched his rag back and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Get yer ass movin' botha ya'll," T-Dog snapped back. Daryl and Lane quickly caught up.

"Yer pretty mouthy fer a white gerl," T -Dog teased.

"Funny, I was thinkin' somethin' similar about you," Lane shot right back, eager for the distraction from everything else. This building and these strange, intense moments with Daryl.

* * *

They escorted everyone inside, and Lane stayed near her aunts, corralling them to the center like a Border Collie. They all entered there new home - Cell Block C.

"Home Sweet Home." Rick announced.

"In the morning..." Rick continued until Lane interrupted.

"...I'm makin' waffles?" Lane interjected in her best Eddie Murphy Shrek voice. Unfortunately only Carl, Lori and Beth got the reference. Nothing like having to explain a joke, she thought wryly.

"Nevermind," Lane shut up as they gave everyone the grand tour of cell block C. It wasn't until she went into a cell alone with her aunts did she break down.

"I don't think I can stay here," she said as terror threatened to seize her again. Instead of telling her to push it aside or ignore it, her aunts understood.

"Don't you worry duckie. We have the RV right outside. Plus, what do you think about that tower? You can sleep up there like Rapunzel?" Ethel patted her hand and calmed her while Miriam talked through their options.

"Lanie, Ethel and I will be fine in here! Why don't you go shower and rest in the RV a bit. I'll tell Rick you volunteered for tower watch at night. I'll also tell him about your night vision goggles you have," Miriam's mind was going a mile a minute to try and find a way to make this work for Lanie. Daryl ended up listening longer than he planned, figuring his eavesdropping was tit fer tat. But now he felt guilty.

* * *

Lane leaned her now dry hair back against the cold stone wall of the watchtower. She felt weary now, but up here, with the cool night air blowing against her face, she no longer felt that she was being consumed by the darkness... As if she had to fight for every breath of air she could get. She readjusted her rifle and took another look out into the darkness, occasionally bringing the night vision glasses up for a better look.

Either because he was so silent or because she hadn't been paying attention, Daryl managed to sneak up on her yet again.

"The hell?" Lane accused. "You have to teach me how you do that...creep up on people like that," Lane was too tired to even feign anger. She leaned back as he entered the watch tower with her.

"I got this, you know...you must be exhausted," Lane kind of needed to be alone.

"Rick wants all shifts done in pairs. And you haven't had a walk in the park today, either," Daryl reminded before he slid his back down along the wall across from her, trying not to be affected by how good she smelled or how pretty she was. Those qualities held little to no value in this world anymore. But he was surprised at how impressed he been so far with her courage and ability.

"How come ya cain't sleep in the prison?" he asked after awhile.

"How come you caint sleep in no cage?" she mocked him, remembering how he'd refused a cell, instead staking claim to the perch.

"I asked ya first," he answered.

"Really? I asked ya first? That's your comeback?" she mocked him. "You must have been a tremendous asset to your debate team,"

"I was!" his eyes twinkled at the absurdity of Daryl Dixon on the debate team.

"Carol's gonna wonder where you are?" Lane figured if she pushed harder , he'd just go. "It's more 'romantic' in there," she reminded him just much of his and Carol's private conversation she'd heard.

"Good Lord, you women are way worse than men," Daryl blushed but didn't explain. They sat in companionable silence for the next four hours.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prison Cleanup Day

**Chapter 2 - Prison Cleanup Day**

**Holy Cow: You guys are all so wonderful. I couldn't believe all the quick reviews and favs. I like to respond to each review, but really wanted to get this up before next Sunday. I will try and revise this to include all of you. I saw them all and it made me even more excited. I still didn't hear what you all thought of the sexy talk between Daryl and Carol. I may have changed my mind after watching Talking Talking Dead (the extra 15 minutes on the net). Glen Mazzera made it seem more like Carol's come into her own. I'm not sure how I feel. I still see her as longing from afar. Long, hopeful glances. I never pictured her as the 'aggressor'. Grrrr, I'm too obsessed. I need a support group. Anyhoo, hope you like. This is mostly filler, to finish the episode, but some new stuff about Lane.**

* * *

Lane opened her eyes at the soft shake and clang of her aunt unlocking the door to the RV letting the pale dawn light stream in. She jerked up but Ethel gave her feet a gentle squeeze and told her to lay back down... She'd needed to rest after yesterday.

She dozed fitfully while her aunt quietly puttered, making breakfast, opening and closing cabinets. Her nose twitched at the coffee brewing and bacon frying, but when she lifted her head her aunt was exiting the RV, juggling containers and plates, obviously taking breakfast back to the others in the prison. But it left a wonderful aroma in the RV, reminding her of a better time. A safer time.

She would just close her eyes for a little longer, or so she told herself, not even rousing when the RV door opened more than a half hour later.

"Wake up!" Daryl ordered her, standing at the end of the bed looking mean and annoyed to be given wake up duty for the claustrophobic princess.

Daryl had actually agreed to do this, but only after noticing T-Dog eagerly jockeying to take his place. For some reason he was irritated as hell at thought of T-Dog in here alone with her...leering at her...laughing and flirtin' with her, but he refused to ask himself why.

Lane opened one eye at the menacing figure in front of and figured this was just another nightmare. With a groan, she grabbed her pillow and covered her face. In seconds she was back asleep and snoring softly.

Daryl stood over her, frustrated she was taking up his time with her prissy bullshit. This time he used both hands to shake the bed, grabbing her foot by mistake. She'd hiked up the blankets around her waist, making visible her bare legs and fuzzy little pink socks but when he 'accidently' touched her bare leg he couldn't get over how smooth it was. It wasn't fair, but he'd known the other women stopped shaving years ago.

"You're really here!" she threw the pillow off and propped herself up on her elbows, staring back at him. He couldn't tell if she was angry or confused.

"Fuck! Course I'm really here!" he didn't understand what the hell was wrong with her. Stating the damn obvious. "Ya got eyes don't ya?"

"Sorry, thought you were a dream," she mumbled, suddenly feeling self-conscious because she now remembered he had in fact been in her dreams. But remembering her dream wasn't scary at all. In fact, it made her feel warm and tingly and nice. The details had long evaporated the way dreams often do, but she did remember it had been ...nice.

Daryl kept staring at her, making her feel funny. She ran her fingers through her hair, wondering what to do next. Then she mentally gave herself a kick. Lane? You don't know how to get of the damn bed? He's not gonna bite, she scolded her self.

"Here!" Daryl handed her an insulated mug full of coffee and a napkin with a coupla strips of bacon nestled in it. Lane looked up at the craggy face in surprise.

"Thanks!" she grabbed for the coffee with both hands forcing him to leave the napkin on the blanket. She sucked half the brew down before looking up at him.

"Ya plannin' on joinin' us today?" Daryl asked, but worried if she did she might hamstring them. He didn't know what her problem was, but that prison freaked her out.

"Depends on what the plan is. Apparently, your group's idea of a fun day is a bit different than mine," she swung her legs out and padded into the kitchen/living area. She had to press her back up against the wall to squeeze past him. Daryl hadn't been expecting it or he'd have moved. Instead her breasts pressed into his chests when she slid past. The fact she didn't have a bra on made him all the more aware.

"We gonna clear more of the prison," Daryl replied. She sat there deep in thought, handing him a piece of her bacon. He hesitated but she forced him to take it. For some reason, she liked how much pleasure he showed enjoying good food.

"Inside? Or more of the yards?" she felt her heartbeat pickup and begin to race, instinctively knowing the answer.

"Inside." He watched her seagreen eyes turn stormy. "We need to get to them weapons... Find more food and medicine." Daryl reiterated Rick's words, but he knew they were gonna have to secure the interior if they were gonna build a life here.

"This somethin' ya gonna be able to do?" for some reason those dark halls terrified her and it wasn't because of the walkers.

She took a deep breath, wondering herself if she would be able to do this. She was ashamed at her weakness and she hated it. But she knew she needed to face this thing head on. No, she had to or be plagued forever. This 'condition' had held her back and now actually endangered them.

She took a deep breath and decided. She reached up to open the upper kitchen cabinet, feeling around for for her pills but unable to quite reach them.

"Whatcha need?" he pushed her out of the way and took over the task.

"There's some pills up there," she sounded embarrassed at the admission. He pulled down a half-dozen amber prescription bottles. All full.

He watched her read the labels before selecting the ones she was looking for and taking out a couple, reluctantly setting them on the counter. Daryl frowned at the pills. Granted, Merle always popped handfuls, never carefully counting out 2. But whenever Merle took pills he did stupid shit, shit that got him chained to a roof and without a hand.

"What's them?" she heard the judgment in his voice. She also caught the concern matched by his eyes.

"Alprazolam and Propanolol," she didn't really want to get in to all the ins and outs of why she needed them. Instead she turned and started picking out clothes for a day of prison clearing. What was the appropriate attire, Anna Wintour? When she spun around she could still see worry on his face.

"I won't flip out on you, I promise. I'll hold my own!" she steadied her voice and promised him. He stood there staring at her, and she began to think he didn't believe her. That he might tell Rick...maybe tell Rick she was unstable. Instead, he gave her a nod and opened the RV.

"Hurry up then...we leavin' soon!" he warned before he shut the door behind him.

She felt her legs give way and she slid slowly to the floor, leaning her cheek against the cool sofa cushion. She'd been trying to work through this debilitating phobia for years with little success.

"Well, I guess it's time for some aversion therapy." she mumbled to herself and zipped her boots up. "Suppose it could be worse! Rick mighta found a submarine!" she forced herself to laugh at her own joke.

* * *

"Not bad, We got flash bangs, CS triple chasers. I'm not sure how they'll do on walkers but we'll take 'em," Rick was pleased by the find. Rick, Daryl, Hershel and T-Dog were busy evaluating the weapons they'd gathered. It wasn't from the arsenal they still needed to find, but this new cache would help replenish some of the ammo they'd used to clear the yard.

Lane joined them and nodded greetings to all the men surrounding the table, picking through everything that they'd spread out. She picked up one of those riot helmets, turning it over in her hands, wondering if she should bother.

"Hey," she yelled in protest when Daryl snatched the helmet from her hands.

"I aint wearing this shit," his look was full of derision. "We done alright without shit like this," Daryl tossed it back at her and cockily grabbed a baton, swinging it at an imaginary walker head. The men all nodded in agreement and pride. They HAD done fuckin' all right hadn't they!

"Yeah, this isn't much help against walkers. But what about when we have to fight the living at some point? To keep this place?" she'd seen armed marauders all around and they terrified her more than any walkers. Walkers were predictable, the living weren't. They were smart, and crafty...and capable of much more cruelty.

Rick turned to her in surprise. His group worried only about walkers. But his girl this girl was thinking steps ahead. She was already thinking what would happen if a stronger group realized what they had. She was terrified of the living. Rick continued to stare but she just shrugged and threw the helmet back against the table.

"Hershel?" Carol came in, a strange look on her face. "A minute?"

"Anything wrong?" Rick asked, his voice tight. Carol skewered him with her eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry about," she stepped forward to escort Hershel back to Lori's cell. The others were silent and Lane noticed Rick's jaw tighten and the veins at his temple pulse.

'What a Dick?' Lane thought about Rick yet again and her disdain was easy to see, but she felt Daryl's scowl and she could tell he knew what she was thinking. She gave him a quick scowl back but he just shook his head. Lane couldn't sort out how Daryl held such respect for this man. What was she missing?

Lane began to feel the medication take effect and the looseness kick in. Had she taken too much? The beta-blocker should minimize her physical reaction to her terror, but the Alpralozam was bringing a warmth and relaxation she now worried would dull her reactions. She took the meds a few minutes ago. Hopefully she'd judged it right and taken only just enough to quell the panic but not too much to get her killed. Or anyone else.

* * *

"Lanie, you don't have to go," Miriam sat down beside her in the cell they'd selected. "You can take watch again. You've got nothing to prove!"

"No, I do. We've all known this was bound to happen sooner or later. I have to get past this, or I could fall apart when there's no one around to pick me up. It's amazing I've made it this long and you know it." Miriam realized just how much Lane had committed to doing this. Miriam pulled Lane to her, pressing her head to her rest on her shoulder and stroked her hair. 'Oh Lanie...my sweet stubborn girl."

Ethel watched over Lane in the cell with Miriam. Lane was so determined to do this, but she'd been determined before and Ethel remembered how devastating that failure had been. Not to anyone's safety or anything, but mainly to Lane's self-confidence.

She looked up to see that young man, Daryl, watching her niece. Ethel liked how he looked at her Lanie. It reminded her of those first glances she caught Miriam sending her way. Hmmm? Maybe now wasn't the time exactly, but she could tell he was doing more than waiting for Lane to join them.

"Young man, can I talk to you?" Ethel whispered to him. Not waiting for a response, she pulled him along with her.

Young man? Christ, he was just over 40. And his aches and pains reminded him daily just how not-young he was. But he let this old lady drag him into the farthest cell and pull him aside.

"I need you to take this," she pressed a small folded up paper towel in his palm. Seeing his perplexed look, she explained.

"If Lanie gets ... sick... please, put this under her tongue. There's two lozenges in there. If one doesn't cut it after 5 minutes, give her the other," she patted his hand closed which tightened around the package, certain she could trust him. She trusted him to keep this discreet and to take care of her girl.

"Lady? Why me? Why not Hershel? Or Rick?" he whispered.

"Call me Ethel," she admonished. "I've got by my entire life knowing who I could trust...and who I couldn't. My gut tells me I can trust you with my girl."

Lane exited with Miriam, doing one last weapons check. Daryl nodded to Ethel who patted his stubbly cheek in thanks and joined Lane and the others at the gate to Cell Block C. Beth brought them some more supplies and Lane stuffed them in her back pack.

With a kiss to each aunt, she left the cell block, trying not to scream when the gate slammed shut behind her with a loud clang.

* * *

She tried to take position at the rear, helping Glenn spray paint arrows and making sure they had an exit, but Daryl pulled her directly behind him. He put the flashlight in her left hand, making sure her knife was in her right. Rick and Daryl and T-Dogg led, Maggie and Lane had the middle, largely responsible for lighting the way, and Hershel and Glenn covered the rear.

Daryl hoped giving Lane control of the light would help her with whatever her deal was. His focus was straight ahead and at Rick, but when he could, he'd glance back and check on her. He didn't like it when he couldn't feel her behind him, so whenever she fell a step away he'd yank her tight to him.

Lane struggled to not focus on the darkness and the confined deathtrap she was now trapped in, but it wasn't easy. She felt the familiar panic welling up in her chest but she managed to change her focus on lighting the way for Daryl and Rick. "I'm ok. It's not the same, no water," she whispered over and over. Just breathe!

The halls were clear for quite a while...the occasional corpse but that was it. They'd cleared at least three halls, but it had started to became a maze even with Glenn painting directional arrows on the walls.

"Walkers," Rick suddenly screamed and Lane instinctively moved closer to Daryl, flashlight steady, and weapons raised.

"'s'ok. They're dead," Daryl whispered in her ear after they took them down. He also used the time to see if she was freaking out on him. If he couldn't depend on her, he needed to know now. It certainly wasn't for the tingle he got at the feel of her breath in his ear.

They stomped over the dead walkers, kicking their legs out of the way. Maybe, this would be ok, she thought in a moment of confidence.

They got to the next bend, but when Lane shined the flashlight down the hall, a entire wall of walkers came at them, at least 4-5 wide, no idea how deep. At the sight of fresh food, the moans escalated into a frenzied pitch.

"Get back NOW," Rick and Daryl pushed them all backwards. She felt Daryl flush at her back and she pushed Glenn to go faster. But Glenn moved to cover Maggie instead. Before Lane knew what happened, Glenn was gone and she was leading the retreat.

Daryl's back was shoving her along, but it was hard to see and fight simultaneously. She stabbed and hit and fought until they were finally able to retreat to a gate they could close. Finally, she heard Rick slam the metal gate shut, providing a barrier between them and the walkers.

She looked around wildly, her breaths coming in frantic pants...struggling for control. She knew it was going to take hold of her, until she felt Daryl take her arm and twist her around to face him, his eyes probing. He was checking to see if she was losing it, she realized.

"You're ok," it was an order, not a question. He wouldn't accept less. Her eyes darted around, taking stock. She allowed herself stare back at him, to get lost in his eyes for just a moment, trying to believe what his eyes were telling her. And her breathing slowed, little by little.

"Maggie?" Hershel yelled. They all shined the lights around the little cubby they were hiding in, desperate to find her.

"Glenn?" they were all soon frantic to find them both. Rick absolutely refused to lose one more person in the group.

"They aren't here," Lane screamed, as realization hit and panic threatened again.

"We've got to back," Hershel insisted and moved forward to open the gate again, ignoring the moaning walkers right outside.

"She's with Glenn. Nobody panic," Rick ordered.

Lane snorted. If Rick only knew this was her not-panicking.

"OK, now before we open this door we need to have a plan. Who saw them last?" Rick looked to them all for suggestions.

"Down that hall about 30 feet I saw another hall. I think there was a door, like a closet door or something. Maybe they're hiding in there. It's the only way we could have gotten separated," Lane offered, her brain syncing back into logic and patterns. And it calmed her even more, she realized. She completely missed the look Daryl gave her. Dang, she's doin' better than I thought, he admitted.

"We stay together, I mean it this time," Rick was pissed they'd lost Maggie and Glenn.

* * *

Rick made sure they were all ready and then flung open the doors. Daryl yanked Lane to his side and they all jumped forward, ready to attack. They easily took out the walkers still lingering by the door, this time Lane getting in more than her fair share of the action. They crept down the hallway looking for that offshoot Lane spoke of.

Lane smiled when they reached the closet door, praying she was right. Rick moved ahead and waited for Daryl to give him the all clear. Rick slammed open the door and Maggie and Glenn jumped out, grateful they hadn't been left behind. Lane smiled and turned to tell Hershel the good news.

"Hershel, we found them," the old man's weary eyes came back to life at the news and he hurried to see his daughter with his own eyes.

"Hershel look out," Lane raised her axe and screamed at him to move. But he wasn't quick enough. The walker that was slumped against the wall animated at the flesh in front if him. His jaw opened and he took a big bite out of Hershel's calf, pulling at the bloody exposed tendons with his dead jaw.

Lane put the axe right through it's brain but Hershel was already down and Lane knew she would never forget those screams.

"Help. We need help," Lane cried out while desperately trying to pull Hershel away and defend from the walkers that were descending on them after smelling spilled blood.

"Daddy," Maggie screamed and went to her father . T-Dog and Rick carried Hershel while Daryl lead the way to find somewhere safe where they could lay Hershel down. They ran up to a bolt-locked set of double doors at the end of the hall.

"Lane, gimme your axe," Daryl yelled at her. Lane tossed it to him, immediately resuming her position covering the rear, stabbing an approaching walker with her tire iron.

With one swing of the axe the chains broke and they entered a large room with round tables and chairs strewn around. The dining hall maybe?

Hershel was bleeding out and she didn't know what to do...no one did. Even if they got the bleeding under control, they'd lose him to the virus. They set him on the floor with his head in Maggie's lap. Maggie kept running her hands over her father's hair, but it did little to soothe him. T-Dog secured the door with her tire iron but the walkers sensed food and were pressing hard to get to it.

"Oh God," Lane was now starting to panic as she looked for something to help Hershel. She never even noticed Rick taking off his belt.

"Daryl, gimme Lane's axe," Rick ordered, starting to tie his belt around Hershel's leg.

"No!" Lane suddenly screamed in protest when she understood Rick's intention, trying to take the axe back from Daryl.

"Lane, we have to do this or we'll lose him." Rick yelled.

"I know!" Lane yelled back louder. "But you can't do it with an axe filthy and covered with walker guts or there's no chance. Or were you gonna give it a quick spit shine first, Rick?" Lane's emotions were running too high to censor herself. She didn't even like Rick.

"Ya got a plan Lane?" T-Dog was the only person not yelling.

"I think so," she grabbed again for the axe, but Daryl only carried it over to one of the tables for her...not releasing it.

"Hurry," Maggie's plea was an agonizing scream. Lane had tears in her eyes and nodded. She pulled out the flask of vodka she'd tossed in her bag at the last minute...What was it her aunt always said? For medicinal purposes only? If this didn't qualify she didn't know what did? She felt Daryl lean over her from behind.

"Your aunt gave me somma that medicine you take. Ya think it might help Hershel too?" Daryl asked quietly. Lane seemed to be doing ok...better than Hershel anyway, but it was Lane's choice, Daryl thought.

She looked up into his thoughtful eyes, aware he was trying to help Hershel get through what Rick was about to do. She nodded yes.

"Take them and put them under his tongue. Don't let him swallow them, they'll work faster. " she advised while swabbing the axe with vodka. She looked over as Daryl quickly administered the meds. Maggie didn't even ask what it was.

"Matches? A lighter?" Lane yelled. She'd done her best but this would be better. Daryl brought her a lighter and the axe was soon in engulfed in a flash of flames.

She gave the sterilized axe to Rick and fell to the floor immediately, still holding the flask of remaining vodka. She passed the flask to Maggie who poured the vodka down Hershel's mouth and he swallowed as best he could. In spite of everything, Hershel managed to get their intent. To give his as much relief as they could with what they had. But they were dangerously close to biting on a stick and a whack to the head as a form of medical anesthesia.

Daryl knelt right behind her and they all watched in horror as Rick chopped off Hershel's leg just above the knee. Lane would have done anything to drown at the screams. She knew they'd haunt her forever.

Lane heaved and struggled to keep from vomiting after looking at the bloody stump on the floor and blood still coursing out of Hershel's thigh. When she looked up at Rick, he too was visibly shaken by what he'd just done. As if he didn't believe what he'd just done.

"Oh God," Rick's hands shook and he dropped the axe to the floor. Tears were streaming down Lane's face and Maggie was hysterical.

Daryl knelt down behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. But then, abruptly his hand tensed and he squeezed her shoulder, making her gasp out loud, pulling her back to reality.

"Get down," Daryl ordered Rick, his voice terrifyingly low and guttural. Lane watched Rick never even question Daryl's judgment, instead immediately lowering himself.

Lane also never questioned Daryl's judgment and she reached around to pull her handgun from her waistband.

Daryl suddenly pounced up, aiming his crossbow at the four live, breathing men standing behind the fenced cafeteria counter.

"Holy Shit," one of the men exclaimed.

'Holy Shit', is right Lane thought as she too aimed her gun at the four of them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Panic in the Prison

**Chapter 3 - Prison Panic**

Note: One of the biggest review comments I got, was to have someone explain that Rick is not the bad guy. I'm a Lori hater, I admit. But I wanted to explore what it might look like to people just joining the group, who didn't know the backstory (or people just watching season 3 without watching the first 2). I thought it would be fun to have someone see Rick as this cold hearted jerk mistreating his poor pregnant wife, because that's kinda how it looks. I thought it would make for an interesting conversation for the characters to have also. But do not worry, it will be taken care of soon. I love your comments and take them seriously.

**Reviews:**

BoneyKingOfNowhere: You know I always look to your well thought out insightful reviews.

kschu02: Thank You

Emberka-2012: I'll take care of it. I know it was awkward.

piratejessieswaby: Thanks...plus she learns now.

GypsyWitchBaby: so glad you joined me for this one.

**Favorites and Followers:** Margo0121, Effigy, bloodshadows, janeg, AudreyStar, FanFicGirl10, M0nalisaat0ldalie88, Juli3ta, sobreyra274, Belieu23, alicemeetwonderland, ChemicalZombie3, JTellersOldLady, ooglicunt, PhoenixUnicorn115, moonshadow427, BrookeS81, GirlIncognito99, Belllllllllasaurus,

**Panic in the Prison:**

* * *

"Holy Shit," Lane stood beside Daryl, both transfixed at the sight before them. Even Maggie's hysterics silenced when she turned her head to see the five men in shadow staring back at them, appearing as shocked as they were to see living, breathing people here.

Rick was the one to get over the shock first.

"We've gotta get Hershel back!" Rick yelled, looking around for anything they could use to move him. In the corner was a stainless steel metal cart, likely used to wheel out condiments and such. With a swipe of his arm, Rick cleared it and wheeled it over.

"Daryl...you and Lane got this?" Rick asked, trying to divide his attentions. With barely a nod from Daryl, Rick was convinced and returned his attention to getting Hershel outta there.

Lane stood motionless, almost grateful to have something occupy her thoughts and keep her from focusing on Hershel or her panic. Amazingly, she was doing ok. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw T-Dog and Glenn fight the few walkers at the door. The riot shield helped and before she knew it, she was alone with Daryl and five convicts.

"Lane..?" Daryl called but Lane didn't seem to hear. Fuck, she better not be freaking out. I already gave her meds away. "Lane!" Daryl yelled louder, pleased when she snapped her head around.

"Go secure the door. I got this!" Daryl ordered. Lane quickly dropped her stance and ran over to wedge the tire iron between the handles like T-Dog had done.

"Are you the rescue crew?" the smallest of the men asked tentatively as the others walked around.

"What the fuck took you so long? Where've ya been for chrissake?" the hispanic looked peeved, rather than greatful.

Lane and Daryl looked at each other, neither quite understanding. Did these guys not know what happened.

"How long have you been in there?" Lane was the first to speak.

"Well, me...I been here 7 years," the big black man answered first. "He was in before me..." Lane stopped him before he could continue.

"Are you telling us you've been in since the breakout? You haven't been outside since?" Lane was dumbfounded and the look on Daryl's scowl said the same.

"Who the hell would want to find their way in here lady? Be pent up here?" the short, bearded guy asked incredulously. Lane and Daryl refused to explain they were doing just that. Or planned to anyway.

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes, pretty lady!" the hispanic guy started to come around from the kitchen.

"You best stay back," Daryl growled at the man. Not stupid, he backed off...but still took his time leering at Lane. Daryl felt his finger twitch on the trigger. He was not going to like this guy, that was a fact. Lane looked over a Daryl but he only cut his eyes at her, focusing on the these guys. Focusing on the threat. Lane figured the best thing to do was to keep things under control until the others got back.

"Why did you think we were the rescue crew?" Lane asked the black guy. He seemed the calmest and in command.

"Ya mean ya'll ain't," his voice sounded despondent at the realization. Lane just shook her head no.

"There are no rescue crews," her voice somber.

"How long have you been staying in there? The kitchen?" Lane decided to try another tactic and be specific.

"Dunno exactly. Long time. Since hell broke loose." their leader answered. "We figured we just had to hold out a day or two. Then someone'd come get us."

"Good lord," Lane was truly amazed. It had to have been what? Six months? longer? "How have you managed?"

"Let's save the chit chat fer another day," Daryl scolded. "We need to get back before them geeks come back." Lane nodded and followed Daryl. The five convicts cautiously followed them through the maze of halls back.

She and the others followed Daryl into the large anteroom that was outside the cell block. Carl had re-locked it so they were effectively isolated.

Before she knew it, the guy Tomas got into it with Daryl. She never even saw Tomas move and grab her arm, jerking her to his side, fingers digging tightly into her wrist making her drop her gun.

"How bout we make a trade?" Tomas offered with a disgusting leering,smile. And then with his eyes bored into Daryl's, leaned over to lick Lane's neck before greedily kissing her. Lane turned and spat at the man, struggling to get away and Daryl prepared for a clean shot.

Just then Rick returned. "Hand her over...or I kill you all!" The others looked at Tomas, and he knew they weren't in this with him. Tomas decided to take the long view...at least for now. With a snarl he threw Lane back, Rick and Daryl steadying her.

"Go on Lane...I got this," Rick commanded. This was the Rick not to be fucked with...nor was this a time to negotiate.

With a nod she grabbed her handgun and raced back to the Cell Block and the comfort of her aunts' arms.

* * *

Lane did her best to help Lori and Carol tend Hershel, but they had little to nothing to work with. Ethel and Miriam had given them the bottle of Oxycontin they had which seemed to comfort Hershel some, but without training, they didn't know what to do to halt the bleeding. So they waited and did their best to prevent infection.

"Lane, would you check on Carl for me?" Lori asked. Lane knew she was doing little to help Hershel, so headed in search of the young teen.

After a quick sweep of both floors, Lane became concerned that Carl wasn't there. She didn't want to worry Lori if it wasn't necessary so she kept looking. She knew Carl couldn't leave through the front gate, that only left the back.

"Shit," Lane's fears were even more founded when she found the rear gate not locked. It was shut, but not locked.

"Carl?" she yelled. "Carl?" Lane stepped cautiously away from the safety of the cell block...and back into the halls.

"Answer me, dammit," Lane yelled again.

"Lane!" she heard the teen boy's answer.

"Where are you Carl?" Lane screamed, relieved to have found him.

"Here...the infirmary," Carl's voice was getting louder as she walked. Lane followed the voice until she found the boy in the infirmary. Empty except for the two walker corpses.

"Christ Carl! Do you realize you left the door unlocked?" Lane accused and Carl immediately looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...Shit." Carl yelled at himself. "I just wanted to find something to help Hershel." Lane understood the need for him to help...to be considered valuable.

"OK...but we must close the gate...and always tell others where we are." Lane gently reminded.

"Let's grab what we can and get back...," Lane looked around for anything she could find. Gauze, bandages, any bottles of pills she could find. They could always come back later.

"Go on, lead the way McDuff," Lane knew Carl needed this. She kept watch as Carl returned them quickly to the cell block. Carl was about to head to Hershel's cell when Lane interrupted.

"Forgettin' something?" Lane scolded Carl for yet again not locking the cell door behind him.

"Thanks," Carl apologized with his eyes and locked the cell door.

"Go take these to your mom," Lane gave the boy her bundle of goods.

Lane stood there waiting...quietly listening to hear Lori's exclamation at joy over the goods.

"Are you crazy!" Lori yelled. Lane couldn't hear the rest of it, but it wasn't going down the way she thought.

"Get off my back," was the next thing Lane heard...Carl yelling at his mom...then storming off.

The next thing she was was the men carrying in a huge load of food from the cafeteria. Sack after sack, giant can after giant can...as if they raided a CostCo or something. This must be part of Rick's trade, Lane assumed. Which meant the prisoners were likely staying.

* * *

Lane was back in the place she was finding to be the most comfortable in all the prison...the watchtower. At night the air was cold, but the feel of it on her face reminded her she was outside ...and not cooped up. This time she heard him...or maybe it was because she knew he had watch duty with her and was expecting him. She actually got a little thrill at the look of surprise on his face when he saw she'd heard him.

"Thought you were gonna creep up on me again?" Lane accused, a proud gleam in her eye that she caught him. At first he looked peeved, but then actually broke out in a sheepish chuckle.

"Yea...s'pose I did," Daryl admitted to her, just as he admitted to himself he liked sneakin' up on her. First, because sometimes he had a moment or two just to watch her without her realizing it and two, it was really kind of fun to see her jump. And, she didn't really get all that mad about it.

Now they at least had chairs from the cafeteria up here, so Daryl sat a few feet next to, propping his foot up against the concrete wall as he looked out over the yard. Periodically he'd ask for the night vision goggles, but for the most part they just looked for any kind of movement.

Lane glanced over at his profile for a second, not even aware she was massaging her wrist. Daryl caught her lookin' at him so she quickly looked away. She realized she was looking at him a lot recently. He fascinated her. She first pegged him as anti-social but useful to the group. But then he'd confused her by doing things like helping her with the water, and obviously caring about the safety of the group. She had no doubt he would likely be better off on his own. She was sure he knew it too. But still he stayed.

As quick as a snake, he reached over and delicately grabbed her arm, bringing it closer for him to examine.

"How bad s'it hurt?" he didn't need to clarify. They both knew what happened. Lane didn't answer, just shrugged. It hurt, but not like it was broken or nothing. But Daryl could easily see the dark marks of a handprint had already formed. Rick shoulda let him kill Tomas. Instead they agreed to help 'em take another cell block in exchange for half their food. He remembered the look on Lane's face when Rick told them.

"Daryl?" Lane's voice was a whisper. "Thank you," Lane looked at him to see if he'd heard her. "It was careless of me to put myself in that position and I'm sorry."

Lane hung her head as she remembered how Tomas had got a hold of her. Even after all those years of self-defense training ... It was like she just froze. Her attention hadn't been focused on the threat...and now everyone was a threat.

"Ya ain't got nothin' to be sorry fer," Daryl snarled. When that fucker put his filthy hands on her, if Rick hadn't stopped him, he'd have shot him in the head. Instead Rick locked them all up until he could sort it.

They needed to send these guys on their way, Daryl knew they didn't need another Randall situation. There was no way a guy like Tomas was gonna just settle in as a nice little neighbor. Daryl'd known these kinds of men his whole life. He recognized the deadness in their eyes.

"He scares the shit outta me," Lane admitted with a shudder, sensing what Daryl already knew. Daryl wasn't sure what he was supposed to say...He knew what he wanted to do about it.

"Lane, I don't want you to go anywhere alone or unarmed. EVER," he warned. She nodded and again they sat in silence. But she couldn't stop the shiver at the thought of that guy sleeping so close to them. If Daryl hadn't been there with her she had little doubt as to what would have happened. She couldn't handle being taken again.

"Tell me about Rick and Lori," Lane asked out of the blue, needing to think about something else. Something wasn't jiving between Rick and Lori. When Lori wasn't around him, Rick was different. Lane could tell how much Rick cared about the group and she was beginning to understand why Daryl respected him. Watching Rick do that to Hershel today...she knew she couldn't have done it. Maybe she did need to withhold judgment.

"I ain't no gossip. Why don't ya go and ask Maggie...or Carol?" Daryl spat.

"'Cause I'm asking you?" Lane refused to let it go "You're the one who said to withhold judgment until I knew the whole story. So now I'm asking." she let out a soft sigh when Daryl still didn't answer.

"The man I saw today. The man that did what he did to save Hershel's life...that's not a man who treats his pregnant wife like that. You wouldn't do that." Lane crinkled her nose. How did she know Daryl would be different. It didn't make sense. For her, things needed to make sense. Life needs order.

What the hell does she mean by that. That he wouldn't do that to his pregnant wife. She don't even know me, Daryl silently conversed with himself. But just how she said it with such conviction ... he couldn't explain it...it made him feel good.

"It ain't Rick's baby," Daryl and the rest of the group pretended for a while there was a chance Lori had been pregnant before Rick's coma. But the longer the pregnancy went on, the more it was obviously lil' Shane or Shana in there.

Lane's eyes and mouth opened wide then formed a big 'O'. The first thing out of her mouth was, "How?" Daryl just rolled his eyes at her stupid question.

"Stop it. " she protested. "I know 'how'," she clarified. "I guess I should be asking who?" she waited but he didn't answer.

"Oh, don't tell me ? You're Lori's Baby Daddy!" Lane pretended to be shocked and appalled. She knew Daryl was NOT the father of Lori's baby, but his expression was worth the price of admission.

At first he looked at her in horror. But one glance in her eyes and he knew she was fuckin' with him. What the hell was with the women around him lately? Teasin' him and shit? Before, back at the quarry they avoided him like the plague and one glare would send them running. Now, everybody was a laugh riot?

"Shut up!" he said in that awkward, bashful tone she'd caught him use with Carol. He actually gave her a little shove, knocking her slightly sideways.

"What?" she feigned innocence. "I mean it wasn't Glenn or Hershel obviously. That gave me a fifty-fifty shot between you and T-Dog.

"Ain't T-Dogs neither!" Daryl answered. Seeing she wasn't gonna drop it he continued.

"He's dead now. Name was Shane... Rick's best friend and partner back before when they was cops together." he said in a gruff, southern monotone.

This time Lane's opengaped 'O' remained. Lane hadn't known Lori more than a few days but the person she met wasn't a woman who seemed like she would do that. Her 'O' formed a frown.

"Why. She seems so..." Lane couldn't find the right word. It wasn't love per se. She was deferential ... cautious even. As if she was constantly on eggshells. To Lane, that wasn't love. That was fear.

"It ain't all on Lori." She noticed Daryl admitted this somewhat reluctantly. "Shane told her Rick was dead. Rick'd been shot and was in a coma when shit broke out. When I joined the group, everyone just assumed Shane and Lori a couple...turns out they was. Up until Rick waltzed back into camp ... back from the dead." Daryl left out the part about his brother. "Something changed in Shane that day. Then before we got run off the farm Shane tried to kill Rick and Rick defended himself!" Daryl finished, remembering how he'd put it all together after finding Randall with his neck snapped. Lane sat there in silence trying to absorb the convoluted mess this world had made of this poor family's life.

"Oh dear Lord! How awful!" Lane gasped. "No wonder!"

"Well maybe she shoulda thought a waitin'' longer than a month before jumpin' into bed with her husband's best friend. Husband not even cold in the ground!" Daryl spat. He could only see Rick's side in thus. Plus he'd always hated Shane. Even before he knew Rick. Shane walked around camp like he was better'n him. Rick always treated him with respect, even that first day.

Lane knew it sounded bad. But Lori did think Rick was dead. Plus nobody knew what went on between a man and a woman behind closed doors.

"Maybe ya might wanna have all the facts before ya start judging," Lane said with mischief, throwing his words back at him.

Daryl huffed for a second. But there was something about her that was infectious. He half glanced at her but one look at her taunting grin and he ended up grinning in spite of himself.

"So how long would you wait before after wife or girlfriend died before...you know ...?" she waggled her eyebrows in a goofy sexy face.

What the fuck? He was not having this discussion with her. But then she shoved him.

"Come on? You're judging Lori, aren't ya? So what's an acceptable time frame before you're doing the sexy dance with the next hottie that comes around? Oh, add to that the threat of imminent death!" she intended to tease but things somehow turned serious.

"Every day now's a threat," Daryl ignored the first question, but after a while answered.

"A long time I s'ppose," Daryl ground out but refused to look at her. Lane just stared at him, unable to catch her breath. In that moment Daryl reminded her of a wolf. He would mate for life. She was sure of it.

"I believe you. Something tells me you'd wait forever," she patted his leg, assuming he'd already lost this person he'd loved.

Realizing what she'd done, she jerked her hand back. Daryl caught his breath at the intimate touch. Then startled by the retreat he jerked to her.

"Ya wanna talk about her?" Lane offered, wanting to know about a woman who could instill this kind of devotion.

"Who? What the hell ya talkin' 'bout?" he frowned at her beautiful face in the moonlight, feeling stupid all of a sudden. Lane picked up that she had misread something horribly.

"I ..." Lane stuttered. "I mean, I just assumed... I mean you just sounded so sure...I thought you'd lost ... You know yer HER," Lane didn't know what else to say as she stammered. So instead they sat there in silence both looking out into the darkness.

"I ain't been married," Daryl grunted, seemingly appalled at the thought.

After about an hour, shortly before next watch duty she turned to him.

"I would have waited too," Lane whispered.

"At least more than a month," she added ironically, to try and lighten things up a bit.

Daryl realized he'd forgotten to breathe, he had been so focused on her ... her words... her face. It was too much. Seeing himself through her naive eyes. He had to get outta here.

Lane frowned at his back as he hurried down the stairs... Wondering what she had expected from him. And why she was so incredibly disappointed?

* * *

Lane crawled into the RV bed after putting on her favorite nightshirt and sweats. The shirt was her old XL but she couldn't part with it ... so perfectly worn and soft. It was a tent on her now, but it wasn't like there was anyone to see and be disappointed. These weren't exactly the time for fancy lingerie. Suddenly Tomas' face formed and she shuttered.

She'd just crawled on top of the bed...too exhausted to pull the covers over her...when the RV door slammed open. Terrified it was Tomas, she scrambled for her knife.

"Hey, it's just me," Daryl said in a soothing tone. Lane wondered if he used that tone just before he killed his prey out hunting...so they weren't so terrified when they died. Lane frowned, not understanding why he wasn't staying in the prison.

"Rick said we stay in twos...at all times now. Didn't want you out here alone." Daryl lied. It was Ethel that asked...rather begged. Otherwise, Rick was gonna force her inside and he knew she wasn't ready. And given a choice between sleeping on the perch listening to everyone's shit or the quiet and comfort of the RV. It was an easy decision. It had nothing to do with sleeping near her. Carol wasn't happy with him though. What the hell was that about?

Lane stared at him a while. And it dawned on her.

"Aunt Ethel put you up to this, didn't she?" Lane asked, already knowing the answer. Daryl neither confirmed nor denied. He just set about getting comfortable on her former bed, the sofa.

"Hey Daryl?" she leaned her head up a second, waiting for his grunt of an acknowledgment. "Thanks!" she curled up into her covers, actually feeling more comfortable and safe than in a really long time.

* * *

Lane woke feeling better than she had in years. Her muscles ached but still, she felt good...rested...safe. It was when she sat up and saw the hunter, still sound asleep and sprawled on the sofa.

Asleep, his face looked so relaxed and peaceful. It was strange how his face changed so much when he was sleeping. What happened to him to create such a hard exterior? Somehow she knew it wasn't the dead walking. This had been a part of him for a long time. She ran a hand through her hair as she pondered, as had become her morning routine. This time her fingers got stuck in mess of gunk. She didn't want to even think about what it was.

Eeewww, she thought. Shower? It felt selfish? But they had water now? Right? And access to more. She rationalized herself into the shower, taking care to wash her hair twice...promising to refill the tank later today.

She quietly opened the bathroom to get dressed and ran smack into a wall of chest. Man chest.

"Ohhh," she gasped! She was pressed up to Daryl like before, right in the teeny hall. But this time all she had on was her towel, and an allover hue of red from embarrassment.

"I thought you were asleep." her accusation came out in a husky whisper.

Daryl hadn't expected her to open the door half-naked but now standing here so close to her, was doing something to his brain. He couldn't think ...or speak. But he couldn't deny another part of his anatomy had no trouble reacting. He turned his hips so she couldn't see...or God forbid, feel.

"Um..." Lane sought her brain for something coherent. "Showers free?"

"Ya don't mind?" he was shocked she was lettin' him use their shower.

"Daryl...?" Carol slammed open the RV door to get him. This time is was Carol who gasped as she stood there

"Em," Carol was struggling "Rick was wondering... he wants to talk to you is all." Carol finished her sentence.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute. I'm gonna wash up first!" Daryl said firmly, leaving no room for a comeback. Lane frowned and so did Carol. Daryl hadn't used this tone in ages. Not since Lane joined the group.

They both watched as Carol huffed and them turned and left.

Daryl took that shower. He knew he likely used twice the water usual to get clean, but felt slightly less conscious of himself now. He refused to think about why Carol had stared at him that way. It pissed him off. They were just friends...why was she bein' huffy. By the time he got out Lane was dressed and ready.

But before the left he grabbed her arm, holding it up for inspection. The bruises were now becoming purple with tinges of yellow. He squeezed his eyes to gain some control as the fury building up blurred his vision.

Lane pulled her arm away, knowing it seemed to make him angry.

"It's fine" she lightly kissed his cheek. But as soon as she realized what she'd done, she panicked. What the hell had possessed her to do that? Daryl gasped at the sudden invasion of his space. Lane turned and fled the RV.

* * *

"Lanie dear? What's wrong?" Ethel pulled her aside as soon as she saw her face, sitting her down in her and Miriam's cell.

Lane stared at her aunt. She was too humiliated to even talk, so just sat on the cot, and tried to compose herself.

"Is it that young man?" Ethel gently probed. "Daryl?" Ethel had seen the way the two looked at each other. Each waiting for the other to turn away, so as not to get caught. It gave Ethel hope that Lanie just might have this experience...of loving someone after all. Or at least have sex, she giggled to herself.

"I did something stuped," Lane finally admitted to her aunt.

"What...you're brilliant, so I know it couldn't have been that stupid," Ethel couldn't imagine what had got her niece so worked up. Lane did her best not to roll her eyes, knowing her aunt meant well. She leaned over and whispered.

"I kissed him," Lane admitted, and the mortification returned with a vengeance. She put her face in her hands.

"Yeah...and...?" Ethel was hungry for more details. She'd always been a sucker for romance...and gossip.

"And nothing..." Lane replied despondently.

"I think you need to explain a little more," Ethel cajoled. Just then Miriam walked in.

"What's going on?" Miriam asked, knowing it was juicy based on the look on Ethel's face.

"Lane kissed Daryl!" Ethel explained in a jubilant whisper, as if she was sixteen sharing the latest gossip with her BFF.

"And?" Miriam too wanted to know more. She liked the hunter. More importantly she trusted him. And after yesterday and what happened in Lane's past, the thought of something happening to her again was more than she could bear. Perhaps more than Lane could bear, which is what really terrified her.

"We'd just showered," Lane started.

"Together?" Ethel's eyes twinkled with hope. Lane gave her an annoyed look.

"Noooo," Lane sighed in exasperation. "Of course not. We only just met, for pete's sake. Anyway, we were about to leave and he grabbed my wrist, to see how bad the bruising was. His face just became so angry...like he was angry at himself that it happened. It was so strangely sweet, that I...I dunno...it just felt right. I leaned up and kissed his cheek." Lane finished.

"Thay's it?," Ethel sounded so disappointed. "I was hoping for...you know, KISSING!"

"Auntie!" Lane protested, embarrassment taking over.

"OK, Lanie. What happened after?" Miriam coaxed, ever the voice of reason.

"Nothing...He got this freaked out look on his face, so I just ran," Lane leaned her head against the wall.

"Sweetie...this is nothing to get your panties in a bunch over," Lane knew Miriam loved to use that expression. Sometimes she said knickers instead of panties, especially if she'd been watching a lot of BBC America.

"I'm sure he was just surprised is all." Miriam, actually was concerned it might be more than that, but she kept it to herself. Miriam had no doubt the hunter had his eye on her Lanie. Miriam's thinking was that this fella wasn't sure what to do next.

"I'm sure you're not the first woman to kiss him...if you even call that a kiss," Ethel scoffed and patted Lane's.

"Yer sure?" Lane looked up at both her aunts. "It's not big deal?" Lane had no idea how she should act around him now.

"OK I'll just act like I do this all the time...like the French? It was just a friendly kiss to say thank you?" Lane was talking to herself as much as her aunts.

"Lane, just be yourself," Miriam knelt down in front of her to look her straight in the eye.

"This world doesn't leave time for games. If you like him, just tell him. I'm not saying to jump into anything. But there's no point pretending one thing, if you feel something else. The worst that happens is he doesn't feel the same." Miriam said calmly.

"And then I have to walk around this confined space feeling embarrassed and humiliated forever," Lane looked to the worst-case scenario.

"Let's get going drama queen," Miriam pulled her up, leading her out of their 'home'/cell. "And you be careful today!"

* * *

Lane had a hard time listening and focusing on Rick's instructions The small bearded prisoner had given them information about the prison, so they now had a slightly better lay of the land. Rick was even more convinced they could clear the prison quickly, or at least the rest of this cell block.

The prisoners were still locked up. Rick didn't trust them to fight side by side, so told them they were to stay locked up until they made it to Cell Block B...where they would live should they so choose. They'd get 'em there and help 'em clear it. After that, they were on their own.

After yesterday's work, they were now separated into teams of two. Whereas before the walkers could pin them between halls, now the plan was to squeeze the remaining walkers, trapping them in a hall, and exterminating them from both ends.

Lane had to force herself to keep her eyes on Rick and the diagram he was making, using the filth on the window and his finger to draw out the plan. Ethel and Miriam watched from afar, watching Daryl watching Lane, who was pretending to watch Rick, but really kept cutting her eyes back at Daryl.

Good lord, it'll take these kids fifty years to get together, Ethel told herself as she watched them in frustration. These weren't a couple of teenagers with all the time in the world. Ethel felt Miriam squeeze her hand, giving her a warning glare and slightly shaking her head no. Miriam saw the wheels spinning in Ethel's head and knew no good could come of it. Ethel trying to be matchmaker was like asking Lucy Ricardo to run your candy factory...it eventually turned into a comedic fiasco. With the emphasis on fiasco.

Daryl led the way but Lane stayed glued to his back. So far the plan was working. They'd been able to put the squeeze on three side halls, with Maggie and Lane high-fiving after a rather magnificent take down by the two of them. She overheard Glenn whispering to Daryl, "That was hot!", but never heard Daryl's answer.

Rick and T-Dog appeared at the far end, during their adhoc celebration.

"Glenn...Maggie, take the end there." Rick motioned. "Daryl-Lane...cover the intersection!"

Lane stood with Daryl at the four-way...waiting for the others to clear and return. Plus, it gave them time for a breather. Lane yanked her water bottle out, greedily chugging and then passing it to Daryl. Wordlessly he accepted, quickly returning the bottle. They had yet to speak, other than to give orders. Lane reminded herself, this wasn't really the time or place exactly.

Just as she was about to say something, Lane and Daryl heard Rick yelling. Immediately Daryl ran down to the hall where'd they'd last been seen.

"We got a herd!" Rick yelled at Daryl to back track. Grabbing Lane they ran back through the maze. Daryl turned to see Rick and the others, but he was motioning for them to keep going.

"Run Daryl-Lane ... the closet down 5! We'll come for you!" Rick ordered. They watched Rick pull the wire grate shut, sectioning them off. Just then they saw a huge herd of walkers heading down the main artery. Daryl immediately understood the plan, but by being separated, they'd been cut off. They'd have to find that room to hide out until the others cleared a path to them.

Something's not right, Lane realized. She'd seen Maggie's face before Rick pulled the grate shut. For a second she'd been frozen, but Daryl jerked her around and soon she was running like hell. They'd spray painted the halls with numbers, and 5 was on the end. Just when they got to 4, a walker jumped out but Daryl but a metal pole through it's head, only taking a moment to retrieve it and keep going.

"Oh crap," Lane saw the horde was after them, no longer interested in the others, She felt like a mouse in a maze and the snake was right on her trail. "Where is it?" she screamed, shining the flashlight erratically around, desperate to find the door.

"There," Daryl yelled as he saw the door ahead, tossing her the keys. It was locked and Lane's hands trembled as she tried to get the key in the lock. She knew the one it was, because the cell keys were bigger. This had opened all the janitor closets before...but she couldn't get her hand to stop shaking.

"Hurry!" Daryl screamed as he took down another two. She looked up and saw at least six more coming. Daryl was now using the bodies to create an impediment but that only slowed them. She finally felt the key go in and the click. With a turn, the door opened. Without even looking Daryl shoved her in and slammed the door shut.

Lane shined the light around to make sure there weren't any walkers in here. All she saw were shelves and shelves of toilet paper, paper towels, bath towels and cleaners.

She spun around to look at Daryl, her heart racing and her breath coming in pants. "We made it," she acknowledged.

"A course we made it," Daryl said as if he never doubted it, which only made Lane smirk. Daryl began dropping his pack and his crossbow and prepared to get comfortable. Lane wasn't really sure what to do...so after a minute did the same. Against the free wall, she leaned back and slid down next to Daryl. Just then it began dawning on her that she was now locked in here...without her meds. No help. She would die in here, the terror began bubbling up. BOh shit...stupid...stupid...stupid, she began scolding herself, feeling the terror take over her body. The walls began to spin and close in on her.

"Oh god, I can't be in here," Lane moaned and scrambled to crawl to the door. Daryl had been watching, or to be more precise listening to her in the near darkness. As soon as she realized they were locked in, she started trembling and breathing erratically.

Daryl reached forward and snaked his arms around her waist from behind, yanking her back to him and settling her between his legs with her back against his chest. He couldn't let her go berserk and open the door...get 'em both killed.

"Shhhhh. We're ok. We've just gotta hold tight a little while...let em clear the bastards out." Daryl sounded so calm...so sure. But she wasn't it. She wouldn't be ok... It was a death trap ... a coffin. Daryl felt her entire body trembling and she was struggling to breathe. He grabbed the paper towel of pills Ethel gave him again and opened it up.

"Here...!" he tried to give it to her. But Lane had become lost...as if she wasn't there with him. Daryl reached around and opened her mouth, forcing both pills under her tongue. She never even protested. Daryl was starting to get worried. His first concern when he realized they were gonna be trapped here awhile, was they'd end up talking about this morning. Now, he just wished she'd talk to him about anything.

"We're ok...I've got ya. You're safe here. We're fine..." Daryl found himself leaning her back and whispering in her ear, rubbing her arms up and down. He finally felt her start to relax against him...felt her breathing slow slightly, though it was still faster than a jackrabbits.

"Lane?" he asked tentatively...seeing if she was responsive yet. Slowly she turned her head slightly to him.

"Thanks." she quietly whispered before leaning her head into the crook of his neck. "I seem to be saying that alot lately." she croaked out, trying to make it sound like a joke. He reached over to give her the water bottle, pleased when she took a small sip.

"Yer gonna be ok," Daryl said.

"I think so," Lane assumed she was answering his question.

"That wasn't a question. I was telling ya, ya gonna be ok," Daryl told her. When he said it like that, she could almost believe him.

"Ya think we'll be here long?" her voice sounded so small and frightened, so different that the woman he'd been speaking to last night. What had happened to her?

"I don't expect so...long enough for the others to get out and clear a path," Daryl made it sound easier, than he knew it was. He was starting to regret giving her both pills. Maybe he should have waited, but she seemed pretty bad.

"Ya gonna be ok, if we cut the lights?" Daryl asked, not wanting to burn out their batteries, in case they had to make a run for it. Lane knew why he was asking...she knew she couldn't ask him to risk their lives so she could have a damn night light.

"Yeah...will you just keep talking to me though," she clicked off her flashlight and then Daryl did the same.

Shit, she wants me to talk to her...they could be here for hours. He didn't tell her, but they may have to stay overnight. What the hell could he talk to her about that long. He couldn't talk to women during the best of circumstances.

"We've got lots of toilet paper," Daryl observed, surprised to feel Lane bend forward laughing.

"Yes...Yes we do. Oh, God...I hope they get here before I have to go." Lane suddenly sounded horrified. "I don't think I can go if someone else is here." This time it was Daryl's turn to laugh.

"It ain't like I can see anything," Daryl reminded her.

"That's not it. You'd hear," Lane tried to explain.

"Women!" he shook his head. He would never understand them.

"Women? What about men? Explain to me the obsession with the tv clicker. Why you can't just leave it on a channel, deal with the commercials?" Lane was feeling better as they discussed these mundane things.

"You don't understand. You might miss something on the other channel," Daryl explained. Though when Merle was out of prison and staying with him, he'd always taken the clicker control from him.

The meds were making her feel loose and relaxed, and her body fell into him. She turned slightly so she could rest her cheek against him, rather than the back of her head.

"Ya gonna tell me why this happens to ya?" Daryl asked. Lane jerked up, mostly surprised he was even interested.

"Ya don't gotta!" Daryl regretted bringing up.

"No...you just surprised me by asking that's all." Lane felt she owed him some explanation, considering.

"How's that?" now Daryl was confused.

"That your not mad...that your interested," her voice went quiet.

"I ain't mad," was all he said.

"I'll tell ya. Just not in here," Daryl felt her tense up. He started rubbing her shoulders, remembering that it seemed to help Carol. Lane was initially surprised by the gesture, but soon relaxed under the rhythmic motion.

"That feels nice," she leaned back.

"Why'dya kiss me?" Daryl's voice was husky and she could feel his breath in her ear.

"Ummm," Lane didn't know what to say. Tell him the truth...or try and play it off like it was no big deal.

"I was just thanking you for lookin' after me," Lane tried to make her voice sound light. She heard a grunt behind her, and his hands stopped moving. For a while they sat there in silence...the only thing they could hear were each others breath.

It was his breath that did it. Feeling it softly on the back of her neck...over and over. Miriam's words came back to her.

"That's not true, I lied," Lane admitted suddenly, her voice surprisingly clear and strong. Daryl's attention turned to her face, which he could feel was near, but couldn't really see. He wanted to turn on the flashlight to see her eyes.

Lane realized this could make for a really long, uncomfortable time cooped up together, but proceeded anyway.

"I kissed you, because I like you. I shouldn't have kissed you on the cheek," Daryl pulled back, now really confused. She wriggled around, half sitting on his lap trying to face him. Doing this in the dark was awkward.

"I should have kissed you on the lips," she whispered huskily, so close he could practically feel her lips already. She waited for him to do something. To kiss her. To say something...anything. But he didn't. In fact, she no longer even felt his breath. With a sigh she leaned away.

"I'm sorry...now I've made things awkward. Dammit, I shouldn't have said anything," Lane started to try and figure a way out of this.

"Don't worry, I won't..." Daryl's hands roughly gripped her arms and spun her around, lifting her slightly off his lap. But only so she would be facing him.

"Wha...?" she didn't know what was happening, but then she felt his hands in her hair pulling her to him. Somehow, in the pitch black, his lips sought and found hers...meeting perfectly. His kiss was soft...yet seeking. Once she'd overcome her surprise, she'd responded in kind by sliding her lips against his, sharing each other's breath. His hands were calloused and rough, but his lips were amazingly soft.

With a sigh, she leaned in, reaching her arms up around his neck...freeing his hands to wrap around her waist. With a tug, he lifted her up to straddle him, her legs now bent around hid sides. He slid forward, and she was able to wrap her legs behind him. Never once did they stop kissing. The pitch black seeming to excite all the other senses, as they felt each other.

Daryl heard a soft moan behind the thunder going on his brain. With her tongue she began tracing his bottom lip. He began to do the same to her...playing a sensual game of follow the leader.

It had been ages since he'd been with a woman, and never like this. Never with kissing involved. He cautiously peeked his tongue inside the silken warmth of her mouth. He groaned when she pressed herself closer and opened her mouth, greedily accepting him. Soon they were snaking their tongues in eager exploration.

She felt his hands switch, and then he was pressing her closer with his hand on the small of her back, his other hand closer to her ass. He was straining against he pants and peridically 'adjusted' her position.

Lane felt him doing it, and hoped he'd do it more. It created this exquisite sensation between hee legs and she unconsciously started squirming back and forth.

Somehow his hands moved to tangle in her hair in need. Needing more. The slight pain only spurred her on to try and get closer. She periodically would leave his lips, to place hot wet kisses along his neck, occasionally nipping but quickly laving the tender area. His groan and the subtle jerk of his hips told her she might be doing something right.

She felt his hands reaching under her shirt and when he cupped each breast, she groaned in pleasure and leaned back so he could have better access. "oh my god," she whispered.

Daryl had never felt this way, at least not with a woman. She made him feel confident. She really liked the way he was touching her... not tolerating it and hoping he'd hurry and finish. He leaned forward to nip and lick her neck the way she had done.

Suddenly Daryl froze.

"Don't stop," she protested, pulling him back.

"I think they're coming." Daryl told her reluctantly. A part if him wished for a few more hours. He felt Lane scramble off him, turning on the flashlight to find their stuff. After they got everything back on they took position by the door.

"I suppose I found an effective therapy for my problem," she said, staring straight ahead, refusing to look at him.

"Glad to help," Daryl actually joked back. But even he'd been surprised when she hip-checked him. He responded by playfully swatting her ass. Only it wasn't quite that playful when he let his hand linger..

Lane lost her breath and turned to look at him.

Just then the door burst open and Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog and Rick stood there.

"Come on, let's go," T-Dog commanded. But Maggie caught Lane's flushed face and Glenn caught sight of the bulge in Daryl pants. Glenn gave Daryl a knowing glance, but he just ignored it, racing back to cell block C.


	4. Chapter 4 - Love In A Hopeless Place

**Chapter 4 - Love in a Hopeless Place**

* * *

**Note To All: **I am absolutely overwhelmed by all the love everyone has been sending me. I'm so beyond stoked that you like my 'Lane' and her crazy aunts. My version of season 3 is a bit lighter and brighter than this season is turning out to be...so I hope you like my variation as the real season unfolds.

* * *

**Reviews:** You all are the crack to my review habit! Like a junkie, I keep checking my email. You keep me going and keep me challenged. Even when it's just a little something, a review from people who've read what I put out there...it's the most thrilling thing. So Thanks Ya'll..and if you have any suggestions, feel free! I'd also love to hear your thoughts on Season 3. Gossip, musings, wishes...anything!

**marianasgirl:** I'm so glad you think so. I hope I don't disappoint.

**BarnWalkersSuck:** You are so nice. Thank you for joining me and I hope you like.

**Eternalshifter:** I'm planning to update at least once a week in response to the show, and filler as 'necessary'! Love filler!

**BoneyKingOfNowhere:** You are the bomb. I wasn't sure if anyone else would pick up on the Godiva. Smore's with Godiva. Does it get any better. I always look forward to hearing from you. If I get to Belgium, expect a call!

**kschu02:** Thank you so much. I'm glad the writers made Carol stronger too. You'd think she'd be the strongest considering she'd lived with Ed. But I'm going to use her newfound strength the way I think she would. Knowing how precious time is, I'm thinking she's gonna go all out for what she wants.

**Audrey Whyte**: Thank you so much. I'm planning on updating weekly, with extras thrown in as the muse strikes.

**Bellllllllasaurus**: I'm so glad I'm growing on you and that you're hanging with me. I hope to keep you entertained and intrigued.

**JavaNut**: I'm glad you saw the strength. Like everyone she is strong in some areas, yet needs help in others. I like the complexity of her.

**Emberka-2012**: I know it was probably jarring, but hopefully things have been explained to Lane now...and Rick also is reconsidering.

**piratejessieswaby:** Thank you so much. He is such a fun, complex character to engage.

**Leyshla Gisel:** I can't thank you enough for hanging with me through everything! Such a support.

**Marulk:** I'm so glad you like the humor. I have to imagine they'd be able to find humor, in spite of it all.

**GypsyWitchBaby:** You see the layers that not everyone does. Keep the insights coming, so I can incorporate them.

**New Favorites and Followers:** angelbg, qlara, babydrake93, eternalshifter, Mrs. Kyle Hobbes,, SkyFangirl, PikaJunCoke, sirigirl157, Yellow-Phoenix25, kdysgrl, CapnJen, RyokoxSenpai, Margo0121, animefangirl0219, isopt, XxSonicSarahxX, WinchesterGirl15, lynn2008, codeblueeues987, bnoell14, Effigy, bloodshadows, janeg, AudreyStar, FanFicGirl10, M0nalisaat0ldalie88, Juli3ta, sobreyra274, Belieu23, alicemeetwonderland, ChemicalZombie3, JTellersOldLady, ooglicunt, PhoenixUnicorn115, moonshadow427, BrookeS81, GirlIncognito99, Belllllllllasaurus,

**So here we Go: Chapter 4: Love in a Hopeless Place:**

* * *

"What happened out there. We heard such a commotion." Ethel accused them all, reaching for Miriam's hand as they both waited for the group to lock the anteroom and enter the cell block.

"How's daddy?" Maggie threw her stuff down and ran over to Beth and Lori.

"He's alive, thanks to Lori. She gave him mouth to mouth and did CPR. I was so afraid, but Lori never gave up. She actually brought him back," Beth gushed with gratitude and clear devotion for Lori. Beth glared at Maggie who might be ok with writing their dad off but she wasn't ready to dig his grave just yet.

This news jerked Rick's head up, and his eyes lovingly rested on Lori's face and for just a millisecond Lane glimpsed the man Rick must have been. And then, just as quickly, Lane watched Rick literally force his humanity away. But in that brief moment Lane saw a different man. A man who had moved heaven and earth to find his wife and son, and fought to keep them safe. And he was closing himself off from them as a form of self-preservation. Lane was all too familiar with that coping technique.

Lane felt her aunts pull her into their arms and she allowed herself the luxury of being comforted in their embrace...listening to them cluck, tisk and task over her. But before she even realized she was doing it she found herself glancing around the room to find Daryl, like he was the missing half to her whole. This was becoming a reflex, she scolded herself. Isn't it enough you practically jumped his bones in the janitor closet?

Or had she, she asked herself as anxiety set in. Everything was becoming so fuzzy she wasn't sure what was real...and what wasn't. Kissing him had sure seemed so real. It felt so real, but now she struggled to remember. She raised her fingers to her lips, trying to find a physical reminder.

"What happened out there?" Miriam reiterated her question.

"We got separated...This herd broke free and cut us off. We had to hole up in a broom closet," Daryl answered instead of Lane.

"But hey, we found a lifetime's supply of toilet paper. Buncha towels, sheets and other shit too," Daryl tried to sound lighthearted because he didn't want everyone to see how freaked out Lane's aunts were... and it seemed to work. Soon everyone was swooning over the thought of an unlimited supply of toilet paper.

"Oh, dear God, Lanie! Are you ok? You look ok! Miriam, doesn't she look ok?" Ethel began babbling and she shoved Lanie in front of her, inspecting her...turning her this way, then that.

Finally convinced Lane really was ok, Ethel glanced over to Daryl who just gave her a subtle nod ... He was letting her know he had used the meds she slipped him. Silently, Ethel mouthed 'thank you'.

With a quirk of his head he acknowledged Ethel and decided he needed to get away from this mayhem. He needed to go take a piss or something. Things were getting way too touchy feely in there.

Miriam watched Daryl hurry away and head outside... There was a strength in him she admired. But there was so much pain and uncertainty. Something about this man touched her and when he looked at her Lanie, there was something important there... It wasn't just lust. But still, she'd seen him shut down that fire, those feelings that simmered just under the surface, and as quickly as they flashed, they disappeared. It was heartbreaking to watch, Miriam shook her head.

* * *

"Why'dya give my meds to Daryl and not me Auntie?" Lane whispered to her aunts after they escorted her to their own room. It was a room now, no longer a cell since Ethel and Miriam spruced things up. Heavy blankets hung along the bars, and the walls had been scrubbed spotless.

"Sweetie, I know you! You would deny it was happening and just try and fight it and fight it... until the point you couldn't fight it anymore. But I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I should have and it won't happen again," Ethel promised, refusing to meet Miriam's 'I told you so' eyes.

"It's ok, Auntie," Lane forgave her aunt. "I did end up needing them, and you're right. By that time, I couldn't even..." Lane's humiliation was making it difficult to continue.

"Daryl had to put them in my mouth for me," Lane explained, surprising both aunts with how well she was doing. In the past, an experience like this would result in at least a month of in-patient care. Ethel took another look and realized just how flush her niece's cheeks still were. Was that stubble burn?

"Do you maybe want to tell us if something went on between you and that hot blue eyed hunter while you were cooped up in that room with all that toilet paper?" Ethel probed, her blue eyes alight with mischief yet again.. Something had happened in there she was sure of it. But was Lane prepared to talk about it? Ethel had a strong feeling it was way juicier than the last time.

"You are impossible ya know! I can't keep anything from you can I?" Lane accused her aunts with good nature, but Ethel and Miriam were equally concerned by the weariness in Lane's voice. Lanie was scared, and wouldn't tell them why?

With every second that passed, Lane became even more unsure if anything had actually happened in the closet ...or had she just imagined it all. Like when she used to escape to her happy place to get through 'things' years ago. Was it happening again? If it was, it could put them all in danger.

"Sweetie, you know Ethel packed your guitar. It's still under the bed in the RV?" Miriam suggested gently after Ethel left to get a cool rag. Miriam remembered how much music had helped Lane with her recovery. Miriam admired Ethel's intuition, and something told her, Lane just might want it even though she hadn't played in years.

Lane had never let anyone hear her play, except Miriam found a way to listen anyway. There were days that haunting melody, Lane played over and over just broke her heart. And the worst part, was that she didn't know how to help Lanie, even with all the help and advice of the best psychiatrists and experts money could by.

So instead Miriam just listened, ear pressed up to the door while Lane hid herself away... often playing the same melody over and over. Miriam still wondered what that tune meant. She'd been so haunted by it she recorded it one day on her cell phone and gave it to the FBI...and the psychiatrist. But they weren't able to find anything...no connection at all. Still, Miriam knew that song was somehow important.

Even more difficult was that Lane never spoke to anyone about what happened to her. Other than what the FBI put together, Lane never said anything...and she and Ethel never pushed

Lane looked up at Miriam, meeting her wise, caring blue eyes. She knew Miriam wouldn't push her. It was just one of the millions of things she loved about Miriam. She always allowed Lane to work things through in her own sweet time.

"Why don't you go cleanup! You're disgusting!" Miriam shooed her out of the room.

"Me?" Lane protested. "What about you?" But then she got a good look at herself. "Yeah, you're right, I am disgusting." Lane admitted. She gave her aunt a quick kiss on the cheek. But before she left to go cleanup, she whispered, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you more!" Miriam swatted her behind, instantly bringing Lane back to the grade school routine that they shared.

* * *

"She's pretty isn't she?" Carol snuck up behind Daryl who was standing along the fenced ledge and watching Lane pace around the yard. She reminded him of a caged animal at the zoo.

Daryl glanced down at Carol before scolding himself for letting Carol sneak up in him like that.

"You're really getting good!" he accused, but a little proud since he was the one her taught her not to clod around like she used to.

"Don't patronise me. You're just distracted," she chided in a sing-song voice, hiding her irritation that this new girl had taken up so much of Daryl's time. Time that he used to spend with her.

"I ain't distracted!" he protested with a low grumble. But here he was, starin' at Lane and thinkin' 'bout what happened between them in the closet. Wondering if it would happen again. Who was he kiddin'? He was hopin' it would happen again.

"She's an amazing woman! But I don't need to tell you that!" Carol knew she had to thread this needle delicately, so she proceeded cautiously, yet still sidling up to his shoulder. While it was technically a compliment, so nobody could say Carol was criticizing her, the way she said it implied that Lane was out of his league. That women like Lane didn't belong with the likes of him. They should be placed on a pedestal and admired.

"Her aunts told me how she just sold her software company for a half a billion dollars. That's how they bought that fancy schmancy RV. Can you imagine having so much money?" Carol exclaimed.

"I remember struggling to choose between paying the electric bill or buying groceries! What in God's name could a person would do with all that money?" Carol rambled on and on.

Daryl's head whipped around and then stared back down at Lane as she continued pacing the fence line. The Lane he was watching had no resemblance to the person Carol kept describing.

"None of that matters now does it?" Daryl reminded Carol. Rick had been a cop, but still had always treated him like they were equals. This new, fucked-up world had a unique way of leveling the playing field.

"Yeah, but still. Did you know, she had dinner with the President...she actually stayed the night at the White House!" Carol didn't sound impressed though. She sounded critical.

"If I had that much money, I would have sent Sophia to the best schools...and hired the best divorce attorney," Carol's eyes misted at the memory of her daughter. Still, she asked God for forgiveness for using the memory of her daughter to manipulate this man. This man that had been so good to her. But it really was for his own good, she assured herself.

"What would you do with that much money?" Carol asked him. Daryl knew she hadn't come up here to discuss Lane's bank balance, but she was up to something. She had never acted like this before which ironically was why he'd liked her. She'd always been straight with him.

"Carol? Whatcha really here for?," In spite of what people often thought, he wasn't stupid.

"I just...I don't want to see ya get hurt," Carol placed a tentative hand on his back.

"Why do ya automatically assume that I'm the one that's gonna get hurt," he snapped.

"She doesn't know you...she doesn't understand people like us," she reminded him again of how she had seen his scars, had tolerated his hatefulness when he lashed out and still she'd stood by him. It forced Daryl to actually consider, what would Lane do if he lashed out at her the way he had with Carol? He became disgusted at the thought.

When Carol looked up into his assessing eyes, she wanted desperately for him to kiss her. Or just once, look at her they way he looked at Lane. And as quick as a flash, Daryl put it all together.

"Carol...you know I don't" he was suddenly beyond uncomfortable as he struggled to find the words to make this whole 'situation' go away.

"You know I like ya and all. But you must know I don't...I don't think of ya like that." he knew he was hurting her and he hated it. He hated it because he did really care for her...just not like Lane. But he hated being the cause of that pain and betrayal on her face. All those emotions were so raw on her face. Things were never supposed to get like this between them. He'd just thought they were friends and that was it.

"But you do her!" Carol didn't need him to answer. It wasn't a question...merely a statement of fact. And it stung. So Carol tucked the pain away...she wasn't sure what she'd do with it...but this new Carol was not going down without a fight. She just figured Daryl needed to work this little bit of flotsom out of his system first. And she'd be there to pick up the pieces.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya?" Carol left him alone with her parting words.

"You just better hope someone else doesn't come along, because you and I both know she'll be gone when that happens. She ain't one of us, Daryl." Carol's voice echoed in his ears with the implicit promise that she'd be there waiting...

* * *

Daryl heard her coming long before she appeared. She slowly creaked open the tower door to join him on watch. He gave himself a mental note to teach her to not clomp so loud.

He'd hardly seen her since they'd got back, except to watch over her while she paced the yard. Other than that, she remained cooped up in her RV.

"Hey you," she said in a whisper, strangely averting her eyes as if she was embarrassed to be up here with him. Or was she embarrassed at the memory of being with him? Screwing with the help? he snarled in his head.

"Hey," he said just as quietly, feeling defensive as a thousand sets of insecurities began rampaging through his psyche. Did she think it was ok to 'get all up on him' in the safety of the closet, and now act like it never happened? Stuck up bitch, he mentally accused as Merle's voice echoed in his head. Even now, she figured he wasn't good enough fer her?

He sat and stared out across the dark yard while she situated herself awkwardly in the chair. With a deep breath that could be seen in the cold night air, she spoke.

"You ever heard of Sam Edgars?" Lane whispered out of nowhere. Daryl snapped his head around, all his attention on Lane while his own breath snagged and caught in his chest.

"You don't mean Sammy The Freak?" Daryl begged her to say no, his stomach sinking at the realization of where this story might be heading.

"Ya said you wanted to know? That still true?" Lane asked, her voice haunted and dull. She stared down at her fidgeting hands, unable to still them.

Daryl felt ill. Physically, nauseatingly ill. He remembered how Merle used to crack up laughing about the horrible things this serial murderer had done when the stories aired on the news...as if it were a big joke

Daryl nodded yes to Lane. Except he was lying. He didn't want to hear a single word... but he knew he needed to.

"I've never told anyone about what happened," she admitted before she began.

"I was almost 17 and it was the start of my senior year. It was supposed to be the best year ever. I had no idea he'd even been watching me until the FBI showed me all these pictures he'd taken," her voice hitched at the memory of the FBI, laying down picture after picture on her hospital tray, asking if she remembered anything.

"I drove my best friend home from school that day... I was so excited to be driving my new car," she said with a wistful smile. "Aunt Ethel and Aunt Miriam surprised me with the most perfect red BMW convertible. You have no idea what that car meant?," she tried to focus on how she felt when her aunts handed her the keys, rather than the terror that ensued. She'd never been able to even look at that car after that, much less drive it. Her aunts donated the car to support Victims of Violent Crime, before she got home from the hospital. Every since, she drove silver or black cars.

Daryl remained silent and listened. He knew some of what happened since many of the more salacious details had been splashed all over the tv. He vaguely recalled there'd even been one of them movie of the weeks on that chick channel.

"When we got to Lynn's house he was there waiting. He'd already killed her mom and dad. There was so much blood...but yet he was just sitting there. Lynn was hysterical, but he just grabbed her and slashed her neck right in front of me. It was really for me...like he was giving me a performance. Killing someone meant nothing to him," her voice cracked as she forced herself to remember the horror of walking into the blood spattered kitchen. Like a nightmarish Jackson Pollack painting. And his eyes, the way they were so turned on by what he'd done. Or was he turned on by her complete terror? But she knew she'd never forget his eyes. That same cold deadness she recognized in Tomas' eyes.

"He loved it ...he was so turned on by it," she clarified causing Daryl to grunt in disgust.

"He knocked me out and the next thing I know, I'm in this room...completely dark. I guess I was there a month...I couldn't really keep track but that's what the FBI told me," she couldn't tell him what went on during that month. Whatever happened during that month, she either couldn't or wouldn't allow herself to remember.

"What he really liked was drowning women. That was the ultimate for him. He loved to watch them as the life left their eyes. He'd actually make videotapes. Then he'd spend hours recreating it in his paintings," Daryl hadn't known this part. There apparently was a lot the FBI kept out of the papers. What he was most concerned about was how Lane's voice changed...like she was on autopilot.

"That last day, I guess he was ready to move on. So he put me into his plexiglass tank and stood by the tank watching me," she was trembling and it was getting harder to continue. And it was getting harder for Daryl to hear. He wanted to smash something or beat the hell outta someone.

"I was still in the tank when the FBI rushed in. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. But I refused to let him see my face, so I curled up away from him. I don't know how I knew it was important, but for some reason I just couldn't give him the satisfaction of watching me die." Lane remembered how furious he'd been. The way he'd banged against the plexiglass. Threatening her, his madness making him go berserk. He'd actually been trying to get her out of the tank so she wouldn't ruin it for him.

"Come here," he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her until she stilled and leaned her head into his neck. She loved the way he smelled...like man, woods, leather, sweat and strength.

"It was the stupid tank!" Lane cried out as she shook in his arms.

" That was how they found me, you know!" she laughed wryly and mumbled against his neck.

"I'm forever grateful...but it was this analyst lady, she took it upon herself to track every Plexiglass order in the entire country. They'd analyzed it from some of his snuff videos they'd found. What was it the FBI called it? His signature! It was the damn plexiglass," she repeated. "Not me, or all the women he killed before...it was the damn plexiglass."

Her voice faded until he could barely hear her even breathe. Daryl desperately tried to think of something... to say something comforting that might help her. But all he wanted to do was track this guy and kill him. Kill him again over and over, if he'd turned. Even better, he'd take his time killing him over and over and over. Instead, he held her in his arms and they sat there in the silence of the night.

"Daryl?" Lane's voice was an awkward whisper after they'd sat there a half an hour.

"I need to know? Did we ... kiss and do 'stuff' today? In the closet?" her voice sounded terrified and so small. Was this where she told him they should both forget anything ever happened? Or maybe she'd just deny it ever had?

"Yeah, we did. Why ya asking? Ya was there with me. Did ya forget what happened already?" Daryl accused while at the same time feeling uncomfortable, making Lane wonder if he wanted her to get off him.

Instead Lane, threw herself against him, nuzzling his neck with her lips, unable to keep from taking a quick taste and nipping him slightly.

"As if I could? I'm just so glad," Lane felt giddy with relief. "I was so afraid I was..." Lane wasn't sure how to explain. But she was encouraged when she felt Daryl relax beneath her and tightened his arms around her to pull her closer.

"Afraid ya was what," Daryl prompted, craning his neck to look at her face.

"I didn't tell you about what happened in that closet he kept me in, cause I don't know. I can't remember," Lane tried to explain. "I would go 'away', ya know? Like to this place in my mind. Where it was better ...and I wasn't so afraid. My doctor told me I was safe and I didn't need to go there anymore, but after what happened today I started to wonder. I was afraid I maybe 'went to that better place in my head' today. That you were my better place," she looked down in shame.

"I was so afraid that I made it all up in my head." her final words tumbled out.

"Naw..,,ya didn't make anythin' up," Daryl told her, refusing to think about why he was so relieved to hear she wasn't ashamed to be with him. Carol's words seemed to keep running on some stupid loop in the back of his mind.

"I'm so glad!" she lifted her head to smile at him, placing her hands on either side of his face, luxuriating in his sexy stubble. "Would ya mind maybe refreshing my memory? Just so I can be sure?"

Looking at the relief and joy in her eyes that he'd really been kissing her, was too much for him.

"Well, as long as it's fer a good cause!" Daryl surprised himself with his humor. So as not to startle her he slowly reached up to cup the back of her neck and pulled her closer, at first inch by exquisite inch, then millimeter by millimeter until they shared each other's breath.

She leaned in, unable to stand it any longer as their lips met. She was starting to understand what it meant to crave another person.

Daryl felt Lane sigh into his mouth and he began to break apart and lose control. He crushed her hair in his fingers, guiding her closer while he snaked his tongue between her half open lips. Lane responded with equal hunger and slid and tangled her tongue so perfectly against his.

This time it was Daryl that sighed and deepened the kiss, getting harder by the moment when she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and grabbing hold of his hair.

"You feel so good," she mumbled against his mouth, trying to memorize every sensation. The way he felt, the way his stubble tickled yet burned her cheeks, and the way he smelled... He smelled so perfect. It was a heady concoction of soap, his own musky sweat and leather.

When they eventually came up for air they were both panting hard, eyes dilated telling each other they both needed more. But with a look at their surroundings, Lane acknowledged this was not safe.

"I want you so desperately right here...and right now. So I think I'd better sit back over there," Lane reluctantly extricated herself from Daryl's arms, forcing herself to pull away while simultaneously dreaming of getting him alone.

"Ya don't gotta," Daryl surprised himself by protesting and pulling her back on his lap. For a moment she allowed the fantasy.

"Ummmm," she groaned, gripping his head in both hands while she snaked her tongue in his ear...nibbling playfully on the lobe. But still, in the back of both of their minds they knew they had nothing.

"I can't think straight while I'm on top of you. I can't even focus ... Being this close," Lane admitted even as she struggled to breathe and purposefully squirmed on his lap. Her answer and labored pants seemed to please Daryl, since he eventually released her, but not before kissing her yet again.

So they sat in companionable silence the rest of their watch. Still, every so often she'd catch him giving her those long heated looks that curled her toes. And the way she bit her lower lip when she peeked over at him made his dick strain against the unforgiving fabric.

Lane also glanced over at him for any signs that he might now think of her as damaged goods or too dangerous to partner with. But other than the looks that reminded her of why she had to stay in her own chair, there was nothing that made her concerned..

* * *

Rick came up to relieve them for next watch at 3:00 am with Glenn right behind.

"Daryl! Ya mind holding up?" Rick placed a stilling hand on Daryl's shoulder. Lane gave Daryl a backward glance, feeling strangely comforted by Daryl's heated nod to go on ahead. Still Rick stood with Daryl while they both waited for Lane to disappear around the corner and Glenn to go on up to the tower.

"Ya ok bein' partnered with Lane?" Rick knew he had to proceed cautiously when talking to Daryl about this.

"Yeah, I'm good. She holds her own." Daryl said in all honesty, but that wasn't what Rick had really been asking. But Daryl decided to stay quiet and make Rick be more specific.

"I saw Ethel give pills to you. Looked like the same pills you gave to Hershel, ya know...when he got bit. I spoke with Hershel, and told him what ya did. He said ya done right by him, giving them to him when ya did. He said it helped keep him from going into shock or cardiac arrest," Rick complimented Daryl. Rick knew he looked to Daryl more and more these as a moral touchstone. At times, Rick felt he might just be slipping away. The part of him that was still 'Rick'needed Daryl to be the one to pull him back from the brink.

"I just need to know if this gerl could be a risk to ya. I mean she's a damn fine fighter, no doubt about that. But if she can't be counted on, then I need ta know what situations she can and cain't handle," Rick's eyes bored into Daryl's. Daryl looked around wondering, 'why the hell is everyone warning me about Lane?'

"She ain't comfortable in tiny spaces is all. Fer good reason, ya ask me." Daryl added while trying to minimize her issue. "But she's gettin' better at it." Daryl smirked, remembering her comment about their 'therapy'.

"Ya wanna fill me in?" Rick asked but Daryl hesitated. Daryl struggled with telling Rick what Lane had just confided to him in confidence.

"Ain't really my shit to tell." Daryl qualified but then figured he trusted Rick. He'd done right by him so far.

"She was Sammy the Freak's last victim. She was the girl that was with him when they caught him". Daryl figured that much had likely been a matter if public record.

"Holy Shit? That was Lane?" Rick didn't know what to say. He'd been privy to some of the details about the case but he and Shane had literally just started on the force. But he did remember learning that the officers involved needed counseling to deal with the horror.

"I remember. Everyone was terrified. That was when I insisted Lori learn to shoot," Rick remembered that fear-induced nausea he felt every morning when he kissed a pregnant Lori goodbye.

Rick, began remembering Lori pregnant with Carl. He'd been so in love and so excited for Lori to have their baby...how they'd married right away. Now, looking back, had Lori been as excited as he had been? She'd been the one to give up her dreams. She'd been the one to drop out of college, but he hadn't given up anything. Rick snatched his thoughts back to the present...back to this situation with Daryl.

"Daryl? I know how a woman has a way of getting under yer skin. Can make ya consider things ya wouldn't otherwise" Rick pressed. "Make ya do crazy things..." Rick let his voice fade away.

"Are we talkin' 'bout me? Or 'bout you and Lori?" Daryl snapped back, confused by the abrupt change in conversation.

Daryl was actually shocked when Rick began to laugh ... Not a chuckle but all out belly laugh. Daryl really had to search the ol' memory bank to remember when the last time he'd seen Rick smile, much less laugh.

"Daryl. Thanks man. I love that I can depend on ya to call me out on my bullshit," Rick slapped him in the back. "I need that from you."

"Ya really like her, don't ya?" Rick did an about face, suddenly feeling like he did in high school. Like those old days talking to Shane about his latest conquest, and getting shit for not doing the same.

"I s'ppose I do," Daryl answered in typical Daryl style. Absolutely no details. The complete opposite of Shane. But Rick noticed how Daryl kept shuffling his feet.

"You suppose? I think that ship sailed the minute you laid eyes on her," Rick said matter-of-factly, remembering how Daryl had honed in on Lane the minute she drove up in their RV.

"It's obvious you're ...'into' her and Lane obviously feels likewise." Rick stated things the way he saw them.

"I don't need to be the one to remind ya, there's not a whole lot of chances fer good things like this these days. Ya might want to grab hold and enjoy it. You may not get second chance." Rick hated to sound like the Grim Reaper.

"It's just that ya got experience and know what to do. Ya know, how to be with a woman. She ain't some skank," Daryl paused, shocked by his own admission.

"No, she definitely is not 'some skank'. And that's a good thing," Rick muttered good-naturedly, forcing himself to remember Merle had probably been Daryl's biggest influence with regards to women and sex.

"So, you been with 'that other type' of woman?" Rick didn't want to continue with the 'skank' thing. "But you're right, this is way different. But a million times better, I promise."

"Rick? I ain't been with anyone when it's mattered...I don't wanna her to think I'm just some dick er nuthin," Daryl burned with humiliation at his admission, but comfortable with Rick that he wouldn't screw him.. Still, Daryl damn sure couldn't tell Rick he'd only been with two women and neither of them seem particularly impressed with his performance...until they got their money.

"Lori and I went to counselling some years ago. Being married to a cop isn't easy, and we needed some help." it was Rick's turn to be embarrassed, but Daryl seemed relieved to know that everything didn't just come so perfect to Rick.

"Anyway, she gave us these sex homework assignments." Rick explained.

"Sex homework?" Daryl snorted.

"Yeah," Rick laughed with him. "I wasn't the best about doing my homework in school, but suddenly I was determined to be an A+ student."

"Well, I tell ya about the advanced stuff later," Rick promised as he fondly remembered when they'd been told they couldn't have sex for two weeks, with the reward being they could have sex every day for a month after. He hadn't known until later that the therapist was planning on that they'd cheat...and lie about it together. It was intended to be team-building.

"One of the first assignments we had was to mirror what the other person was doing. Usually people do things to their partner that they'd like to have done to them. Once you get the hang of it, it becomes a fun way to tell each other what you want more of," Rick remembered how much fun they'd had. How they'd used the entire box of condoms that weekend they'd snuck off, leaving Carl with Lori's parents.

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do, I promise. Best advice is to take your time and enjoy it. Pay attention to what she likes." Rick encouraged. "and do more of that. And you are THE most observant man I know."

"Oh and Daryl? Forget anything you ever seen in pornos." it sounded like a joke, but Rick was completely serious. What he was really saying was, if you think it's something Merle would do...then do the opposite.

"We good?" Rick offered his hand.

"We good" Daryl went to leave but then something Lane said kept ringing in his head. Daryl turned back to talk to Rick.

"Hey Rick, Lane didn't much cotton to how ya was treatin' Lori. She thought ya was bein' mean. I told her she might outta wait til she had the facts before she went to judging," Daryl looked down, not sure it he wanted to continue.

"And? Does she have the facts now?" Rick pondered as he realized he'd never once thought about what his behavior must look like to someone who hadn't been with them for the last eight months... Didn't know that Shane now stood between them stronger than he ever had when he was alive.

"Don't suppose any of us do... 'cept ya and Lori," Daryl answered.

Rick stood there in the moonlight watching Daryl's back disappear. Was Daryl was trying to tell him something? Rick admitted he might outta be concerned if Daryl Dixon had taken it upon himself to give him relationship advice.

* * *

Lane lay there hoping he would come and stay in the RV with her again. She'd even quickly brushed her teeth...and as an afterthought...she gave her legs a quick swipe with the razor, unable to ignore the sting of pain. Oh yeah, this is way sexier than stubble, she glared at the angry bumps on her legs that she tried to soothe with lotion. But after lying in bed awhile, she figured Rick must have lifted the ban. That was probably what he'd pulled Daryl aside for. And she couldn't really expect Daryl to babysit her because she couldn't sleep in the prison.

Yeah...she was disappointed, but still, it had been a spectacular day...in spite of the fact she'd been locked in a broom closet and gone into a nearly catatonic state. But Daryl had been there with her, and she'd come through with little more than a headache, and the pleasurable memory of how she got the stubble burn. And those were her last thoughts before her eyes fluttered shut, lightly rubbing her cheek at the day's memory.

* * *

Daryl crept into the RV after doing another perimeter check of the fences, but she was already sound asleep. He told himself he'd intended to just check on her and then go lay back down on the sofa, but he found himself lingering as he leaned against the wall. She looked so beautiful, her hair fanned all out. What does she see in me? He went over and over every possible explanation, while Carol's words haunted him. 'She ain't like us ' he heard over and over in his head. But still, standing here looking at her, he couldn't seem to find a reason to care.

As if she felt his eyes upon her, Lane rolled over and opened her bleary eyes. He stood still while she struggled to focus. He prepared himself for signs of disappointment or anger but instead he saw relief. She reached to him and grasped his hand, linking her fingers with his while pulling him onto the bed with her. He laid his head by hers on the fluffy pillow and allowed himself to get lost in her foamy green eyes.

"Mr. Dixon, I really hope this is real, but I don't care if it isn't," Lane whispered as she ran her fingers through his now longish hair. Daryl was equally entranced, even when her eyes fluttered closed again. How did this woman waltz in out of nowhere an grab holda him like this?

Daryl looked down at Lane, who had snuggled and fidgeted until she tucked perfectly against him. He wasn't no cuddler, Daryl recalled Merle screaming at the whatever woman of the week had decided to linger. Daryl wondered if he should move to the couch. But in this moment, he forced himself to admit that he loved holding on to her...and had no desire to move to the couch. Fuck Merle!

* * *

Daryl woke to a face full of flowery hair and the smell of strong coffee. Instead of jerking up, he let himself nuzzle the source of the softness, deciding he wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. His lips settled on the softest skin, and he felt Lane shiver when he ran his lips upon her skin.

It was the clank of a cabinet that jerked his eyes open. He abruptly sat up, grabbing a blanket to cover his 'morning wood'.

"Shhhhh go back to sleep" Ethel scolded him, motioning for him to lay back down. She frowned even more when he ignored her by getting up and quieting out of the RV for a morning piss.

Daryl couldn't meet the woman's eyes, even though Ethel smiled heartily at him when he crept back into the RV. She even handed him a giant steaming cup of coffee. With a shrug, he accepted it, hoping he wouldn't be interrogated. But that was too much to ask for.  
"So ya and my Lanie?" Ethel prodded while grabbing her own cup and sitting across from him, looking rather ridiculous in her fluffy pink duster and bunny slippers.

"Ya mad?" he inquired cautiously, not bothering to deny anything. Looking at Ethel, he suddenly became confused.

"Only that I found ya both still fully clothed and you on top of the covers. Good Lord, kids these days?" Ethel exclaimed is mock exasperation. "Ya need a damn diagram?"

"Ma'am?" Daryl asked, perplexed as to how to act or what to say next. Was this old lady fuckin' with him?

"I'm sorry...I'm just teasing you. Miriam keeps trying to tell me not everyone 'gets' my sense of humor," Ethel admonished herself as she made little quotey marks with her fingers .

"Be good to her," Ethel stopped all 'fuckin around' and her tone was deadly serious. Daryl began to wonder if maybe Ethel was the fiercest one among this group. The switch in her eyes, told him this woman would do anything to protect her own.

"She told me about that monster takin' her," Daryl revealed. Ethel's eyes opened up into gigantic orbs. Not just that Lane had spoken about it. But she had chosen Daryl to tell. Ethyl suddenly looked at Daryl with an entirely new perspective.

"Then you probably also know that she's never spoken of what happened...not to the FBI, not to us, not to anyone. You are a very special man, Mr. Dixon." Ethel said, with more than a hint of admiration in her voice.

"Just tell me. Is she ok?" Ethel hated not being in the loop. Daryl nodded yes, but Ethel knew she would make sure for herself later.

"Mr. Dixon, tell me a little about yerself," Daryl realized, this was not a question.

"Ain't much to tell," Daryl looked down at his coffee. "And my name's Daryl." Ethel hadn't meant to make him so uncomfortable. She was usually quite good at charming men and getting them to talk. But this young man was different...which was probably why Lanie liked him.

"Well, Daryl? What were you doing before the sickness broke out?" Ethel decided to try again.

"I'd just started my roofing business with my brother, Merle," Daryl remembered the pride he'd felt when he'd picked up his first set of business cards and slapped those magnetic signs on his truck. 'Dixon Roofing'. Granted, it wasn't a half billion dollar software company, but it had meant everything to him.

"My granny used to say that you can always depend on a man who isn't afraid of an honest days work," Ethel replied with a look of admiration, that Daryl kept inspecting for signs of critique or mockery.

"Have you ever been married?" Ethel decided to quit pussyfootin' around.

"No Ma'am," Daryl's gaze was bashful.

"A special girlfriend?" Ethel admitted she was herself becoming intrigued at the puzzle that was Daryl Dixon.

"I can't imagine the women of south Georgia could be that dumb and blind...,but then I have been proven wrong before," Ethel complimented Daryl, but her words held an uncharacteristic cynicism based on her own memories of her years living and growing up there.

"Auntie, why don't we let Daryl drink his coffee and give him a break from the inquisition," Lane surprised them both when she emerged from the bedroom. She'd actually been listening for a while, but decided to rescue Daryl from her Aunt's clutches.

"You know, you could give the CIA lessons on interrogation techniques," Lane teased Ethel.

"You never let me have any fun, dear," Ethel pretended to scold Lane but went over to give her a quick morning hug before she left.

"Don't be too good," she whispered to Lane, who began blushing head to toe while Ethel scooted away, leaving Lane and Daryl alone.

"Mornin'," she ran her fingers through her hair as she padded awkwardly to the coffee pot.

With steaming mug in hand, she turned around, taking in his attractive face over the rim of her coffee mug.

"I slept really really well," she told him, but quickly averted her gaze.

When Daryl didn't answer she turned away, feeling suddenly mortified. Was she pushing him? He did just sleep beside her, not even under the covers. And she had the nerve to snap at Aunt Ethel for being forward?

Daryl stared at Lane's back, her shoulder blades protruding through the fabric of her giant T-shirt. All morning he'd wanted to say something perfect to her ...something Rick would say, not something Merle would say. But looking at her now, all he could think of was what she'd look like wearing one of his shirts. One she'd thrown on after spending the night with him.

And so he said nothing. All he knew was that he wanted her. And he wanted to stop the shadows that darkened her eyes. Silent, like when he was hunting, he moved behind her, placing both hands possessively on her hips.

He felt Lane gasp at the unexpected touch and just like that...the air in the RV changed... It became charged with electricity.

All he could focus on was the amazing softness of her neck. He dipped his head for a taste.  
Lane had to grip the counter at the intensity of such a simple action. Waves of pleasure washed over her, so raw, so hot. Emboldened by her reaction, he grazed her skin lightly with his teeth then licked the tender area beneath. Without meaning to, he pressed his hips up against her ass, letting her feel how raging hard he was. He felt her tremble and lean back against him.

Lane was convinced he was trying to kill her with pleasure as he continued to nip and soothe her neck with his kisses. She wanted to turn around, needing to wrap her arms around him.

She made a move to turn, but he refused. Instead he held her tight, essentially pinning her against the counter. He was simply having too much fun at the moment with her body free for him to explore. With few options left she had no other choice but to raise both arms up over her head, gripping his scalp and running her fingers through his hair. She craned her neck to give him more access.

He accepted the silent invitation and slid his hands under the bulky t-shirt, groaning in her ear when he realized she didn't have a bra on.

"Shit, yer so fucking soft...so perfect," he explored until finally he was cupping her tits, 100% fascined by her nipples. Taking turns he'd pinch one then flick the other, worshiping each nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

Lane had never experienced anything close to this sensual onslaught. With a mere flick of this thumb, hot zings of pleasure shot straight to her core and made her knees collapse. She would have collapsed to floor, except he held her up.

"Ahhhhh dear God...Daryl, yer killing me," she cried out, nearly in tears at the intensity of the pleasure.

"Please?" she begged, yet not sure for what. Just more. More!

"What?" Daryl murmured into her ear. "Tell me baby," his voice was so husky.

Daryl was fascinated with her body as he ran his hands all over her, overwhelmed yet amazed by how she reacted to his touch. Rick's words echoed in the back of his head. 'When you figure out what she likes...keep doing it.'

Daryl's response to her plea was to greedily kiss her neck while continuing to tantalize and cup both her tits. The tingling between her legs was building and a strange dampness began to seep between her thighs. She squeezed her thighs together.

"Daryl...Holy Jeezus. I need you," she wimpered and she spun around. This time she refused to be denied, and she greedily sought his mouth.

Daryl knew things were getting out of control but still he jerked her up onto the counter. Fuck, who was he kidding? He'd lost control the moment he touched her. But he couldn't seem to find a single reason the care. If a million walkers attacked them, at least he'd die happy.

Lane immediately fisted her hands in his hair greedily seeking more as she tangled her tongue with his, periodically nipping at his lip. Daryl snaked his hand down her sweats to hold her ass, lifting her up, yanking her closer to his hard on.

Lane tore her lips away, seeking the pulsating point in his neck. Following what he'd done, she began laving and nibbling then moving to his ear lobe. The feel of her hot breath followed by the sting of sharp teeth made Daryl throw his neck back and growl, while his hips thrust toward her.

"You feel so perfect," she whispered into his neck. His response was to reach for her ass and thrust against her in spite of her sweats and his pants that obstructed them both.

Lane didn't know what else to do except open her legs wider and then thread her ankles together around his back in a desperate to pull him closer. Daryl shuddered at the image her doing this to him, except instead they were completely naked. Lane wanted to feel his skin against hers so snuck her hands under his t-shirt, raking her nails along his back. She felt these strange cords, which she could only assume were those scars Maggie told her about.

"Yer killing me gerl," his voice had become deep and husky.

"I'll only kill you if you stop..." she warned. "So don't you dare stop," she pleaded. "You feel so good. Ooohhh God," she screamed when he yanked her t-shirt down and greedily sucked her exposed nipples, flicking the tip with his tongue before lightly nipping the now engorged nubs with his teeth.

He gasped when she boldly peeked her hand down the front of his trousers, deftly popping the snap to give her more room to maneuver. She slipped her hand down and delicately grabbed hold of him.

"Oh my," she breathed into his mouth, holding his entire length in her hand, wondering if what she was thinking would even work. Still she marveled at the feel of him, so soft and delicate yet hard as steel.

"Wow," she whispered into his mouth as she began running her hand up and down his length. This time it was Lane that exulted in the knowledge that Daryl was pleased by what she was doing. Daryl reached his hand down to grab hold of hers. At first, she'd been afraid she'd done something wrong. But Daryl kissed her, while simultaneously guiding her hand around his erection. With his hand over hers, she learned how to stroke him...

And the way he threw his head back, it made her want to do more of it. She grabbed him again and began stroking him...up and back...up and back.

"Fuck GERL! Ya gotta stop," Daryl groaned in reluctant protest. Lane complied by releasing him but only so she could lightly run her nails along his balls, then his entire length before toying mercilessly with his engorged tip. She imagined her tongue doing this as she circled the tip with her forefinger.

"Shit Gerl!" Daryl had to grit his teeth to keep from yanking her pants down and plunging into her right then. Daryl had to do something. He gripped her head, tipping her chin up and forcing her to look at him.

"Are ya sure?" he pleaded with her to say yes. And the desire that clouded her eyes was intoxicating.

"I want you so badly!" she said with conviction. And if he needed to be convinced, she gripped his length in her hand and began stroking him again, empowered by the reaction she received. She craved the way he shuddered when she held him.

Daryl mentally thanked whatever God that existed that had seen fit to gift him in this moment, as he carried her off from counter to walk the couple of feet to the bed. He collapsed on top of her while her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist.

Lane giggled as the whole RV shook and they fell on the bed together. They struggled to re-situate themselves, both trying not to break apart so they could continue kissing. Their panting and laughter filling the RV.

But then Daryl suddenly stilled. Lane looked at him but still lightly caressing his cheek. Daryl was resting on his side but he gave himself a moment to take in just how beautiful she was, except Lane started blushing at the examination.

"What's wrong?" Lane was concerned at the sudden change in him. He had this strange intense look in his eyes. Was he having second thoughts?

"Not a damn thing!" Daryl broke from his reverie to grip her chin and kissed her until they both were unable to think anymore.

He pulled her shirt up over her head, giving him free access to her body.

"You're so gorgeous," he groaned while he caressed her tits. For some reason, he needed to watch her eyes while she was naked beneath him. He frowned when she cringed at his compliment. Was it in any way conceivable that she didn't know how gorgeous she was?

Her tits were so perfect, he marvelled. Unlike Maggie and the other women in the group, Lane's tits were still full and round... and fit into his hand perfectly. In fact, he loved how she responded when he sucked on them. He flicked her nipples, playing with the firm tips with his finger while his mouth was occupied with the other.

Emboldened, he slipped his hand down the front of her sweats. Her eyes suddenly switched to alarm, so Daryl slowed down but refused to stop. He inched the fabric down her hips and when he reached her soft curls, he looked at her. Lane gripped his shoulders but he continued kissing her. Still he made sure to pause and look for those signs Rick told him about.

He took his time by running his hand softly over her core, gauging her eyes for any sign he was doing something wrong. Periodically she would look at him with fear and hesitation, but it would quickly be replaced with desire. Daryl slicked his finger along her damp center and while kissing her he slowly entered her with his middle finger.

Lane gasped into his mouth and arched beneath him, gripping his shoulders for support. Daryl continued his exploration by sliding back and forth until he felt her swollen bud enlarge. He felt her hips convulse against him, writhing against his hand..and he kept rubbing against her

"Jeezus you feel so good to me," he ground into her neck, dipping down to suck an an erect nipple.

"I want you inside me," Lane grabbed his face, pleading with him to keep going.

Bam. Bam. Bam. They both startled as the RV quaked at the repetitive pounding.

"Yo...Lover ...we's got to get moving!" T-Dog slammed his fist against the RV door again, but having the good grace to stay outside and give Daryl some privacy. "Let me know ya heard me or I'm coming in to get yer sorry ass!"

"Noooo!" Lane moaned against his lips, realizing it wasn't going to happen.

"Dog. I'm Coming!" Daryl screamed, frustration consuming him. "Just Gimme a Damn Minute!" he yelled.

"Ya got Five!" T-Dog sounded benevolent, but Daryl was sure he knew exactly what he was doing. Cock-block!

They both stared in each others eyes, forehead to forehead, each grasping how out of control things got. And how much they both wanted to keep going.

Not wanting to test T-Dog's restraint, Lane groaned as she reluctantly pushed herself up, resigned to the fact they would have to wait to finish what they'd started.

"I suppose we better get going," she leaned on his shoulder. "There's a cellblock to clear for our new neighbors."

"Wrong! I've got a cellblock to clear. Ya ain't going with us!" he said, leaving No room for negotiation.

"What? Is this because of...?" Daryl refused to let her finish, instead gripping her chin and kissing her until they both forgot about T-Dog.

"No. That has nothing to do with it. Maggie ain't goin' either," he explained but he couldn't miss the hurt in her eyes.

"We don't trust Tomas! An I cain't concentrate if I'm worried about Tomas grabbing ya." Daryl mumbled.

Somehow Lane knew it had taken a certain amount of trust for him to admit this to her. She grabbed his face and tenderly kissed him.

"I don't like it... I won't lie! But I'm pissed at Tomas not you. Just be careful...come back to me." she nipped at his lower lip before forcing herself to get dressed, swinging her legs over to the side and proceeding to dress.

"I'm starting to really look forward to night watch duty," she said, feeling newly bold. Daryl wasn't one for fancy words but he found himself answering.

"Me too," he told her as he stepped out of the RV. T-Dog gave them both a cheery wave, ignoring the murderous looks and the middle finger Daryl gave him.

* * *

Lane spent the day helping Maggie clean up the prison, focusing on the newly cleared hall. Since she and Daryl found that linen closet, they now had stacks and stacks of clean(ish) sheets and towels. And the bottles of cleanser and miles of paper towels made their job so much easier.

"Gerl, toss me another roll?" Maggie asked as they cleaned the infirmary together. They'd even removed all the corpses to the yard, where they'd be burned later.

"Ya gotta love stainless steel," Lane admired the counters that now gleamed.

"Yeah, but the odds of finding any OB-GYN equipment aren't good," Maggie kind of knew what she was looking for.

"It is a men's prison afterall. And, it's more than we had a week ago. Plus, other than the dreaded stirrups, what exactly is OB equipment? They must have anesthesia equipment around here somewhere right?" Lane began shining her flashlight, trying to find anything that might fit the bill.

"So, you and Daryl huh?" Maggie probed after a while, continuing to look through cabinets and drawers. Things were surprisingly well stocked...a testament to how quickly this prison must have been overrun.

"He's nice," Lane answered, noncommitally. But Maggie had years of interrogation practice. She had no intention of taking this crumb of an answer.

"Daryl Dixon? Nice?" Maggie fell out laughing. "Now Daryl's been called a lot of things, but nice? That ain't even in the top twenty." Maggie continued to press Lane. "I want deets. There's no TV or magazines anymore. So please, gimme something?" Maggie pleaded.

"Me? What about you and Glenn? At least you've got 'deets'," Lane complained, still feeling frustrated so she tossed her wad of used paper towel at Maggie.

"Glenn is amazing! I'm grateful everyday I was lucky to find him." Maggie glowed. "But Lordy! When Daryl stares at you, I feel like I'd better grab a fire extinguisher. Just tell me? Is it as hot as it looks?"

Maggie knew she'd hit the jackpot when Lane began scrubbing the blood off the wall with a new vehemence. If they had overhead lights, she lay odds Lane was the color of a beet right now.

Lane didn't know what she was ready to share, but the idea of having someone near her age to talk to proved irresistible.

"We kissed," Lane mumbled, embarrassment returning with a vengeance.

"And?" Maggie sidled next to her, but both continued squirting and wiping. "How was it?"

"Oh God Maggie! It was like nothing I've ever felt. It's like electricity!" Lane's words suddenly started to tumble out. "I couldn't think of anything but him. I just wanted more of him. I'd have crawled inside him, if it were possible."

"Gerl!" Maggie whistled. "Have you closed the deal?"

Maggie frowned at Lane's shake of the head.

"Are you kidding me? I jumped Glenn the first day. We don't have time to screw around. You want him, ya better grab him." Maggie scolded, but then regretting it. Lane wasn't her...and not everyone just knew what they wanted in that moment.

"Lanie...I'm sorry. I mean well...I just sometimes run off at the mouth." Maggie apologized.

"When I first met Daryl, I have to tell you, I wasn't sure what to make of him. Honestly, he kinda scared me. Thought he was maybe a member of those Hell's Angels. But these past months as you can imagine, we got to know each other. And Daryl's one of the good ones!"

"He is, isn't he," Lane agreed, feeling strangely proud that Maggie agreed..

"Carol's not gonna be happy, I should probably warn you," Maggie continued cleaning, feeling like she was betraying Carol. And Carol had done so much to take care of her daddy.

"Oh No!" Lane's head snapped around to look at Maggie. "Are they together?" Lane began to feel sick to her stomach. She couldn't imagine Daryl doing that...being a player...but still. Men were men.

"No, Daryl has never treated her like that. Ya see, Carol's changed a lot since they came to the farm. Her daughter'd run off and they kept looking for her. Daddy let them stay while they looked her. But Daryl was the one that searched night and day...never giving up. Even after our horse threw him and he got hurt so bad." Maggie told her. "Still he kept searching."

"He didn't find the little girl?" Lane's heart broke for poor Carol. Since the girl wasn't there she assumed the worst.

"We found her," Maggie's voice quivered as the memory of that day came rushing back.

"But she'd been bit.". It was the little girls ankles Maggie knew would haunt her forever. They'd just prolonged Carol's pain by keeping walkers in the barn. Hell, her Daddy had prolonged all their pain...having them feed their corpses?. But Daddy had been so sure...so adamant they'd find a cure.

"Poor Carol," Lane's eyes filled with tears of empathy.

"Yea, she had a rough go. She and Daryl became tight during all that. Lori also told me how her husband used to beat her before he got bit. While Sophia was missing she and Daryl spent a lot of time together." Maggie explained not missing the frown of worry on Lane's face.

"They've become friends. But I can't tell ya I'm not worried. I've seen Carol look at Daryl. She looks at him the way he looks at you. But I've never seen him give her any reason to think they were more than friends." Maggie stopped cleaning to look at Lane.

"Carol is so nice," Lane felt terrible. If what Maggie was saying was true then she felt even worse for Carol.

"Yea she is. I like her a lot. And I love her even more for helping Daddy. But I'm worried about her. I heard her talking to Lori about you. She made sure to choose her words wisely, but she's jealous. I just want you to be aware," Maggie tried to explain.

"Maggie...Thanks. I haven't had a girlfriend to talk to in ...well, it's been a really long time." Lane appreciated everything Maggie had told her. She had no idea what to do about it but it was nice to have Maggie to talk to.

"Hey Lane, lookie what I found?" Maggie said in a singsong voice. Lane shined her flashlight on box after box of condoms.

"Dibs," Maggie yelled, grabbing the first box for herself.

"But how? Isn't this a men's prison?" Lane sounded so naive, utterly surprised at the industrial sized boxes that lined the shelves.

"Come on Lane! Really?" Maggie scolded. "No women, year after year? That just leaves prison sex. And that can lead to STD's and HIV. They're cheap and effective!" Maggie tossed her a box.

"Shit Lane...come here. I think this fridge is still running, How can that be?" Lane swung her flashlight at the object on question. It was the like her dorm fridge only bigger and fancier.

"Hand me that bolt cutter," Lane asked and Maggie handed it to her. Within seconds the fridge was open.

"Look at all that the insulin." Maggie held up the small boxes. It would be a lifetime supply should they live long enough to get diabetes.

"I wish Daddy was here," Maggie began to become overwhelmed as she looked at all the other vials. "He would know what all these meds were for. I only know some of them, like the antibiotics."

"Well, you have to figure there must have some serious prison fights here and we're a long way from any hospital so there must have some serious capability here... certainly something to help Hershel. We just have to find it. " Lane said with more optimism than she was feeling. She looked over at Maggie, who leaned against the door jamb obviously wondering what the point was.

"Maggie? Hershel's gonna get through this, you know that don't you?" Lane grabbed her new found cousin's hand. "Not only that, we're gonna find everything we need to deliver Lori's baby," Lane refused to let Maggie think otherwise. Maggie stared at her crazy cousin for a moment...but Lane's insane optimism made her hope anyway. She doubted whether it was realistic, but gave in and decided to believe.

And when they left, the infirmary had been scrubbed clean and they wheeled a large gurney, medications and supplies galore sitting on top. They'd selected the IV antibiotics and pain killers to bring with them. Maggie looked over at Lane and mouthed 'Thanks'. It had been another good day.

* * *

Lori and Carol yelped in amazement when she and Maggie wheeled the loaded gurney into the cell where Hershel was resting.

"I think there is power of some sort. We just have to get it back running. But the fridge was on a battery and was still working," Maggie told everyone.

"Why don't we take Hershel to the clinic. I'll stay with him," Carol offered.

"We'll all take turns," Miriam offered hers and Ethel's services and they all wheeled Hershel back to the clinic.

"Carol...Lori," Hershel croaked as he gained consciousness and looked around him. His voice was barely audible. "Angels...saved...me," Hershel's eyes closed again, but likely because of the meds they'd started in the IV before they'd moved him. Lane grabbed a PDR and brought it with her simulataneously lamenting she used to be able to search this type of thing in a matter of seconds. Instead they could only use what they had and do their best. As Carol sat there she vowed to make Hershel teach not only her, but all of them some more advanced medical skills.

"It looks like a real clinic now thanks to you two," Carol admired and Lori took note too, figuring she was the next likely visitor.

"Yes, it just looks amazing," Lori's eyes started to water as her voice wavered. This just might work. She allowed herself a moment to hope.

"Thank you," Lori's voice became weak with tears.

"Now, Now none of that," Ethel sat Lori down in one of the reclining bed/chair things, intent on making her more comfortable.

"This baby! Why it's a bona fide miracle!" Ethel reminded them all. "Look around you, Lori! In spite of all the madness going on out ther, we have this infirmary. And a safe place to care for a baby?" Ethel reminded them all while Miriam stroked Lori's back.

Lane stood around in the infirmary with the others, and realized she felt really great...like she was a part of something really amazing. Here she was, building a new life for herself... and the future.

"You know, we deserve a celebration tonight," Ethel announced. "We should get started now so it's done by the time the others are back? Let's dig into the wine stash shall we?" Miriam added with a devilish grin.

Hopefully, Daryl's day was just as successful. That Tomas and gang would be locked up on the other side of the prison by the time dinner was ready.

* * *

"Lanie, take this out to the table for me?" Ethel handed her a stack of plates topped with a clutter if silverware. Lane stood back a moment to look at the long table they'd cleaned and then carefully covered with a bed sheet to serve as a tablecloth.

"Are we going a bit overboard?" Lane whispered to Maggie who was helping her.

"Hell yeah, we are," Maggie grabbed Lane around the waist and spun them both around. They'd found the battery powered boom box with an iPod adapter. With a shank of her hips and a spin to the left, Maggie began singing..._."Yeah, I heard ya were a Wild One. Oooooh if I took ya home, it'd be a home run,_" they all laughed as she pretended to bat a home run. It was when she and Beth both started rapping the verses that it got out of control. Lane was even more surprised when her Aunts both joined in and started rapping..."Doooze it, Doooze it, Doooze it.".

"I just love that Flo...Rida," Ethel whispered to Lane, who just shook her head. Jeezus, her aunt was hipper than she was. Still Lane was soon taking part in the craziness as they all sang, danced around, and cooked. But an hour later, Daryl still hadn't arrived.

"I just wish they'd get back already," Lane couldn't get rid of this nagging chill on the back of her neck. It shouldn't have taken this long. Unless something went wrong?

"Everyone or a certain hot, blue eyed, crossbow carrying...?" Maggie's eyes glowed with pleasure and a hint of orneriness.

"Everyone!" Lane poked back at Maggie. So yes, she had been obsessing about Daryl all day. But she did want everyone to come back safe...the sooner the better.

"They'll be back soon," Maggie said with complete confidence, but Lane caught the hint of worry in Maggie's eyes..

"Yeah I know! It's just...that guy Tomas worries me," Lane admitted, twisting the dishtowel she was carrying. Her aunts, and Lori and Carol joined them.

"Rick will handle it. I promise ya that," none of them had missed how much Rick had changed. Maggie wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she had complete confidence Rick would do whatever was necessary to keep them all safe. It was Lori that was terrified what his self-appointed duty was doing to his soul.

Lane and Maggie spun around as the double doors to the cafeteria slammed open. Rick walked in followed by Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl. Maggie ran to Glenn but Lane stood there transfixed to the spot, looking at Daryl. Should she run to him? Should she wait for him to come to her? Maybe this wasn't the place?

And then she caught Daryl's eyes. Something was wrong. She continued fidgeting with her towel, and nobody was talking. In fact she'd yet to look any of the men in the eye.

"What happened? All ya'll ok?" Maggie embraced Glenn, raining kisses on his cheek, over and over, peppering him with questions in between.

But Glenn's body language told Maggie all was not well. Maggie settled and skirted behind Glenn, gripping his hand tightly.

"The prisoners? Did they do something?" Maggie began throwing out scenarios, while Lori, Ethel and Carol joined them from the kitchen.

"That big guy got bit...Big Tiny they called him," Daryl spoke first. Lane stared at Daryl wondering what else went wrong.

"Then that crazy guy, Tomas just started bashing Big Tiny in the head. He just killed him." Daryl turned away, remembering how he'd threatened to do something similar to Jim. Now, the idea sickened him. He'd never want Lane to look at him like that...if she'd known.

"Tomas and his buddy tried to kill Rick," Glenn's words began racing out of his mouth while Rick stood there, eyes distant.

"There's only two of them left. We gave them Cell Block B," T-Dog took over as spokesman.

"None of ya'll have ta worry bout them bothering ya. They can't get outta there.". T-Dog began looking around, his nose sniffing as he noticed how they'd cleaned everything up.

"Dang, something smells delicious!" T-Dog wandered toward the kitchen. "Damn, if that don't smell like peach cobbler?".

"Not yet, but soon," Ethel scolded while Carol shooed T-Dog out of the kitchen.

But Lane couldn't get over the haunted look in Rick's eyes. She knew that look. Had seen it in the mirror for far too many years. With cautious steps she approached him.

"Rick?" Lane barely touched him, but it brought his attention round. "I refilled the tank in the RV today. The water's even hot...hottish anyway? Why don't you go and shower. Take your time. We'll hold dinner for all of ya'll". She caught Daryl's bewildered expression over Rick's shoulder. 'You too,' she mouthed.

She desperately wanted to run into Daryl's arms. But she read something strange in his eyes. It was like he didn't want her to touch him, while he was infected with such filth. It wasn't actual filth though. It was more like the psychological filth we wanted to wash away before he could be with her. He didn't want to bring any of what happened today, back to her.

Lane was still terribly worried about what had really happened out there but she did her best not to focus on it. Nor would she press any of them to talk.

* * *

"Lanie, here," Ethel passed her a large serving bowl heaping full with mashed potatoes, and another full of corn which she set down next to the green beans and meatloaf already set out. Miriam dug into her cases of wine and evenly spread out the bottles, making sure everyone's glass was full.

She had her doubts about the TVP meatloaf but T-Dog, now back and cleaned up, had declared it perfection. Lane was just grateful for the vast quantities of ketchup.

She spun around to wipe down a few more chairs, getting everything ready. She never heard or even felt him come up behind her. But as soon as she felt his hands on her hips, she stilled.

Daryl felt her freeze under his touch. But then she slowly twisted her head round to look at him, both of them remembering the last time he'd had his hands on her hips like this.

"Ya want some help?" he asked innocently while he pressed still closer to her, his eyes smoking with desire. Lane felt all the moisture in her mouth disappear and she struggled to form a coherent thought, much less a response. She slowly reached her neck around to whisper in his ear.

"You're going to hell for this," Lane made sure to speak very slow...using extra breaths to speak into his ear. Her body was still on fire for him...and any slight excitation would push her over the edge.

"Baby...you have no idea," he nuzzled her neck and actually nipped her earlobe before he disappeared to take the clean chairs to the long dinner table. Soon enough they had all gathered round the table, even wheeling Hershel in so they could all dine together.

"Rick would you like to say grace?" Ethel asked. Miriam watched Rick struggle, so with a tender tap to Rick's thigh she stood in his stead. Miriam began.

"Bless us our Lord, for these thy gifts which we are about to receive...,." Miriam's voice hushed over them all.

Lane sat next to Daryl, their legs touching. She longed to do something, to touch him. She slowly crept her hand over his lap to reach for his hand, lightly grabbing hold for a second and running her thumb along the firm sinew.. She waited to see if he would pull away. And after just a millisecond, he did. He pulled his hand away and out from under hers.

She refused to look over at him...refused to acknowledge her shame. Instead she kept her head down, while she awkwardly began to walk her hand back to her lap.

Then she felt Daryl's hand quickly switch positions so he could grab hold from beneath, tightly interlacing his fingers with hers. This way he was able to stroke her hand with his thumb. With a smile, she bowed her head feeling more blessed than in a really long time.

There had been so much darkness today...but there had been even more light! It had been a really good day!

Lane looked around the table...taking in all the love, and then squeezed Daryl's hand a little tighter. They needed more days like today.


	5. Chapter 5 - Love Ain't Easy In A Prison

**Chapter 5 - Love Ain't Easy In A Prison**

**Note: ** I am still bewildered and blessed by all the follows and favorites and REVIEWS from you wonderful people. I am trying not to freak out by the spoilers out there that Daryl might die. If that happens, I will no longer be able to watch the show, and have to drown my sorrows in Fan Fiction. But hopefully, the executive producers aren't that stupid..

Anyway after my last post, I felt like I went to romancy with Daryl...all holding hands. That's not him, so I'm working on getting the tone right. He seems more 'open' but he's still Daryl. Please bear with me. Plus, my intention was to update after each week. But last week left me hanging, since it was all Woodbury. I had to make some guesses based on previews...So I guess we'll all see!

**marianasgirl**: I'm so glad you think so. I hope I don't disappoint.

**BarnWalkersSuc**k: You are so nice. Thank you for joining me and I hope you like.

**Eternalshifter:** I'm planning to update at least once a week in response to the show, and filler as 'necessary'! Love filler!

**BoneyKingOfNowhere:** I always love to hear from you.

**ShadowCub:** Thanks for reading. I can't live without romance, but I tried to tone down the smushy smushy, and add a little more bloodshed.

**JTellersOldLady:** I hope you continue to like!

**Bellllllllasaurus**: I'm so glad I'm growing on you and that you're hanging with me. I hope to keep you entertained and intrigued.

**JavaNut:** I'm afraid I went too smushy Daryl last chapter. Am trying to correct. Hope you like?

**Emberka-2012:** Hating the coitus interuptus! Sorry. You may not want to read further!

**FanFicGirl10:** Thanks so much for joining me on this little ditty. I can't tell you how happy it makes me that others like this also.

**piratejessieswaby:** Thanks for your support. Let's work on that lighter project. But I can't kill Carol. She's such an enjoyable victim! For Now! Duh Duh Duh!

**Leyshla Gisel**: Every once in a while, I just to need to end on a happy note...not a cliff hanger. Hope this satisfies both of us...probably not.

**Marulk**: I'm so glad you like the humor. I have to imagine they'd be able to find humor, in spite of it all.

**GypsyWitchBaby:** I can't wait to hear what you think of this? I'm not one to leave people hanging, so forgive me? I love that you love the aunts. I love them too!

**Marianasgirl:** Thank you, I'm writing/typing as fast as the muse takes me.

**New Favorites and Followers:** lizzystone, breaktheseodds, Bewildered, corbsxx, OC'sforever, gypsykl79, Muffins1991, Luck Be Mine, TwilightEclps, JoleneXP, nuku nuku6, xzcarlyzx, tinkab, KevlarKitten, moonlite1serenade, Lost-in-life-97, ShadowCub, breaktheseodds, lizzystone, Monkeyninjapower, VertigoDiva, maawwge, marianasgirl, angelbg, qlara, babydrake93, eternalshifter, Mrs. Kyle Hobbes,, SkyFangirl, PikaJunCoke, sirigirl157, Yellow-Phoenix25, kdysgrl, CapnJen, RyokoxSenpai, Margo0121, animefangirl0219, isopt, XxSonicSarahxX, WinchesterGirl15, lynn2008, codeblueeues987, bnoell14, Effigy, bloodshadows, janeg, AudreyStar, FanFicGirl10, M0nalisaat0ldalie88, Juli3ta, sobreyra274, Belieu23, alicemeetwonderland, ChemicalZombie3, JTellersOldLady, ooglicunt, PhoenixUnicorn115, moonshadow427, BrookeS81, GirlIncognito99, Belllllllllasaurus,

**Chapter 5 - Love Ain't Easy In A Prison**

* * *

Lane walked, or rather stumbled, into the much cleaner and better smelling prison Cafeteria. She'd opted to stay with Hershel the second half of the night. Her aunts hadn't wanted her too, but Lane hated how they'd both acquired dark bags under their eyes. She knew her aunts weren't exactly young anymore...but no matter how they aged, they were her vivacious surrogate parents. So it was disturbing to see how this way of life was affecting them. How it was aging them.

"Hey!" Lane protested when she saw Aunt Ethel in the kitchen, doing her best to doctor up a large pot of oatmeal. "You! You and Miriam are supposed to still be sleeping! That was the whole point of me staying with Hershel." Lane yelled at the two of them.

"Pshaw! My eyes snapped right open at the same time they always do. But thanks for staying with Hershel...I don't like to admit it, but Miriam is getting older and she needed the extra rest," Ethel playfully condescended.

"I heard that!" Miriam stepped out from the back pantry, gleefully holding a carton of raisins. With her free hand, she gave Ethel a playful swat.

"They aren't SunMaid but they'll do!" she set the box down, and gave Ethel a light kiss on the lips good morning.

It was just the three of them sitting there in the early morning, almost making Lane think things hadn't gone insane. Lane inhaled the coffee, periodically nibbling on the oatmeal.

"I could sure use my Times Crossword..." Miriam still struggled with this part of the day. For almost 50 years her day began with the renowned puzzle.

"...and a cigarette," Ethel chimed in. This had long been a bone of contention between them. In fact, Lane knew the routine so well their voices actually just became white noise.

"Stop it...you know I quit years ago," Miriam snapped back.

"Except those times when you haven't," Ethel pointedly reminded Miriam of the times she'd caught her sneaking on out on the patio for a smoke.

"I feel bad for those two boys over in that other cell block," Ethel rambled now that the smoking debate had concluded. "and us sitting here eating."

"Do you think they'd like some oatmeal?" Ethel asked matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure they would, but we can't go over there," Miriam reminded her.

"Yeah...but" Ethel paused. "What if we asked Rick if we could take some over?"

"Rick's going to be asleep a few more hours. He had last watch," Lane explained.

"Well, I can take it over. It's not that far for heavens sake." Ethel continued her rambling.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" Lane accused. But Ethel just sat there innocently, adding another spoonful of raisins to the bowl.

"Fine...make up a couple of bowls and I'll run it over there," Lane acquiesced, knowing Ethel would obsess and harp on this until something was done. Ethel had always fought for the underdog. She would probably just go herself if Lane didn't.

"Lanie...I think you should wait for Daryl to go with you." Miriam warned her headstrong niece. "Or I'll go with you." she offered.

"I'll be fine. That area has all been cleared and I won't go into the cells...I'll just hand it to them through the bars and leave." Lane already had the bowls in the bag and was halfway out the door.

Miriam stared at the door slam shut.

"Ethel? I've got a bad feeling you've just stirred up a hornet's nest," Miriam warned.

* * *

"Who's there?" Oscar jumped out of the cell he had claimed. Axel jumped out not a second later.

"It's just me...I just brought ya'll some breakfast," Lane stated cautiously. "If you want it?"

"Ya'll poison it?" Oscar asked cautiously, causing Lane to laugh.

"Only if you consider raisins and brown sugar poison?" Lane dropped the bag next to the gate and quickly stepped away. She watched as Oscar slowly approached and grabbed the bag and pulled it through the bars, looking at it suspiciously.

He took off the covering and took a big whif.

"Lordy, that smells good." he complimented.

"Oscar, gimme one of those. It smells so good, I don't care if it is poisoned." Axel yanked the other bowl away.

Lane smiled and turned to leave.

"Hey Ma'am? Thank ya kindly," Oscar called out.

With a turn of her head, she looked back and met his soulful black eyes. The other guy barely glanced up, too busy eating.

"You're welcome." Lane had thought her aunt crazy for wanting to do this. But maybe it had been a good thing to do. The right thing to do.

* * *

"Where's Lane?" Daryl asked when he made his way into the cafeteria. He'd checked everywhere he could think of: the RV, the watchtower, the infirmary with Hershel...nothing. And he hated the knot that was forming in his gut because of it.

"Oh she's just fine. Why din't you sit down Daryl." Ethel charmed, already bringing him a bowl of hot oatmeal. "She should be right back any second."

"Back from where?" Daryl grumbled, suddenly feeling ridiculous for getting excited.

"Oh, she just took those other boys in that other cell block some breakfast," Ethel continued puttering, having no idea the effect her words would have on Daryl.

"She did what ya say?" Daryl yelled, standing up so quick the table came up and slammed back down with a clang.

Just then Lane walked back into the Cafeteria.

"Hey. Good morning," she shot him a beaming smile. Until she realized he wasn't smiling back. Instead he was standing there, red-faced and glaring at her.

"Did ya just go over to the other cell block...take 'em Damn breakfast in Fuckin' bed?" Daryl snarled and ran over to her, unable to believe her stupidity. "Are ya that stupid?"

Lane stood there open-mouthed, staring into a pair of blazing blue eyes that were absolutely furious...and she had no idea why. Daryl, meanwhile, was having trouble controlling his breathing he was angry. He clenched and unclenched his fists to gain control. But it didn't seem to be working.

"Ummm, No." Lane made sure to make her response measured and controlled...in stark contrast to his.

"No, actually I took our 'neighbors' some hot oatmeal, which I dropped outside the bars and then left." Lane's voice was firm yet direct. Miriam recognized that tone from when Lane had to deal with those assholes from the Pentagon.

"By the way Aunt Ethel, Oscar said 'Thank You', " Lane made a point to say over Daryl's looming shoulder, doing her best to ignore his rage.

"And you decided to do this on your own...and not bring backup? Don't you know how dangerous that is? Jeezus!" Daryl was still incredulous, though he had stopped screaming. Lane had to admit, this calmer Daryl was more scary.

"If I'm not mistaken, we've cleared these halls and I took my weapons. It was no more dangerous than walking out to the watchtower or the RV," Lane pointed out.

But Daryl was neither impressed or convinced. Within a step they were chest to chest, both staring daggers at each other.

"You don't go near those men...or that cell block unless either Rick or I goes with you! Ya here me!" Daryl ordered. Daryl wasn't sure Lane's eye's could open any wider, but he was wrong.

Ethel and Miriam both gasped at the sudden gauntlet that Daryl had just thrown down. 'Don't do this boy,' Miram pleaded silently. 'This is not going to be good!".

"Excuse Me?" Miriam heard Lane's voice rise an octave. Oh, no...here we go. Miriam gripped Ethel's hand..

"I put no one else in danger...I was prudent and careful, as well as caring for my fellow man... which is something that happens to be in short supply these days." Lane snarled sarcastically.

"Second, just because we live in a prison does not, by any stretch of the imagination, make me a prisoner and you sure as hell are not my warden." Lane was getting ready to full out rant.

"And if that's a problem for you ...or Rick" Lane paused for everything to settle in.

"Then you best tell me now...and we'll be on our way!" and with that Lane stormed out. As soon as she left, she had to lean against the double-doors...gasping for all those breaths she'd refused herself take before. And then she ran.

* * *

"Well, you handled that really well," Ethel scolded Daryl sarcastically, who reluctantly sat back down, no longer hungry. Ethel had seen Lane get angry, but never like this. Never with such passion.

"Did you maybe consider saying, "Lane, good morning. I'm glad you're safe, but I'd feel better if you let me go with you next time," Miriam suggested. But Daryl just grunted, randomly stirring what was now a cold, sticky blob of oats.

Daryl knew he'd fucked up...really bad, if she was threatening to leave. And the look in her eyes gave him no doubt that she would if he pressed her.

But how could she not see how wrong she'd been? They'd made progress in the prison...damn good progress fer sure. But there was still danger. What if those other guys had jumped her? She didn't how tricky cons could be. They could easily have reached through and grabbed her by the neck. Daryl forced himself to stop thinking about.

Daryl figured the two old ladies would be pissed at him too, so he snapped his head up when they sat either side of him.

"Daryl...you're not the first man to do something like this." Miriam told him. "But you're gonna need to fix it...because I'm starting to like it here with you all. And I've also taken a bit of a shine to you." Miriam winked at him. Daryl couldn't figure these crazy old ladies out. Why were they talking to him, much less being nice to him after he just yelled at their niece?

"But make no mistake...if this doesn't get sorted she will leave, which mean we go to. She's stubborn like that. And I have a pretty good idea of where she gets it," Miriam looked pointedly at Ethel.

"Oh please Miriam...I am the most conciliatory person you know," Ethel rebutted.

"Sweetie, sure you are. So long as you're getting your way," Miriam chided.

Suddenly Daryl looked around at the absurdity of the situation. Him, a white trash redneck receiving what? 'Relationship' advice from two old lesbians just after he going apeshit on their niece.

He didn't even want to think what Merle would say. And the thought of his brother being 'Merle' to Lane or her aunts made him furious.

And then everyone (except Lane) began wandering in for breakfast.

* * *

As they ate breakfast and discussed the plans for the day. No one could miss what a foul mood Daryl was in. Carol couldn't even coax but a few grunts out of him and T-Dog couldn't get a laugh.

Rick just observed and tried to put things together. Living in close quarters was never easy...and with as diverse a group as this, he had to admit they'd done a pretty well at getting along ...considering everything. Considering Shane, anyway.

Rick tried not to think about Shane. It was the only he could get through the day. But still, there were those times. Those unguarded moments when his first instinct was to look for Shane, to ask what he thought. But for six months now, instead of Shane he'd looked to Daryl. Daryl was the one he truly trusted to keep him in check.

"Everyone...I been thinking. We've been cooped up in here a while now. We've made it secure...at least as secure as we can," Rick made sure to qualify. "I'm thinking it's time we cleared that yard and burned the walkers...maybe get started on that irrigation trench T-Dog's been planning. Prepare to plant some crops." Rick knew they all needed this. Hell, he needed this.

"Later, if we clear some of those interior courts, it'll be safe out there..." Rick almost said to play. But did Carl even play anymore? Maybe they all had already forgotten how to play.

"Maybe we can get some animals too?" Carl asked. Rick and Lori both smiled at the sight of the glimpse of their little boy, not the zombie killing man he'd been forced to become.

"Maybe some goats and chickens..." Beth joined in.

"Whoa! One step at a time!" Rick reminded them all. But he didn't want to dampen their newly enthused spirits.

"But that sounds like a great plan. We'll need to clear a space...make us a prison barn, so to speak. But only then do we even think about venturing out to bring back any animals."

Rick's announcement put them all in positive spirits...except Daryl, and of course, Lane who wasn't there.

"You wanna tell me what crawled up yer ass?" Rick sidled up next to Daryl, keeping his voice low. "And how much of it has to do with a certain missing woman?"

"I lost my temper at breakfast," Daryl mumbled. "But she took breakfast to the prisoners. She went alone," Daryl's voice became firm, in no way apologetic.

"I see! I guess I need to talk to the group. Set some ground rules. I told the prisoners, but not our own people," Rick realized his oversight. "But let me guess. You pointed out the error of her ways?"

"Damn straight... I mean, yeah. I get that we cleared them halls. Got rid of the walkers. The ones we know of," Daryl qualified. "But we haven't secured it 100%. And we've seen what these guys are capable of...or at least their buddies." Daryl continued his justification.

"Yeah...sounds about right," Rick murmured as he continued to listen, remembering the Tomas incident.

"But?" Rick prompted.

"She threatened to leave..." Daryl paused. "Said just cause we was staying in a prison that didn't make her no prisoner. And if we had a problem with that...well then, she and her aunts were outta here."

"Sounds like an awful lotta drama over oatmeal," Rick continued his calm analysis.

"It ain't about the damn oatmeal," Daryl steamed. "She coulda been hurt...or killed."

"Ahhhh," Rick listened. "You were upset because you were worried about her."

"I didn't say that," Daryl protested. "It's just...we need to have some damn rules around here!" Daryl was stunned when Rick couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

"Daryl Dixon demanding some damn rules!" Rick chuckled at the strange twist of fate. "I'm beginning to think you'da made a fine policeman," Rick slapped him on the back. But Daryl didn't take to it all that kindly.

"That's harsh," Daryl accused, but not with any real anger.

"Well, you make a damn fine partner!" Rick's tone changed, strangely serious. Daryl's head whipped around, more moved than he could really handle.

"You know, you have to fix this, right?" Rick said, realizing his admission had sort of freaked Daryl out. "You were absolutely right! You just need to work on your delivery."

"That's what her aunts said. But Rick...we both know she ain't fer me. So maybe it's for the best. I should just leave things be." Daryl snorted while he kicked his feet against the floor.

"Now we both know that's not fer the best," Rick chided. "What? Ya can storm a walker infested prison yard...but yer too afraid to apologize to a woman?"

"But I ain't wrong. Ya just said so yerself," Daryl stomped, reminding him of Carl at age 5. "Why I got to apologize?"

"Word of advice...it's best if ya stop asking why and ya just get used to it," Rick chuckled. "Now, let's quit gossiping like a pair of teenage girls and go clear that yard. Do something manly."

"Sounds 'bout right," Daryl joined in, still thinking about everything Rick said.

* * *

Lane raced to her favorite thinking spot when she ran from the cafeteria. But when she reached the watchtower, she found it 'otherwise occupied'. It didn't take too much for her to realize it was Glenn and Maggie 'gettin busy' in there. With a smirk, she headed to the other watch tower.

'Who the hell does he think he is?' Lane began her private rant before she even made it to the top. 'Treating me like a just fell off the damn turnip truck. Like I'm a child. Hell, Carl gets more respect around here than I do'.

'Christ...we fed them. They looked like they were about to starve to death when we found them,' Lane's inner voice kept arguing back and forth, reliving their 'discussion'.

But she couldn't get over the way his eyes flashed...they way they bored into hers while he yelled at her. They sparked with anger and passion. If she hadn't been so pissed herself she'd have jumped his bones right then and there.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there lost in her raging thoughts, but the sound of voices below broke her reverie. She looked down from the tower at the group Rick had gathered to help clear the yard.

'Well, if I'm gonna demand to be treated like an equal I better damn well pull my weight,' Lane yelled at herself. With a sigh, she heaved herself up, gave the laces on her boots a quick double-knot and raced down the stairwell.

"Hey Baby Gerl, nice of ya to join us?" T-Dog teased.

"Yeah, well my masseuse just called. Jerk cancelled our standing appointment so you lucked out and I'm free." Lane smiled, doing her best not to look at Daryl.

"Well that sucks! But if you need a reliable replacement, just let Ol' T-Dog know. These are some magic fingers!" T-Dog joked while suggestively waggling his fingers, as much to get a rise out of Daryl than anything.

"Speaking of massages, anyone seen Glenn and Maggie?" Rick knew what T-Dog was doing, and he really didn't want to deal with Daryl going off on T-Dog right now. Everyone was wound a bit too tight.

Lane hung her head and stared at the dirt. She was not going to rat out her cousin. Lane marvelled at how quickly Maggie had become 'cousin', no longer some qualified twice-removed literal definition. Simply, they were family.

"Lane, do you know anything?" Rick, cop that he was, picked up how she quickly looked away.

"I know lots of things Rick," Lane smart alecked, more joking than sarcastic. But she made the mistake of glancing toward the other tower. She would never hold up under an actual interrogation.

"Not again? They're like rabbits!" T-Dog threw up his hands in frustration. Carol started laughing and even Rick seemed to find something funny about it. Except Daryl... Who stomped forward with his hands on his hips.

"Yo! Glenn! You coming?" Daryl screamed up at the tower. But his choice of words, and the sight of a barely dressed Glenn put them all into a state of giggles. This time it was Daryl who stammered in embarrassment.

"They were just up there this morning," Rick announced, somewhat impressed actually. Lane looked over at Rick, marvelling at the way his features softened when he really, truly laughed.

"Glenn, Maggie! Get yer sorry asses down here. We got work to do. Give us some help!" Daryl yelled again, this time choosing his words better.

"Jeezus, we ain't got that many condoms!" T-Dog shouted in exasperation. The underlying subtext being they didn't need another situation like Lori's.

"Would now be a bad time to mention the entire case of condoms we found in the infirmary?" Lane said sheepishly.

"Oh Lord, we'll never get them down from there," Rick exaggerated good-naturedly.

"Be right down," Glenn promised, when he briefly re-emerged. This time with his shirt on and jeans buttoned.

"Hurry the fuck up! It's hot! We ain't got all day," Daryl yelled in his familiar drawl. Except they all saw the middle-finger salute from Maggie to Daryl, just before she left to follow Glenn.

* * *

"So things have soured between you and my favorite redneck?" Maggie asked under her breath, grabbing the arm of the other walker as they dragged it to the big fire they'd started.

"I suppose you could say that?" Lane gagged out over the stench. And with the bandana over her face, chitchat wasn't too easy.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Maggie's voice was curious rather than insulted. Growing up with two sisters and family practically living on top of her, the idea that a person wouldn't want to talk was baffling.

"Just isn't much to say. He's just an overbearing neanderthal, that's all" Lane added with an extra stomp to add oomph.

"That sounds like Daryl?" Maggie admitted. .

"All I did was take some oatmeal over to our neighbors in cell block B" Lane explained. " When I got back, Daryl was there and he went frickin' nuts!"

"I can only imagine," Maggie reacted. "Daryl's real protective..." but something else was concerning her.

"Lanie...?" Maggie asked under her breath. What was she missing. "I don't know, but I think something happened when they cleared that other block. Glenn has been real vague about it. He just said that three of them died trying clear the way," But Glenn's been different than when they left."

"You think that's why Daryl went nuts? Something about those prisoners?" Lane asked, wondering how such simple things were becoming so complicated.

"Daryl's a hothead, but he's a really good guy," Maggie told her with complete confidence.

Lane glanced around over at Daryl who was helping Rick move that rusty truck back to camouflage the entrance.

"Maybe," Lane mused. "Does it make me an awful person that I am glad that Tomas guy is dead?"

"I think there'd be something wrong with you if you didn't" Maggie said with a recently acquired grim pragmatism.

Lane did her best to stop obsessing on Daryl and focus and dragging more walkers to the fire pit. But it was Carol's blood curdling scream that ripped through the yard.

A walker was quickly bearing down on an unsuspecting Daryl. And at least a dozen more were right behind it. Without thinking or planning, Lane drew her knife and raced towards the walker, shiving it in the head just as Daryl spun around to see what all the commotion was about.

Chaos broke out as everyone struggled to make sense of what was happening. Daryl immediately switched to warrior mode. He grabbed his knife and pushed Lane behind him. But with a sidestep she was again, right back at his side, taking more walkers down.

"Where are they all coming from?" Lane screamed.

"Aw Shit! The gate is open!" Glenn yelled and pointed to the far gate...the one they'd made sure was locked that first night.

"Shit. How the fuck did that happen? " Rick yelled. "We gotta secure the gate again!" Rick and T-Dog ran for the gate and managed to shut it, taking notice of the broken chain.

Once they'd stopped the influx of walkers, they reformed the familiar tight circle that had been so successful before in taking down the walkers. And eventually, they completed the job with no casualties or injuries.

Lane stood there in shock, chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Her arms quivered and ached at such intense use. Then the group slowly walked over to the gate to try and figure out what the hell happened.

"This was cut," Daryl held the broken link in his hand. "Chopped with an axe or somethin',"

"Who would do that?" Carol asked.

"I've got a damn good idea," Rick said with such coldness, it chilled Lane to the bone.

"Them prisoners did this," Daryl clarified, looking Lane straight in the eye, as if to say 'I told you so'. .

"We gonna go take care of this Rick?" Daryl was ready to go put a bullet through both these guys heads.

"Maybe we should wait at least a minute or two. Not go off half-cocked, in the heat of the moment?" Lane suggested. Good rarely came out of rash actions.

Carol scoffed at Lane out loud. "We can't exactly give them a trial?" This was a different, colder Carol than the one who couldn't decide Randall's fate.

"Really Carol? Are you so gung ho you'll kill two men without even finding out what happened? If both of them did it or just one? Or if it's someone else in this prison, we don't even know about yet? Well ok, here ya go! Have at it!" Lane forced her handgun into a startled Carol's hands.

Carol just stood there, staring at Lane. Infuriated that she'd been humiliated by this interloper.

"No?" Lane accused when Carol didn't more, exposing Carol's hypocrisy. "But it's fine if Rick or Daryl goes and does it for you? Make them live with it? While you sleep safe and sound?"

"I'm not saying that after we take a few minutes and figure this out, we shouldn't go do exactly what Daryl suggested. But this can't always be on Rick and Daryl," Lane pleaded.

"Killing a person steals a piece of your soul, no matter how much it's deserved. We can't put the follow through on one person all the time," Lane struggled to control the emotion in her voice. "It has to be on all of us, or none of us."

"If both of them did it, then I'm willing to do it myself . Are you?" Lane asked a still seething Carol, who refused to respond.

Carol refused to even look at Lane, but the others were also taken aback. Lane didn't know just how badly her words cut to the quick. The others all had to face everything they'd put on Rick.

Only Rick stared at her, a strange look in his eyes. A look of profound ...something. Gratitude? Not exactly. Maybe it was appreciation that someone else recognized the toll this apocalypse had taken on him.

"Lane's right. Let's find out what happened. Make sure it wasn't an accident first. But if they did do it, I'm for taking care of it myself too, " Maggie sided with Lane.

With consensus they all went over to look at the broken chain. The rough hewn marks on the chain links indicated that it had obviously been smashed apart.

"Did they even have an axe?" Lane asked.

"Yeah. We took the handgun, but left them some weapons so they could clear the rest of their wing," Rick told them.

"Motive?"Lane asked. "Maybe they wanted us out, leave them the whole prison. Make supplies last longer?" she brainstormed.

"Or they're pissed at what happened to Tomas," T-Dog whispered. But Daryl's glare shut him up. Maggie glared at Lane.

"Only one way to find out," Lane figured on heading back to cell block B. Go straight to the horses mouth.

"Hey, where you think yer goin'!" Daryl pulled her arm back and held her back behind the others.

"To see the prisoners. Like you said, if they're a danger to us we need to handle it.". Lane answered, trying to remain calm. But her muscles twitched.

"You need to stop going off and just let Rick an I handle this," Daryl growled. Lane didn't take to being ordered around nor being treated like a child, but there was more to this than machismo.

"Is that what everyone here does? Let you two take everything on?" she asked incredulously. Suddenly Daryl saw her eyes flash from anger to empathy.

"Daryl, what happened to Tomas? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's dead and everything." Lane's voice settled into a whisper. "But you've all been weird about it since it happened."

Daryl stared at Lane awhile, debating if he should tell. But in the short period of time he'd known her, he was fairly sure she wouldn't drop it until she knew.

"He tried to kill Rick!" Lane gasped at the information even though it wasn't all that shocking. "We was fighting to get to block B and Tomas tried to act like it was an accident. He swung wide and cut Rick, then shoved a walker on top of him,"

"I was clear across the room but none of those fuckers made a move to help Rick. So I left position and got Rick back up," Daryl went on.

"That dick just stood there afterward. Told Rick 'shit happens' . But he'd done it on purpose, we all knew." Daryl remembered that cold, dark look in Tomas' eyes.

"We just stood there, facing each other. Then Rick just put his machete through that fuckers head. His little buddy ran off, ended up in a yard full of walkers," Daryl finished.

Daryl jerked up in surprise when she gently placed her hand on his arm, running it up and down.

"I am in awe of you!" Lane leaned in, having no idea where such gumption came from. "I'm glad you were able to get to Rick in time," Lane was looking into his eyes with such respect, that Daryl had squeeze his eyes shut and reopen them just to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"I'm just worried about Rick. Seems like he takes on an awful lot," Lane reached up to kiss his dirty cheek. "You too!"

"Daryl, I want to help. I don't need to be taken care of," Lane offered in a soft, non-accusatory voice. 'Not like Carol?' she thought. Daryl just nodded. She wasn't sure if that was agreement or just acknowledgment that she'd spoken.

Daryl thought back to Rick's words of thanks after he'd been the one to shoot Dale when he'd been bit. Maybe Lane was right about Rick...maybe about other things as well?

* * *

"Yo, guys! Time for a little neighborly chat." Daryl clanged loudly against the metal bars.

Lane stood with the others, except Carol who, not surprisingly had opted out. They watched Oscar peek out of his cell cautiously. No sign of Axel.

"What ya'll want?" Oscar asked suspiciously, keeping a safe distance from the bars that separated them.

"Just thought we'd discuss ya'll have been up to today?" Rick took command of the questioning.

"What ya'll talkin' about?" Oscar frowned.

"We had some ground rules! You were to stay on your side, our people stay on ours! I warned you what I'd do if I caught you near my people!" Rick's voice had gone from ice cold to menacing.

"Man! I been in here all morning. I haven't seen none of ya'll other than her," Oscar screamed.

"Where's yer buddy?" Rick was starting to actually consider Oscar might be innocent in this, but someone had broken that chain.

"Don't know. He's been taking them bodies outside... Burning 'em like ya told us. Axel must be out in the yard still burning 'em." Oscar averted his eyes.

"What happened to get ya'll in such a tizzy?" Oscar had no idea what happened, but he had a sick feeling Axel did.

"Someone broke the chain, let a whole bunch of walkers in that yard we'd cleared." Daryl accused, not really caring which one of them did it. "While we was all out there clearing it."

"Well it sure as fuck wasn't me!" Oscar didn't take to being accused of something he didn't do by some redneck sheriff.

"Then how's about we all go have a chat with your roommate," Rick unlocked the door with his master key.

"Come on then," Oscar reluctantly lead the way. Lane believed Oscar for some reason, but still gripped her weapon a little tighter.

"Yo Axel! Man, where you at? The welcome wagon stopped by for a visit," Oscar hollered out over the smaller yard they'd managed to clear. The rancid stench of walker smoke drifted around the corner.

"Where is he?" Rick asked.

"I don't know! I told ya man!" Oscar was getting scared. If Axel had done something, then these guys wouldn't care that he had nothing to do with it. Oscar raced down the steps, desperate to find Axel and prove his innocence.

They searched the yard, then ranaround the corner where they'd been burning walkers.

"Oh No!" Oscar yelled, gripping his head with both hands. They all saw the chains that littered the ground by the fence. Axel was gone, and looking around at the dead guardsmen on the other side of the fence, he likely now had a gun too.

"Ok, move out everybody! We've gotta get back, make sure the others are safe." Rick started running, pointing his gun at Oscar. "Then we hunt down Axel."

"You! You're coming with us!" Rick forced Oscar ahead, with Daryl backing up Rick.

They raced back to cell block C.

* * *

"Lori, Carl!" Rick screamed desperate to make sure they were all safe.

Heads started popping out of cells,wondering what all the commotion was.

"Aunt Ethel? Aunt Miriam?" Lane yelled when she saw them, running as fast as she could to reach them. But instead of lingering in warm hugs she pulled them into the cell handing them their guns.

"Lanie, what's happening?" Miriam was scared.

"It's that other prisoner, Axel. Tried to kill us this morning!" Lane spoke quickly. "It's not safe here while he's out there."

"Is everyone accounted for?" Rick shouted.

"Beth... I can't find her!" Maggie screamed while running frantically back and forth down the cell halls.

They all began looking everywhere but still no Beth.

"I can't find Carol either?"Lori yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" Lori screamed. In Carol's cell, a bloody heart was resting on a small dinner plate... As if it were a platter of cookies.

"He's playing games with us!" Rick slammed the plate against the wall, watching it shatter in a million pieces.

Lane walked over to look at the heart. "It's not Carol's. It's a walkers!"

"That sick fuck!" Oscar's face contorted in disgust. "That's why he spent so much time disposing of the walkers. I didn't give a shit. Was glad to let him... Now I know why." Oscar shook his head, actually struggling with nausea.

"Let's not panic. Maybe they're with Hershel?" Aunt Ethel reminded them.

"Ok. We'll all go together to check out the infirmary. You," Rick pointed to Oscar. "You're staying here!" Rick shoved him into one of the unused cells and locked it.

"Stay together!" Rick and the entire group ran to the infirmary, all armed and ready to whatever was necessary.

"Beth?" Maggie called for her sister, as soon as she made it to the infirmary.

"What's wrong? Beth looked up innocently holding her Daddy's hand.

"Oh my God!" Maggie raced over to hug her sister, who still didn't know what the big deal was.

"Ok, we need some people to stay here with Beth and Hershel. Maggie?" Rick hated splitting them up but they had no choice.

"Of course!" Maggie nodded.

"Glenn or T-Dog?" Of course Glenn stepped up.

"Let no one in!" Rick ordered before he shut the door, waiting for them to click the lock.

"Let's go find Carol"

* * *

"I knew we were just alike," Axel stroked Carol's short hair. "When I saw you in the yard with that walker...I knew!" Axel burned with a desire he hadn't felt in years. When he'd snuck off and found Carol cutting that walker, wiping her brow with her bloody hand. He knew! He'd jerked himself off out in the woods while he watched her. That was when he knew he had to have her.

Carol was trembling so badly she could barely move much less talk. She'd been so pissed about Lane she hadn't noticed the door was open. He'd been there just waiting. He'd heard the exchange between that stupid girl that brought the oatmeal and his perfect Carol. She shouldn't have been in the yard though! His Lady shouldn't have been there! He blamed that Sheriff for putting her there!

"Where are you taking me?" Carol whimpered.

"Carol honey, we have to leave for awhile. These people don't understand us. You know they never will!" Axel cooed in her ear, making Carol almost wretch.

"It will be just us," his drawl so thick at times it was hard to understand him. "It's so much better to cut them when they're alive. Baby, I'll teach ya! The blood! It's so warm...so perfect." Axel's voice was heavy with desire. It sickened Carol.

They'd almost made it to the motor pool. It was closer to block B so nobody noticed it had been practically cleared. Axel let her go with one hand to open the gate.

"That's far enough Axel!" Rick's voice boomed, making him turn around. Carol instinctively ran towards Daryl who was standing beside Rick, crossbow aimed at Axel's head.

As quick as a snake, Axel grabbed Carol by her head, his other hand holding a sharp hunting knife to her throat.

"Ahhh," Carol whimpered as the sharp blade cut into her skin.

Without ever breaking eye contact with Daryl, Axel bent his head down, seductively kissing Carol's neck, then wildly licked the stream of blood trickling down.

With blood still dribbling off his mustache, he looked straight at Daryl. With a swipe of his tongue, he licked off the remaining drops of blood from his mustache.

"I suggest ya let her go!" Rick ordered, yet remaining calm.

"Or What?" Axel taunted, not a drop of fear in his voice. "Any one of ya come a step closer I'll slice her. She'll be dead before she hits the ground."

"What ya gonna do now, Mr. POliceMAN? Send out an APB. Call for backup?" Axel laughed while he taunted.

"I'll tell ya what yer gonna do? Yer gonna step aside so me and my lady love can go get into our car. We gonna drive off into the sunset together." Axel was confident his plan would work. Fact was, he'd got away with it more times than he could remember. And that was with law enforcement. It was the damn drug charge that jammed him up.

While this had all been playing out, without Rick's knowledge, Lane, Ethel and Miriam snuck around the back into the motor pool. Miriam watched Lane and Ethel's back in case Axel hadn't completely cleared the area. Now Lane and Ethel both had guns on Axel's back.

"And Oscar? Ya just gonna leave yer partner?" Rick needed to keep Axel engaged so he didn't hear Lane.

"That rube? Ya gotta be kiddin' me? He was happy to just lay around and oatmeal.". Axel derided. But suddenly he realised 'oatmeal gerl' was nowhere to be found.

Rick saw the realization and then panic in Axel's eyes. With a rise of his finger he gave Lane the signal. Without hesitating, Lane took the shot. With a steady hand and slight squeeze of her finger she shot Axel in the back, a bright spray of arterial blood exploding from his chest.

Carol screamed and ran to Daryl who held her in his arms. He pulled her away from the ugly scene, her body wracked with sobs as she clung to him.

Lane pushed open the gates to join the others and look at the man she'd just shot. This was the first time she'd killed a living person. She'd made her share of threats as she and her aunts survived these past months. She stood there over his body hating him for making her do this. Just then she heard a deafening bang and watched as Axel's head exploded like Gallagher with a watermelon.

"That fucker ate my oatmeal, then tried to take one of our own!" Ethel stood fiercely over Axel's body, having just blown his brains out at close range.

Lane looked at her aunt, then dropped her weapon as the shock of everything that had just happened overwhelmed her. Ethel and Miriam held Lanie while she shook, desperately trying to gain control.

They stood like that over the body, comforting each other. Until Rick came over.

"Lane! Ethel and Miriam! You all did good today. You not only saved Carol's life, you made this place safer!" Rick and Lane shared in the bond that they both knew the toll it took when you killed someone.

"Thanks Rick " she replied as if on autopilot. But her attention was on Carol and Daryl as he escorted her back inside.

"That woman's gonna milk this for all it's worth!" Miriam told Ethel.

"I'm afraid you just might be right," Ethel agreed solemnly.

* * *

"Carol?" Lane sat next to the traumatized woman, lying comfortably next to Hershel.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive. So I guess that says a lot," Carol responded, yet curious why Lane was here.

"Carol. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for our argument this morning. I never meant to put anyone in the spotlight," Lane didn't want there to be hard feelings between them. Lane worried that Carol's anger with her was what made her go off on her own, put herself in danger.

"Lane. Thank you for checking on me. And thank you for not missing that shot today. But lets not play games! This is about Daryl. Did you really think you could just waltz in and I'd sit back and let you take him away from me?" Carol's eyes gleamed with a ferocity she had never seen in the mild mannered woman. It bordered on crazy.

"I care about him. You do too, obviously," Lane tried to diffuse the situation.

"Don't patronize me!" Carol became excited. "I'm the only one who really cares about him. You know why? The rest of you just use him. You think he'll ever choose you over me? You're wrong! Because you will never know him the way I do?" Carol accused Lane.

"Carol? I like him. A lot. If Daryl is willing to let me in, I want to know him too," Lane calmly told Carol, refusing to let herself be baited or cowed.

"Cut the crap. If you weren't here, Daryl would have saved me, just like he always does. And we would finally be together like we were meant to. But still, in spite of you, soon enough you'll just be a distant memory!" Carol sneered with confidence.

Lane absorbed the filth Carol spewed, as she stood to leave. "Well, it's good to know your feeling well and back to yourself." With that she left Carol alone.

* * *

Miriam shut off her recording on her iPod just as Lane stepped out of Carol's room and snuck off to the side, They now had Hershel and Carol both staying in the infirmary.

Miriam wasn't sure what she'd do with the recording, but for some reason it seemed important she keep it. She had liked Carol initially. She really did. The poor woman had gone through hell. Or had she? Miriam had known these women who defined themselves by their victomhood. Mirian was beginning to wonder just how committed Carol was to remaining the victim, long after the villian had long since passed?

Added to that Miriam was terribly concerned about Carol's proprietary attitude towards Daryl. And her subsequent hatred for Lanie.

* * *

"Hey," Lane said, feeling strangely shy as she shut the watchtower door. Daryl was sitting stoically in the plastic chair. He didn't even turn to acknowledge her presence. Great! A long as shit 5 hours, she realized.

Not knowing what else to do she took her seat beside him, looking out over the newly secured yard.

She'd never felt so terribly uncomfortable around Daryl since she'd met him. But suddenly she was, and she hated it. She struggled to even situate her hands.

Daryl watched her fidget in her chair . He realized he'd allowed himself to become entranced by the way she kept wrapping her thumb over her other thumb in some strange rhythm.

Lane hated the silence between them. It had been at least an hour, she was sure, but refused to check. She was never a person to hold a grudge, so she was always ill-prepared when someone else did.

"You're mad," Lane finally twisted around and stated. It was too obvious to pretend it was a question. So Lane stared at Daryl. After a while she just assumed he was going to pull away, give her the silent treatment. And so he did.

After a while, Lane figured she was more distraction than help so decided to head out. Maybe finally grab her guitar and bring it with her over to the other tower, soothe herself. Technically, it met Rick's decree of two on watch.

"Well, since it looks like you've got this, I'll..." Lane got up, bending down to grab her stuff to go. "I'ma just head out a while."

Daryl stared at her, bending down to get her things and leave him. He didn't know what to do. Somehow he knew, if he let her leave that would be the end of whatever had started between them. But she just kept putting herself in danger, never listening. It would get her killed. And if he let her matter, it would kill him too.

As she prepared to leave she said,"I didn't believe her at first ya know! But I guess Carol was right." with a broken heart Lane shut the door. "You are hers!". Struggling to control to her tears, she shut the door behind her.

She forced herself to take the stairs two by two. If not, then she was afraid she'd either breakdown or go back. And neither of those was an option.

Daryl stared out the slammed door, debating going after her. Ever fiber of his being told him too. But here he sat. It wasn't until he saw a shadow enter the other watchtower that he moved.

He knew in his bones it was Lane, but still he told himself he needed to check it out. He headed down the stairs, carefully making his way to the other tower.

As he approached the tower door he paused to listen. He ended up standing there by the door listening...transfixed, surprised and stunned by the heartbreaking melody she played:

_ Just cause I ain't lived through_

_ The same hand that was dealt to you_

_ Doesn't me make any less or make any more of you!_

_ I wouldn't trade my best day_

_ So you could validate ...all your fears_

"Daryl!" she yelled, her eyes full of accusations when she finally became aware of his intrusion. "You're supposed to be on watch." She yelled,

"No, WE'RE supposed to be on watch," he corrected, moving closer to her. But still, she backed away.

"Why are you here? Everyone knows you of all people do not need help on watch!" Lane pointed out. But still he approached.

"Daryl, Carol told me about you and her. Your history together. She warned me off. So this, whatever it WAS, needs to stop right now!" Lane said as forcefully as she could. She turned her back on him, staring out over the yard, grateful for the distraction to catch her breath.

She stood still as a rabbit while she gripped the stone sill, just waiting to hear the door close behind him, and finally be left alone with her own thoughts and melodies again.

Daryl stared at her slim back trembling in the moonlight, hating the distance between them. Had it really only been two days ago they had almost been together? That they'd almost made love? Even Daryl couldn't diminish it as just 'fucking'.

Daryl had no idea what was happening? He'd wanted to be with her so badly, and for a brief moment he thought ... maybe there just might be a chance? But then, it was if the gods were against him. He couldn't take it.

Still, he took the three steps forward until he was flush behind her. Without asking permission, he wrapped his arms around her, reaching under her shirt so he was touching her heated skin.

"Oh?" Lane exclaimed in surprise. But it was when Daryl pushed her hair away from her neck so he had unobstructed access, and then began nipping and suckling her tender flesh that she began to protest. With a flurry she spun around.

"You can't do this to Carol! Or to me!" she looked accusingly into his eyes.

"Carol and I are friends...that 's all!" he insisted.

"Are you sure? Because that's not what she told me an hour ago!" Lane told him, as she struggled to pull herself away. "Or is this some fucked up game your enjoy?" Lane's eyes darkened as memories or her own psychopath took over.

Daryl stared at her, at a loss as to what to say. Carol's clinginess to him had concerned him, and after today it became ten times worse. He remembered her snide comment about him taking watch tonight rather than staying with her. She'd even cried when he left.

"Don't you dare compare me to him!" he accused, and she immediately crumbled. It had been unfair, and she knew it. "I'll talk to her as soon as possible. I don't know why she's acting like this, but Carol and I have never...," Daryl admitted.

"Yeah? So? Neither have we," Lane reminded him.

"That's different!" Daryl protested.

"Yeah! Why?" Lane pushed him.

"Because, all I can fuckin' ever think about since you stepped out of that RV is being with you. And the only reason we haven't is because of ...fuckin' interruptions" Daryl ground out while pushing forward and simultaneously pulling her back against him.

"I won't be that woman that splits up you and Carol!" she forced his arms away from her, spinning around to face him.

"Carol's a friend...That's all!" Daryl yelled this time. Lane was now crying, wanting desperately to believe him.

"But she doesn't know that, don't you see? I want to believe you!" Lane looked up at him. Daryl was nearly broken by the tears that streamed down her face. No one had ever cried for him. "But Carol is so convinced you belong to her!"

"Believe me! Lanie, I'm a lot of things. You probably figured a lotta that out on yer own. But I ain't no liar!" Daryl ground out, his lips so close he could practically taste her. Lane stood there, utterly mesmerized.

Daryl couldn't stop, He'd wanted her for so long. He stepped forward, giving her no room to escape. He pinned her against the cement block walls with his body, holding the back of her head so he could plunder her mouth.

Lane was stunned, not quite able to comprehend the entire day, much less what was happening now. But she couldn't help it. Within seconds she was responding with equal fervor.

As soon as Daryl felt her respond he breathed a sigh of relief, dropping his arms to grip her ass. She moaned into his mouth when he lifted her up, carrying her by her ass. Instinctively, she wrapped her thighs around his hips as she held on.

He slammed her back against the opposite cement wall, amazed at how perfect she fit against him. She wasn't dinky like Carol. She was ... in a word, perfect. He took a second to pull away, taking the time to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Daryl wanted her more than anything. But he didn't want her to look back, and regret their first time being in a prison watch tower.

"I've been sure since the second you snuck up behind me to help me with the water!" Lane admitted honestly, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Fuck!" Daryl suddenly set her down and stormed away from her, pacing back on forth in front of her.

"What? What did I say?" Lane grabbed him, forcing him to stop.

"Nothing. It's just this ain't the place for a lady like you and someone like me.." Lane didn't let him even finish. As soon as he opened his mouth, she grabbed his hair yanking him to her. She eagerly thrust her tongue in his mouth, making him moan at her frenzied attack.

"Whoever said I was a lady?" she snuck her hand down the front of his pants. She reached for his hard member and luxuriated in the silken skin that sheathed the steel of him. With her thumb she teased his tip, fascinated by the moisture that had accumulated. She played with it, then ran her hand up and down his length.

"Enough!" he finally yelled. He gripped her hips, then carried her to lay her down on the floor underneath him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the cold concrete against her back.

"We can wait... After our shift and go to the RV?" he needed to give her an out.

"Do you want to wait?" she held his face in her hands.

"Fuck No!" he groaned then kissed her again.

"Is that 'Fuck' or 'No'?" Lane teased, raining kisses along his neck up to his ear.

"Just one thing! I don't share!" she warned him. "If that's a problem, tell me now!"

"I don't share either!" Daryl surprised her with his equally intense warning. Before she could respond, Daryl claimed her lips, his tongue tantalized and dominated.

"Jeezus, what you do to me should be illegal!" Lane exclaimed. "There is nothing I want more than to be with you, right here and right now!"

"But?" Daryl offered, knowing where this was heading.

"But we've already had one security breach today?" Lane reminded, hating to remind them both.

"Grrrrrr," Daryl growled, conceding she was right. "Fine! Come on," Daryl grabbed her stuff, including her guitar and pulled her with him ... back to the other tower.

When they got upstairs to the opposite tower, he stood behind her staring out over the moonlit yard, taking turns nibbling on her neck and running his hands under her shirt. Whenever she tried to turn around, he'd scold her and make her be still. It became a tantalizing game they played.

He would make love to her from behind until she couldn't stand it. He licked and nibbled her ear while his hands roamed freely over her body, cupping each full breast.

"Christ you are so perfect!" he would marvel and pinch then soothe her bare nipples. Excited and frustrated, she would reach around and stroke his hard length from behind her until he groaned, forcing her hand away. But she craved the gasps in his breathing while she stroked him.

"I can't take this anymore," she cried out when her knees began to give way.

"Then don't," he groaned in her ear. This time, he reached down the front of her jeans, grateful they were a size too large and provided room for his hand. He slipped his right hand down the front of her pants and into her panties, eager to find her slick center. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he was just paying attention, like Rick said. So far, he was all in fer Rick's advice.

As soon as his fingers found her, he couldn't miss the swollen bud just above her entrance. As soon as he touched it, she bucked against his hand.

"Shhh s'ok," he soothed. "I got ya," he began soothing her with his words, while still circling her with his thumb.

He grew harder as she panted into his mouth.

"Ohhh," she twisted her neck to moan into his mouth. "I need you!" she begged. "forget what I said before. Now. Please!" she'd spread her legs to give him more access. Daryl greedily teased her with his now sopping wet hand.

"Is this what ya want?" he whispered in her ear. At that moment he thrust his middle finger inside her, gently stroking her.

"Ahhhh... Yes. No. I want you! I want you now! Simultaneously in every position ever known!" she insisted, but had to wrap both hands over her head to hold onto him for support as she whispered every fantasy she'd ever had.

"I want that too! I swear to God, I want you every way, like that!" he groaned in her ear at the same he withdrew his finger. She moaned at the loss, then he entered her with two fingers. "Jeezus...you're killing me," she cried and lost control of her legs. Daryl held her up, as he rubbed his fingers inside her.

"Yo Daryl!" Glenn yelled from below. "2nd shift is here!". They both scrambled to right themselves as Glenn's approaching steps drew near.

"Hey, Glenn," Lane greeted quickly after shoving her shirt back into her pants, then rushed down the stairs.

"Later, Chinaman," Daryl raced after her, grabbing their things and quickly overtaking her. Daryl grabbed Lane's hand and pulled her along as fast as he could toward the RV.

"I'm Korean!" they heard him yell behind them.

No longer laughing now they were safely in the RV, they both stood there panting, and staring at each other. Lane made the first move. She stepped closer to him, reaching her hands underneath his shirt, luxuriating in the hard muscles and sinewy flesh that was him.

They had just had 5 hours of intense, frustrating, foreplay. What else was left?

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. But AMC left me nothing to work with. Just my perverted imagination!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Killer Within

**Chapter 6: The Killer Within**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I can't even begin to thank everyone for their reviews and favorites. I normally like to respond to reviews (so please forgive me), but the last episode totally threw me. I cried like a baby, and watching Talking Dead was like going to a funeral. So please forgive me, I will respond to you all. I had to compensate, for my overzealousness and mistaken assumptions with the last chapter. Even then I had to rewrite much of it. Then I re-wrote it again.

As usual, please respond. If Daryl is coming off as too 'Mary-Sue' let me know. He is still gruff, but he obviously cares, so I'm trying to get it right. But if you think this is too sappy, then you would have hated what I deleted.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my variation on "The Killer Within"

**Chapter 6: The Killer Within**

* * *

Lane stood there in the RV, chest heaving up and down...panting and staring directly into Daryl's eyes. The heat emanating made her want to melt.

There were no words that needed saying anymore. Yet still he bit his lip hard, fidgeting with his his cuticle while he stared back at her. A few minutes ago he'd been about to take her on the concrete floor. And that flash of imagery momentarily paralyzed him.

Lane, however, was no longer able to restrain herself, and slammed herself into him, smashing her hungry lips against his and threading her tongue with his.

"Please? Now!" she ground out as she creeped her fingers under his shirt, eager to rip the offending fabric off him.

Lane felt crazed with need, as if she'd been drugged. These past few hours had excited every cell of her being.

"I swear to God, Daryl?" she moaned into his mouth as he walked her to the bed. He reached his hands inside her t-shirt, and with a duck of her neck, the t-shirt was off.

"A bra?" Daryl whined at the additional fabric, in no way impressed by the exquisite lace that lifted and cupped her tits so perfectly the way Victoria's Secret guaranteed. To him, it was nothing more than a frilly obstruction.

"Really? I thought guys were supposed to like pretty bras," Lane complained at the less than desirable reaction, completely exposing her naivete.

With one hand, he ripped the delicate fabric down. Suddenly her breasts bounced free and into his greedy hands. With the look of a man supremely pleased, he bent down to suckle one full tit while his other hand tantalized the other, showing her exactly what this man really liked.

"LANIE! DARYL!" Miriam banged loudly on the RV door. She hated to interrupt but figured better her than Rick, who might just barge in on hopefully something that was going on.

"DARYL? RICK FOUND A BREAK IN THE FENCE! HE NEEDS YOUR HELP!" Miriam yelled through the fiberglass walls of the RV.

"NO!" Lane protested, still panting frantically against Daryl who was breathing equally as hard. They both wanted to rant, rail and scream that this wasn't fair. That it wasn't really happening. But instead they both did exactly what they knew they had to do. Reluctantly they adjusted their clothing and opened the door.

"Which way?" Lane asked. Just then Rick walked around the corner to join them.

"S'ok Lane...Daryl and I've got this!" Rick protested at her assumption that she would join them. "Don't need too many of us out there in the dark! I just need backup and help fixing the fence.

Lane looked at Daryl. "Be careful!"

"Always!" he reminded her, then blushed when he realized Rick and Miriam were still there, Rick with a strange look om his face.

Daryl followed Rick but not without a quick look at the night sky. "J.C., you're a real laugh riot!" he growled sarcastically and watched Lane and Miriam go inside.

* * *

"What the fuck? How long's this been like this!" Daryl looked at the cut fencing, crudely repaired like the opening in the fence they had made

"I'm not sure! That's why I wanted you and only you. I'm worried somthing's up, and I don't like it. But I'm not ready to start a panic tonight," Rick admitted. "I trust you, and needed your judgment."

"What about that other prisoner? Oscar?" Daryl suggested as he tried to remember the guy's name, his mind running through any other alternatives.

"It's what I'm thinking! But I don't see how. He's been locked up?" Rick shook his head. "But we never checked to see if he had keys."

"Maybe Axel did it and we just missed this yesterday?" Daryl continued speculating.

"Plausible. But until we know, we have to increase watch duty...," Rick ran his hands through his hair, wondering if they'd ever catch a break.

Daryl and Rick worked together in silence and secured the fence. The entire time they looked around for anything else suspicious.

* * *

"Morning!" Lane smiled when Daryl and Rick eventually joined them in the Cafeteria the next morning. Everyone had tried to be real quiet all morning, knowing the two men had been up until dawn and needed their sleep.

Lane had hoped Daryl would come back to her, and she tried to wait up but after an hour she fell asleep, profoundly sexually frustrated...and alone.

Daryl met her eyes, feeling himself begin to blush as memories of last night came rushing back. He had wanted to get back to her too, but he'd been more disturbed and concerned by what he and Rick found and couldn't sleep until they walked the perimeter at least three times.

"Coffee," Ethel brought the large pot over and filled his cup. Miriam then brought over two heaping plates and set them down in front of the two exhausted men.

Daryl actually took a minute to savor the hot beverage while Rick just sucked it down. Damn, that old lady sure could brew a damn good cup of coffee, Daryl thought. He was beginning to share Lane's addiction and appreciation for the good stuff. And it sure beat the hell out of that cold, instant crap they'd been drinking.

"Everyone!" Rick spoke forcefully to get the group's attention after he'd finished. "I need all of you to continue to remain on high alert!"

The group initially paused at the news. They'd all figured they were safe now since Axel was gone. So this new information was alarming.

"We found a break in the fence last night. Now, it might have been Axel and we just didn't catch it. It probably was, but until we're sure, like always, everyone needs to be vigilant." Rick tried to reassure them, but still Carol shrank at the mere mention of Axel's name.

"Are we still going to finish clearing the yard?" Carl asked.

"You bet we are!" Rick insisted, not wanting to dampen anyone's spirits nor seeing any reason too. And he wasn't going to let anyone keep them inside, cowering in fear.

"Hell Yeah! Let's do this thing then," T-Dog joined in, ready to get the work going. And in a flash, everyone was joining in, excited to be back outside... And planning for their future!

* * *

"Hey, look! It's your Dad!" Lane looked over at Maggie as they carried another dead walker to the fire pit. She dropped her load and pointed excitedly over to Hershel, who was accompanied by Beth, Lori and Carl. But Hershel had walked the entire way using crutches.

Even T-Dog and Carol dropped the dead walker they were dragging to take in the sight. This was a sign of real hope. A beacon!

"Daddy!" Maggie ran across the field, her face beaming with love and pride.

"Wanna race me Hershel?" Carl teased Hershel, impressed at the old man's strength and determination.

"Tomorrow Buddy! Then I'll be ready to take ya on," Hershel replied good-naturedly, realizing this outing was improving not only his spirits, but the groups.

Lane looked back behind her, and even Rick, Glenn and Daryl paused, dropping the firewood they'd gathered to give Hershel a wave.

'It's gonna be a good day,' Lane thought to herself as she too smiled and waved. Hershel making it through the hope they all needed.

"WALKERS! WALKERS!" Carl's scream ripped across the yard. Carl, immediately drew his gun and started firing at the horde, oblivious to the numbers or the danger.

"Oh God," Lane felt the panic flood through her as she pulled her knife and raced behind Carol and T-Dog, desperate to get to the courtyard and help. Lane pushed her legs to run faster as walkers started getting closer to Beth and Hershel, who struggled to get away with just his crutches.

"No...No..." Lane heard Rick scream as a walker came up behind Lori. Lori was too occupied shooting the walkers coming at her and Carl from the front. But T-Dog reached the hungry walker just before it could grab her, efficiently skewering it's head and shoving it to the side.

Lane finally caught up to the group, her gun already pulled and no longer worried about killing quietly. She stood next to Carl and Lori, all of them picking walkers off like they were at a shooting gallery.

"Lane!" she heard Daryl scream from behind the fence while Glenn still fumbled with the keys, trying to get them out of the dog run.

She would never have seen the walker that was bearing down on her from behind if Daryl hadn't warned her. Without hesitation she turned and blew its brains out and immediately turned back to continue shooting, but a new surge of walkers separated her from Lori, Maggie and Carl.

"How are they still coming at us...from both sides?" Lane screamed at T-Dog who was now beside her.

"Look, that gate over there is also open!" T-Dog pointed with his gun. Unlike yesterday, when just the chain had been smashed, this gate had been pulled wide open and the walkers were flooding in, 5-6 at a time. They'd never hold out at this rate. They had to stop the bleeding!

" Again? How? Oscar's been locked up this whole time!" Lane yelled back, taking down three more, overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

"Don't matter now! We gotta get both them gates closed or we're all done!" T-Dog raced towards the open gate!

"Don't T-Dog! Wait for me!" Lane yelled at the man to stop so she could back him up. Seeing T-Dog's intention, Carol also ran to help him while Lane tried to stem the tide of walkers that followed.

The waiting was killing Daryl as he watched everyone else struggle to fight the neverending stream of walkers, and he could do nothing. He was useless and helpless.

And Lane had almost been bit. He choked back the bile, kicking at the fence in frustration and pentup fury. Finally Glenn opened the gate and they all raced in, weapons at the ready. The pent up fury made all of their initial kills quite spectacular...except the walkers continued coming at them.

He'd almost reached Lori and Carl, when he heard Lane scream again, this time a heartbreaking wail. But as soon as he spun around to find her, these obnoxious sirens began going off, like a beacon calling all the walkers from miles around.

"Fuck this!" he screamed and stomped around helplessly Couldn't they ever get a damn break? They began shooting the speakers in the yard, but all the other speakers around the prison, and inside, were still shrieking. Daryl swirled around until he caught sight of Lane, standing alone and shooting. He raced to her.

"Lane? Are ya bit? Ya ok? What happened?" Daryl fired question after question upon her. With the gates finally closed and the help of three more people, they quickly killed all the intruding walkers, but except for Beth and Hershel, who had managed to lock themselves in the catwalk, all the others were gone.

"T-Dog was bit! On the shoulder! I begged him to wait for me," tears streamed down her face. "But he wouldn't and now he's bit!". This was her first personal loss since the apocalypse, and she wasn't sure she could handle the intense pain. She'd made herself so safe for so long!

"Lori and Carl?" Rick ran over to her, desperate for news on his family.

"They made it back inside, to C-block. Maggie's with them!" Lane's voice choked.

"Let's go!" Rick said with relief and ran towards the entrance to get to his wife and son as soon as possible.

"What about T-Dog and Carol?" Lane was still crying, frozen in position.

"We can't split up any more. They'll find a place to hide, and we'll go back for them," Rick assured her. He could tell Lane wasn't completely on board and Daryl wasn't either, but he had to keep everyone together.

"We also have to check on your aunts. If Oscar is the one responsible..." Rick let his voice trail off, refusing to give voice to the unthinkable.

* * *

With renewed determination, she ran behind Rick and Glenn with Daryl pulling up the rear. But as soon as they opened the door to C-block, they all knew something was horribly wrong.

There were walkers shuffling in the outer anteroom that just an hour ago had been completely safe and secure. Now the gated doors were both wide open. This had been their home... Where they had slept in complete safety for the first time in months and it was now violated by these things.

"NO!" Lane screamed as she raced forward, fiercely decapitating the nearest walker. And so they fought, taking down at least six more and looking at five more milling around in the cell block.

"Aunt Ethel, Aunt Miriam?" Lane screamed as they took down the remaining walkers, their zombie bodies littering the concrete floor.

"Thank God!" she heard their voices from their cell at the far end. Glenn and Daryl raced to the rear and resecured the doors from that end to make sure no more attacked them.

"Are you ok?" Lane yelled back while she rushed to get to them.

"We locked ourselves in our cell so they couldn't get to us. I don't know how they got in. It all happened so fast!" Aunt Miriam yelled back.

"Glenn? Keys?" Lane needed to touch and hold her aunts, reassure herself they were really alive.

"What's happening?" Ethel reiterated as Glenn unlocked the cell and Lane ran into their arms. To Daryl's discomfort Miriam pulled him reluctantly into her arms, loudly kissing his filthy, stubbly cheek and patting his back.

"It's Oscar. He musta got out and sabotaged us." Rick snarled, eager to end this guy, but chastising himself for not doing earlier. He should have killed all these prisoners that first day.

"That's just not possible!" Ethel exclaimed. Rick immediately dismissed Ethel as a good-hearted batty old lady, and prepared to move on. His priority was to find a way to shut off the damn sirens and kill Oscar.

"Seriously, we've been with Oscar all day. He never left his cell," Miriam insisted.

"What?" They all raced over to verify that Oscar was still in the cell Rick locked him in. But, just like Ethel and Miriam said, Oscar was sitting alone in his cell.

"What the hell? If not you, then who?" Rick screamed at Oscar in frustration.

"I have no idea!" Oscar yelled back at Rick, gripping the cell bars in anger. "I told you it wasn't me!"

"How are those sirens running then?" Rick countered. "The power's off!"

"Must be the backup generators. Prison's got three of 'em...that I know of, probably more!" Oscar explained.

"Can you get us there!" Rick continued grilling him.

"Yeah! I worked there a coupla times," Oscar admitted, actually feeling pity for this group. Rick snatched the keys from Glenn and let Oscar out.

"Lane, take your aunts to the yard. I need you to keep everyone safe and get them to the RV. Hershel and Beth are still out there. Get them and lock yourselves in. If anyone other than us shows up, shoot first," Rick began pushing them along. "Then get the hell outta here!"

"But, shouldn't I go with you?" Lane felt excluded and didn't take to it.

"I need you to take care of everyone. It's just Hershel and Beth out there...alone. Plus, when the others show up, I need you there to tell them where we are if we aren't back by then," Rick insisted.

Lane nodded her head reluctantly. As she opened the door she turned back to see Daryl's retreating back.

"Be careful!" she yelled down the hall.

Daryl turned back and met her eyes. "Always!" he mouthed back to her. And with a wave of his knife he was gone. She hated how this was becoming their 'thing'.

* * *

"What's happening? I just can't get over who would do such a thing?" Ethel kept asking.

They'd driven the RV out a ways so they could leave in a hurry if necessary. They also helped get Hershel and Beth into the RV and locked all the doors, just like Rick told them.

"I'm going to stand on top of the RV. If there's trouble, I'll tap on the roof to signal you. If that happens, you just start driving. Just bust through the fence. I'll lie down and ride on top until it's safe to stop. But do not wait for me to get inside," Lane warned, making sure Aunt Miriam understood and agreed. "Just Go!"

Lane couldn't just let them be sitting ducks like this with no eyes on the outside. She threw the sniper rifle over her shoulder and climbed up the back ladder and surveyed the yard.

Why was God doing this? She kept thinking as she paced back and forth, looking for anything peculiar. As soon as they made it through one calamity, it seemed another one, even worse came along. Lane couldn't bear to think what they'd face at the next disaster. Could they even bear it? Could she bear it?

And so she stood, each minute feeling more like an hour. Like 'treadmill time' where time seemed to slow to the point of being painful. But finally the screaming sirens in the distance cut off. 'They made it to the generator room,' she realized. With a deep exhale she began feeling a little less tense. Please come back safe, she repeated to herself over and over.

But she couldn't stop worrying that nobody else had returned yet. What had happened to Carol and T-Dog? Why weren't they back yet? Please don't have turned, she begged T-Dog. Lane wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, every time she thought about T-Dog.

With a loud door slam, Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Oscar stormed back into the yard, looking beaten, bloody and weary. Lane heaved a sigh of relief that they all had returned and she tapped three times on the roof of the RV with her shotgun to give her aunts the all clear.

"Thank God!" Lane raced down the ladder, while Beth and her aunts climbed out of the RV, turning back to help Hershel.

"Where's Lori and Carl?" Rick croaked in surprise. They should have made it back by now.

"And Maggie?" Glenn's eyes were clouded with worry.

"Nobody's come back yet!" Lane explained, hating the pain her words were causing. But there was a darkness and sadness in Daryl's eyes.

"Did you find out who was doing all this to us?" Miriam asked.

"That prisoner friend of Tomas'," Glenn answered.

"Andrew!" Oscar spat out in disgust.

"I thought he was dead?" Lane still didn't really understand.

"He is now!" Daryl yelled but didn't expound. But Rick had a much different look in his eyes...a dark haunted look.

"What about T and Carol? Did ya see them?" Hershel asked.

"They didn't make it either!" Daryl muttered, looking down at the ground. They'd all already suffered such gut wrenching losses, and to now have lost two more, and still have three unaccounted for was essentially unbearable. In the same day? Surely God couldn't be that cruel? It was what they were all thinking.

"Oh God, No!" Lane couldn't hold it in and the tears began flowing as the certainty of T-Dog's and Carol's death was verified.

Then she turned her head and saw Maggie enter the yard, fragile and barely walking, carrying a bloody bundle in her arms. A plaintive, infant cry tore through the yard. And beside Maggie stood a shell-shocked Carl. But no Lori!

Lane gasped for air as realization dawned on her. No Lori! If Lori wasn't here...then... Oh God, No!

Rick approached Maggie, but began swerving and started to stumble. Tears streamed down his bloody face and he begged Maggie to tell him Lori was OK... That she was still inside waiting for him to come get her, but she just couldn't walk after giving birth! But the look on Carl's face told Rick that it wasn't true. Carl's face told Rick everything.

Lane couldn't deal with it! She turned her head and buried her face in Aunt Ethel's neck and let the sobs wrack through her while Ethel and Miriam both cried with her.

They all watched Rick struggle to absorb the news. To accept it. Yet Carl stood absolutely still, while Rick still staggered around then finally collapsed on the bloody pavement. Like a wounded animal, Rick rolled over onto his side and wailed loudly from the pain.

* * *

"Hershel? What should we do?" Lane and Daryl whispered to Hershel. Rick hadn't moved in over an hour and was in some kind of shock, and he wouldn't let anyone near him.

"We're going to need to sedate him, I'm afraid," Hershel admitted, everyone unprepared and surprised by the mental breakdown of their de facto leader.

"Ok, tell me what you need," Lane insisted and quickly she ran back to the infirmary to get everything Hershel asked for while Daryl stayed with Rick.

Lane caught sight of Maggie, Carl and her aunts cleaning up the baby while Glenn and Oscar finished clearing out the walkers from C-Block, on her way in but didn't have any time to stop.

Lane quickly grabbed the meds Hershel asked for and left to return to them.

"Lady? Ya need any more help?" Oscar came up to her as she was about to leave, his dark eyes brimming with genuine concern. They had treated him so badly but still, he was here and offering his help.

"There's a gurney back in the infirmary. We may need help getting Rick back inside. I don't want to alarm Rick, so can ya go get it but just set it here, outside the door?" Lane explained.

"I won't be a minute!" and she watched Oscar hurry away. With barely a thought, she gripped her bag and went back outside.

* * *

"You need to be very careful! If he's breaking from reality, then there's no telling what he'll do if he feels threatened." Hershel warned. He'd seen it happen in animals as well as humans. "He might even think you're walkers," Hershel added.

"Where do I need to give it to him?" Lane asked, taking the full syringe back from Hershel, who had drawn out the medications from the vials.

"The butt, the side of the arm," Hershel pointed to Daryl's deltoid area as an example, "or his thigh..."

"You ready?" she asked Daryl. It was dark already and they really needed to get Rick inside.

"Stay back until I tell ya," Daryl ordered her, his eyes glinting silver in the moonlight.

She nodded and stood behind Daryl as he approached Rick, who was still in the fetal position.

"Hey Rick? We need ya to get up man," Daryl had barely put a hand on Rick, when he startled. In an instant Rick exploded up off the ground and attacked Daryl. But Daryl was prepared and immediately put him in one of those illegal chokeholds he, himself had complained of about a year ago.

Lane hurried to a thrashing Rick and jabbed the needle in the fleshiest part of his upper arm, since that was one of the few parts of Rick that weren't flailing around. She plunged in the entire contents then pulled out the empty syringe.

"Rick? We need you to relax ok? Carl needs you! We all need you!" Lane spoke to Rick in what she hoped was a calm, soothing voice, making sure to not mention the baby.

Rick's eyes remained wild and vacant, as if she wasn't even there in front of him, but she slowly watched Rick begin to relax in Daryl's arms.

"You're going to be ok... " she continued talking, praying on some level she was getting through to him. "We'll take care of you, but you need to rest now! You're going to be ok!" and Rick finally closed his eyes and collapsed in Daryl's arms.

Lane raced around to wheel the gurney that Oscar left for her, navigating it around the dead walkers.

* * *

They were able to get Rick back into the infirmary, but looking at this broken man who had been the backbone of this group for so long, was heartbreaking and devastating to the group. Not to mention demoralizing.

"We need someone to stay with him at all times. It would be best for Carl to be there to help Rick get his bearings back when he wakes," Hershel explained.

"We also need to keep the baby away from Rick, at least until he's had a chance to work through things," Hershel worried the baby might be too much for Rick to take in all at once.

"We'll take turns staying with him," Ethel and Miriam both offered.

"Thank you," Lane kissed both her aunts, and walked with Daryl back to C-block.

"Are you going to make a new watch schedule now?" Lane asked. Daryl had been mostly silent since everything went down and Lane had no idea what to say.

"Why ya asking me?" Daryl stormed ahead of her, pushing her hands away and off of him.

What the hell? She stared at his retreating back. For a minute she stood there utterly frozen, but then she broke loose like a bat outta hell. She raced forward and caught up with him, jerking his arm from behind.

"Daryl, I get it. It's been an unfathomably shitty day. But this group needs you!" she poked her finger in his chest, eyes blazing with fury. But he still wouldn't look at her.

"Daryl?" she gently guided his face back to face her. "Rick needs you. He's depending on you!" Lane reminded him. "And all those people in there are looking to you to tell them it will be ok!"

"I ain't Rick, don't you get it? I ain't no leader!" Daryl mumbled, and tried to pull away. He felt such pain. He welcomed the familiar numbness he had lived with for so long. As soon as you let yourself care...this is what happens. And he'd let this group break down his defenses, and this was the thanks. Soul crushing pain!

"You already are! You just don't see it. But I guarantee you, they do!" Lane struggled to remain calm. "Those people all admire and respect you." Daryl snorted loudly at that which just pissed her off.

"If you walk away, they'll give up." that got Daryl's attention. He didn't want to let Rick down and he didn't want to let anyone down. But he couldn't forget that he'd let Carol down today... Just like he had Sophia. Maybe if he hadn't gone straight to Lane, Carol would still be alive?

"Daryl? What do we need to do to keep everyone safe tonight. We still have food and water. So what else?" Lane tried to spur him on, breaking the tasks into manageable bits.

"We'll set up shifts," Daryl began to snap back to life.

"You take first shift. You ok with that?" he asked her, making sure she wasn't too tired. When she nodded yea, he continued. "Then me, then Glenn. Maybe that Oscar fella?" Daryl started trying to think what Rick would do.

"Oscar helped us out a lot today," Lane admitted. She liked the man. It was just a gut feeling, but for some reason she trusted him. And whatever happened with Andrew today it must have changed Daryl's mind too.

"We're going to have to get formula for the baby pretty soon, aren't we?" Lane was worried about that also.

"Yeah. I think the women grabbed some things along the way when we came across it, but not enough to last very long," Daryl wracked his brain trying to remember what all they had for the baby. He'd never considered it his business so he hadn't paid too much attention.

Lane saw more worry shadow his tired face again.

"Hey! We're good for right now! For tonight! We'll face the morning when it gets here" she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

Lane followed Daryl back into C-block and watched with pride as he laid out the plan to keep everyone safe tonight. She also saw how everyone visibly relaxed when Daryl took over. Even Maggie had tears of relief when he brought her Lori's bag which had a couple cans of formula in it, along with some bottles and diapers and even some clothes.

"I'll be on watch, but I'll come help you with the baby as soon as I get back!" Lane promised Maggie, who was lying on the bed and cuddling the baby, surrounded by Glenn and a watchful Carl.

"Daryl? Try and get some rest" she insisted. Daryl said yes, but she doubted he had any intention of listening to her.

"I'm serious. We need you too much!" she opened the door to the RV, refusing to leave until he was settled comfortably on the sofa.

* * *

Lane sat in the tower looking out over the night yard, watching the eerie shuffle of walkers as they stumbled around aimlessly.

She thought back at that moment today. It had been so perfect. She could still feel the sun on her face as she watched Lori help Hershel walk outside.

And then everything changed in an instant. She never expected to experience such intense loss so fast ever again. Wasn't this too much for any one person in a lifetime? She asked God?

Would Rick come out of this ok? What could they do to help him? Thoughts and questions kept rolling around in her head.

"Hey!" Daryl suddenly stood behind her, interrupting her internal discussions.

"Damn You!" she spun around, pissed at herself for letting him sneak up on her.

"You're early," she accused.

"Didya see anything?" Daryl asked, electing to ignore her accusations.

"Nope...just walkers. But none in the perimeter. The repairs are holding just fine." Lane answered. She watched Daryl wander to the edge, leaning forward and bracing himself with both forearms against the concrete ledge. Lane hated how much all this was weighing solely on him, but felt completely helpless to do anything about it.

"Daryl? Did you get any sleep at all?" she came up and stood closely behind him, pressing her hands on his back. She felt him shake his head 'no'.

"I can't do this," he finally admitted, unable to turn around and look at her. He expected her to yell or worse, give him a pep talk and he just couldn't fuckin' take it right now. But she surprised him, yet again.

Without a word, she simply leaned against him and laid her head on his back, wrapping her hands to link them around his waist. Her way of supporting him no matter what, even if he couldn't do this.

Lane felt him stiffen and tense at her intimate touch, but still she didn't pull away. If anything she held him tighter. And with a reach of her head she leaned up to lightly kissed his neck.

And Daryl let go. She felt the tension in him relax beneath her. She reached her hands up to massage his tense neck and shoulders and she placed kisses he likely never felt against his leather clad back and still, he relaxed against her.

He decided to let himself have this one moment... In his entire life, he'd never let himself have this. So he agreed to let himself enjoy her touch, and push the guilt away...for a moment anyway.

"I thought you were gonna die too," his whisper was barely audible.

"Right back at ya!" he felt her shudder against him as she remembered all the times he left her to go off into the unknown.

"No!" he spun her around, furiously gripping her upper arms so tight, refusing to let her joke about this. "That walker almost got to you...almost ripped his filthy teeth into you like what happened to T-Dog! I saw what happened to T-Dog," Daryl shuddered at the memory of T-'s mutiliated body, refusing to picture Carol. "And I was trapped...like a goddamn dog in a fuckin' cage," he gritted his teeth at the memory, reliving his frustration.

"And so you warned me instead! And you saved my life," she beamed, refusing to let him self-flagellate.

"But not Carol's!" Daryl yelled at her, shaking her and implying Carol's death was her fault.

"You lived! And Carol died!" Daryl's eyes blazed.

His words smacked her worse than anything he could have ever done with his fists.

"I promised Maggie I'd go help her with the baby!" Lane struggled to breathe yet forced herself to turn and slammed the door behind her before he could say anything else.

* * *

Daryl watched Lane run off. What the hell had he just done? It wasn't her fault Carol died, but still he had blamed her. Carol's death made him feel so much pain and guilt and loss. He had all but told Carol he chose Lane over her... and now Carol was gone. But Carol had been so good to him. In fact, she had been the only person to believe in him and give him a chance. She never held Merle against him. She'd been the one to kiss him and tell him he was as good as Rick. And he'd let her die, cause he wanted Lane more. So what did that make him?

* * *

"Hey," Lane softly padded into Maggie and Glenn's cell, unable to deal with Daryl's painful accusation. Carl had already fallen asleep in the top bunk and Glenn slept in the lower bunk. But Maggie was still awake...barely. She was slumped but still held the baby close to her chest as she sat awkwardly in the chair.

Lane reached her arms out for the baby, which Maggie reluctantly parted with.

"You are beyond exhausted! I'll take her. Get some sleep and that's an order. I'll take her to the RV...try and clean her up. If Carl asks, tell him where we are." Lane whispered to a physically and mentally exhausted Maggie who fell into bed beside Glenn. Lane slung the baby bag over her shoulder and cuddled the infant to her chest and took her back to the RV.

Quietly, she filled the sink with warm water and a bath towel, all while simultaneously holding the baby. Gently she lay the baby in the sink, not surprised when she fussed at the strange feel of the warm water on her skin.

"There! There! We can't let you be nasty, your first day in this world. I promise you, there'll be plenty of time for that later," Lane spoke in low, soothing tunes as she dribbled warm water over the teeny, naked baby, making sure to avoid the site of the umbilical cord. She had been furious at Daryl when she stormed off. She still was. But something about caring for this beautiful baby allowed her to forget and focus on the more important things. The failure of her dismal love life paled in comparison to caring for this new life.

"You know...we really need your daddy and brother to give you a name. I can't keep calling you baby girl," Lane was quickly absorbed in her task. "Maybe something fierce, like Athena or Zena? How about BG until then? For Baby Girl?" the baby smiled so Lane took that as a positive sign.

With another towel, she dried the now clean smelling baby, diapered her and dressed her in one of the snuggly footed outfits shoved deep down in Lori's bag. But Baby Girl continued fussing, so Lane cuddled the infant and fed her more of the precious formula, refusing to think about how much was left.

"We'll all take good care of you, Baby Girl, I promise," Lane couldn't keep from nuzzling the baby, amazed how this tiny thing could smell so good. She tried to deny it, but she remembered the rumored effect on her ovaries after smelling a newborn infant, or so teased her pregnant friendss. She refused to give credence to their old wives tales, but still couldn't help snuggling her close and sniffing her.

Lane watched as BG's tiny face scrunched up. She curled her hands up into little tiny balls and then her eyes squeezed shut and she finally curled her legs up and fell asleep. Lane too screwed her face up and shut her eyes, in a vain attempt to try and deny the supercute effect this baby was having on her.

"Good plan, Baby Girl!" Lane finally gave in and agreed. She closed her eyes, cuddling the infant as they both fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

Daryl made a final sweep of the infirmary and cell block before heading to bed. Rick was still resting peacefully in the infirmary while Miriam kept watch and there was no evidence of any further breaches. And now Glenn had watch.

"You're up after Glenn," he told Oscar, once Glenn had left for duty. With a nod, Oscar agreed, actually grateful to be allowed to help. He didn't know these people, but it was Andrew that had caused so much loss today. And the loss of that baby's mama and then that other woman had also died because of Andrew. It made him sick and also made him think about his lady! Had anyone helped her?

Daryl left the cell block and he silently entered the RV. In the kitchen sink he saw a wet bath towel, and a shampoo bottle still open on the counter. He crept back into the bedroom, and saw Lane sleeping soundly, cuddling a tiny mint green clad blob that was also sound asleep.

He had so much to say to her, yet he had nothing to say so to her...so he grabbed his blanket and went to sleep out on the sofa, refusing to admit how much he wanted to crawl into bed next to her. But what right did he have when Carol was dead now?

* * *

It was still dark but Lane remembered Maggie told her BG would need to be woken up to eat every few hours. Maggie also told her how important it was for BG to have as much physical contact as possible so she continued to cuddle her. Yeah, like that was a hardship? Lane realized how much she had already bonded with BG.

Reluctantly, Lane wedged BG between some pillows so she could leave her and go heat up the formula in the microwave. But she froze at the sight of Daryl sleeping on the sofa. And that was when BG decided to let out on all out scream of protest and hunger.

"Holee Shit!" Daryl exclaimed, suddenly propping himself up, only one eye open. "That thing is louder than them sirens!"

"Shit. Here. Take her!" Lane panicked and shoved the angry infant into Daryl's unprepared arms.

"Hey! I don't know..." Daryl protested, holding the baby out with both hands.

"Yeah Yeah! I get it! You don't know nuthin' 'bout birthin' no babies!" Lane mocked sarcastically. "But I have to get her bottle ready and you need to hold her while I do that!" she ranted as she quickly mixed and shoved the bottle in the microwave, standing cross-armed waiting for the microwave to ding.

"Thought you ain't supposed to do that?" Daryl critiqued the microwaving of the bottle, vaguely remembering Lori and Maggie discussing it.

That comment earned him a snarl and a thinly veiled threat that she would leave and he coud do it himself. He decided to back off and tried to shush the screaming machine instead.

Lane snatched BG back from Daryl, and after tossing an old dish towel over her shoulder she padded back to the bedroom to feed the hungry girl. Lane lay on the bed, cuddling BG while she hungrily sucked down the bottle.

"She's a hungry little thing ain't she?" Daryl suddenly appeared at the door, seemingly fascinated by the baby.

"Yeah... She's a good little eater!" Lane commended. "But that's probably about enough!". But BG still pursed her lips, angry and hungry for more.

"Why ya stoppin'? She is still hungry?" Daryl stepped forward in protest, as if to take her back, which Lane found strangely adorable. Stop it, she chided herself. He is not adorable. He is a jerk and an ass!

"Yeah! But if she doesn't burp, I'll end up covered on baby vomit!" she told him, and proceeded to pat her back. It didn't take long for a loud burp to erupt.

"Damn girl'. That woulda made even ol' Merle proud!" he beamed at the tiny thing.

And then they saw BG scrunch her face and tighten her little legs up. Lane actually felt the diaper quake under her hand. No way! Now? Lane pleaded for it not to be so.

"S'ppose I know what that was?" Daryl saw the happy look of relief on BG's face.

"Yeah, I suppose I do too!" Lane agreed. "Here," she handed BG to him before he could protest which left him standing there holding her, straight armed in front on him. Lane hurried to dampen some paper towels since she hadn't found any baby wipes in the bag.

"Ok, lay her down," Lane set a towel down to protect the bedding from accidents. But as she opened the poopy diaper, Lane became overwhelmed and couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Hey it stinks to high hell, but you don't need to go an' cry," Daryl couldn't figure out why she was so emotional. He thought gerls were supposed to be good at this shit. Instead he sat down on the bed, figuring he might have to take over this operation, which was equally terrifying.

"No!" she sniffled and wiped her nose with her shoulder. "It's just that Lori and Rick should be here! Not you and me! This is there moment!"

Daryl felt angry and offended at first, but decided to keep silent. His big mouth had done enough damage tonight.

"This is one of those 'THINGS' ya know? Those moments every parent remembers. Their child's first diaper. I feel like I'm stealing this from them...from him" she corrected.

"Well, I'm sure as hell gonna remember it. It's like she shit a green tar crayon," he muttered as he took over and began wiping. Lane tried not to laugh as she handed him another towel, but she just couldn't help it.

"What the hell ya been feedin' her?" he accused, frustrated by the stickiness of it.

"We could use this shit as a weapon against walkers. They'd be stuck in place, wherever they were," he muttered as he finally got the tiny hiney completely clean.

Lane was mesmerized. This gruff redneck that she was more than beyond pissed at, had just helped her change BG's first diaper. Wiping the tears away she smiled at him.

"I think you might be pretty good at this," she told him, watching his cheeks color.

"Shut it, or I'll do this," he threatened her face with a handful of poopy towels.

"No," she squealed. She shoved BG back at him, and grabbed the dirty paper towels and threw them away.

Lane returned and grabbed BG back from Daryl, refusing to meet his eyes, unsure of what she might do. He could so easily melt her weakened resistance if she let him. But Carol's death had placed her far more firmly between them, then when she'd been alive.

Lane forced herself to not think of him and what they had come so close to doing less than 24 hours ago. Now they lay so close to each other, yet separated by a baby and the ghost of a dead woman.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow. But for now she would take these few precious moments and she snuggled the tiny baby and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - Say The Word

**Note:** I loved the ending of last night's episode with Daryl holding the baby. What did you all think?

I also want to thank each and every one of you that have Reviewed, Followed and Favorited. 76 of you wonderful people have followed this story and 36 have favorited. And WooHoo...55 Reviews. I love hearing from you.

**Warning:** Smut Alert...so read at your own risk.

**Chapter 7: Say The Word**

* * *

'Oh God!' Lane groaned and tried to move her arms. But every muscle in her body screamed for her remain still. Regardless, She tried to roll over to get more comfortable, but it was too painful.

Why was she so sore, her brain screamed at the intrusive bombardment of questions. Consciousness slowly returned in flashes. Death. So many deaths. Lori, Carol and T-Dog dead. And the Baby!

"The Baby! Where's the baby!" she sat straight up, instinctively reaching for her. But there was no baby beside her...just this empty void.

Lane felt a visceral panic as her heart started beating so fast she couldn't breathe.

"Where is she?" she ran screaming into the kitchenette, moving from panic to all out terror. She even checked to see if the baby fell off the bed. But she was just gone!

"The fuck?" Daryl jerked up from his position on the couch, angry at the sudden yelling.

"The baby? She's gone!" Lane wailed, grabbing her weapons to go find her!

"Oh," Daryl began relaxing and lying back down. "Maggie came and got her a little bit ago." and Daryl went back to sleep

"And ya didn't think this was something to tell me!" she screamed at him, tears spilling down her cheeks showing him just how furious she was at his lack of concern about this. Really it was more relief and raw emotion, but Daryl made a better target.

Daryl's answer was to roll over and get more comfortable.

"Ahhhh " Lane screamed at his back. In her mind she called him every foul name she could think of. With loud dramatic stomps of her feet, she huffed and slammed the RV door shut on her way out.

* * *

"Hey Lanie!" Maggie greeted her cheerily with a smile, appearing remarkably recovered from yesterday's horrific events. And on her chest was the baby, eagerly sucking on her bottle while Carl looked proudly over her.

"She smells good," Carl exclaimed when he was given his sister to hold. Most kids would have been apprehensive to hold something so tiny, but Carl held her with an uncanny strength and confidence.

"We can thank Lane for that," Maggie acknowledged, with an appreciative nod.

Lane watched over Carl, amazed at the boy's strength. Also, now she was sure the baby was fine, it helped Lane calm down after her initial panic at not being able to find her.

"I'm gonna go check on my aunts," Lane nodded to Maggie, cousin code for, 'I need to see how Rick is doing'. Maggie nodded, understanding completely.

* * *

"How is he?" Lane sat beside aunt Miriam and hugged her. She tried to be quiet because Ethel was still asleep on the other gurney. She should have known they'd never leave each other, but really it comforted her.

"He woke up, but started getting really 'agitated'. Started screaming for Lori, so Hershel had to give him another injection. Truth Lanie...I'm really worried about him!" Miriam leaned her head against Lane's.

Lane sighed deeply as she absorbed this news, placing her hand over Miriam's and prayed they were both wrong.

"So how was your first night taking care of a baby?" Miriam asked, hoping to hear some brighter news.

"Ohhh, Aunt Miriam. She's so cute...and perfect...and pretty. Lori should be here with her! I only had her for the night but I fed her and washed her," Lane couldn't understand her strong emotional reaction to the baby.

"By yourself?" Miriam slyly queried.

"For the most part," Lane answered. "But Daryl helped me change her."

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Miriam couldn't hold back her laughter.

"It gets worse! I started crying...I don't know why but I couldn't stop? And so Daryl ended up changing her," Lane admitted.

"Do you wanna tell me why your still so sad?" Miriam intuited.

"Daryl and I...we almost ...but then, I dunno...I wanted to, I think he did too but then so much happened and we didn't. And now Carol's dead!" Lane stammered and blathered. "Last night he blamed me...for Carol's death!"

"He didn't!" Miriam couldn't believe it. Daryl was too smart. Or was he? On some things the hunter was unmatched. But matters such as these? Emotions. He was stunted. Like an child in a man's body.

"Yeah, he did!" Lane admitted, refusing to acknowledge how much it had hurt.

"Lanie, what's worthwhile isn't always easy?" Mirian offered, not wanting Lane to give up, but caring for someone like Daryl would never be simple.

"Yeah? That's what ya said when I joined Weight Watchers for the 5th time!" Lane jokingly reminded her aunt, who she knew was only trying to help...

"Well I like that young man...a lot. But I don't think he's had a whole lotta love and affection in his life," Miriam observed. "I don't think he's ever been taught how to give or receive love. And so he protects! It's what he knows he's good at."

"And when he can't protect everyone?" Lane continued Miriam's analysis.

"Like Carol," Miriam specified. "or her daughter?"

"You know, he almost died trying to find Carol's little girl. Lori told me he refused to give up, even after almost dying hinself," Miriam explained.

"What happened?" Lane knew Carol wasn't her biggest fan, but still she hurt for the woman's loss.

"They found the girl. It seems Hershel initially thought a cure would come along so he kept his friends and neighbors in his barn after they turned. She was in the barn the whole time." Miriam finished.

"Dear Lord! I can't even fathom how Carol must have felt," tears pricked Lane's eyes.

"Lori said it hit Daryl really hard too. He moved away from the group and pulled away." Miriam told her the rest as it had been told to her. "Even Carol too."

"Then this is going to hit him even harder," Lane realized and Miriam nodded in agreement.

"Funerals. Three funerals today," was all Lane could say after thinking through everything. And realized just what a really long day this was going to be.

* * *

Daryl pretended to roll over and go back to sleep when Lane stomped out, but instead he ended up just lying there wide awake for another hour.

What the fuck am I doing? He thought, his ideas jumbled. He remembered how badly he wanted her last night. And not just for that. He just...wanted to be with her. To talk to her, to smell her hair while he slept. To pretend not to care when she threaded her legs between his.

But Carol was dead today because his first thought when he got outta that fenced run was to get to Lane. Hell, it had never even been a decision. It had been just pure instinct. But that didn't make any sense at all.

And so he pushed her away Accused her of Carol's death essentially when it was his fault. No, that wasn't true. It was these strange feelings he had for her. But he remembered what Merle always said, "Ya can bang 'em, but then ya always forget 'em!". Daryl already knew he wasn't going to forget her, so where did that leave him.

"It leaves ya buryin' three people is what," he answered himself and reluctantly sat up, dreading the day that was ahead of him. 'Rick, ya really need ta get yer shit together and soon cause I ain't cut out fer this shit.'

* * *

"Daryl, what should we do first?" Glenn sidled up to him as soon as he entered the cell block, pressing him immediately for answers.

"We need to bury everyone. How's Rick?" Daryl prayed for good news.

"Not good. Lane and her aunts are still with him, but every time he opened his eyes he went berserk." Glenn relayed what he'd been told. "and Hershel would have to medicate him again!"

"I don't think we can wait fer Rick to come back to us to bury Lori," Daryl wiped his face with his hands, hating to be the one making these decisions.

"Maybe it is best if we go ahead and take care of it," Glenn agreed, mirroring Daryl's fears and worries for Rick. Glenn was pretty sure he'd lose it too if it had been Maggie, so held nothing against Rick.

"And the baby?" Daryl knew they were going to have to deal with this.

"Maggie thinks we might make it another day with formula...a little longer if we ration," Glenn looked down, hating to be the bearer of more bad news.

"We ain't rationing the damn baby food!" Daryl's voice was now loud and firm as he insisted. He'd go on a run today before he let that baby starve.

* * *

It was a long, hard depressing day. Oscar, Glenn and Daryl spent the morning digging three graves. And then they had to go back and get the bodies.

Glenn and Maggie went back for Lori, wrapping her in a white sheet. Getting T-Dog and Carol was a bit more difficult. The walkers had so much time with their bodies there was very little left...just remnants of clothing.

Oscar helped Daryl shovel remaining body parts into two separate sheets, putting Carol's scarf with 'her' such as it was, and the remains of T-Dogs shirt with 'him'. And Daryl went numb.

Oscar agreed to watch over Rick so everyone else could go to the service. Hershel did most of the talking and the others were too grief stricken or just plain numb to cry anymore...including Carl who just stood their stoically.

As they meandered back to the Yard, the baby began fussing again. Maggie held her, confidently patting the baby but her eyes revealed her genuine worry. Unless someone around here started lactating, they were in a world of hurt.

"There's only a coupla cans left," she admitted to the group.

"She won't last if we don't get more," Hershel admitted the hard truth. Lane knew she couldn't let this baby starve and the others were in complete agreement.

"Ok...I'll go on a run." Daryl began mentally preparing. "Make a list of what she needs. I'll leave as soon as I get my stuff," He started to head back inside and get his stuff.

"I'm going with you. For back up," Lane shouted at his back. He jerked around to look at her so fast she was sure he was going to protest. For a while he just stared at her.

"Go get yer stuff and meet me back here," Daryl said simply and kept going.

* * *

Lane had never ridden a motorcycle before but here she was, holding on for dear life. She was scared, but did her best not to let it show, though she doubted she fooled her aunts.

They had to find something close by, a grocery store, a Walgreens, maybe even one of those bigger gas stations might have some formula and diapers. Going house to house was the option of last resort.

They'd been on the road about an hour, sticking to the back roads that they had become so accustomed to last winter and spring, when they saw a sign. Zebulon 8 miles. Lane prayed there was something in the metropolis of Zebulon.

They were getting closer, but still nothing. Sure...they'd passed some businesses. But those consisted of a BBQ joint, a dive bar and a tractor dealer but nothing that might have anything for the baby.

Daryl patted her hand to get her attention, pointing to a sign that said Fred's. Lane had never heard of Fred's but prayed this was a real store and not hardware or taxidermy or something equally useless.

"Oh thank god," Lane sighed when Daryl pulled into the parking lot. A grocery store. Granted it wasn't one of those superstores but it should have the basics.

"OK. Stay behind me. We'll go in here!" Daryl pointed. "If it looks clear, grab a cart, and some bags too. We ain't gonna have time to bag this shit, so bag as ya go!" Daryl's voice was terse and clipped making Lane frown. But now was not the time to get into their 'stuff', so she just nodded and grabbed hold of the long machete, also checking her newly loaded handgun.

Daryl knew he'd been acting like an ass, but with everything that he'd done and still had left to do, he didn't know how to stop.

The store was rancid and the stench was overwhelming. Lane had to raise her t-shirt up over her nose to not gag and vomit. If she started barfing, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop.

There were a few walkers stumbling around...it looked like a security guard and maybe a stockboy or two and a few cashiers. They must have been starving, because they were surprisingly sluggish, slow and emaciated. Daryl took out all the walkers but two, which Lane handled efficiently and silently.

Without speaking she grabbed a buggy and a bunch of those reusable bags they sell at checkout. She looked up at the signs searching frantically for baby items. "Aisle 8!" she yelled and raced the cart over.

Daryl followed Lane closely, covering her just in case there were more walkers they'd missed.

"I'm so glad they put this stuff all in one area!" Lane threw can after can as well as the powdered formula into the bags, only then adding other items like bottles, binkies, teething rings, infant meds, and diaper rash ointment. Then they got to the diapers.

"We aren't gonna have room," Lane pointed to the bags that were stuffed to the brim.

"How about these cloth ones? Go it old school?" Lane suggested as she grabbed the soft fabric packs,

"Ughh! Good thing laundry is women's work!" Daryl groaned, remembering how disgusting that last diaper had been.

"Don't see much choice. Later we can come back with a car...for the luxuries." Daryl agreed...there just was no way they could bring the diapers. At that Lane snorted. Only a man would consider disposable diapers a luxury. Nonetheless she grabbed the cloth diapers, that ironically were now sold as burp cloths, and packs of those big, giant pins.

"I hope someone knows how to fold a cloth diaper?" Lane muttered under her breath. Neither of her aunts ever had kids, so unless they learned by babysitting, they would all be winging it. But that wasn't any different really.

"Mind if we run by the canned meats? See if there's anything left?" Lane suggested as she crammed the formula into her backpack. Daryl had really missed eating meat lately, not really liking that TVP that was so plentiful at the prison, so he didn't argue. If anything he pushed the cart faster.

Miraculously the shelves were still well stocked. Daryl was frustrated they couldn't take more, but satisfied himself with a few dozen of those shrinkwrap bags of chicken and tuna. Lane grabbed a few bags of the yellow rice stacked haphazardly below.

"Rice?" Daryl questionned her choice.

"Are you kidding? Chicken and Yellow Rice!" and with that she stalked off.

"This place is a gold mine Daryl. We have to come back!" Lane's eyes began to glow with hope and promise again. They could just maybe do this.

* * *

They were loaded down tight, every bag overflowing to the point it made it hard for Lane to stay balanced. Lane figured Daryl picked up on her difficulty because he eventually slowed down. But then he stopped completely.

"What is it..?" But Lane's question was cut off by the loud rat-a-tat-tat cacophany of multiple automatic weapons. Lane's eyes grew wide and if not for Daryl, she'd have stood there, frozen.

"Move it Lane! NOW!" Daryl commanded as he ran the bike into the nearby forest. He could already hear vehicles rumbling, and did not want them to hear the distinctive rumble of his bike. He swore to himself to fix that when he got back.

"Shhhhh," He pulled her close as they hid behind his bike. Daryl tried to ignore the effect that Lane's trembling had on him. Instead, he bit his lip to try and distract himself as he held her in his arms.

Less than five minutes later a vehicle caravan came rushing by, followed by two military trucks. But none of these guys looked to be military.

"What are we going to do now?" Lane was getting more terrified. Again, more terrified of the living not the dead.

Daryl knew they needed to get this food back to the baby, but something about this just wasn't sitting right with him.

"Stay here!" Daryl ordered, as he began marching towards the gunshots.

"Bullshit!" Lane ran after him and jerked him back around to look at her.

"You aren't leaving me stranded like this. I can't even drive a motorcycle. And all those shots iust called every walker within 5 miles." Lane yelled, forgetting to even breathe, she was so mad...and scared.

"Fine. We'll drive by quickly, see if there's anything but then we move!" Daryl turned and stomped back to the bike. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry that she was right and he hadn't been the one to consider it.

* * *

"This was a massacre!" Lane stared at the dozen or so dead servicemen that littered the ground.

"By pros too. Headshots...all of 'em," Daryl walked around solemnly, confident none of these men would turn now. Lane watched him squat down and carefully examine the tire tracks of what appeared to be the only car to have driven in the area. In contrast to the four he'd seen drive away. This had been planned also.

With a last look at the dead man's dogtags, he whispered, "Sorry brother, wish we could bury you.". But there was no more for them to do here.

"Let's get moving!" Daryl said solemnly. With one last look at the carnage behind her, Lane turned away and mounted the bike behind Daryl.

"Oh Jeezus, No!" Lane saw the herd. Just as she'd predicted, the gunshots had called them. Daryl spun the bike around and headed in the other direction. Lane held on tight, trying not to worry about the circuitous route that took them further from the prison.

* * *

They took more back roads. They even took back roads to the back roads, but it was fast getting dark and they'd have to decide soon whether to hole up or try and tough it out and drive in the dark.

Lane's back was aching and she was worrying more and more Daryl was going to try and grit it out to get back tonight. Until she felt the rumble beneath her slow.

The house wasn't easy to make out, but as they got closer she made out a newer style ranch house stuck way out in the middle of nowhere. But like many of the older farms that were subdivided, it still had all it's old fences up. But still the newer style house looked strangely out of place as they approached... more Atlanta suburb than rural Georgia farm.

Daryl drove behind the house, parking his bike on a lovely stone patio that ran the entire rear of the house. There was a pool too, but it had long since become it's own putrid, anaerobic ecosystem, likely full of snakes and God-only-knew what else.

"Shush," Daryl reminded her, but that only earned him a dramatic roll of the eyes.

"Got yer flashlight?" he asked, figuring it would be best to drop the attitude. His question this time, earned him temporary blindness as she shone the MagLight right in his eyes.

"Any more stupid questions, or are we going to take this place?" Lane snapped. She realized her blood sugar must be dropping...she just didn't snap at people!

"Fine. Behind me!" Daryl insisted, this time turning before he caught the eye roll. The house was completely dark, but unfortunately not empty. There was a family here. What looked to be a mother and father still stumbled around, but the three children were mutilated beyond recognition.

The adults were easy to take care of, but the children...? Two boys maybe 3 and 5. Lane forced herself to put her machete in their brain, but it was the baby that was too much for her.

She was in pieces, but the remnants of her head still snapped. With a gasp, she covered her mouth, and before Daryl got to her, she ended the infant.

"We need to drag 'em outside. It helps keeps other walkers away," Daryl explained in a dead monotone. And like a robot Lane complied, numbly carrying child after child outside.

Daryl then drove his bike inside, parking it grandly in the formal dining room. Easier than unpacking everything. But all Lane could think of was washing her hands.

Out of habit she turned the kitchen tap on. "Jeezus Daryl! We got water!" she yelled excitedly. Daryl came running to see what the ruckus was. He found a smiling Lane luxuriating in the running water.

"We should try the stove. If that fires up, they might be on gas too," Daryl's eyes glowed in the dim light, as the evening showed signs of improving.

She ran over to the stove, her hopes rising at the site of a gas stove.

"Hell yeah!" She yelled at the pale blue flames that hissed under the burners. Lane felt like shouting for joy, but Daryl made her turn it off.

"Come on. We gotta check out the rest of this place. They had a baby... So maybe they stocked up on supplies?" Daryl had to force himself to not rejoice with her, instead acting like a dick again.

"You're right!" Lane's eyes shadowed, and she quickly turned the burner off to pick her flashlight back up and follow him. They'd cleared the four upstairs bedrooms already but they hadn't known about the basement.

"Ready?" Daryl checked and Lane gave a pat to his back confirming she was. They scaled the stairs slowly, but amazingly there was no stench down here. Apparantly this well-to-do family died from the virus and never made it to the basement.

It was actually quite nice down there. A slate pool table took up a large corner while a large screen TV dominated the other. A home office, a bedroom and a home theater occupied the other rooms.

"Mary, Mother of God!" Lane yelled out, speechless at the sight before her.

"What the hell?" Daryl was immediately at her side. But when he saw what she was talking about, even he had to laugh.

"Would you look at all this?" Lane shouted in excitement and entered the gigantic pantry her flashlight shining wildly all around. This was bigger than a bedroom, so the term 'pantry' didn't really do it justice.

"Look! That has to be a years worth of formula and diapers." Lane couldn't help laughing.

"We got formula! Looka here!" Daryl held up a bottle of Gentleman Jack, pulling it from the entire case of Jack Daniels, completely ignoring all the bottles of wine neatly arranged along the wall.

"We've gotta find a way to get all of this back," Lane insisted as they both stood there thinking. "Come on!" she pulled his hand and raced back upstairs, making a few wrong turns until she found it.

"If we can find the keys and get some gas!" Lane shined her flashlight on the two cars sitting in the large garage. Daryl opened the door to the large Sequoia SUV, shining his flashlight on the dash.

"Full Fuckin' tank!" even Daryl was getting excited. Lane ran over to the sedan to check.

"Same here!" Lane's voice bubbled over. "Daryl? What if we put your bike in the back and load up both vehicles. Is that too greedy?" Lane suddenly felt worried. This much good couldn't rightfully come after what happened yesterday.

"I think that's the perfect amount of greed." Daryl ran to open up the back, mentally calculating how much they could fit in it.

"Shall we start loading?" she urged, and they spent the next few hours loading up both vehicles.

* * *

"Here ya go," Lane offered Daryl a heaping helping of her chicken with yellow rice.

"Chicken and yellow rice, with truffle oil." She giggled at the reminder of her glee at finding such an exquisite ingredient. She sucked down another gulp from the bottle of Argentinian Malbec, which she was close to half-completing.

Lane collapsed on the basement sofa next to Daryl, eagerly anticipating her first bite of her favorite dish.

She waited to savor it, but her attention was snatched away by the image of Daryl shoveling the food into his mouth so fast it took her breath away.

"Hey Daryl? No one's gonna take it away from you, you know, " Lane shoved his shoulder, attempting to tease.

"S'just it's really good," Daryl groaned. "It's been so long since I ate anything this fricken good," he kept shoveling in the rice dish.

"Thanks," Lane started eating also, doing her best not to moan at the deliciousness.

Daryl was embarrassed at how quickly he scarfed down the meal, but he noticed it strangely seemed to please Lane, so he ate unabashedly until he was beyond full. But then he was lost, not knowing how to talk to her. They were enveloped in deafening silence so he took another swig of whiskey.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower," Lane broke the awkward moment. She hated the way it felt to be so uncomfortable around him, when they'd been so intimate before. She'd told him things she'd never told anyone. Frustrated, she tossed her half eaten bowl on the coffee table.

But with one last glance over her shoulder, she couldn't keep from smirking when Daryl started eating her leftovers.

Daryl watched her wobble and sway towards the back bathroom. He moved to go help her, but held back when she steadied herself. He admitted he was disappointed, and that he wanted to go to her...to be with her, but still he held back.

Lane was beyond tipsy. Truth be told she was drunk, but tipsy sounded better, so she decided to go with that. The hot water was a luxury, one she wished Daryl was sharing with her. But he wasn't and so here she was, washing her hair alone, luxuriating in the lather of the chamomile bodywash.

"Yer turn," Lane exited and walked towards Daryl, her wet hair slicking down her back.

Daryl stared at her and paused. Then with a huff he stormed past her and slammed the door. He was drunk, he was frustrated and that made him pissed. He couldn't even really enjoy the hot shower, just quickly and perfunctorily washing himself, ignoring his raging hard-on.

Daryl pulled on a clean pair of sweats he had borrowed from upstairs, and returned to where Lane was sitting.

He found her crunched up on the love seat, her feet tucked up beneath her and a book in her hand.

"Hey," she mumbled, all the moisture leaving her mouth when he padded out in just some loose sweatpants, his towel slung loosely over his shoulders. She couldn't even look at him without wanting him, so she forced her attention to the pages.

"Watcha reading?" Daryl pointed to the hardback book.

"Vanishing Act," she held it up, still avoiding looking up.

"Is it any good?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. So far anyway. The blurb sounds exciting. I've really missed reading," Lane admitted guiltily, remembering how thrilled she'd been when she found such a large selection of books. "I know its a luxury, but I threw some books in the car.". She hoped he wouldn't make her take them out.

"Daryl? Are we ever gonna talk about Carol?" Lane threw her question at him, sharply and fast much as he would shoot an arrow.

"There's nuthin ta talk about. People die! S'just the way it is," but Daryl tossed down another hefty swig of whisky. And then another.

"Bullshit!" Lane snapped back and grabbed the bottle away outta of his hand, taking her own healthy swig.

"I mean sure... Yeah. We're all gonna die. But that's nothing new. The only new thing is the dead are rising. But the end result's the same?" Lane continued.

"If I get pneumonia and die, would you feel responsible?" Lane slurred, yet she still continued.

"That's different!" Daryl muttered, lifting his thumb up to bite his cuticle.

"How?" Lane asked quietly, no longer challenging him. Tired of it in fact.

"Cause! I lied to her. Then I kept on lying to her. I told Carol I'd find her daughter, I told her she'd be safe." Daryl turned, snatching to bottle of whisky back and taking multiple gulps.

"I met Carol. Granted, I didn't know her like you did, but she wasn't a stupid woman. Nor did she seem terribly fanciful?" Lane pushed back at him, emboldened by the alcohol.

"I was supposed to take care of her Dammit!" Daryl slammed the bottle down and spun around to face her, eyes ablaze.

"Yeah? Where do you sign up for that?" Lane was full out drunk now and took another swig from his whiskey for fortification. "Because, in a zombie apacolypse I'd sure as hell like to sign on for this kinda guaranteed protection that you offer!" her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Ain't like that," Daryl turned and mumbled, hating the way she so nimbly dissected his thoughts...his motives!

"Then please, Daryl! Explain it to me! Tell me what it is like?" Lane crossed the room to stand in front of him, arms across her chest.

"She was good...ta me. When everyone else saw me as just a copy of my brother, Carol didn't. She treated me like I was no different than Rick or ..." he didn't mention Shane as tears threatened. Lane reached out to him, ignoring her reservations.

"Carol was a very smart woman!" Lane insisted, grabbing his forearms as she spoke.

"And now she's dead!" he spun away, unwilling to let her see his shame. "She's dead because I ran to you and not her!" Lane felt the pain wash over her at his words.

"And so?" Lane finally whispered. "Do ya blame T-Dogg as well? Or was he your responsibility too,and not an active member of the group? Tell me, was it the entire group, or just Carol you were responsible for?" Lane continued, frustrated by his silence.

"Yer twisting everything up. I cain't even think straight," he chugged more whisky.

"Well I'm so sorry for confusing you!" she replied sarcastically, grabbing his whiskey and chugging. Then she continued

"But you're confusing me too! I asked you! I made sure, cause I thought I was losin' my damn mind. And you told me I wasn't imagining things...the things we did! Now you blame me! I just thought you and I were...?" but she couldn't continue.

She turned away, too ashamed to let him see her cry, and left to grab her blanket and pillow. Miserable, she decided to go to the guest room and sleep.

Daryl was left standing alone. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever say anything right?' He continued staring off into nothing, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. How had he messed things up so bad?

Just then he heard the door slam back open! Lane came storming out. She never looked him in the eyes. Instead she grabbed her book and then on her way back she snatched his whiskey bottle.

Lane just made it to the door, when she felt him grab her from behind, jerking her around grabbing her hand that held the whiskey.

"Really Daryl? There's an entire case waiting over there for ya!" she snapped at him as he held her wrist. Instead of letting go, he gripped harder.

"Stop it Daryl, please! Yer hurting me?" Lane pleaded, worried at the blankness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Daryl snapped out of it and he let her go as he collapsed against her. Lane felt Daryl's release, like some sort of emotional dam breaking.

"Shhh, she loved you. You loved her. She knew that. I promise you, she knew it," Lane stroked his head as they sat crumpled in the hallway. She felt him shudder at her words but then calm in her arms.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked, but hoping it was true.

"I guarantee she did. Carol told my aunts how you looked for her daughter." Lane stroked his head. "How much it meant to her."

"Daryl. I am not yer responsibility. Whatever happens to me ... happens." Lane felt the need to state her ground.

Daryl jerked his face up to look at her, eyes blurry from whiskey.

"You don't get it," Daryl wanted to explain that he couldn't handle her getting bit. Instead he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Lane felt him tense and realized she'd pushed him way too far. "Maybe we should discuss this in the morning?" Lane brushed the hair outta his eyes and turned to go.

But Daryl couldn't let her go. He reached for her and pulled her back, this time taking the lead and threading his fingers through her still damp hair.

"Don't go," Daryl pleaded, forcing her to meet his eyes. What she saw in those silvery blue depths curled her toes and tumbled her stomach.

"Kiss me," Lane gripped his shoulders tentatively, but also prepared herself for possible rejection.

Thunder pounded in Daryl's ears as realization hit him. Lane still wanted him. Even after everything.

He attacked her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside, feeling fire rush through his veins when she tangled her tongue with his.

Need drove him and he forced her to the floor. Like a man crazed he held her wrists over her head and settled between her thighs.

"I want you," Lane whispered in his ear. With a guttural groan, Daryl released her hands. He half-expected her to use her new found freedom to push him away. Instead she snaked her hands around him and began raking her nails down his back.

Lane felt like she was on fire, heat and desire urging her on. Her inhibitions were now non-existent, thanks to the alcohol, and she writhed helplessly under him.

"You feel so good!" she moaned, nipping his lobe as she breathed her words into his ear. Lane felt Daryl's hands creep up her ribcage, even as he shuddered atop her. She panted her frustration but he seemed intent on moving slow.

"No bra?" Daryl smiled a teasing smile, reminding them both of their last encounter.

"Well, ya weren't that impressed the last time," she reminded saucily.

"I ain't never been a fan of unnecessary obstructions," Daryl bent down to lick her rib cage.

"It's not intended to be an obstruction. More of an enhancement!" she ran her tongue along his lower lip, thrilled when he trembled beneath her.

"These don't need no enhancement!" he practically yelled at her as he attached his mouth to one nipple, his other hand pinching her other hard tip.

"Christ, Daryl," she screamed, writhing on the floor. No way! No way was she not going to drive him just as crazy.

Lane raked her nails down his back, which she knew he liked. But it was when she creeped her left hand down to grip his ass, that she felt him thrust uncontrollably.

"Daryl," and Lane reached her right hand down his pants to grip his hard length. Fascinated, she took her time as she explored him. The skin over his member felt taut yet soft, like steel sheathed in silk.

She suckled his pulse point that throbbed so visibly, while running her fingers against his dick, then ran her nails delicately over his balls.

"Jeezus," Daryl groaned and collapsed on her neck. Frustrated yet even more turned on, he knew he wanted her to keep touching him. Unable to control himself, he reached down to grab her hand.

Lane gasped and sought his eyes, worried she had done something wrong. Instead, he grabbed her hand and guided her, taught her how to stroke him. He showed her the rhythm, and the other things he liked. How to cup his balls, then play with his tip.

Ever the good student, Lane paid astute attention to his guidance, now paying intense attention to his reaction to her motions... The way he ahhhed and thrust when she did certain things.

Daryl propped himself above her, nestling himself between her thighs. He ground his hips against her, but then he suddenly stopped.

"What?" Lane begged him not to stop, but still he stopped.

"Not here !" Daryl insisted, suddenly disgusted by himself for even considering it. Consider it? Who was he kidding? He'd more than considered it. He almost did it.

He saw the sadness and hurt on her face. He stood up and pulled her to standing and then he pulled her close, picking her up and carrying her.

"Daryl! What are you doing?" she squirmed in his arms, still surprised by his actions. To him, it made it sweeter.

"Bedroom!" Daryl insisted.

"Why?" she pleaded, wanting him now rather than later.

"Not on the damn floor!" Daryl's voice was so low and insistent, it made her quiver. She immediately stopped fighting and curled into him, nipping and sucking his neck.

She laughed and squealed when he kicked open the door and threw her on the bed. But then her laughter stopped and the air instantly sparked and sizzled with energy. She looked up at him, her eyes greedily taking in every inch of him.

Lane had had enough of the waiting. Enough of the neverending foreplay...enough of stalling and way too much frustration. She was ready for her day at the rodeo.

She slowly pulled his sweats down, tossing them to the side after Daryl stepped out of them. He responded in kind, but he had no patience and ended up nearly ripping her clothes off.

Daryl crawled on his knees over the bed to nestle himself between her thighs.

"Fuck!" Daryl suddenly yelled and reluctantly rolled off her, slamming open the nightstand drawers.

"What's wrong?" Lane groaned in frustration.

"Ain't getting ya pregnant!" he answered, angry and frustrated.

"Oh good point!" Lane replied, hating to wait but glad someone was thinking. After Lori's death in childbirth, it was that much more prescient. "They must have some around here somewhere!" Lane joined Daryl in the frantic search. Lane even ran to the bathroom when the nightstand turned up empty.

"Look here!" Lane waltzed back in holding up a strip of a dozen golden foil packages that she found in the drawer of the bath vanity.

Daryl's head spun around, and his look of desire and relief made her want to melt.

Lane had never put one of these on, unless you count that banana in the 8th grade during health class. But she ripped it open with her teeth and walked across the bed on her knees, coming face to face with him.

"Um..." Lane suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable. She didn't want to hurt him, maybe do it wrong.

"Come here," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her neck. At the same time he grabbed her hands and guided them as he slipped the rubber on.

Daryl then looked back at her with a wicked smirk that made her belly quiver. She wound her hands up his chest and then around his neck, her fingers in his hair.

Daryl couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her back down and propped himself over her.

"Daryl?" Lane grabbed him and guided him toward her wet entrance, loving the way he jerked in her hand.

"Ya sure?" Daryl stilled.

"Really?" she raised a brow, wondering how he could possibly have any doubt. So she cupped his balls as her answer. loving the shudder that came over him.

He entered her slowly, sliding easily into her wetness. "Ohhhh God," he groaned but forced himself to go slow.

"Daryl" she gripped his head and forced him to look at her. And then she tilted her hips and grabbed his ass to thrust forcefully upward until he was deep within her.

She bit her lip to not cry out from the sharp pain. Pain she had read should subside soon.

"Lane?" Daryl groaned, completely aware of what just happened, feeling the resistance then it giving way. "Why?" he gripped her chin and refused to let her turn away from him.

"Please Daryl? Does it really matter now?" Lane pleaded with him to let it go. She pressed a tentative kiss to his open lips, and begged him to respond.

"Guess not now!" He admitted pragmatically and pulled out slowly, watching her eyes for any signs of pain.

"Tell me if I hurt ya," he ordered, while he slowly entered her again and then stilled, as if he was trying to memorize every sensation.

"It doesn't hurt," she rained kisses along his collarbone. Daryl stared at her, disbelieving and amazed. But he swore to himself he'd dissect this later, but for now he'd enjoy. More important, he wanted it to be good for her.

But he'd never made a woman have an orgasm, least not one he hadn't figured was fakin' just so he'd hurry. So he fell back on Rick's advice. To pay attention.

He felt her contract around him, as if she was trying on a pair of shoes. But he remembered her reaction from the watchtower. He bent down and took her firm nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth while reaching his hand down between them.

"Wha...?" Lane looked up at him in surprise.

"Shhh," Daryl muttered and reached up to kiss her... To soothe and convince her to trust him.

"Ahhhhh Myyyyy " Lane exhaled into Daryl's mouth as his hand began stroking her, his thumb rhythmically pressing against her swollen bud. He wasn't sure he was doing right, so gauged and adjusted his actions by her reaction. And then he began moving.

Lane moaned in his ear at the exquisite fullness. The way he filled her...then pulled away.

"You feel so good...Ahhhhh!" Lane cried in his ear as she felt this need...this force building inside.

"What?" he thrust, feeling guilty when he yanked her thigh up higher so he could go even deeper.

"Yes?" he asked, feeling strangely confident. "This?" he thrust slowly so he could look in her eyes. And the look of complete pleasure burst through him.

"Look at me," he insisted as he kept thrusting. But she still turned her head to the side.

"Yes!" he insisted, stopping and refusing to move.

"Just don't stop!" she warned while complying with his request to look at him. To her pleasure he started thrusting again, going slow but soon pumping furiously.

And then she felt it. The warmth and tingling that urged her on, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Oooohh Daryl," Lane cried out when she felt the explosion. Deep within she quivered around him, awed by the expansion that made her thighs spread wider and tremble. Lane gripped Daryl's back, digging her nails in as she experienced wave after wave of pleasure.

She lifted her hips and dug her heels into his ass, and felt Daryl bury his lips in her neck and continue to pump furiously into her. She felt his hot breath moan as he too reached release, deep inside her.

Daryl lay there, panting as he struggled for control. He searched her eyes as he withdrew.

"Ya OK?" he asked.

"I'm pretty OK! You?" Lane threaded her legs with his, wanting him to stay with her.

Daryl had a million worries running through his brain, but none of them seemed to matter right now.

"I feel ...pretty OK too" Daryl thrust his tongue to tangle with hers, thoroughly convincing her.

* * *

"Mornin'" Lane kissed his stubbly chin, embarrassed by her morning breath. She had a slight headache, but other than that she felt really good.

Daryl refused to allow it. Instead he rolled her over and yanked her knees up around him. He grew harder as her eyes widened.

"Wow! I didn't think it was possible for me to want anything other than coffee in the morning. But I've definitely been missing out" Lane mumbled in his ear, instinctively rubbing herself against him.

* * *

"Open the gates! It's them," Glenn yelled down to Oscar at the two cars approaching. Daryl waved his vest out the window so they'd know it was safe to open the gates. Glenn shot a stray walker or two by the entrance while Oscar opened the gate, but soon the two loaded vehicles were safely inside the gates.

"Holee Shit!" Maggie exclaimed as she helped unload the vehicles. But it was Daryl that raced forward to check on the baby.

Carl was holding her but she was angry and fussy. They'd run out of formula last night and she hadn't eaten since.

Beth quickly made up a bottle, and passed it to Daryl, who immediately started rocking the baby back and forth while feeding her, making soothing little sounds as she settled down.

Lane had to put her fist to her mouth, in an attempt to control her emotions she felt watching Daryl hold the baby, cradling her and feeding her.

"You gotta name fer her?" Daryl looked Carl in the eye as he asked.

"I don't know? Maybe Sophia?" Carl said somberly, then he listed off the names of everyone else they lost...a sad reminder.

"Or Carol, Patricia, Andrea...maybe Lori," Carl shrugged his shoulders and dejectedly walked away.

"Well you're just a 'Lil Ass Kicker? Ain't that right Little Ass Kicker?" Daryl cooed at the infant, calming her. "That's a good name, huh?" Daryl's laughter was contagious.

"Guess we found us a baby whisperer," Hershel exclaimed, continuing to be surprised by the contradictions that were Daryl Dixon.

Lane and her aunts were transfixed by the sight of this rough redneck, taking to this baby like he'd been made for this.

"Lil' Ass Kicker, it is," Lane laughed, mentally shortening it to LAK. Or Lake? Well, ok, it's not great, but they would work on something better.

They would work to make a lot if things better. And the look of newly restored hope on all their faces, made Lane almost believe it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Friends and Families

AN: I want to thank all that have taken the time to review, especially want to shout out to Sar Cupcake ans everyone else. Please forgive, but I've had to hack this out on my iphone.

* * *

Chapter 8: Friends and Relatives

"We can't just keep medicating him," Miriam faced down Hershel as Lane and Daryl stood by and watched.

"I tend to agree, but he may suffer a psychotic break if we don't?" Hershel rationalized, his worry painfully obvious.

"And we can't keep him unconscious forever either!" Miriam reminded Hershel, never one to back down when she felt she was right.  
C  
"Daryl?" Miriam and Hershel both looked to him to decide. Daryl was only just beginning to realize that they all were.

Lane stood awkwardly next to Daryl, strangely unsure of her place with Daryl, especially when they were in front of others. Still she was proud at the way everyone, even her aunt, looked to him to decide.

Daryl felt Lane standing near him, and much to his surprise realized he felt stronger by her closeness.

"We gonna just haveta let him go through this...let him deal. But everyone stays locked in. Glenn and I will cover Rick. We'll keep him safe." Daryl stood firm and made his decision.

"How much longer til he wakes back up?" Daryl asked Hershel, needing to make sure the others had time to get safely set away.

"Maybe an hour?" Hershel answered.

"OK, we lock everyone in block C so Rick cain't accidentally hurt anyone! I'll stay with him 'til he wakes!" Daryl ordered.

Hershel and Miriam nodded to each other and walked out of the infirmary. Which left just Lane and Daryl...alone together.

"Ya need to go too!" He ordered Lane.

"I will...I just wanted to remind you to be careful!" she didn't ask. She ordered, refusing to be cow towed by his attitude.

"Always!" he snarked his frequent glib answer, but Lane wasn't having it.

"Shut It Dixon! Don't you dare patronize me!" she shouted, refusing to let him minimize how dangerous this was. But it was really her fear... fear for him that terrified her.

Lane slowly walked toward him, never breaking eye contact. When she finally reached him, she leaned in and rained soft kisses on his neck. He closed his eyes at the involuntarily shudder that shook him. God her lips felt so good.

"OK," Lane reluctantly pulled away and turned to leave, trying not to be hurt by his indifference. She was aware Daryl would never be a touchy-feely guy, but this emotional distance he'd built between them hurt.

"Lane?" Daryl called out and she turned back to look at him. His eyes were bright and his pupils dilated and she could tell he wanted to say something to her.

She watched the emotions flit over his features including his frustration that he couldn't say what she needed to hear. And then, with a sigh she left him alone go stay with Rick.

* * *

"Lane? Would you like to hold her?" Maggie stood before her, cuddling 'Lil Ass Kicker.

"Are you kidding? Gimme!" Lane held out her eager arms, and reached for the baby, holding her tightly to her chest, taking a big sniff of her soft baby hair. Maggie had put her in a cute polka dot onesie and Lane couldn't stop kissing her teeny feet.

"She looks good on you," Aunt Ethel clucked at the sight of her niece, completely enamored with the infant girl.

"This pretty girl makes everyone look good," Lane answered diplomatically yet still managed to look around at all the smiling faces. They'd experienced soul crushing tragedy these past few days, but somehow this new baby was managing to soften the blow.

"Yes she does! Did you see Daryl? Wasn't it cute the way he was holding and feeding her last night!" Aunt Ethel exclaimed, her eyes getting misty at the memory. "A sight to make any woman's ovaries scream with delight!"

Hershel cracked up and Miriam swatted Ethel on the ass, mostly because she was embarrasing Lane. Lane looked back at Miriam with a look of thanks, but couldn't deny Aunt Ethel spoke the truth. She wasn't sure it was her ovaries screaming, but something in her was deeply affected.

"Hey Lane! Thanks for getting these!" Beth and Carl said in unison at the discovery of the stash of board games she'd thought to bring back from the house.

"No problem. I figured we might have our share of days being cooped up. I grabbed some books too, but I'm not sure how age appropriate they are," Lane replied. But as soon as the words left her mouth she witnessed a pair of deep sighs and exaggerated eye-rolls from the two teens.

"OK, I get it. Stupid thing to say. The books are in the RV if you're interested," Lane admitted sheepishly. 13 now was more mature than most 25-year olds before.

Lane was glad to see Carl coming back to life. He wasn't 100% or anything, but rather improvement came in waves. At some moments the boy seemed cold and lost but more and more he was finding a reason to smile. Lane couldn't help but notice that he seemed to respond best to Beth. He probably had a crush on Beth, but who could blame him. She was pretty and nice.

Lane took a spot on the cot they'd dragged out to serve as a sort of sofa. Beth had prepared a bottle and Lane continued to pat Lil' Ass Kicker's bottom while trying to get situated so she could feed her.

"So?" Maggie came over and sat beside her, tucking one leg in and reaching over to coo at the feeding baby, nuzzling her head with her nose.

"Soooo?" Lane answered back innocently, looking right back into Maggie's probing green eyes, giving nothing away...or so she thought.

"You have a poker face about as good as Glenn's," Maggie pointed out victoriously. "Did you really think nobody would notice?"

"Notice what?" Lane felt her reserve crumbling under Maggie's probing glare. Lord, the woman should have been a prosecuting attorney.

"Come on? Daryl can't keep his eyes off of you!" Maggie accused. "Plus you were both gone...overnight, mind you, and now...something's different. The atmosphere between you practically crackles."

"Ya think?" Lane looked hesitantly up at Maggie. "He really looks at me?"

"Are you kidding? You must have felt it!" Maggie accused, unable to believe her cousin was this oblivious to the redneck's attention.

Lane's cheeks reddened as she remembered just how much she had felt it the night before.

"Ahhhh! You did do it," Maggie accused, Lane's all-over blush giving her away. Lane had to change the subject. That she had slept with Daryl was just hers for now... Theirs alone.

"Maggie? They've been gone a really long time. I'm getting worried," Lane's tone changed, and her concern evident.

"Me too. But they'll be fine, I know it. They always come back," Maggie did her best to sound confident.

"Yeah! You're right. They always come back!" Lane did her best to sound equally confident.

"Hey You!" Lane came up quietly behind Daryl, after climbing the steps to the watch tower. He'd been different ever since he'd come back today. Pensive and disturbed, he'd barely spoken to her after they came back with a bloody, yet somewhat more coherent Rick.

"Hey," Daryl didn't turn, instead keeping his attention out over the dark yard, looking for any unexpected motion.

"Rick seems better tonight," She moved to stand beside him. "He still won't acknowledge the baby. But he seemed to be able to connect with Carl.". Lane wasn't sure what to make of the old-fashioned phone that Rick wouldn't let go of.

"Yeah! Guess he just needed to work through it. Crazy fucker cleared the entire block by himself," Daryl's voice held clear admiration and respect while he shook his head and remembered the gory sight. He and Glenn spent the better part of the day dragging out the walkers Rick had taken down. But it was the knife he found that occupied his thoughts. Carol's knife.

"I'm glad, Carl and the baby need him," Lane said softly, refusing to voice her concerns about Rick's state of mind.

"Are you ever planning on telling me what's really wrong?" Lane decided to quit pussyfootin' around.

"Ain't nuthin' wrong. Just been a long day is all," Daryl lied, not ready to voice his thoughts about Carol.

Lane caught his eyes, and he couldn't conceal the pain and torture he was feeling. But he obviously wasn't prepared to talk about.

"Well, Goodnight then," Lane said before she shut the door behind her, leaning back on it after it closed. It was her nature to keep pressing when she needed answers, a trait that helped her build a very successful business. A business that often had dealings with the most secretive branch of government. But every fiber in her being told her now was not the time. So she bit the bullet and left him alone in the tower, ignoring the ache in her chest.

Lane checked on her aunts and the baby who all were relaxing safely and so she reluctantly went to the RV alone. She tried to assuage her loneliness by offering to take the baby during the night if Maggie wanted, but she doubted Maggie would take her up the offer.

Daryl's thoughts were muddled and confused. Was it just that he couldn't accept Carol's death? Was it guilt? Or something more?

But that was her knife in that walker...nowhere near where they'd 'found' her. He couldn't keep himself from hoping she'd managed to get away.

But he didn't want to push Lane away either...not now. Not after what had happened between them.

It was late and Oscar had already relieved him, when he walked by the RV. He stood there for a minute, debating whether to go in or not. But he couldn't seem to control himself, if only just to watch over her while she slept.

Lane was sound asleep when Daryl crawled into bed beside her, and he wearily closed his eyes, but not before placing a possessive arm around her waist and letting his face nuzzle her hair.

Lake woke to an empty bed but she could have sworn Daryl had slept there with her. As if she could sense him. The pillow even smelled like him. She looked around, expecting to find him nearby, but he wasn't there.

Lane refused to feel despondent and act like a jilted girlfriend. It wasn't easy but she forced herself to dress and join the others...a tight smile on her face.

"Hey there sleepyhead!" Aunt Ethel handed her a bowl of oatmeal when she walked in. Daryl was sitting on the stairs while everyone else, except Rick, was sitting around the table.

"Well, good morning Lil' Ass Kicker," Lane came over and kissed the baby Maggie held, before grabbing a seat beside her.

"We've got to give this baby girl a proper name before that one sticks," Miriam protested, looking to Carl to decide. Ethel also gave an accusatory glare at Daryl for coming up with it, but then gave him a bold wink so he knew she was teasing.

That was the moment Rick joined them, looking showered and clean...and strangely rational...but still 'off'.

Lane watched Rick check on Carl, yet completely ignore the baby. Instead Rick grabbed some oatmeal and ate it while walking.

"How we doing?" Rick stood in front of Daryl to get an assessment of their situation.

"Running real low on ammo," Daryl admitted. They'd gone through an enormous amount of ammo between taking the prison, dealing with Axel and then Andrew's shenanigans and now they were dangerously low.

Lane watched Rick absorb the info with an efficient nod and instead of brainstorming a plan he simply marched off.

"Rick... You don't have to do this all by yourself," Hershel yelled at their leader. But it was almost as if Rick never even heard Hershel. With barely an acknowledgment, he left them, his exit followed by the loud clang of the metal door.

"We need to do a run! Go and find us some more ammo!" Daryl reluctantly took over after Rick left.

"Glenn and I will go! You and Lane went last time!" Maggie stood abruptly, causing the baby to fuss. Maggie gave the baby to Lane, who patted her little back. But then Lane got a whiff of the baby's bottom, her crinkled face causing Carl to crack up.

"Really Maggie? You'd rather go on an ammo run than change a dang diaper," Lane teasingly accused. Even Daryl ended up laughing, remembering the extent of the foulness.

"Are you going to explain why I'm not going with you all today?" Lane jerked Daryl off to the side, back past the pantry.

"Need ya here. To take care of the baby...and look out fer Carl and Beth," Daryl wouldn't meet her eyes.

"So I'm the group's babysitter now! What am I? Kindercare?" Lane's fingers dug into his arm, as she railed at him. But there was more to it. Every instinct she had told her Daryl had much more on his mind.

"No...there's something else. What aren't you telling me Daryl Dixon?" Lane was still pissed, but her voice lost some of its sting as she probed his eyes for the truth.

Daryl looked down, wondering what to say. But he knew she wouldn't drop it, and the truth was he needed to tell someone. He wanted to tell someone... Her. Even if it was to convince himself he wasn't going nuts like Rick.

"I found Carol's knife yesterday," he admitted softly.

"When? Where?" Lane grew strangely optimistic. She knew Carol wasn't her biggest fan, but she wanted Carol to be alive. For Daryl and the group.

"Yesterday. In block F. A walker had her knife stuck in it," Daryl admitted, still reluctant to hope.

"Daryl? Do you think she might have made it? I mean, all we really found was her scarf," Lane speculated cautiously. Daryl also felt glimmers of hope as Lane voiced her legitimate points.

"Dunno. I mean that walker could have wandered over from D to F," Daryl didn't want to get his hopes up.

"But we sealed those gates two days ago," Lane reminded him... Refusing to let him talk himself out of hope.

"Ya still ain't going!" Daryl's voice became a guttural snarl. But as soon as he realized what he'd done he softened his tone.

"Please? I cain't ... " he couldn't finish and Lane saw the fear in his eyes, which disappeared in a flash.

"I just need to focus on finding her," and not be worried about you, was the unspoken implication.

"OK. This time...I'll stay. But you know I can't stay cooped up in that birdcage forever," Lane acquiesced, but with reluctance. "I won't!"

Daryl stared at her, glaring back at him with a combination of fury and caring in her eyes and he let himself drown in them. The green was no longer soft and foamy, but sharp and brilliant like an emerald in the sun. And she cared about him. He needed to understand why, but just at this moment he didn't give a shit. He slowly reached up to grab her chin, delicately rubbing her lip with his thumb.

"I know," he whispered as he slowly leaned in. His lips touched hers, soft as a butterfly wing. Lane moaned at the delicate pleasure which soon resembled exquisite torture.

Lane couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his head and forcefully pulled him closer, eagerly opening her mouth to slide her tongue against his. Kissing Daryl was intoxicating, like a smooth whiskey. Lane found herself gripping the fabric of his flannel shirt to gain support as her knees weekened.

Daryl allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure of the moment. It was meant to be a simple kiss, but apparently nothing between them was ever going to be simple.

Before he even knew it had happened he had her pinned against the metal counter and was pressing his arousal against her center, both of them frustrated by all their clothes.

"Yo Daryl? We gonna head out anytime soon?" Oscar hollered out, having the discretion to announce his presence and not walking in on them.

"Gimme a second," Daryl jerked away after yelling back at Oscar. But it was the sight of Lane's swollen lips and flushed cheeks that made him want to tell Oscar to go on without him. Or just to go to hell.

Lane saw the thoughts flash across his face and it warmed her heart. He might actually really have feelings for her.

"Go!" Lane's hands were now pressed flat against his chest, reluctantly pushing him away. "But you better come back! I want to see if you can follow through," Lane taunted.

"Gerl... I'll follow through!" He growled, dipping down to suck and nibble her neck, surely giving her a hickey.

Lane forced herself to push him away but as Daryl walked out the door she yelled to him, "Go bring Carol back!"

Daryl turned to look at her, surprised and amazed at her unquestioning belief in him. Nor did she ever question his sanity. With as astonished nod, he joined Oscar and left.

-/

"I'm worried about Rick. He won't even acknowledge her," Lane whispered to Hershel while holding the baby.

"Me too. He's been carrying such a big burden for a really long time." Hershel tried to explain. He didn't tell her that Rick was likely experiencing auditory hallucinations. That he was hearing voices from a telephone that wasn't even plugged in

Hershel's attention was suddenly drawn to the gate, where Rick was coming to join them.

Lane watched Rick slowly approach her, eyes focused on the baby as if it were the first time he saw her. Finally Rick stood right in front of her, his eyes imploring her to let him hold his daughter.

Lane hesitated at first, scared he might hurt her. Sensing her apprehension, Hershel nodded his approval. Something must have convinced Hershel it was ok so Lane cautiously handed Rick his daughter.

Within seconds, Lane's fears were assuaged as Rick finally 'saw' his daughter. His eyes shone brightly and his lips curled into an adoring smile at the happy baby who was making cooing and googling sounds.

"Maybe we can go get some air?" Rick suggested. "I'd like to ...ah...see"

"Of course! We'll all go Rick," Hershel grabbed his crutches, wanting to be there when Rick saw Lori's grave. Lane grabbed her weapons and followed Rick and the others outside.

The warm sun and crisp, fresh air felt wonderful and they all looked out over the field where the three freshly dug graves sat. Lane took in everything about the moment, even the moaning walkers that congregated at the fence.

But one walker was strangely different. A bloody African American woman with fierce dreadlocks.

"Rick?" Lane ran forward to get a better look. Walkers don't usually carry grocery baskets. But these walkers weren't attacking her either.

"I see it," Rick handed to the baby over to Carl. "Keys?" Rick held his hand out for Carl to pass them over.

Lane waited for Rick and approached the fence line with caution, taking out her handgun and flicking off the safety.

"Who are you?" Rick asked forcefully, but the woman didn't answer, instead she swayed weakly.

"Are ya bit?" Rick asked taking notice of the bleeding at the woman's side.

"Gunshot," The woman answered, correcting Rick.

"Rick! She's carrying baby formula," Lane noticed the cans in the basket. That was when the walkers seemed to pick up her scent.

"We let you in, you drop your weapons immediately and tell us why you have that basket," Rick ordered. The woman nodded and stumbled to the locked gate, pulling a sword to defend herself from the walkers.

Lane hurried to unlock and open the gate while Rick kept his weapon trained on her. The woman dropped her sword and fell to her knees as soon as the gate was closed.

Rick grabbed her weapons and Lane ran forward to help carry the bleeding woman.

"Hershel! She's been shot!" Lane yelled while she struggled to help the woman into the prison.

-/-

"Lane, can you start an IV by yourself yet?" Hershel asked.

"No, will you show me again," Lane admitted as she helped Hershel clean the woman up. Her clothes and body were literally saturated with walker guts and blood. Maybe that was why the walkers didn't seem to notice her?

Hershel grabbed the necessary equipment and quickly showed Lane how to find a vein and soon hooked the line to the IV bag.

"Inject 1cc of Lorazepam in here," Hershel pointed to the spot in the IV. "You know how to draw medication into a syringe, don't you?". Lane nodded yes, remembering how he'd done it for Rick.

"Hand me the lidocaine and give her two Vicoden," Hershel continued instructing in his calm doctor's voice. Lane brought Hershel a stool so he could work while she tried to be his legs and bring him what he needed.

"What's your name?" Lane asked after watching the woman swallow down the two pills while she dabbed a cool cloth against the woman's forehead.

"Michonne," she was barely coherent.

"Michonne. You want to tell us why you were carrying baby formula?" Rick stood at the end of the bed.

"Wasn't mine. They dropped it when Merle grabbed them!" Michonne was starting to slur her words as the medication took effect. But lying in this clean bed surrounded by people she instinctively trusted, made it so easy to let go.

Lane didn't understand why this information was so important but it had clearly agitated Rick.

"Did you say Merle?" Rick's voice grew louder, causing Michonne's eyes to flutter open.

"Yeah. This one handed asshole. He's the Governer's henchman. He took the guy and girl back to Woodbury. The kid seemed to know Merle. Said he'd bring someone named Daryl back but wouldn't let Merle get in the car with them. That's when Merle went batshit and attacked the girl. Made the kid drive... a big white and red SUV" Michonne's lids began to flutter shut again.

"Michonne, I need ya to stay with me! Tell me about the people he took." Rick squeezed her hand to try and keep her awake.

"Young woman... Asian boy," she mumbled and then fell unconscious.

"Shit! Merle kidnapped Glenn and Maggie," Rick kicked the cement wall in utter frustration and anger. "And I have no idea what this will do to Daryl!"

"Why would you say that?" Lane was completely confused, but the way Rick sounded about Daryl sent an icy shiver down her back.

"Merle is Daryl's brother." Rick watched Lane absorb the news. "He's a crazy, mean, racist, bigoted addict. I ended up having to handcuff him to the roof back when we were in Atlanta. He attacked T-Dog and started shooting off rounds like the 4th of July. But when we tried to leave the key fell down the drain and we had to run. We left him there. But we also chained the door and went back for him. But by then he'd already cut his hand off and left. We never found him," Rick finished the abbreviated version.

"Daryl never mentioned a brother." Lane was shell-shocked. How was Daryl going to react? Just then the infirmirary door slammed open.

"Hershel!" Daryl came rushing in, carrying a weak and bloody Carol in his arms.

"Oh my God! You found her," Lane immediately moved so Daryl could lay Carol down on the adjacent gurney.

"Lane, I still need to finish up here. Can you start the IV and check her over," Hershel kept stitching up Michonne's side as he instructed Lane.

Lane looked for the vein just like Hershel showed her. Carol's veins weren'ts nearly as plump as Michonne's, probably because of dehydration, but she finally found it and got the drip started.

"How is she?" Daryl stood by nervously. Lane looked Carol over and didn't see any bites. "Is she gonna be OK?"

"Yes - thanks to you! She's dehydrated and likely starving but she wasn't bit." Lane smiled proudly at Daryl as she gently wiped the filth off Carol. "We have some Gatorade packets in the RV. Top right shelf over the sink." Daryl seemed to need to do something to help and so quickly rushed off.

"Rick! We have to go get Maggie and Glenn back!" Hershel looked pointedly at him.

"That's not even a question. Of course we'll get them back. It goes without saying! But it sounds like this woman ...Michonne knew Merle. So she's our best bet to find them!" Rick hated to wait, but didn't want to go in with their asses hanging out either.

"We're gonna need a lot more ammo," Rick remembered.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Carol croaked, her voice still scratchy from screaming and dehydration.

"Shush," Lane hushed the woman and continued cleaning her with a warm washcloth and then shampooing her short hair..

"I'm taking care of you because in spite of your feelings, I really like and admire you," Lane answered in all honesty. Carol was warm and kind and worked hard to take care of everyone.

"Plus you are hurt, you're a member of this group, and also because Daryl loves you.". Lane grabbed Carol's wrist and began counting pulses.

"Lane? Did everyone else make it?" Carol's blue eyes were moist with unshed tears. Lane bit her lip, unsure of whether she should say...if Carol was ready. But the days of tender hearted feelings were no longer, Lane had to accept.

"Lori...?" Lane's eyes also filled with tears.

"No!" Carol wailed,shaking her head side to side. She worked so hard! She practiced so she could safely deliver the baby! Oh God! What about the baby?

"And the baby?" Carol was terrified to ask, but needed to know.

"Is a beautiful, healthy, baby girl! Oh, Carol! I've never seen a more beautiful baby," Lane beamed with pride as if talking about her own child. She watched as Carol accepted the news. Carol desperately mourned Lori but couldn't deny her happiness that the baby was alive.

"And did I hear you correctly? That Merle's still alive?" Carol was hungry for more information. She'd had two days of solitude, silence and walker moans.

"Did you know him?" Lane couldn't help but ask. At first Carol just nodded, but after another small sip of water she continued.

"Yes. And he's an awful man. He reminds me of my dead husband. He's violent and mean and he's awful to Daryl. But he's still the only family Daryl has left," Carol turned her head to stare at the wall.

"Lane? We could lose him...if Merle gets hold of him again!" Carol's voice was barely a whisper and Lane couldn't miss the utter fear in her eyes.

"He's changed so much, ya know...Since we lost Merle," tears slid down Carol's face. "I couldn't bear it if he goes back to that 'place'?"

Lane listened to Carol intently. It wasn't so much her words but the tremendous sadness in her face that terrified Lane. She'd only known this Daryl, and didn't want to lose him either.

"Then we don't let that happen Carol!" Lane said with conviction, letting Carol squeeze her hand tightly as a sign of solidarity.

"He wants to see you. I'll go get him," Lane patted her hand and went to get Daryl. And get away. She needed to think through all this.

Lane was nervous but still she climbed the stairs of the watchtower. She knew Rick had told Daryl about his brother, but she had no idea how he'd handled the news.

She stood by the door for a minute, her hand on the handle waiting for the courage to turn it. With a deep breath she turned the handle and entered the room.

She stared at Daryl's back. She knew he'd heard her, so he was apparently refusing to turn and acknowledge her.

She took a risk and with a deep breath, took a step and pressed her body to his back, wrapping her fingers around his waist and leaning her cheek against him.

"Carol's doing much better...she even ate some," she whispered. "Thanks to you," Lane added.

"That why you're up here?" Daryl stiffened, though didn't unclasp her arms "Or is it because my brother kidnapped Glenn and Maggie?"

"You never told me about your brother," Lane reminded him. "I didn't even know you had a brother."

"Yea? And why would I wanna tell ya about my drug-addicted, multiple felon, abusive, mean as a snake brother?" Daryl snarled.

"Maybe because he's part of your family?" she carefully suggested. "and you care about him. He's obviously important to you."

"Daryl? Let me in? Tell me what you're so worried about?" Lane begged him.

"You wanna know? You really wanna know?" Daryl yelled and clenched hus fists to keep from hitting something. "My brother will likely torture Maggie and Glenn to get them to tell him where we are. Then he'll kill Rick and not blink an eye! And if he figures out about you and me, he'll take you away just for the fun of it. Rape you and make me watch just to teach me a lesson!" Daryl ranted and railed at her, expecting her to run away in terror any second.

He finally finished, his chest heaving up and down as his nostrils flared. She watched him take three deep breaths as if it were a long-used control technique he'd acquired over lifetime.

"Then we don't let that happen!" Lane insisted. But Daryl apparently didn't quite buy into her confidence.

"We sneak in, get Glenn and Maggie. Andrea too if she wants, then we get out."

"Fuck! Did ya say Andrea's there too?" Daryl slammed his hand on the wall,surprised yet elated and relieved she was alive.

"Yes. Michonne said she met Andrea after Hershel's farm was overrun. They travelled together all winter up until your brother and this Governor captured them. Andrea didn't want to leave," Lane told Daryl what Michonne relayed to her .

"So Daryl, we know a lot more about them than your brother knows about us," Lane reminded him. "That gives us the advantage.

"Daryl? I'm wondering if it was this Woodbury gang that killed those soldiers?" Lane remembered the brutality of that slaughter they'd witnessed.

"I dunno, but I wouldn't rule it out." Daryl admitted, and gripped the sill. There wasn't much his brother respected, but Daryl had a hard time believing even Merle would have had a part in slaughtering those soldiers. His stint in the Marines was the one thing Merle had always been proud of.

"Daryl?" Lane's voice was low and husky and she stepped closer, resting her palms against his chest

"I want...," Lane started getting embarrassed under the inspection of his sky blue eyes.

"What?" Daryl's voice cracked, surprised at the depth of emotions he was feeling.

"It's just...maybe it's not the time right now but " she stammered. Finally, she decided all she could do was blurt it out.

"I wan't you. Tonight and every other night I have left!" the words exploded out of her mouth so fast she couldn't react to the shock on Daryl's face.

Thunder was roaring in his ears and his heart was pounding so fast in his chest, he was sure even the walkers could hear it. She still wanted him. For every night she had left? If he had any say she'd have plenty of nights left. He still felt thrilled that in spite of everything he'd said and done, she still wanted him!

Lane stood there, unsure of what to do next. Daryl had yet to even acknowledge that she'd spoken much less responded, so she was left hanging, standing there so alone ...and hurting. Still she bent down and placed a soft kiss on the warm flesh of his chest.

With a bereft sigh, she turned to leave biting her lip try to try and keep the tears at bay.

Daryl watched her turn to leave and even he couldn't miss the evidence of the hurt he'd caused. In a split second he made his decision. Silently he stepped forward and pulled her back around.

With a half-second to look at her, he knew he needed her more than air to breathe or water to drink. And the flash of hunger she saw in his eyes sent zings of desire straight to her belly. Then his mouth crashed down upon hers, refusing to take 'no' for an answer.

Lane slid her tongue greedily against his, twisting and tangling and nipping. She felt a warmth all over and craved more.

"I'll never not want this," she half-moaned half-whispered in his ear which drove him crazy. She felt his strong hands grip her ass and lift her up and pin her back against the wall.

When Daryl felt her legs wrap around his waist and grip him tightly, he couldn't control himself.

"You feel so insanely good!" Daryl groaned in her ear and felt every curve on her ... Lane creeped her arms around his neck and fisted her fingers in his hair.

"I won't lose you," she moaned in his mouth. "Not even to Merle!" she cried out. Her fierce possessiveness might have worried him before, but now it just turned him on even more. That there was someone who would6 fight for him...even against his own family.

"Ain't going anywhere!" he mumbled and pushed her hair back to expose her smooth neck. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as his stubble prickled her sensitive skin and his teeth gently nipped then soothed with his tongue.

"Daryl...come to the RV? After watch?" she begged him, knowing they couldn't keep doing this here...not while on watch.

His eyes literally glowed in the moonlight as her took in her face. He couldn't trust himself to speak, he was so affected by her.

"I'll be there," he swore intently, fascinated by the curves of her face.

Silently she reached up to caress his face. She wanted him so much. Not just sexually. She enjoyed just being around him, talking to him. But with one last look, she reluctantly left him.

Lane was on a high... Her entire body hummed and her lips still pulsed from such intense kissing. She hurried and took a shower, shaving her legs and even paying special attention to her bikini line, then even used the blow dryer and flat iron, something she hadn't bothered with since the world went to shit. Was this what prom night might have felt like if things had been different, she wondered?

She threw the drawers apart looking for the prettiest things she had. The best she could come up with was a pink plaid bra but at least it had matching boy shorts. And she grabbed a book...and waited.

But as much as she tried to concentrate on her book and the actions of 'Jane Whitefield' and her escapades in helping people disappear and evading the bad guys, all she could think of was Daryl. Not Michonne...not even Glenn and Maggie. And suddenly she was consumed with guilt. Glenn and  
Maggie.

She slammed the book down and grabbed her laptop...Maggie and Glenn and what was happening to them now consuming her. She went up front to switch on the satellite. She knew the TV channels likely no longer worked since the programming depended on people to update it... but maybe the military satellites?

The satellites! Of course. The DOD satellites should still be up. They wouldn't be affected by the goings on, on planet Earth.

She flipped open her laptop, and waited while it booted up. With a few keystrokes she was able to hack the secure firewall and access the images from DOD satellites, typing in the GPS coordinates of where she thought the prison might be. It wasn't spot on, but she was soon able to find the prison.

The images of the prison popped up on the screen, recent enough it was showing dead walkers strewn about the prison yard. She could even read the license tag numbers of their cars. Lane shook her head at the irony. All this technology, and its a damn sickness that took everything down.

Daryl opened the door to the RV, his dick already straining tightly against his pants. He immediately picked up the scent of her floral shampoo.

He half-expected to find her asleep, so was more than surprised to see her staring intently at her laptop, wearing just a big T-shirt. As soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up and her smile beamed at him.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here!" she set the laptop on the bed so she could sit up on her knees. "Come here!" she held an impatient hand out to him.

He awkwardly took her hand and let her pull him down next to her.

"Look here!" she showed him the satellite images of the prison. He saw a shot of them sitting around the fire the night before they took the prison. Lane showed him image after image, even ones of Andrew doing so much damage.

"How?" Daryl looked at her, bewildered yet impressed.

"Military satellites. They were designed to keep working even if things down here went to shit." Lane simplified yet still got the gist across.

"So I started looking for towns nearby that sounded anything like what Michonne was describing," she met his eyes.

"I think this might be it?" she pointed to the images. The daylight images showed a definite border around the town. And at night, it was lit up with fires all over town.

"I'm reprogramming the satellite to remain stationary over what might be this Woodbury. It might let us know exactly where Maggie and Glenn are being held." she turned her head to focus on the screen.

Daryl was excited and impressed that she could do this...getting images of Woodbury. But all he could think about was kissing her jawline  
...then her neck, then moving up to her ear.

"Lane?" he closed the laptop gently and tipped her chin to look at him. "You're too good," ...for me, he meant but didn't say it.

She spun around so she could face him, breathing slowly while she absorbed his words.

"Daryl... You are the one that is too good," Lane leaned forward and held his cheek in her hand.

"Ya makin' fun of me?" He pulled away and put his feet back on the floor. He couldn't handle that... Not from her.

"Why would you even think such a thing?" she followed him, walking to the edge of the bed on her knees. Refusing to let him distance himself from her, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and dropped kisses on his neck. In spite of himself, he shivered and tilted his head to give her more access.

"Do you want to know the man I see?" Lane insisted he listen. "I see a strong, kind and smart man who stayed with this group when he probably would have been better on his own. A man that stayed even though they chained his brother to a roof. A man who almost died trying to find a lost little girl, and a man who has kept this group fed and safe. I see a man who has so much more to offer, yet for some insane reason thinks I'm the one who is too good!" Lane's chest was rapidly rising and falling as she realized her words were spoken with far more emotion than she initially intended.

Daryl sat there completely stunned by her vehement outburst. He couldn't understand why she was saying these things, nor why she was so angry...no that wasn't the word. Fierce! She was fierce.

"Lane," he shook his head, searching for the words to make her understand. "You are different from me. Ya got money. Ya met the president. Ya owned yer own company. Probably ate at fancy restaurants and went out with doctors and lawyers!"

"So what? Look around us. All that matters now is who we are!" Lane insisted. "And for the record, the date with the lawyer sucked!"

"For the record?" Daryl said sardonically, a small smirk curling his lips. Her logic sounded so nice...so plausible. But it still wasn't reality.

"Lane?" he whispered her name, loving how it flowed off his lips. "That all sounds real pretty...like somethin' outta one of them Disney movies. Where everything works out in the end. But ya ain't gonna feel the same if ya meet my brother." Daryl's stomach turned over, just at the thought of Merle looking at her.

"Daryl, I don't care if Attila the Hun is your brother and Charles Manson your father. You are the man I know...the man I...care about!" The 'L-word' almost flitted out of her mouth. It was too soon she knew, so where had that slip almost come from?

"Daryl? This is what's going yo happen! Tomorrow we are going to find Maggie and Glenn and get them back. No matter what! And with the satellite and the intel from Michonne, we are going to be 100% successful!" Lane sounded completely confident. But they still had tonight. And one thing Lane had been learning since the disease was to take every moment as it came. And she couldn't ignore how her body was reacting to him. Her nipples hardened and became more sensitive as she pressed them against his back. And Lane got an idea...or was it a plan?

"Daryl, you feel really tense," Lane purred into his ear. She had no experience seducing a man, but if there was ever a man that needed seducing, it was Daryl Dixon.

Daryl felt Lane's breath on his neck and then her soft hands began rubbing his shoulders, her small fingers perfectly digging in and massaging out the knots. Daryl felt himself relaxing under her ministrations and his dick twitched uncomfortably against the tightness of his cargo pants. It was when he reached for her that he knew the game had changed.

Lane felt strangely exultant when she pushed his hands away. With a sexy laugh, she pressed herself flat against his back and reached around to unbutton his shirt from behind him. She pulled away only so she could slip his shirt off his shoulders.

Daryl felt her pull away, but before he could move or turn she was back and her bare stomach was pressed firmly against his back, this time skin to skin. Unfortunately he could tell she still had a bra on, but the feel of her erect nipples brushing against his back was far more erotic than he ever would have expected.

Lane's confidence grew with each second that Daryl didn't stop her. Lane ran her tongue along the vein that pulsed widely at his neck and ran her hands up his chest and then back down over his abs. It was when she snaked her tongue in his ear and lightly raked her nails over his forearms and then his biceps that he decided he couldn't take much more.

"I love your arms!" her breath was warm and soft in his ear and he involuntarily thrust his hips.

She was driving him batshit crazy with the way she kept teasing and torturing him. Enough was a fricken 'nough. As quick as a snake he spun around and threw her beneath him.

Her eyes grew wide as saucers, so shocked at his sudden change. She should have known. A wild animal can only act tame for so long. Daryl positioned above her and propped himself up on his arms and his knee between her legs.

This was the first he'd seen of her since she'd taken off the giant T-shirt and the sight took his breath away. Her tits were pushed up and together, wrapped up in this pink patterned silky fabric like a gift His eyes took all of her in and he saw she also wore matching panties, those low kind that sat low on her hips.

Lane looked up into his glacier blue eyes and for a moment let her worries go. She pressed her palms against his hips and slowly slid them up his chest and then around his neck.

And then she took another chance. She wriggled her hips and managed to slip out from beneath him. She knew he'd let her but still she pushed him back and rolled on top, straddled his hips and leaning over him, gripping his strong shoulders

Daryl was looking up at her, wondering if maybe he'd died today...and somehow made it to heaven. He grabbed her waist with both hands, but all she did was 'Tsk Tsk' him and wriggle lower.

Lane bent down and rained kisses over his neck and then made her way to his chest, her tongue lightly teasing his chest hair. Her nipples skimmed his stomach and Daryl gripped her ass tightly. And with a deft snap she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down.

She scooched down between his legs. She'd never done this, but she had read plenty of books. She'd even read Fifty Shades of Gray, but only on her Nook. She would have been mortified if anyone saw her with the book .

Daryl's quivering stomach muscles told her she might be doing something right and gave her the confidence to continue.

She bent down, and with her hair fanning around her like a curtain she slowly took him in her mouth. She expected him to feel different in her mouth. In her hand he felt smooth and strong. In her mouth, he felt like warm velvet. She swirled her tongue around his tip, then opened wider to take him in...avoiding teeth. She did know enough from her girlfriends and books to know that teeth were bad.

Daryl couldn't believe this was happening. His first urge had been to throw his head back at the intense pleasure, but he couldn't keep from looking down. Convince himself she was real. Her hair fell around her like silk while her mouth and tongue ran up and down his length.

"Jeezus Lane!" he pleaded, yet not sure for what. To stop or keep going. His words seemed to urge her on, and she grabbed his balls while she took him all the way in. He thrust his hips uncontrollably into her mouth.

Lane was getting more excited and turned on by the second. She loved the feeling of power. Power that she could do this to him, to elicit such a reaction.

He felt her leave him, but only to grab him with her other hand while she took his balls into her mouth, expertly using her tongue to play with him. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she left his balls to take him in her mouth again, running her tongue along his length. Then, while cupping his balls she started bobbing up and down. She started slow, but using his reaction as her guide, started sucking him faster.

Daryl's hands were threaded tightly in her hair. He hadn't meant to hold her so firmly, but with a glance down at her with his dick in her mouth and he realized. Oh God, if he didn't stop her now he'd come in her mouth. And he didn't want to screw things up again.

"Goddamn! Lane, ya gotta stop!" he stopped her by grabbing her under her arms and pulled her up. With a quick move, he rolled her over and settled between her legs, his dick pulsing against her with need.

He realized the shock in her eyes was fucking exciting as hell. It wasn't fear...it was expectation and anticipation. He held her hands over her head with one hand and reached down to jerk the fabric of her bra down. He loved how the underwire shoved her tits up, and by pulling the material down it was like serving them up to him on a platter.

He still held her hands over her head, remembering the pleasure she had taken in being in control, and bent down and sucked on the erect nipple. Both nipples were firm as if standing at attention. He greedily massaged her full tits, eventually releasing her hands so he could further explore and enjoy.

"Daryl? Please?" she begged. She was so wet, she couldn't keep from writhing against him, thrusting and rubbing her hips against him.

"Please? Please what?" he taunted, feeling strangely confident. He'd never been like this with a woman, eager to please and explore. He reached down and fished his fingers into the boyshorts she was wearing, slowly inching them down her thighs.

"You know!" she turned her head and nipped his shoulder, knowing exactly what he was doing. But turnabout was fair play.

"I ain't sure I do," he continued to torment her, now kissing her stomach and slipping his tongue into her belly button. He pulled her panties all the way off and tossed them aside.

"Stop bein' mean. You know I want you!" Lane pleaded and threaded her fingers in his hair to pull him back. But Daryl had become intoxicated by this newfound sexual edge. And decided he too wanted to play and learn.

He ran his tongue from one protruding hipbone to the other before making his way lower. He'd seen this in some of Merle's pornos and it had always been his favorite part.

Lane was tense, but he forced her thighs further apart. But even he hadn't expected her to be so smoothly shaved, except for the small patch just above her center. With a smile he ran his tongue from her center up to the pulsing nub. It was large and swollen and he focused his attention on it. He started running his tongue over and back again, making rapid flicking motions.

He felt her fists in his hair and looked up to see her writhing, her head tossing from side to side. Suddenly he knew he wanted to make her come like this. He wanted her to come with his tongue and then again buried deep inside her.

He lifted and spread her thighs up over his shoulders and thrust his tongue inside, loving how she screamed his name.

Lane couldn't take it. Daryl was killing her. He was literally torturing her with pleasure...with his tongue.

Lane pulled on Daryl's head, needing him to stop and get inside her. She was mad with desire for him, sweat dripping down her body.

Just then he inserted a finger in her and continued licking her clit. But when he thrust that second finger she exploded around him.

Feeling quite pleased with himself he inched up to lay face to face with her. He wasn't sure if she'd want to kiss him after, but as soon as she could she greedily pulled his mouth to hers, slipping her tongue inside...tasting herself on him, which only seemed to excite her more.

"I swear to God, Daryl! If you don't..." she threatened and placed his dick at her sopping wet entrance. Daryl looked into her eyes and pulled her leg up over his shoulder. With a groan he thrust into her and collapsed, resting his face in her neck.

"God, you feel so perfect!" Lane squeezed her muscles around him.

"You're the one that feels perfect," Daryl almost hated to move because it meant he was one step closer to finishing...Almost! He slowly pulled out, then slowly thrust back in, never losing eye contact.

Lane couldn't breathe! Her body was a mass of exquisite sensation. Every feeling was heightened and when Daryl thrust deep and pulled her legs up, she felt every inch of him. And it was like she'd found her missing piece. Like she was finally complete.

"Daryl!" she cried as another orgasm started building. "I can't..."

"Yes you can!" Daryl insisted and slowed down so he wouldn't come before she did. He gripped her ass to lift her up even further when he thrust.

"Oh God... Yes," Lane bit his shoulder as the pleasure began to overtake her. She raked her nails down his back as she came again. She screamed his name and wrapped her legs around him.

"Is that good?" he started pounding into her. The look in her still glazed over eyes was enough... It pushed him over the edge.

"Lane.,,!" he muffled his cry in her neck, still pumping into her. He felt her run her nails down his back... Then up his sides. It felt so good he actually shivered in her arms.

"Come here!" she pulled the blankets over them. He slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of her. In the back of his mind he worried about crushing her but now all he wanted was to feel her under him.

"Daryl?" she said quietly. "That was amazing!" Lane had never felt happier...safer... or more beautiful than she did in this moment.

Daryl lay next to her, pulling her half naked body on top of him, and realized this just might have been the best day of his entire life. More importantly, she was still here... still with him. She held him and slipped her leg in between his legs and fell into an exhausted sleep, resting her head on his chest.

Daryl couldn't sleep though. He held Lane in his arms, frequently running the evening's events back over in his mind. He'd never experienced anything like what he'd shared with Lane over the past few days.

But now Merle was going to fuck things up for him...just like he always did.


	9. Chapter 9 - Welcome To Woodbury

A/N: I luv you all so much ans thank you for reviewing and favoriting. I hate to sound like a whiner but I am still hacking these stories out on my iphone. Fingers crossed for a laptop fir Xmas. I want to thank you all personally, but just thus messagw makes my fingers cramp. But I luv and appreciate u all and hope u forgive. Very mild smut...but a tad!

* * *

"Lane? How the hell did you do this?" Rick stood behind her staring in awe at her laptop screen while surrounded by Michonne, Daryl, Oscar and Hershel.

"I was able to use the RV satellite to connect straight to the DOD satellites, bypassing the internet. I was afraid I might to 'need' to work on my vacation, so I had ...well, let's just call it an upgraded dish installed. It's the sorta thing I used for my NSA work before things changed." she answered humbly, immediately feeling embarrased like when she would have all the answers in fifth grade.

"Michonne? Is this Woodbury?" Lane changed the subject, looking over into the woman's eyes and pointed to the screen.

Everyone else also looked at Michonne for confirmation, who after staring at the screen for what seemed like forever, said, "Yep, that's Woodbury." Lane chilled at the icy tone of her voice.

"Do you know where Glenn and Maggie might be?" Rick demanded from Michonne, sounding like a Sheriff questioning a suspect. Lane picked up on Rick's interrogatory tone and how quickly it was alienating Michonne. And they desperately needed her on their side.

"Michonne, you implied this Governor had taken an interest in Andrea, right? Romantic?" Lane could tell Rick's approach would never be effective with Michonne.

"How likely is it that he'd want Andrea to know he had kidnapped Glenn and Maggie? I don't know, but to me, that would be a huge turnoff," Lane connected to Michonne. "Kidnapping and torturing my friends?"

Michonne's head shot up in clear admiration of Lane's quick acumen, her lips actually curling at the corners.

"Smart Girl aren't ya!" she nodded at Lane. "Governor's all about how things look...impressing folks and appearances. When he and his crew killed this group from the National Guard, they came back with all their equipment and trucks, then told the town they were killed by walkers. Gave them a real moving ceremony. But I found fresh blood on top of the truck. Didn't make sense or jive with his story and the Governor didn't much appreciate me questionning him either. So, to answer your question, NO the Governor wouldn't risk Andrea finding out. He might make up a lie to the rest of the town...say Maggie and Glenn attacked the town. But Andrea would know different...and that would really mess things up for him!". Michonne still remembered how the Governor looked at Andrea, like the way a lion looks at fresh meat.

"You were there a couple of days, right? So where do you think they might be holding them?" Lane nudged Michonne to keep talking. Rick had apparently picked up on Lane's tactics, so he held back and let her continue.

Michonne took a few more looks at the satellite images before she continued.

"He couldn't risk them possibly escaping and running off inside the town...too risky. Andrea or someone else might see them. Word would get out. That's why only a dozen men or so are allowed out of town... EVER. So, my guess is they have some place just outside the town, where they can have more freedom." Michonne's face exhibited only a fraction of her disgust.

"What's this?" Lane pointed to a large fire lit circle on the far side of the town's borders. There was so much firelight in one of the images she could actually make out some 50+ people gathered around a clearing... Almost like...no exactly like... An arena!

"Don't know. I never saw that!" Michonne admitted, but felt a chill up her spine. What was happening to Andrea in that fucked up town?

"Well, it's good news if Michonne's right. If they're not in Woodbury, it will mean fewer people we're up against,"  
Rick pointed out.

But Lane was in no way comforted by Rick's surmisal. She was very afraid that this Governor not only knew about them by now...but also where they lived.

"I hate to be the one to say it, but we have to at least consider that they already know where we are!" Lane didn't want to spell out the details, especially with Hershel there, but there was a good possibility that they had been tortured. And Glenn and Maggie would talk, it was just a matter of time. Everyone talks.

Rick and Daryl looked at each other, and, with a disgusted look, Daryl nodded to Rick, silently telling him torture by Merle was not only a possibility, but a probability.

"Then we need to be smart in deciding who stays and who goes," Rick swept his hand through his hair as he struggled to decide. There were so few of them even left to choose from.

"I'll go!" Oscar was the first to speak up which earned him a smile and a quick squeeze of his hand from Lane. Oscar liked Lane the best out of everyone, not just because she had brought him food but he knew she had stood up for him after the assholes he'd been holed up with attacked these folks.

"Thanks Oscar! I'll take you up on that! Michonne, we'll also need you and your knowledge of the town.. Are you up for it?" Rick queried, still cognizant that the woman had just been shot.

"I'll be fine... If ya can spare some more of then painkillers and antibiotics, I'll be good to go " Michonne left out that she too had a score to settle... With the Governor and with Daryl's brother, Merle.

"Ok Daryl, I'll need you too. Let's grab some supplies and then we'll head out!" Rick commanded and Oscar led the way out of the RV.

"Rick? Can I have a minute?" Lane called out just as he was about to join the others. But Daryl and Hershel also stayed.

"I think I should go instead of you!" Lane just blurted out. She couldn't look at Daryl, afraid she might back down. But she could already feel the fury.

"Fuck that all ta hell! Ain't No way!" Daryl stormed forward as he heard her, his entire body vibrating with fury. "You can't possibly consider this?"

"No listen! If you go Rick, that leaves only me, my aunts, Carol and Hershel to defend this entire prison. Oh yeah, plus Carl and Beth," she added, her point lost on nobody-

"We have to assume they know about us by now. And a guy like this Governor? He's not exactly the type to lead the 'Welcome Wagon' and bring us a gift basket or a pie," Lane brought the reality to their attention.

"There's no way he's not going to try and take this prison away from us! You know it!" Lane also knew how guys like this thought. And if someone on the block had a bigger, better toy, then he'd stop at nothing to take it...or smash it.

"They live in a town with a makeshift wall made of tires and duct tape. We have all of this! Land to farm, food, medicine, weapons, and a generator. Not to mention what they did to those National Guardsmen, and they didn't have anywhere near what we do," Lane continued, and Daryl's stomach sank.

"So, if you don't let me go, we need to seriously reconsider if we are prepared to fight and keep this place, or do we load up the RV and run? Just let them have it and hope we find something else?"

Daryl's teeth were grinding and his fists clenched furiously. Not because she was wrong, but because she was right.. .Again!

Even Rick sat down in exhaustion as he digested her well thought out argument. They'd spilled so much blood...lost lives for this place. He'd lost Lori here. T-Dog too. And almost Carol.

But could he make this prison everone's coffin because of his own stubborn pride? And hadn't Lori's primary complaint always been that he was always running off to save others and not staying to care for his family? And now, he didn't even have Lori. Or did he? Rick's mind went immediately to the black telephone he still kept.

"I'm just saying, you have Carl and Ass Ki..,, Judith to think of," Lane quickly corrected herself. Since everyone had already started calling her Ass Kicker, it was now actually a chore to call her Judith. Daryl couldn't help smirking at her involuntarily slip.

"No way. I don't need neither of ya!" Daryl insisted, preferring Lane and Rick both stayed here...especially now the prison might be under attack. Granted he didn't know this Michonne lady from Satan and Oscar was still relatively green, having never been 'out there' in the real world, but still. Still, he'd rather go get Glenn and Maggie on his own than have Lane go with him.

"Daryl, Lane's right. This is a well-armed group. I've seen her handle herself and I've seen Michonne handle herself." Rick pulled Daryl aside, trying to calm him.

"Yeah? And you'da sent Lori out on something like this?" Daryl snapped but then saw Rick immediately cringe and instantly he regretted the words the second they left his mouth. He couldn't have sunk a lower blow on Rick, and the flashes of pain on Rick's face reflected the direct hit he'd never meant to inflict.

"Fuck! Rick, you know I didn't mean..." Daryl stood there helplessly, not even remotely equipped for apologies. Completely ill prepared to care about someone else's feelings.

"I know, S'ok," Rick gripped Daryl's arm, and gave him a brief squeeze. "But Lane still goes and I am going to stay and protect the prison...with my children." And with that Rick walked away and Daryl was left standing there, staring at Rick's retreating back, struggling to control his emotions, which were now all over the place.

As Hershel left to catch up with Rick he looked back to give Lane a look of what might have been either pity or understanding. Then Daryl grabbed her and spun her around.

"Are you trying to get yerself killed?" Daryl reached for her to jerk her up by her arms, his fingers digging in.

"I'm thinking strategically, trying to keep us ALL alive AND still keep this prison... Which we spilled blood to take! It just might mean the difference between us living and thriving...or dying!" Lane never backed down or let him intimidate her.

"I can handle myself out there against my brother!" Daryl yelled at her.

"Daryl? I am more concerned about the ones we leave here. I've read files about scenarios like this. If these people think and behave the way you and Michonne describe, then they already know where we are. Now, they likely kept at least Glenn or Maggie alive, but likely not both and they will come for us. Sooner rather than later." Lane implored. Daryl listened to her, fascinated by how logical she was and her calm rational voice strangely soothed him, despite the content of her words.

"I'm thinking, if they only let a handful of people out of Woodbury, they either have to split up, which isn't something you'd do to takeover a prison, or choose. Cover prisoners, or take the prison." Lane brainstormed her thoughts aloud. I'm hoping they either waited or decided to split the difference and we get Maggie and Glenn fast, then double back here. Then we put the squeeze on them. Get 'em coming and going so to speak," Lane finished.

Daryl stared at her in fury and a bit of awe, yet still not able to accept she was insisting on going into danger. But now, after listening to her he wasn't as convinced the prison was even the safer option.

All he wanted was to shut her away in a safety deposit box and go and get her when it was safe. Which meant he'd likely keep her there forever.

How the hell did Glenn deal with Maggie going on such dangerous runs all the time? How was he handling it now? If Merle had hurt Maggie, or worse, Daryl didn't know what he would do. What Glenn would do? What he'd help Glenn do?

"OK...fine. We get in and get out and you stay behind me. At all times!" Daryl was shaking her now.

"Daryl? The point of me going is so someone has your back, while you have everyone else's back," she explained quietly.

"What the fuck do I need ya covering my back fer?" Daryl ground out, unable to look into her eyes.

"We all need someone covering our back. Weren't you planning to cover Rick? The others?" Lane asked, her voice coaxing not accusing.

"S'different," he opposed.

"It's not. You know it won't be easy for me to leave my aunts, but they know why I have to do this. I just want all of us back together...and alive. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes..." she couldn't continue. She didn't want to even put any negative energy out into the universe.

Daryl looked up at the ceiling, still unable to look at her. At least not and be able to think at the same time.

"Daryl," Lane stood up and strolled over, pressing her body close and purring into his ear. "Are we going to go into this angry?" she let her tongue linger in his ear.

"Gerl!" he ground out just before he captured her lips. "This ain't gonna work every time," he warned, in spite of his responding body openly betraying him.

"That's why I asked Rick and not you," she reminded him as she threaded her fingers in his hair. "So?" she propositioned and wrapped her legs around his hard hips as their tongues began their own dialogue. BANG BANG BANG!

"Yo, we all ready to leave when you are!" they both heard Oscar bang on the door.

"Grrrrhh, I swear to God!" Daryl muttered under his breath, reluctantly extricating himself from Lane's arms.

"Don't put an arrow in his ass... please?" Lane leaned forward to peck him on the cheek.

"That's twice now. Once more, and that fat ass is mine," Daryl actually teased her back... At least she thought he was teasing.

* * *

Lane was leaning her head against the car window as she remembered her discussion with her aunts. Miriam seemed to understand, but it was Aunt Ethel who begged her not to go...pleaded with her to stay. She was afraid for her and begged Lane to stay. And it tore Lane apart. What would she do if anything happened to Aunt Ethel because she wasn't at the prison to protect her?

And Lane's dark mood cast a pall on the entire group as they drove.

"This reminds me of a really bad double date," Michonne broke the silence after thirty minutes of silence. "cept we ain't headin' to the drive in."

"I've been on worse," Lane admitted in all truthfulness and Michonne and Oscar cracked up laughing...but not Daryl.

"Tell!" Oscar insisted. Lane turned to laugh, realizing she continued to be surprised by his friendly and warm personality.

"No way! You first. What's the worst date YOU ever had?" Lane turned it back around on Oscar.

"Well, actually it was this one night I finally got up the courage and asked this hot girl out. I met her at the club. And she was so smokin', ya know what I mean?" Oscar shot a knowing glance at Daryl and a friendly shove from behind.

"This was before I met my old lady of course," he added which Lane found ironic and amusing. The man was in jail for manslaughter and he was worried about being considered a cheater?

"Her figure was the bomb and she had a wicked sense of humor...and she even knew football...like a Goddamn encyclopedia which shoulda been my first clue. I asked her out the very next night. That's when I found out she was a he!" Oscar chuckled, strangely not even close to being pissed.

"Whatdya do?" Michonne was actually surprised at how easily she'd been drawn in, not just into the conversation but in these people's lives.

"After I got over my shock, we ended talking and laughing and then up popped a coupla brews and watched some football," Oscar still laughed, wondering whatever happened to Sean, knowing he was either dead or a zombie transvestite. "Ended up setting him up with this other dude I knew that was a little more 'bi-curious' than myself."

"Michonne? What about you? Any horror stories to add to the mix?". Lane asked unsure if she would even join in. To Lane's surprise the woman chuckled as she remembered.

"Well, I'll qualify this as also happening before I was married," Michonne prefaced.

"So stipulated," Lane replied, in her best 'Law and Order' tone which also earned laughter from everyone...again except Daryl.

"There was this prosecuter... he'd been asking me out for ages. I'd whooped his ass everytime we went up against each other in court, but my roommate at the time convinced me I should give him a chance." Michonne lost herself in the nostalgia.

"We had dinner but when the evening was finally over, he started talking to me in baby talk. Crazy fuck, didn't even want sex. Wanted me to go home with him and feed him a bottle then change his diaper," Michonne laughed as she remembered his shocked face with her wine splashed all over it.

"No Way, Michonne! You're lying!" Lane convulsed in laughter. "Sorry Oscar, I'm afraid Michonne wins...hands down."

"Bullshit! But we  
still haven't heard from you or Daryl," Oscar protested. Daryl gripped the steering wheel tighter and tensed up. He didn't have any bad dates. He'd had no dates.

"Sorry Oscar. My worst date was a setup and all the guy did was talk about his mother...whom he still lived with. She must have called him 20 times during the date...and he picked up every single damn time." Lane answered as she still felt the annoyance. But annoyance was all it was. She still sensed Daryl's anxiety and was doing her best to diffuse it, yet also not draw attention.

"No way Girl! Rule #1, Never date a guy that still lives with his mother," Michonne surprised herself by reaching forward and patting Lane's shoulder.

"We done socializing or do ya maybr wanna tell us if we are anywhere near the place?" Daryl snarked grumpily.

"Pull over in maybe another mile. They have watch posts all over so we're better off if we go the rest of the way on foot," Michonne immediately switched back into warrier mode, still shocked by how easily these people had drawn her in...even after how the Governor had tried so hard. Maybe it was because they were the first truly good people she'd met since Andrea? Or maybe she just desperately wanted to be part of a group that so obviously cared so deeply for each other.

Daryl felt Lane's eyes on him and he suddenly regretted being so snappy before. It was a reflex as much as anything but still he never wanted Lane to feel like she had to walk on eggshells around him. He'd seen that often enough from his mom around his dad his entire life and he didn't wanted that in his life ever again.

Daryl got close to where Michonne indicated and pulled over deep into the bushes, turning the car around for faster egress. Lane waited for Michonne and Oscar to exit before reaching over to grab Daryl's hand which still rested on the gear shift. His grip reflexively stiffened, but she slowly threaded her fingers with his.

His hand snapped around at her surprisingly simple gesture. Her large eyes reminded him of forest grass first thing in the morning when the light hit it and her smile made him believe they just might succeed. And for a millisecond he considered throwing her into the back and tasting every inch of her.

"Let's GO and get our family back!" Lane leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. The shock in his eyes, only turned her on more.

* * *

He led the way through the woods and remained even more on edge and alert after their close call at the cabin. He hadn't wanted the crazy old guy to die but when he went berserk and drew on them, his yelling only made all the walkers surrounding the cabin even more frenzied.

He could tell Lane was directly behind him by the floral scent of her hair and the cadence of her footsteps ...which comforted him yet also told him she was getting tired. But Michonne's footsteps seemed to grow lighter and quicker as they got closer to Woodbury. What the fuck was her hurry?

They'd lost the light about a half hour ago. And the more tense Lane became, the looser Michonne seemed to be...almost like she was excited.

"The town is right over there," Michonne pointed to the glow maybe 100 yards away. "They'll be looking for walkers. They have a well-armed team walk the wall every night. They aren't prepared for people sneaking in," Michonne finished in a hushed voice.

But they still had to find Glenn and Maggie. Lane pulled her handgun, the Sig Sauer that she'd attached a silencer too, and flipped the safety.

"Lane... The map," Daryl requested quietly. She immediately ran over and unfolded the map against her raised knee, while Oscar shone a light on the exposed pages.

"The towns here," Daryl pointed. "So this cabin must be there. Ya'll ready?"

Without waiting for acknowledgement, Daryl headed forward. They'd almost reached the edge of town, when they heard a flash of gunfire a couple of hundred yards in front of them. Lane raced to keep up with Daryl, frustrated by how Michonne easily raced past her. At least she was still ahead of Oscar. But silently she scolded herself and swore to get in better shape.

Lane raced behind until they reached the source of the noise. To her shock, they found a small shack and five armed men had two people on the knees, each with a rough hewn bag over their head.

One of the guards yanked the bag off both the prisoners, revealing a scared but furious Maggie and a bloody, beaten Glenn.

Lane froze! She felt a white hot rage build and fury roared in her ears. Without even thinking or planning and fueled by such a fury that she'd never known and she ran forward, blasting her way through the darkness. Daryl covered her as best he could, but Lane was like a crazed woman. Only then did he realize Michonne had left them and slipped away into the darkness. Fuck!

"Maggie? Are you ok?" Lane gripped her cousin's arms, then embraced her tightly. Only then did she take in the full horror of what had just happened, the bullet ridden bodies of the guards strewn about. Dead by her hand. But one look at Glenn's face tempted her to shoot them all over again.

Glenn's face was bloody and bruised, but the void in Maggie's eyes held the true horror.

"Merle! He did this," Glenn croaked out, accusing Daryl as if to dare him to question his word.

"Merle's the Governor?" Daryl asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"No," Maggie spat. "He's more like a Lieutenant or something...an enforcer."

Lane picked up on every subtle inflection vocal hitch and realized Merle and the Governor had inflicted much more than physical pain on Maggie and Glenn.

"We gotta go," Oscar was terrified and antsy, kept shifting his weight side to side. "Now!"

"I cain't! I gotta go get Merle," Daryl stormed off on the other direction. "He's my family!"

"Daryl?" Lane sided up close and pleaded in his ear. "We've got to get Glenn and Maggie back. Glenn's hurt far worse than he's admitting. We will come back for Merle," Lane promised. She saw the doubt, anger and frustration cross his face.

"Let's get outta here then," Daryl gave in, resigning himself to the situation at hand. Oscar helped Glenn move and Lane handed Maggie one of the guns she picked up from the deceased guards.

But before they'd gone thirty feet they were assaulted by gun fire. Lane looked to Daryl, who suddenly swerved and they all headed toward the nearby building. He smashed open the door, and Oscar hauled Glenn inside.

"What the hell is this place?" Daryl stood and took in their surroundings. It appeared to be a store or something, but strangely it was not in disarray nor had it been looted judging by the neatly arranged cans. That was when Michonne emerged from a darkened hallway, beaten and bloody.

"Michonne, dear God, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Lane raced forward to check on the woman, but Daryl raised his weapon...and Maggie did the same.

"Where the hell have you been? Is this some kinda setup? Did you lead 'em here?" Daryl barked his accusations and Maggie followed suit, her weakened arms quivering. But Lane simply couldn't draw on her.

"I had some personal business with the Governor, that'sall," Michonne said simply, a look of pride taking over her striking features.

"And? Did ya get what ya came for?" Daryl turned to face her, staring into her eyes looking for any sign of lies. And with a nod, she told him all.

"For now anyway," Michonne said, remembering the way the Governor cried out when she shoved that glass shard in his eye.

"Ok, Glenn ya still ok to make a run for it? We got a car about a mile away. I'll lay down some cover fire and you all haul ass outta here," Daryl ordered.

Lane rushed forward, not liking this plan one bit. "And what about you? Who's gonna lay cover for you!" She pulled him around to face her.

"Lane! Just Go! I'll catch up! I'll find you!" Daryl ground out, refusing to let his feelings for her obscure his decision to find Merle and make sure they got outta here safely.

Lane looked at him, desperate for any indication that he wanted her to stay... That he needed her to stay. But instead of looking at her, he looked to Michonne who was pulling Lane along with her. The warning in his eyes was all Michonne needed.

"Come on, there isn't time and this sure as hell isn't the time for the kind of talk you two need to have," Michonne yanked Lane into the darkness, and Daryl forced himself to fight the pull of her last glance. And then he rained automatic fire down towards the town, and watched them run off into the forest.

Lane ran backwards half the time, trying to provide cover whilst also looking out for Daryl. And at that moment, Oscar's head jerked to the side spraying Glenn with blood and brain matter. Immediately they all hit the dirt and crawled another fifty feet before venturing foreward.

When they finally reached the car, she and Michonne helped get Glenn settled into the back seat and she pointed to Maggie. "Keys are under the back left tire."

And Lane began to run back towards Woodbury.

"Lane, come back here! Get back here now! Right this instant !" Maggie yelled, begging her to come back while Michonne stood between them.

"I have to go back and get Daryl. You know why. You get Glenn back to the prison. We'll meet you there," Lane answered. She had no idea what she was doing, but she couldn't ...no she wouldn't leave Daryl. That was the one thing she knew for certain.

"You know the way! Now go!" Lane took the moment to drop her empty clip and load another.

Maggie looked helplessly at Michonne, waiting for her to get in the passenger seat. But Michonne looked at Maggie, shook her head in frustration and headed back out after Lane. This crazy white girl had saved her ass, and she'd be dead by tonight if she didn't help her. Lane had the drive and skills...just not the experience.

* * *

"You should have gone back with Maggie," Lane glared like an impetuous child at Michonne, feeling suddenly like a idiot who everyone felt needed a babysitter.

"I shoulda done alot a things." Michonne responded snidely. "But I have a strange need to see you get back alive...and if I can square off again with the Governor ...well, that's just a fricken bonus!."

Lane looked back at Michonne's profile as Michonne took in the glow from the fiery torches of Woodbury. From the sound, it appeared things had died down in the town. The walls were now double guarded, but the ricochet of gunfire had silenced which actually made it harder to sneak in.

"Where should we start first?" Lane whispered.

"Shush," Michonne quieted her, holding a finger to her lips. Just then they caught the roar of cheers and the flare of fire on the far end of town.

"What's that?" Lane ignored the previous directive.

"Not sure. They have this large area where they keep biters locked up," Michonne answered.

"That doesn't make any sense? Why go to so much trouble securing the town but keep walkers inside?" Lane shook head.

"Maybe its time we go find out?" Michonne led the way.

"Hey! Michonne! I just want to...No, I need to thank you," Lane pulled the woman back, forcing her to acknowledge her. Lane still didn't know why the other woman stayed to help her, but still, for whatever reason she was grateful.

"Don't thank me yet white girl," Michonne warned, but unable to stop the small curl of her lips, forming a reluctant smile. "Let's go get yer boyfriend back from this crazy fuck!"

Lane grinned at the odd endearment, knowing Daryl would rather have bamboo shoots rammed up his nail beds than be called anyone's boyfriend, much less hers.

The walls around the warehouse seemed to be under a little less protection. Lane stepped up on the stacked tires and peeked over the fence and saw a large circle well lit by torches. At the end were another set of fences, which explained the lax security. Any walkers that got in would just end up trapped. And any humans would also end up trapped and surrounded by walkers.

"Come on," Michonne stayed in the shadows and snuck between the boards and tires. Lane followed, doing her best to ignore the moans of the walkers penned up nearby.

"They're gathering in the arena," Lane looked to Michonne.

"Shit! There's Merle!" Michonne pointed him out to Lane. Most of the town had now congregated in the arena, an excited hum reverberating in the air. Michonne knew she would never be able to sneak in and blend. Most of the town had already seen her and knew she had left. But Lane? Maybe?

"Come on. I've got an idea," Michonne pulled her along, making sure they both remained hidden in the shadows. Michonne broke the glass on the rear door of a small clappord house and waited. When she eventually felt comfortable no one was there, she entered.

Lane followed Michonne into the house then upstairs to the small bedroom. She watched as Michonne efficiently snapped through the clothes still hanging in the closet.

"Here! Put this one on," Michonne threw a sturdy blue cotton shirt dress at her, then grabbed a large canvas handbag and threw it on the bed before looking for more appropriate shoes. Lane's boots would have been a dead giveaway.

"Michonne? What are we doing?". Still Lane took her clothes off and slipped the dress on, belting it snuggly in spite of being horribly confused. "I really don't think that's a town dance they're having."

Michonne's answer was to throw a pair of ugly chunky heels at her.

"Really? Aunt Ethel wouldn't even wear these," but Lane slipped them on anyway. They didn't fit great, but she could walk in them without them sliding off her feet.

"I'll be recognized in two seconds flat, but you?" Michonne pulled the band out of Lane's hair to fluff it around her shoulders. "You look like Woodbury! Now!" Michonne finished adjusting and fluffing.

"I am not taking that as a compliment," Lane replied sarcastically.

"It wasn't meant as one," Michonne stuffed Lane's clothes in the large purse. Then she hiked up the billowy skirt and knelt down in front of her, pulling Lane's leg forward.

Lane remained utterly silent while Michonne fashioned a thigh holster out of a canvas belt, efficiently cutting off the excess. With the remaining belt length, Michonne managed to make another tie on Lane' other leg and slipped a butcher knife in it. Lane shoved her handgun into the holster and let the skirt fall about her legs.

"Can you see it?" Lane spun around.

"No, it's good. Now I'll be watching you at all times. If you're in trouble swipe your fingers through your hair with your left hand. If you're just suspicious use your right hand, got it. Left hand, all hell breaks loose, right is, something's up but I stay on guard," Michonne repeated until Lane nodded in agreement.

Michonne continued to watch Lane from the shadows as she walked the streets of Woodbury, doing her best to act like she belonged.

"Hey, I aint seen you here before," a handsome man approached Lane, actually licking his lips as he took her in.

"I don't usually like to come here for this," Lane's voice trembled with actual fear, which she wasn't faking. She ran her right hand through her hair, signalling Michonne.

"Naw, I suppose a lady like you wouldn't," he smiled a gentle smile back.

"It's just, after what happened tonight? All that gunfire? I was so scared. I just want to know if we're safe," Lane batted her eyes, and played along, seeing Michonne nod her head in approval.

"You'll be just fine! I'll see to it. I promise," he placed a possessive arm around her. "You wanna tell me your name?"

"Sure, umm, Elle," Lane shortened her name, deciding it best to stick close to the truth.

"I'm Pete. Pete Dunby," he smiled down at her, still bewildered how a hottie like this had escaped his attention. But then, many of the 'quality' women stayed inside at night.

"Look, the Governor's here! Holy shit!" Pete took in the bandages wrapped around the Governer's head and eye. Suddenly he wasn't quite as sure as he had been that they were so safe after all.

He felt 'Elle' looking up to him, and forced a confident smile on his face. He reached down and gave her hand a comforting squeeze, surprising even himself.

"Look, the Guv's going to explain all this. It'll be fine, I promise," Pete nudged her, drawing her attention to the tall man with the bloody bandaged eye.

She listened to the Governor spin quite the yarn full of lies to explain how they were the victims of a vicious terrorist attack. He spun up the townspeople who were soon yelling and chanting for someone's blood. Lane saw Michonne point to a pretty blonde woman, sitting calmly in the bleachers and mouthed 'Andrea'.

Just then the Governor's men grabbed Merle and shoved him in the middle of the arena, one of the Governor's henchman removing his prosthetic.

"Oh my God," Pete exclaimed when the Governor charged Merle as being a traitor. But then another hooded man was shoved in the middle. And when the hood was removed, Lane saw Daryl looking beaten and bloody.

"Oh my God!" Lane panicked and covered her mouth, while the chanting grew louder. Daryl spun around looking dazed and obviously disoriented...and scared.

Lane could tell by Andrea's face that she recognized Daryl. But whose side was she on now?

Daryl also caught sight of his brother... standing right in front of him. He stood there taking in the crowds and flames, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Then he caught sight of Lane standing in the crowd with some dickhead's arm around her. Still he turned his head so as not to give her away... In case she was real and not just a figment of his imagination.

What the hell was she playing at? Why hadn't she gone back with Maggie and Glenn? But now he had to buy time?

"Nice group of people ya been hanging with," Daryl accused Merle as he circled and spat on the ground, his voice barely audible to anyone other than Merle over the chants.

"Well, none of them ever chained me to a roof... To be eaten by walkers, Baby Brother," Merle shot back but at least looked a bit sheepish, considering his current situation. Merle also knew deep down he'd done this to his brother...and also to himself. Only difference now was Merle knew what was coming.

The crowd grew quiet and the Governor began to speak.

"We were attacked tonight because Merle betrayed us. And he, and only he, brought this vengeance to our town. Even after we welcomed him into our homes...and our hearts. Now Merle has served us well, and it pains me to see this happen. So, as an example of the kind of people we are, we will give him a chance. A fight to the death. The winner gets the privilege of leaving Woodbury and never returning!" the Governor proclaimed benevolently. Except Merle knew that would never happen. Daryl did too.

"So let the games begin!" and the crowd roared back to life screaming and chanting Merle's name.

"No," Lane yelled and lurched forward, earning a consoling glance from Pete. "This isn't right."

"It's not supposed to be this way," Pete admitted and a frown was burrowed into his forehead. He'd seen the fights before, but it was always for fun. Never like this. He knew this would change Woodbury forever.

To Lane's surprise, Andrea suddenly ran forward begging the Governor to stop. But the Governor merely pushed her aside.

She watched Merle then rush Daryl, pulling him into a choke hold and rolling him around on the dirt. But Lane also noticed Merle whispering in Daryl's ear.

Lane managed to slip away from Pete, making her way to the far end of the spectacle. She had to get to Andrea.

"Escuse me," Lane stood next to a visibly shaken Andrea. "Are you ok? Andrea?". Lane lowered her voice.

"How do you know my name," Andrea spun around, blue eyes blazing.

"Our mutual friend Michonne. The Governor attacked her, I think you know that," Lane took a chance. "I'm planning on getting Daryl outta here now. I was hoping you might help?"

"What can I do? We can't take on the crowd. And if we could, then what?" Andrea admitted helplessly.

"They must have cars here. If we can start a diversion, do you think we could get to the cars?" Lane asked.

"There are some trucks in that warehouse. If you bust through the wall, they'd have to stay and re-secure the opening to protect the town from walkers. I think there's a Humvee in there."

Andrea looked around desperately, still not able to believe Phillip could do such a thing.

"Andrea? Daryl and I saw them murder those men from the National Guard. They just slaughtered them," Lane continued. "Help us. Come back with us!" Lane could see the fear and doubt in her eyes.

"Come on, lets do this then," Andrea finally decided and turned back to the arena. They stood side by side as Merle and Daryl thrashed around while the crowd cheered. Daryl looked up into Lane's eyes and she knew it was time. Now or Never! She mouthed 'Now' to him and ran her left hand through her hair.

Suddenly gunfire echoed all around and grenades and flash bombs went off, releasing enough smoke that it was hard to even see a foot in front of herself.

"Grab the prisoners," the Governor yelled helplessly while everyone else panicked around him. People were running everywhere, unsure of where the threat was coming from.

Lane saw four armed men move to grab Daryl and Merle. And as if on autopilot Lane pulled her gun from under her dress and pulled off four clean shots. She still hit two of them right in the back of the head, but the other two reacted so quickly she ended up shooting one in the shoulder and the other in the gut.

"Daryl, come on!" Lane raced forward. "We've got to go!" She caught up with him just as he and Merle were relieving the dead guards of their weapons.

"Andrea said there were some cars this way!" Lane yelled as they bobbed and weaved between the shadows, crowd and smoke.

"I know where to go," Merle huffed and lead the way.

"Michonne," Lane called to the woman standing behind the building.

"Did you see Andrea?" Michonne asked as they raced toward the black Humvee.

"Get in ladies," Merle yelled, quickly opening the doors.

"We have to go back and get Andrea!" Michonne yelled to Merle who had already started the car.

"We ain't got time. Besides she'll be alright. The Gov likes tapping that blonde ass way too much to feed her to the freaks!" Merle responded crudely, yet revealing the towns true depravity.

"Buckle up everyone!" Merle gunned the engine and drove the Humvee straight through the wall of the building. "It's gonna be a bumpy rode!"

Lane was jolted and jerked then the large vehicle lurched forward, and with another gun of the engine they drove up and over the wall debris and off into the night.

Daryl looked at his brother's profile curiously, then spun back around to look at Lane, not able to really believe it was her. He wanted to crawl into the back seat and hold her in his arms. But instead he lashed out.

"Ya wanna tell me exactly why ya ain't back at the prison," He snarled angrily at her, like a disappointed husband.

"I'm so glad you're here," Lane completely ignored Daryl's anger, and instead unbuckled her seatbelt to reach forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders and kiss his cheek.

"Well Well, Darylina. Ya been tapping that fine piece of assss! Way to go! I didn't think ya had it in ya?" Merle swatted the steering wheel good-naturedly and with pride.

"Shut it Merle!" Daryl gave his brother a withering glare, which didn't phase Merle a bit. He also tried that same glare on Lane, but she was making it so damn difficult. Her long hair swirled along his neck and her breath was warm on his cheek. God she smelled so good.

"Why didn't ya go back with Glenn and Maggie back to the prison." Daryl's tone lost his prior sting.

"I told you I would cover you and I meant it. Sorry I was a little late!" she insisted. "But we had to stop for a wardrobe change," Lane looked disparagingly at the dowdy dress she was stillnwearing.

"Ya coulda got yerself killed, Dammit!" Daryl shook his head as the vision of her pulling that handgun from under her skirt still made him hot. He hadn't decided whether he was more terrified or turned on.

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't going to leave you there to fight your own brother to the death," Lane snapped back at him and pulled away, throwing herself back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Always did have a way with the ladies, didn't ya Darylina," Merle said sarcastically. "Now I didn't catch yer name yet pretty lady, but if ya want to be treated like a real woman by a real man just come see ol' Merle," Merle cracked himself up, but then struggled to keep the car on the road after Daryl punched him...at least as forceful as you could punch someone trapped in the confines of the car.

"Ya don't touch her Merle! EVER! Ya don't talk to her. Ya don't even think about her!" Daryl ground out.

"Alright Alright. Don't get your shit all up in a wad. I was just teasing ya and yer gal! Seems like old times if ya ask me!" Merle reached over to shove Daryl back, one step above ruffling his hair.

Lane looked over at Michonne and silently shrugged her shoulders in question. Lane didn't know Merle had shot Michonne but Michonne sure as fuck had not forgotten. She was just smart enough to bide her time.

"Meee-Shone! You must have what? 12-13 lives by now?" Merle's words were snarky and casual but his eyes were ice cold and black as he looked back at Michonne in the rear view mirror. Still she was pissed and she was still alive.

"You couldn't kill me, could ya! And how many of your men did I take down? Three or four? No it was 3 wasn't it, Now I remember. You killed Julio though didn't you. He was such a sweet kid! He actually looked up to you. But with your own man. What did you do? Lie and tell the Governor you killed me? And I killed the others? Is that why he threw ya to the wolves?" Michonne snarled, shoving the nose of her gun into the back seat behind Merle.

"Daryl? Merle can't stay with us, You know that?" Lane began to panic, instinctively knowing not only Glenn and Maggie, but also Michonne was telling the truth. Merle already tried to kill Glenn, Maggie and Michonne... and now? what about Rick?"

"Merle! Ya ain't gonna cause no trouble, right? No weapons. We can keep him in "F-block," Daryl looked back to Lane to see if she was in agreement.

"OK! He is your brother," she reached forward to squeeze and rub his right shoulder, pleased when Daryl reached his left hand up and threaded his fingers in hers...admittedly outta sight of Merle..

"Hey! Now I was only acting on orders. The Governor saved my life. I was in a world of hurt...bleedin' out and tweakin'. I woulda left my sorry ass. But the Governor didn't. Instead he picked up my sorry ass up and saved me. Dried me out and he let me stay! He gave me a home at Woodbury," Merle left out that he led those walkers to the quarry camp after he stole the box van. He left out a lot of other things, as well.

"OK...OK! And now you have a new chance. But for now, just stay on your side of the prison until we can smooth this over with everyone. Please Merle？. Don't screw things up," Daryl rubbed his pulsating temples and tried to ignore how badly his head ached.

Lane could also feel how incredibly difficult this was for Daryl. This couldn't have been the reunion he'd imagined or possibly hoped for with his brother. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "It'll be ok!"

But still Daryl grew more tense with every mile that passed. How could he possibly look Glenn in the face now? What would they see when they looked at him now? What would Lane think? Her aunts?

He was ashamed to admit that a part of him considered that his problems were one well placed bullet away from being solved. But still, Merle was family. His only family left.

By the time they pulled into the prison Daryl was sweating bullets, dreading the reunion.

Rick and Carl rushed to open the gates and Merle followed the dark path to the yard, parking near the RV.

"Daryl? Glenn and Maggie said there were problems," Rick ran up to the black Humvee. That was when he saw a one-handed Merle exit the driver side.

"Well, Well if it ain't Officer Friendly here to greet me! Did ya bake a pie? I do love pie!" Merle cackled at Rick before Daryl could even begin to explain. Rick immediately reacted by pulling his firearm and Carl followed suit.

"Hey, Hey, no need fer all that Sprout," Merle raised his hand and stump, waggling his stump a little at Carl.

"What the hell is he doing here?" suddenly a bloody and beaten Glenn ran towards Merle, prepared to pull the trigger...and Daryl realized he actually contemplated moving out of the way.

"Hey Chinaman, you looking good," Merle taunted Glenn who lunged forward, a furious Maggie providing cover.

"He's my brother? Glenn? Please... ?Daryl ran foreward at the last minute and grappled Glenn to the ground. "I know what he did...you have no idea, still we need to accept why he'll be staying locked up in block F." Daryl spun around, wild

* * *

eyed and crazy as he asked his friends to put aside the atrocities his brother committed.

"OK Daryl... We'll get Merle situated and then we'll talk," Rick ordered calmly.

"Hey You," Lane whispered after waiting over an hour for Daryl to leave Merle locked up in F-block.

"Whatya doin' here?" Daryl snapped and pushed her roughly aside. But Lane jumped in front of him and shoved him back against the cement block walls.

"Don't you do this? Don't you fuckin' dare?" Daryl's eyes widened at her uncharacteristic profanity.

"I stayed to get you back!" Lane yelled at him.

"Yeah? And I told ya not to," Daryl lashed back, standing there clenching his fists despite how much he wanted her in his arms.

"I swear to God, Daryl Dixon!" Lane lashed out and started pummeling his chest. "You Fuckin' infuriate me!"

He let her pummel his chest until she eventually grew exhausted, her tears dampening his shirt. He meant to pull away from her...he really did.

"I thought I'd lost you, Daryl! I've never been so terrified!" and Daryl was the one person who knew the extent of the terror she had known. He looked down into her eyes which were puddled with tears and knew he had no words...he never would. So he acted.

He roughly gripped her hair, threading his fingers in the silky mass so he could turn her face up. He bent down and roughly attacked her lips, hunger and desperation and need driving him. He could actually taste the blood, unsure whether it was his or hers, but not caring.

It was when he felt her hands in his hair that he lost it. He completely expected her to shove him away, so when she responded it pushed him over the edge.

"Fuck!" he groaned and pressed her flat against the wall, lifting her thighs around him so he could get closer.

He felt so amazingly good, more so after almost coming so close to losing him.

"I need you so much! I was so afraid!" she attacked him with equal measure, sliding her hands up under his shirt and raking her nails down his back then snaking her hands down his pants to grip his exquisite ass.

Daryl was turned on beyond anything he'd ever imagined. He wanted to throw her down and take her on floor...Now...or anywhere.

"I want you! Now! Take Me!" she begged/ordered. Daryl stared at her through blurry hazed eyes. Still, the floor was NOT His Lane. He picked her up and started carrying her through the hall.

Lane had never been so desperate and turned on in her entire life. She needed him inside her more than she wanted life at this moment.

"Hurry! I need you inside me now!" she breathed her words into his ear, then licked his pulsing neck.

Daryl looked down into her eyes, filled with desire and heat and he knew he would never see a lovelier sight.

"I'ma make ya pay for that," he looked down at her with desire as he kicked the door open and the interior of the RV was now in sight.

"I am SO counting on it," she purred into his ear and continued torturing him with her tongue.

But when he threw her on the bed and left her to lock the RV door, her confidence suddenly abandoning her. Now she just felt alone. Then he sauntered back.

"Take off yer clothes!" he ordered. If it had been anyone other than Daryl, she'd have been terrified, might have even fought. So she decided there were two ways she could play this: As a victim, or a seductress. She chose option B. and decided he would pay.

He stood at the doorway as she lay sprawled on the bed, half expecting him to order her out. Instead, she slid off the bed and stood in the corner.

While maintaining eye contact, she raised her leg up on the bed and slid the ugly skirt up...not to remove those chunky shoes, but to unstrap the makeshift warrior garters. Daryl struggled to swallow, having never experienced anything so hot. She was his perfect fantasy. He lunged forward.

"Hey! Hey! You gave me an order! You don't want to be considered a man whose orders are not obeyed," she let the ugly skirt fall back around her as she sauntered toward him, biting his chin in challenge.

"I swear to God Gerl!" he warned as his teeth ground together.

"I thought you told me to take off my clothes?" she countered with mock innocence as she fingered the next button.

"Hurry the fuck up," he begged, his dick twitching so uncontrollably in his pants.

"Ok," Lane maintained eye contact with Daryl, then licked her lips. Slowly she unbuttoned the wide belt and let it drop to the floor. Then she slowly fingered the top button, pretending to have trouble.

"Geeerrrrl!" Daryl groaned, knowing he could rip that hideous dress of hers in less than a second. Hell, he couldn't decide what he wanted more. To see her strip, or yank that shit off her body. For the first time in his life it was 'Win Win'.

Lane threw him a bone, and leaned forward to thread her tongue with his. But then reluctantly she pulled away,

She watched his face contort with pleasure and confusion. And she slowly unbuttoned the dress, tossing it on the floor.

Daryl had had enough teasing. He rushed forward to grab holda her, gripping her tight. But Lane thrust her hands against his chest in protest.

"Nah...Nah! You said undress! I'm not nearly undressed...Yet," she replied with a sexy taunt, eyeing her bra and panties.

That was Daryl's snapping point. He grabbed his hunting knife of the counter and sliced her panties and then her bra, watching her face as the fabric flittered to the ground.

Without a sound he hoisted her up and threw her on the bed, shoving his own pants down to the floor. He ran his palm along her spine, gripping her neck then her hips. But he still needed her to say this was OK. It felt too raw, too rough.

He needed to look at her. He reached down and gripped her chin so she would look at him as he entered her.

The fiery need her in eyes drove him over the edge. He never meant to go there, but that look...it pushed him. He held her down and he thrust wildly. He was out of control. He knew she hadn't come yet, but still he came inside her...his dick pulsating. Then he collapsed. Right on top of her.

"Baby? Please Lane? I'm so sorry?" Daryl turned her over and pleaded with her to forgive him.

"What can you possibly be sorry for? For making me feel like the hottest, most desired woman in the world?" Lane raked her nails down his biceps, looking back at him expectantly.

Daryl dove down to devour her lips, as much in relief as desire.

"But it doesn't mean you don't owe me an orgasm," she tortured him a bit more. "I'll start ya a tab? How 'bout that?" she held him so tight, afraid she might die of happiness.

She eventually relaxed when Daryl's breathing finally still and flipped her over to his side, his eyes finally closing and his breathing finally rhythmic.

Lane was half asleep, snuggled securely up into his possesive arms. And she whispered, "I am so in love with you," and she gripped his forearm a bit tighter before she fell asleep.

Daryl knew she was half asleep, but still she had said 'IT'. The 'L' word. Something no-one had ever said to him? He wanted her, that he couldn't deny. But she couldn't possibly love him? Not after tonight? Not after what he'd done to her? And Merle? But still! She was still here, wasn't she? Daryl continued his inner debate even while his hands roamed her naked body.

But Lane had never fallen asleep. She was still way too high from all the adrenaline...and she was still fucking horny as hell. She felt Daryl's hands glancing all over her body, aching for him to grab her harder. She undulated uncontrollably against him in desperate need.

Frustrated beyond belief, she turned around to grind her hips against him.

"I'm sorry...but I just need you so much...Inside me," Lane insisted and begged. She felt Daryl dip two fingers inside her, barely able to control her moan, which Daryl absorbed with his mouth.

"My woman never goes to bed unsatisfied," Daryl moaned into her ear.

"No...I'm not! I mean, I wasn't..." Lane protested, curling away and suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Lane...please?" Daryl begged and forcibly pulled her tight against him, placing his palm against her stomach.

"No Daryl...No, My God Fuck Me," Daryl spooned Lane completely so he could feel every involuntary tremble. Then he cupped her and thrust his middle finger inside.

'Fuck! She's so moist and warm!" Daryl thought then collapsed and moaned into her neck. But Daryl took one look into her desire filled eyes and never felt so loved...so wanted. And in that moment he surrendered.

"Daryl, I want you inside me ...now... when i cum," Lane pleaded. "I know you don't feel the same. But I love you," Lane quivered and held him tight and clamped down. And Daryl thrust, his only way to prove her wrong. Daryl refused to cum, not until she did. But it wasn't until he looked into her eyes, that he fell off the abyss. And they both crashed, tangled in each others arms.

"Yer wrong," were Daryl's last words before he ran his hands down her body and pulled her close.

-rhe walkung daeaf. -/-


	10. Chapter 10 - Harder than I thought

Daryl woke up feeling amazingly rested...and something more. Sated. His face was relaxed and nestled comfortably in Lane's neck and his breath was rhythmic against her skin. He took a deep whiff of the slight coconut and flowery scent of the long hair that trailed in lacy designs over his chest and he absentmindedly began to twirl the silky strands between his fingers as he slowly woke up.

Woodbury! Merle! The Governor! It all came rushing back like a freight train as Daryl hissed and sat straight up. A war was coming. The only question was how long did they have to prepare. And whose side was his brother going to be on?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lane sat up, leaning into him, her naked breasts pressed into his back and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"What isn't?" Daryl heaved a sigh longing for the days when it was just the walkers they had to worry about. A part if him wished he could focus on the naked woman pressed flush against him. A very hard part.

"The Governor is coming. Soon! An' we ain't in no way prepared." He still reached around and snaked an arm around her waist, allowing himself the momentary luxury of lingering over her naked skin.

She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his waist and just sighed, resting her cheek to his back. She'd seen first hand the fire power and man power Woodbury had.

"I suppose we should go talk to Rick? And quit lollygagging?" Lane suggested, her voice dripping with reluctance. Still she couldn't stop herself from running her hands up over his taut chest then back down over his abs...as if to commit the feeling to memory.

Daryl groaned uncontrollably and his morning hard-on jerked and twitched at just her touch. He knew they had to get going but he just wanted a few more seconds of something good...before he had to face all the shit that surely awaited them outside this RV. He turned over and pressed her back down on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and settling between her legs as he looked into her impossibly green eyes.

"Lollygagging?" he asked before he bent down to kiss her collarbone, running his tongue along the silky and slightly salty skin.

"Is that what ya'll rich folk call it?". His erection pressed firm against her thigh as she squirmed to get him closer to where she needed him.

"Do you think we have time for maybe just a quick 'lollygag'? Lane boldly pressed her lips all over his neck, chest and everywhere except his lips, teasing him and taunting by writhing beneath him. "We could be really fast," she peppered his cheek with more kisses.

"Yea?" he still couldn't believe this was happening yet he instinctively positioned himself to enter her, reaching down to stroke her. She was warm and wet and pliant.

"Well...maybe not super fast..." her voice was low and breathy in his ear as he slowly slid into her and felt her cry out and arch beneath him.

-/-

"Rick!" Daryl yelled out figuring a command center would already be set up and plans for defending this place were being made. Lane had to run just to keep up with him, her hair still damp from their quick post-sex shower. What they found was Rick just sitting around calmly and feeding Judith while everyone else was eating breakfast around the two tables they'd pushed together so everyone could sit together.

"Good morning you two!" Ethel stepped in front and handed them each a steaming bowl of oatmeal. Again with the oatmeal, Lane sighed and looked around desperately for the coffee pot.

"Here ya go, is this what you're looking for sweetie?" Miriam stepped forward with two steaming cups, and after a couple of swigs Lane decided she just might make it through the day. Well, that was always a crapshoot these days but she'd at least have a clear head.

"Rick! What are we doing? Ya know they're coming! What's the plan? We need weapons to defend this place?" Daryl was crazy-frantic like someone with ADHD without their Adderol, the way he rattled off questions and accusations. Apparently the sight of everyone sitting around so calm only pissed him off more.

"I don't know." Rick was despondent and for the first time their leader was less than confident and something else...afraid and indecisive. Reluctant to lead. So apparently the answer was to ignore the problem.

"Come on? What kinda answer is that Rick? Jeezus! We spilled blood fer this place and ya wanna just walk away?" Daryl slammed his fist on the table and all the dishes clanged loudly. Judith immediately startled and began wailing her displeasure.

"Way to go Daryl!" Carl accused, immediately reaching over to try and soothe his sister.

"Sorry man," Daryl muttered, immediately feeling like a jerk. He was only slightly soothed by Lane's hand comforting him as she rubbed his back in support.

"Daryl's right, Rick," Glenn piped up, his face still swollen and covered in ugly purple, green and yellow bruises. "They're coming for us and I, for one, am tired of running. What? So we leave this place and spend the next six months on the run, praying we find something half as good? Who says another group of assholes won't come try and take that!" Glenn didn't anger easily but when he did...it was for real.

Daryl gave him a knowing nod of support. They both needed to protect 'theirs' and understood exactly what that meant...and what it would entail. But Glenn quickly looked away from Daryl, as if it burned or sickened to just look at him.

"What about the new folks? And we still need to deal with Merle!" Maggie spoke up, cringing at Glenn's face.

"The fuck ya mean by that? Deal with Merle?" Daryl accused, turning on her. He knew his brother had done awful things to these people. Hell, Merle routinely did far worse to him. But he was still his kin. They couldn't just kick him out?

"Yer kidding right? He can't stay. He tried to kill Glenn. Woulda let the Governor rape me," Maggie's temper flared as she yelled, doing her best not to cringe at the memory of the Governor hands on her.

Daryl looked away, ashamed of being related to Merle. But he was.

"He can't stay Daryl! You know that! It's not safe," Glenn slammed his hand on the table, glaring at Daryl to even try and defend Merle.

"We hold Merle...for now," Rick finally spoke up but it didn't give Daryl a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Go take Merle some food. I need to have a chat with the newcomers?" Rick rubbed his eyes then his temples as he tried to process everything he had to deal with.

-_\_

Lane was terrified when Daryl left the cafeteria to talk to Merle. She could see the difference in him already. He didn't stand as tall nor did he have the sharp look of confidence in his eyes. And he could barely look Glenn in the eye.

"Hey Glenn! Can you wait up?" Lane reached for his arm as they all headed to the makeshift war room where they stored their meager arms cache, mostly just armor and guns they'd taken off the dead.

"Yeah?" Glenn looked at Lane hesitantly.

"Glenn, you must know that everytime Daryl looks at you he sees what Merle did. But you can't ask him to choose." Lane begged, only a little hesitant to be butting into Daryl's friendships. He'd been with these folks a lot longer than she had.

"Lane. I get that you like him. But you have no idea what his brother is really capable of," Glenn looked her in the eye, a fierce glare in his eyes as he remembered.

It suddenly began to dawn on Lane. He actually did blame Daryl...at least a little. "You have to know it is killing him, knowing that Merle did this? He would die for any one of you!" Lane's eyes began to water. "He's risked his life for you! How many times now? Kept ya'll fed!" Lane felt the emotion begin to get the better of her.

"I hate Merle too. But Daryl isn't Merle and you know that. And we still might need Merle...for now anyway." Lane pleaded with Glenn.

"I'm afraid, Glenn," Lane turned away as she revealed her deepest fear. "We'll lose him...I'll lose him," Lane squeezed Glenn's hand as he absorbed and considered all she was saying. Glenn was silent for a good while and Lane let him have the time.

"Lane, I just don't think I can. I have people to protect," Glenn knew Maggie was even angrier about over Merle's beating and torturing him.

-

"Hi Rick. We thank ya'll fer taking us in. And Hershel for patching up Alan's leg. We'd sure appreciate the chance to be a part of this group. We'll pull our weight. Help you defend it," Tyreese spoke calmly, his voice smooth and sincere.

Rick seemed to listen for a while and debate the pros and cons while everyone else spoke up in favor of letting them stay.

Lane stood with her aunts nearby as Hershel spoke with a still reluctant Rick. This was a no-brainer. What was he thinking?

Hershel seemed to be actually beginning to get through to Rick when suddenly he looked up at the window on the balcony as if he saw someone.

Rick started saying crazy things that made no sense and spun around, obviously disoriented. He then yelled and pulled his gun, screaming, "No, you can't be here! Just go away! I can't do this!"

No one could believe what was happening. They managed to get Tyreese and his group safely away and Glenn was able to get the gun away from Rick.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Lane sighed and looked at her aunts. "We can't let him do this. It's not right."

-

"Merle. What the hell were ya thinkin'? Hitching yerself to that crazy fuck?" Daryl kicked the cinder block wall as he waited for Merle eat.

"I was thinkin' I almost bled out thanks to Officer Friendly. And they could have left me. Hell, I'da left me. But they didn't. They patched me up and we built us up a safe place." Merle said between greedy swallows.

"So, whats the plan Lil' Bro? How long ya gonna let them keep me in here like a dog?" Merle accused.

"What do you think? If ya hadn't tried to kill half our group..." Daryl's voice trailed off just when the clang of the locks alerted him to Rick's presence.

"So Ri-iiick. Ya here ta let me out?" Merle's gruff laughter taunted.

"So ta speak," Rick's eyes were glazed and vacant. Daryl picked up on the change and tensed.

"Ya aren't welcome here Merle. I've got some supplies for you, but you're leaving now!" Rick had had enough with people like him living in the group. Hurting the group. If he'd done the right thing in the first place Lori would still be here. T-Dog too. "Right Now!"

"Naw Rick! Ya cain't do this!" Daryl spun around, shocked that Rick would betray him. "If Merle goes, I go!"

"Daryl! You don't have to do this. Yer our family!" Rick hadn't anticipated Daryl would actually leave. Not after everything they'd been through together. Somewhere deep through the fog Rick felt how wrong this was begin to penetrate. But he'd made up his mind.

"Daryl! We can't have him here! It wouldn't be safe! I have a son and a daughter to think of. And there's also Carol, Beth, Maggie...and Lane."

"And Merle's my brother. He's an asshole but he ain't no degenerate and he wouldn't have even been with those assholes if YOU hadn'ta left him there on that roof," Daryl stepped up, chest to chest with Rick.

"I know what I did...and I remember exactly why I did it! Let's not forget that," Rick snarled. Daryl had never seen Rick like this. Half crazed.

"Now get yer shit and get going!" Rick insisted to Merle, then turned and walked away.

"Well Baby Bro. Looks like its just us again. Just like always," Merle grabbed the few belongings he had and Daryl unlocked the cell, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Get yer shit and lets get goin'," Merle shoved Daryl ahead. "Let's see how long Officer Friendly can keep his kids fed ...or alive."

-

"You did what?" Lane screamed at Rick a few hours later when he finally came back and told her what happened with Daryl. She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate as the weight of his words sunk in. Even Ethel and Miriam came running to see what the ruckus was about.

"I begged Daryl to stay. But he said if Merle couldn't stay then he couldn't either." Rick tried to explain, but now that it happened he couldn't believe Daryl was really gone. And he had pushed him out.

"Why the hell did you give him an ultimatum? Merle was fine where he was. He wasn't a danger. We could have eventually worked it out. But NO! You have to go and run off your best friend. Then you go all crazy berserk with the new people ...people willing to offer their help to fight for this place. If this is what this group is becoming, I don't want a part of it. You keep this up Rick and you'll be down to just yourself, Carl and Judith." Lane was like a crazy person. "How long does that baby have before you put a gun in her hand?". Rick blanched at the accusation.

"We need MORE people, not be running good people off. Yes we had some bad luck. But how is that any different than before? You were shot by bad people! Did you write off the rest of humanity? Carl was shot and Hershel took you in. Now it's your turn to do the right thing. I'm sorry but I don't think you're fit to lead this group any longer!" Lane was now face to face with Rick, trembling from the anger.

"Well if that's how you feel, maybe you can still catch up with the Dixons?" Rick snarled, unused to having his authority challenged.

"Fuck you Rick! Maybe you're right. It's better than sitting here in your little dysfunctional fantasy land while you wait around and get everyone slaughtered." Lane stormed off and her aunts slowly followed, beyond shocked at the turn if events.

-

"Lanie? Are you sure you really want to do this?" Miriam's eyes bored into Lane's blazing ones.

"Are you serious? Rick is losing it! He could have shot any one of us today, including his infant daughter which he has yet to hold more than five minutes. We're better off against the walkers. If a place like Woodbury exists here, then maybe there are other communities. They all can't be headed up by psychopaths," Lane realized she wasn't sure whether she was talking about Rick or the Governor.

"Ok, we'll go get our stuff. Say our goodbyes," Ethel patted her hand and looked over at Miriam who was in agreement with Lane.

-

Hershel watched Rick cautiously from afar. Everyone had witnessed the argument with Lane and were all shell-shocked. They needed to talk about this though. With everyone. They were about to lose three more. In one day, Rick ran off nine people.

"This is wrong," Maggie finally whispered, catching Rick and Glenn's attention. "Lane was right...about Merle. Daryl. Tyreese. About everything. We are disintegrating into nothing. And it's our own fault." Hershel smiled with pride as his daughter finally lost the haunted look she'd been wearing and spoke up.

"I told you all how it was going to be if you stayed," Rick stood up, preparing to lay down the law. "What I say goes!"

"Well, I'm sorry Rick. That was when you were still semi-sane. Now you talk on a disconnected phone to dead people, drive away our own people and run off good new ones." Maggie stood her ground.

"Not only that, but you could have killed any one of us today. I get it. Lori died and it's hard. Well tough shit! Its time you put on your big boy pants because we've all lost people. And you at least still have Carl and your beautiful baby. A baby that has food to eat because of Daryl Dixon! A baby you can hardly bring yourself to hold!" Maggie finally finished, pleased when Rick at least had the sense to look ashamed.

At first Hershel had been afraid Rick was actually going to hit Maggie, as the rage began to flit across his face. Hershel hobbled forward to stop him but Glenn got there first.

But Rick never intended to touch Maggie. Instead he walked past her and punched the cement wall, rewarded by the sickening sound of bones crunching. Everyone watched a broken Rick then slide to the floor and began sobbing.

"Glenn, let's get him to the infirmary so we can take a look at his hand," Hershel hobbled behind as Glenn helped Rick, both looking at each other wondering just how fucked they were.

-/-

"Rick. You need to be honest with me. We can help you, but you need to talk to us," Hershel finished setting the bones and taped up his hand, thinking it may not be a bad idea that Rick couldn't shoot.

"First, have you been hearing voices?" Hershel knew he had and Rick nodded Yes.

"What about hallucinations?" Hershel's eyes narrowed. Rick nodded again. Hershel looked at Glenn as they digested how bad Rick was. Hershel knew Rick needed hospitalization but that wasn't an option.

"Lori. She was there. On the balcony today when I was talking with Tyreese," Rick's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Did Lori say anything to you?" Hershel kept up, his voice low and soothing.

"No. She just kept looking at me. Accusing me. I didn't keep her safe." Rick lost it as he cried. "She came to me before she died. Wanted my forgiveness...to start over but I wouldn't." Rick rolled over on his side, his body wracked with sobs. "I thought I had more time. We were supposed to have more time..."

"Rick, I'm going to have to give you some medication. We need you to rest." Hershel didn't wait for any agreement. He swiftly injected Rick with the Lorazapam. While they waited for it to start to work, Hershel handed Rick a pill and some water which he obediently swallowed, not even bothering to ask what it was. Fortunately the prison had quite the selection and inventory of anti-psychotics and anti-depressants, and Hershel selected the strongest.

As Rick began to sleep Glenn came around to talk to Hershel. "What are we going to do now?"

"We need to keep Rick isolated and sedated for a bit. It will take a few days before we see any improvement and for the hallucinations and voices disappear. I should have started him on these long before," Hershel admitted he badly underestimated how ill Rick was. "But he can't have access to weapons! Not in this condition!"

"What about the Governor?" Glenn worried.

"Let's go talk it over with the others." Hershel said, as he locked Rick in the same room they kept him in last time. "l think we need to seriously consider packing it up."

"How is my Dad?" Carl ran up to them as soon as they returned from the infirmary.

"He's real sick Carl, I won't lie. But the good news is that we have medicine for him. The only trouble is that it will take some time for it to take effect," Hershel explained to Carl as everyone else gathered round to hear the fate of Rick. It was beyond terrifying to consider the man they had come to love and admire was actually cracking. And how much of it was their fault? Because they had allowed Rick to carry the burden for so long.

Lane and her aunts entered the block just in time to hear Hershel explain to everyone about Rick's condition.

"Lane, you were right and we all really hope ya'll decide not to go. We need you. All of you," Hershel asked.

"Lane? Ethel and Miriam? Please don't go?" Beth, Carl and Maggie joined the pleas.

"I love you all. We do. But I can't stay here and defend a dysfunctional Ricktatership. Not because of Rick. But because I can't bear to watch any of you die," Lane cried out even though she wanted to stay and to build a future, but not to watch them wither away and die. "Not when he's sending folks like Tyreese out there. And sending Daryl and Merle away. And we're under attack."

"But that's what we're saying. Rick's too sick so we have to make the decisions now," Glenn told her and she turned to look at him. Could they stay? If crazy Rick wasn't making the decisions could it maybe work?

"On the important decisions, we need to all have input. And talk out the ramifications," Lane insisted, basically laying out the terms for them staying...in a new sort of democracy. "And we welcome Daryl AND Merle back should we be lucky enough for them to come back? Merle stays in the other block." she qualified, not naive enough to think Merle could change.

"Does everyone agree?" Lane asked and looked around at all the desolate and terrified faces. First Maggie, then Glenn, Carol and soon all of them nodded yes.

"Ok, first issue is the new people. You know them best," Lane looked to Hershel, Beth and Carol.

"They seem like good folk. I say they stay," Hershel spoke up, quickly supported by Beth, Carl, and Carol.

"Ok, we better go explain to them quickly and hope we haven't scared them away. I'll ask them if they'd be willing to come back here to talk with us." Lane looked over at her aunts before she left, hoping hey were ok with the abrupt change in plan. Ethel was already hugging

-/-

Lane managed to catch up with the foursome and explained to Tyreese, grateful they hadn't gone too far. She sheepishly asked them to come back, refusing to dwell on the fact that Daryl had left her. She'd been on her own most her life...this just proved how dangerous it was to depend on anyone.

"I want to start off first by apologizing profusely for how you were treated by Rick. Rick hasn't been himself. But to clarify, he did lose his pregnant wife less than a week ago. Honestly, he wasn't even talking to you earlier," Lane continued as they made their way back, not feeling qualified to expound on Rick's condition.

"You all have been through a lot and it sounds like this Rick has had more than his share" Tyreese didn't seem to be holding Rick's behavior against them. Nor did the others. They'd put together that the baby was Rick's so managed a great deal of empathy.

"We just thank you for giving us another chance," Tyreese answered.

"After you find out what we're up against you might not be so thankful," Lane admitted wryly. "No hard feelings if you choose to leave."

-/-/-

Lane felt such emptiness and loss yet she forced herself not to focus on the fact that Daryl wasn't there as they made plans with the newly assembled group. They were so much weaker.

She still couldn't believe that he just left...without even a goodbye. Or ask her to go with him. And she would have gone with him, she had no doubt and admitted freely to herself. She'd have followed him to the gates of hell...and never looked back.

"You said you all came through the Admin side. Do you remember seeing an armory?" Lane asked the four, trying not to sound so desperate.

"It all happened so fast," Sasha tried to think as she thought back to that day. It had all been so crazy, with Donna bit and trying to make their way past the infestation.

"There was this one building," Tyreese spoke up. "I thought it was strange because it was the only other one outside the inner fencing."

"That could be it," Glenn piped up, hopeful for the first time since they'd got back to the prison. "If not, then there just isn't one."

"Well, we have to try and get to it. We have no chance if we don't," Lane verbalized what they all were thinking. "Can you lead us back there?"

"It won't be easy. Going back through the tombs," Allen recalled how many walkers they'd encountered.

"You said it was in the outer perimeter. Why don't we take the truck and drive around? Get to it the way they did?" Maggie suggested.

"That'd be safer for sure," Tyreese agreed. "Faster too."

"Ok, we need to decide who goes." Lane knew they had to hurry.

"I'll go," Tyreese offered.

"Me too," this time it was Sasha who spoke up.

"I'll go," Glenn was the next to speak.

"No way Glenn. You need to heal. We can't risk you getting hurt worse. I'll go. Who else?" Lane looked around and it hit Glenn and Maggie just how badly their insistance that Merle go had hamstringed them. They had no Daryl, no Rick and Michonne was sleeping and far too hurt. "Carol? Are you up for this?"

"No, not Carol. I'll go," Alan spoke up. "No offense but I think you could use another guy. Tyreese?," Alan continued and Carol smiled to him in gratitude.

But it did not go unnoticed that their survival likely depended on these four people who Rick had just kicked out of the prison less than an hour ago.

-/-

It wasn't easy going by any means but it was still a hell of a lot easier than trekking through the tombs. They drove the Suburban back outside and around the perimeter, then right over the downed fence and up to the building. Lane looked up, snapping out of her depression and was actually encouraged by the sight of the bars on the windows.

Tyreese first drove to the far side, cutting his hand slightly just to soak a dirty shirt with his blood. He tied it on the far end of an interior fence, which started to clear the area enough to make their way to this building.

Tyreese stood beside her as she hurried to try the master key. There were at least a dozen keys on this ring, so she prayed the master worked. But it didn't. It took another four tries before the door finally opened.

"Holy Shit! What should we take?" Sasha exclaimed as she and the others took in the sight before them.

"We take it all!" Lane didn't know enough about assault type weapons to know what they needed.

So they rushed to take everything. It was just too dangerous leaving an arsenal like this right outside their front door, so they folded down the seats and loaded the truck...the bags of guns stacked high to the ceiling. They even tossed bags on top.

-/-

"We found it," Lane said as she re-entered the cell block, both arms loaded down with canvas bags, packed full.

"Holy shit," Glenn and Maggie raced forward to help the others unload.

"I hope Rick gets better soon so he can help us with these," Lane collapsed on the chair and looked at the piles of guns. She was quickly joined by the others who collapsed beside her.

"Did you take it all?" Carol couldn't believe the arsenal in front of her.

"We couldn't risk leaving anything behind," Tyreese answered, and Sasha sat beside him.

"Does anyone know anything about these kinds of guns," Lane looked around helplessly.

"Let me take a look," Miriam stepped forward and joined them, Ethel right behind her. She grabbed the first automatic rifle, then started rummaging through the bags of ammo and magazines, efficiently slamming it into place.

"We need to get these magazines loaded, have as many as we can ready to go," Miriam threw the bag on the table. "Beth, Carol, Carl and Ben. You can get started now. Do it like this," she instructed calmly and efficiently, helping out when necessary. "You should be able to get thirty rounds in each."

"These are Heckler & Koch submachine guns. Good for close up, but not so much from the tower. We should keep them here with us in the cells, but lets hope it doesn't come to that. But they may come in handy later on," Miriam continued her lesson.

"Now these are sniper rifles, but I doubt anyone here has the skill to effectively use it. Still, they'd be good to have in the towers. But these babies...the HK-53's are what we should focus on." Miriam admired the quality and craftsmanship. "Best accuracy at a good distance."

"How do you know all this?" Lane asked Miriam after gaining the ability to speak.

"My Daddy was on the SWAT team back in the day. He didn't have all of this kinds stuff on the job, but he remained a real connoisseur of all types of guns long after he retired. He was an instructor...a mighty fine one. I kept up the interest, especially...after, you know. It's also why we taught you to shoot," Miriam had never told her much about her Daddy, and suddenly Lane felt ashamed for never asking.

"I'm not as familiar with these," she looked down at the bag full of grenade type things and other miscellaneous canisters.

"Maybe we can find somewhere to practice?" Sasha and Ben asked, never having used guns anything like this.

"I don't think we can risk it." Glenn spoke up. "It would attract every walker within five miles. Not a bad thing if we're under attack, but not now."

"Well...these guns have been sitting around almost a year. We don't have time to clean each one and test it. We sure as hell don't want them jamming when we need them!" Miriam pointed out.

"You're right Miriam. But everyone's exhausted. Let's set up a watch schedule, and get some rest," Hershel knew everyone was dead on their feet. "We'll deal with the guns tomorrow."

-/-

"Hey sweetie. Are you going to be ok?" Ethel made her a mug of instant hot chocolate they had tucked away.

"I don't know. I suppose so. I mean a few weeks ago, I never even knew he existed and I was happy. It shouldn't take long to get back to that," Lane spoke but wasn't convincing anybody.

"Baby, we both know that's not true," Ethel sat beside her on the bed and stroked her hair.

"I just didn't know it would hurt this bad," Lane finally admitted as the dam of tears broke, streaming down her face.

"Come here," Ethel held her tightly, gently rocking back and forth. "Shall Miriam and I sleep in here with you? Keep you company?"

"No. Thank you but I could use some time...lick my wounds," she tried to smile.

"Aunt Ethel?" she called out as her aunt opened the RV door. "I love you...so much."

Ethel smiled back at her niece, her heart breaking for the pain she was in. "I love you too." Ethel replied, softly. "Try and sleep ok."

"Yeah right," she muttered as she lat back down. "Daryl...I will never forgive you." she moaned in despair and cried into her pillow.

-/-/-


	11. Chapter 11: Preparing Fo Attack

**A/N:** I just have to thank you all so much for your continued support. This story is up to 124 follows and 103 reviews. You have no idea how much I look forward to those email notices that someone had reviewed.

So glad to see some old friends back. Sarcupcake, so glad you are writing and reviewing again. If you haven't already read her, I highly recommend. And to all those that have stuck with me, even thru the dry spells

Anyway, I'm not loving this chapter but hopefully I'll make it up to u soon. Sometimes I have to get thru it to get where I wanna go.

30 more minutes until more Walking Dead and Daryl Dixon.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Preparing for Attack**

"We've been out here for hours," Daryl leaned against the tree while Merle pissed. Daryl was pissed, cranky and something worse. It was an uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling. Loneliness. He didn't know that was what they called this awful, uncomfortable feeling of desolate hopelessness... But it was like he'd lost a part of himself.

They'd holed up in an old abandoned cabin last night, then simply headed further into the woods at first light.

"Ain't nuthin but ants and mosquitos out here. We'd be better off raiding them houses back by the highway." Daryl finally spoke while Merle took a piss.

"Is that what them pansies taught ya. To loot yer bootie? Always did fine on yer own before. Ya sure ya ain't just trying to get me back over towards the prison?" Merle zipped his fly up and spun around, glaring at Daryl.

"At least there was food, shelter...a pot to piss in," Daryl had gotten used to his way of life and the idea of sleeping in trees, eating nothing but squirrel and wiping his ass with leaves lost a lot of its appeal. Suddenly surviving just to survive didn't seem so great.

"Yea...fer you. Me? All I got ta look forward to is a life sentence in lockup," Merle snarled, not taking kindly to continually being incarcerated by Rick Grimes or Daryl's preoccupation with returning.

"I did plenty of time before all this shit. Don't plan on doing more. Yer just itchin to get back to that piece of ass ya was tapping? Cain't say I blame ya. I'm actually proud of ya, cuz she was hot. But there'll be others. Always are." Merle chuckled and slapped Daryl on the back.

"Shut the fuck up Merle! You don't know what the hell yer talkin' 'bout!" Daryl grunted. Merle's perception was much to close to the truth.

Everything had all happened so fast yesterday and he still couldn't believe he'd just left her...to go off with Merle.

He'd been the closest to what he thought might resemble happiness yesterday morning. He could still smell her hair and remember how it tickled his chest. And now he was out here stuck listening to Merle and putting up with his bullshit. He'd somehow managed to forget just how annoying his brother was.

But the way Rick had barged in with his rigid stance and ultimatums, sounding more like Shane than the Rick he'd grown to like and respect had left him with no choice. Rick hadn't seemed like himself but once Merle was free he had just been dragged along...caught up in the momemtum.

"Don't matter none anyway, Bro. They're all already dead by now. Governor was planning a nice little house warming party. So unless yer itchin' ta hurry back and break yer back buryin' dem pussies, I suggest we go check the river...look fer some fish," Merle didn't even wait to see how his words affected Daryl. He just walked ahead and spitting at the dirt, expecting Daryl to follow dutifully behind.

Daryl sighed as he thought on Merle's words. What was Lane doing today? What did Rick tell her about why he left? Would she have come with him if he'd asked? Could he have asked her? And subject her to this? The dialogue in his head made his temples ache.

But he couldn't live with himself if he did nothing, that he knew. The thought of Lane and the others being slaughtered turned his stomach. And by the Governor? And Rick, Carl, Judith...Carol. They were more than family. They'd called him family and treated him better than his own ever had. And the images in his head of Lane being killed by the Governor .,,,no way!.

"FUCK THAT! I'm going back! I ain't gonna let 'em just be slaughtered...not by that fucker! If ya know what this asshole's plan is ya best tell me now," Daryl stopped walking and turned and started heading back in the direction of the prison.

"Are you fuckin' shittin' me Darlina? Yer really wanna go back? After what they did ta us?" Merle accused as he stormed forward to catch up with his brother.

"I ain't just lettin' 'em die! No way!" Daryl stepped forward to face Merle, fully prepared for the impact of Merle's fist. But it wasn't going to change what he was gonna do.

But Merle held back and simply stood there, reading and processing the changes in Daryl. The set of his jaw...the glint in his eye. He was no longer the submissive younger brother he'd always known. Daryl was a much different person than when he'd left. He'd become a man.

"And what do you think yer gonna do about it?" Merle shoved down his automatic response and instead chuckled as he taunted.

"Kill the Governor!" Daryl looked Merle right in the eye as he promised. "Plan to do it before he attacks. But either way, I'm gonna kill him."

"Sorry Bro. If we go back, that's my prize. But do ya really think yer gonna save yer gurlie? Ride in an' save the day like yer some Prince Fucking Charming?" Merle continued pushing, instinct telling him much of this 'new' Daryl was because of the girl.

"Fuck off! If ya ain't gonna help then get outta here," Daryl spat on the ground and started marching back.

Merle stood back, more than a little shocked and worried. If he didn't help, Daryl'd be walkin' into an ambush...and then he really would be alone. He was under no illusions. Nobody other than Daryl could stand to be around him. And for the first time since all this began Merle actually felt afraid.

"Like I told Blondie. Ya always were the soft one." Merle ran a little faster to catch up with Daryl before he continued. "If ya wanna get there in time we gonna need ta get us a car. Suppose we need ta head back to the highway."

Merle caught Daryl's look of suspicion...as if he was waiting for the catch. Obviously wondering what Merle really did want.

"Whatever. Just don't be fuckin' with me Merle!" Daryl's voice was so strong and forceful. It was so different than normal that Merle's head snapped up. What the hell had these folks done to his brother?

-/-

"What makes ya think they'll even let us back in?" Merle was still pissed about the change of plan. Daryl drove the old beater truck they'd 'borrowed' down the railroad tracks behind the prison.

"Fer once Merle. Just keep yer trap shut and let me do the talkin'." Daryl grunted, unable to admit how scared he really was that they wouldn't take him back. Not that he and Merle couldn't survive on their own. But these past two days he'd come to realize there was a hell of a difference between surviving and living.

They slowly drove up to the, now familiar, rear gate and Daryl cautiously waved his crossbow out of the window in the hope they would open the gate. To his relief the gate opened immediately.

"Daryl! Thank God you came back!" Carol was on guard with one of the new guys and she immediately raced to open the gate. Her eyes were flooded with tears and she hugged him tightly when he got out of the truck to help her resecure the gates.

"Rick's being sedated again. We really need you." she whispered into his ear as she held on for dear life. "It's bad! Really bad!"

"Hey there Carol! Don't I get one of yer personal greetings too?" Merle was convinced he was charming, and in no way repulsive. But the way Carol recoiled, told him otherwise. Which pissed him off. It had been the same thing his whole life...,and why he stuck with skanks and whores. What were a few STD's afterall?

"Merle says the Governor and his men are coming. Get the new guy and fall back," Daryl eyeballed Alan who hurried to Carol's side immediately. This guy might be ok, he thought.

-/-

"Daryl's back!" Beth and Carl came running into the cell block, literally vibrating with excitement. "With Merle! Carol just let them in."

Ethel and Miriam both screamed aloud with joy...but not Lane. Lane's lungs suddenly refused to work and so many conflicting thoughts were firing in her brain. She felt euphoria, relief, raging fury, worry, terror...it was all just too much. The strength began dissipating from her legs and she had to hold onto the table for support. She couldn't deal with this now.

"That's good news. Ya'll welcome the Dixons and get them settled...if they're willing to stay. I better take these to the rear towers," Lane swallowed the confusing emotions that suddenly consumed her, and focused on the tasks at hand.

"But Lane?" Ethel ran to her niece, disturbed by the empty look in her eyes.

"Go on. We'll handle it," Miriam stepped up, sensing that Lane needed some time to compose herself.

Lane hauled up the canvas bags on her now slender shoulders and hurried out the back halls to race toward the rear towers. Her only thought...He came back.

-/-/-

"Daryl...Merle! We are so glad you came back," Ethel welcomed Daryl with open arms and a huge hug, never once mentioning his abrupt departure. She patted his back then shoved him in front of her to run her hands down his arms, sizing him up.

"Young man...you need some food. And rest!" Ethel clucked and scolded, but Daryl knew it was out of real concern. It felt strange to have someone so concerned for him for no other reason than they cared.

"Leave the boy alone, Luv...we need them to take a look at what we have to work with, now," Miriam quickly took over and lead Merle and Daryl to see the newly acquired arsenal.

"Merle...you are most familiar with what we're up against. Does this even out the odds?" Miriam ignored everything she'd heard about Merle and treated him no different than anyone else she'd just met.

"Damn Fuckin' Straight!" Merle whistled appreciatively, easing his sinewy arm around Miriam's shoulders. She'd grown up around men like Merle and knew the things they were most interested in were weapons, booze and sex. Often all three simultaneously.

"How? These weren't here when we left?" Daryl reached for the nearest semi-automatic, all too familiar with their previous lack of weapons and ammo.

"Lane and some of the new folks. They went out yesterday and found the prison armory," was all Miriam offered.

"Everyone make it back?" Daryl asked quietly, his voice barely a whisper. And his use of 'everyone' fooled nobody. He needed to know if Lane had made it back. And why she wasn't here.

Miriam nodded yes, her heart aching for them both. To hopefully find their way back to each other.

"Where is she?" Daryl's head snapped up, suddenly abandoning any pretense as to who he was talking about.

"She's delivering weapons and supplies to the towers," Miriam answered but had to grab Daryl and pull him back when he tried to leave and go after her. She turned him so she could look him in his eyes.

"Daryl, I suggest you wait...she's gonna need some time," Miriam's sharp blue pierced his in warning.

Daryl pulled away but only to pace. He spun around at least five times as he tried to sort his torrent of emotions. He longed to go catch up to her...to act like the last day was nothing more than an awful dream. That it never happened. That he had never left her to face an army with nothing more than cripples, children, and the insane. To apologize!

But it had and he did. And now he had to live with it. Carol, Hershel, Glenn and Maggie and the others all finally entered the block. To his amazement, he was welcomed with open arms. They'd seemed to come to terms with the fact that if they wanted Daryl to stay, then they would have to make room for Merle. That room would still be cell block F, but he could stay.

But while Carol, Maggie and even Glenn welcomed him back, it was Beth that seemed not ready to forgive him. She just held Lil' Ass Kicker and glared at him.

"The Governor is planning to attack. Prob'ly today! It's why we came back," Daryl explained to the group that had congregated.

"Is this just a warning or were you planning on staying with us?" Beth stepped forward, still furious with Daryl.

"Beth!" Lane scolded and walked in, all eyes suddenly on her.

"We ALL need to thank the Dixons for coming back and letting us know what we might expect." Lane swallowed her anger and tamped down her emotions.

"It's up to them if they want to stay. Regardless of what you two decide, we will appreciate any assistance or knowledge you have to share. You've seen our recently acquired artillery. Any brilliant ideas ?" Lane stepped up as the de facto leader, her tone firm and conciliatory.

"Well, I can tell ya right now, this is gonna surprise the shit out of them. They also don't know there's this many of ya." Merle admitted, recalling how shocked he'd been to learn this rag-tag bunch took the prison.

"He also figures ya'll are beaten down and weak so that it won't matter when they attack." Merle seemed to transfer from redneck asshole to decent soldier ...when he was treated as such.

"Woodbury and the Governor took some hits as well. What kind of numbers could we be talking about?" Lane asked, pleased when Michonne finally joined them.

"Maybe twenty max!" Merle and Michonne both were aware of another four men that died while Merle was trying to kill her.

"But one thing the Guv likes to do is wave the white flag...then ambush. It's how they took the Guardsmen down," even Merle felt shame for that.

"Thanks for that Merle. Ok... This is the plan. Two to a tower so take naps and such. You'll likely be there until they attack. We keep walkie chatter to a minimum and we rotate channels every hour or after we initiate in case they are listening." Lane rattled off instruction, her old CEO self emerging.

"I left lists in each tower so we are all on the same page. But if all hell breaks loose, we go to 40. Assume all ears are listening!"

"Hershel, Beth and Carl? We need you to take Judith to the infirmary and also to take care of Rick. You don't leave until one of us comes to tell you its safe." Lane continued.

"Tyreese and Sasha, have tower 1, Alan and Ben 2, Maggie and Glenn 3. Merle and Daryl are ya'll staying for the fireworks?" Lane asked Merle rather than Daryl.

"Sure thing, Sugar. Ya want us ta take 4? Oh and where are you gonna be?" Merle asked more for Daryl than his own need to know.

"The roof. Hopefully I'll see them first. Was there any talk of a split attack? Hit us on one side and come at us at the other?" Lane again conversed just with Merle.

"I'd bet on it!" Merle whistled again, this time in admiration.

"In light of this...no one leaves their position. Michonne and myself...plus my aunts and Carol will be prepared to swing in and reinforce when the real action starts without anyone else abandoning their posts," Lane ordered, no one even questioning her plan.

Most of them just stood in awe, accepting that this young woman had somehow prepared them for battle better than Sun Tzu's Art of War.

"Hours may be long and tedious. Those of us on swing will rotate around to relieve individuals for breaks, and food." Lane insisted. "I've set weapons and ammo in every tower so grab what else you might need and head out." Lane finished, relieved by new looks of optimism on everyone's face. They actually believed they would win...and that was half the battle.

-/-/-

"Yer gerl don't seem so keen on ya no more? Guess ya should have kissed her goodbye" Merle cackled as soon as they took their positions in the southeast tower. He thought he'd be happier about the cold distance between Daryl and Lane. But to see her step up... giving orders...passing out those HK's. Hell, he'd thought it hot. He hated to admit it but he kinds liked her...and her lesbo aunts.

"Fuck you, Merle. I left her alone to face all this with nuthin' but cripples and orphans. What the hell'd she want with me now?" Daryl spit over the window and grabbed the gun a little tighter. "We're just muscle!"

"So that's it then? That's what ya really think?" Merle frowned as he asked.

"That's it," Daryl mumbled, hating to admit it to himself much less out loud. But what other choice did he have? So, he would do what he could. And make sure she made it out alive.

-/-/-

"What's with giving Daryl the cold shoulder?" Michonne took up position beside Lane on the roof. They'd had to fashion a rope ladder to climb out of the third floor window to reach the top. But it gave them a tremendous 360 degree view. Lane lifted the binoculars to check on each of the towers, pleased that everyone seemed to be settled in.

""I was very polite. More so than some others. Besides, what does it matter?" Lane raised a brow as she looked at Michonne. She hardly knew her...or Daryl.

"Cause it seems stupid to throw away something really good ...especially when you never know when it's going to get TAKEN from you," Michonne tried not bring her own losses into the equation, but it was impossible. Lane dropped the binoculars to look at Michonne, perplexed by the change in the woman. She was usually so stand-offish.

"In case you missed it, I was the one being thrown away." Lane shot back, immediately faced with the crushing hurt of the memory.

"And he came back," Michonne reminded quietly. "And we really don't know what happened do we? Just what Rick told us." she continued to make her point. Michonne wasn't sure what it was about these people but they seemed to have this ability to snake their way into her heart.

Lane was quiet as she thought about what Michonne said. Hadn't she herself accused Rick of running him off...not really giving him a chance. He chose his brother. What would she do if Rick forced her to choose between Daryl or her aunts?

"Yea," Lane muttered. "I don't know. But it may not even matter if we get our asses kicked."

"Don't know about you, but I have no intention of getting my ass kicked. Least not by that fucker that calls himself Governor " Michonne glared over the yard, her eyes filled with retribution.

-/-

All the sitting and watching...and incessant thinking was getting on Lane's nerves. She was desperate for a break from herself.

"Hey. Any action?" Michonne slid back into position next to her, bringing more water and some sandwiches.

"Nope! Nada! Nothing. This waiting is driving me nuts. We can't sustain this level of intensity for very long," Lane brushed the hair from her eyes and took another sweep of the tree line.

"Go take a break. Plus I think the Dixons could use a spot of relief as well. See...they hung the the rag," Michonne pointed out in the distance. Sure enough, one of Daryl's red rags was hanging out of the tower window.

"Can't you go?" Lane begged, then immediately shrank back in shame. What the hell was wrong with her. Daryl's brother had just shot Michonne...tried like hell to kill her. And all she had was hurt feelings?

"Sorry! I'll go," Lane nodded to Michonne who stared back at her with a strange look of pity and understanding.

-/-

Lane stopped by to check on her aunts and Carol and then by the infirmary, dropping off fresh food and water. Ethel and Miriam already had food baskets packed and ready to deliver so reluctantly grabbed one and a thermos of coffee and headed toward the Dixon tower.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12 - We Are The Champions

A/N: Last episode was so awesome. My daughter and I squealed so loud when Daryl's arrow saved rick's crazy self. I am luving it and an sure ya all are too.

Thanks so much for your reviews and the favorites. You make my day!

* * *

**Chapter 12: We Are The Champions**

Each step up the tower stairwell became heavier and the closer to the top she got, the more she was tempted to turn back and run away...go ask Carol to do it. But the thought of enduring Carol's smug 'I told you so' look urged her on. With a deep, cleansing breath she turned the door knob.

"Bout Fuckin'' time!" Merle yelled and did a quick toe-tap around the tiny room. "Had to piss in a damn bottle. And now I gotta take a dump sumthin' fierce!" Merle ranted as he also tried to gage just how affected she was by his offensiveness.

"Then go on! Git!" Lane dropped her bag of supplies on the floor, turning back to Merle...her hands on hips, refusing to be cow-towed.

"Then Hurry! And take this with you!" she tossed him the urine filled two liter.

Merle gave her sly glance of grudging approval and then shut the door, finally leaving his brother and Lane alone.

Lane's stomach was in knots as as she stood there and stared at Daryl's back. Her focus was drawn to the tattered angel wings stitched onto the worn leather of his vest. She waited and waited but he still refused to turn around.

Lane had no idea what to do. What was the protocol when the man you loved abandoned you and then returned as if he'd just gone out for a carton of milk? She bit her lip as she wracked her brain for something appropriate to say. Or inappropriate? Anything?

"There's some sandwiches and fruit. And hot coffee." Lane didn't know what else to do or say but still Daryl ignored her.

So Lane just stood there, in silence, and waited for Merle to return. Until she realized how foolish that was. Like Daryl Dixon needed her to be his babysitter"Well, if you need anything else you know what to do..." Lane paused, hating how stilted things were between them. What a difference a day made. Was it really less than 48-hours ago that she'd been in his arms? Woken up in them? With a heavy heart, she opened the door to leave.

"That it? Yer just gonna drop off some food and what? ...run away?" Daryl mumbled his accusation, finally turning around to face her. He knew he wasn't being fair and likely made little sense, but it was all he had. Instinct making him attack.

"So are we actually going to talk to each other?" Lane's hackles were now raised at his tone and she turned around to face him, green eyes ablaze. He had a hell of a nerve. Accusing her of running away?

"And are you Fu... Are you kidding me? You have the nerve to accuse ME of running away?" Lane felt nothing but coldness as she spoke. And she hated it. It felt unnatural...and wrong! She wanted to jump into his arms. "I at least had the guts to face you!"

Daryl felt the sting of her words, as sharp as if she'd actually slapped him. He stepped forward then turned back around. Then back around again. He wanted so many things. To just apologize. To be able to make things right. Except no words came.

"Whatever," Lane had finished waiting and opened the door to leave. He couldn't even talk to her. Which only served to highlight the fact that she'd been so infatuated by him, she'd completely ignored the fact that he would never be able to love her.

Daryl watched her face and he realized he could pinpoint the exact moment she gave up on him. Her green eyes became dull and her shoulders shrugged as she headed out the door.

Lane never heard him approach so she instantly startled the moment she felt his arms around her waist, his strong hands gripping her tightly. He pulled her back from the doorway and kicked the door shut before pressing her back against it.

He swallowed her gasp of surprise by pressing his lips hards against hers at first, then sliding back and forth trying to coax her to open to for him. But she didn't. She just wouldn't. She couldn't. She needed more than sexual need. Her fists balled up futilely against his chest, pushing him away...yet admitting only to her deepest self that she wasn't trying all that hard.

"I'm sorry," he finally stopped, but only to rest his forehead against hers and look at her.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Rick gave you an impossible ulitimatum. He's your brother. And I'm just...a recent acquaintance," Lane turned away, unable to think straight when she looked into his blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to always know when she was lying.

"It was stupid anyway. I was stupid...to think that..." I could have really mattered to you, Lane silently finished to herself. The way that you matter to me.

"Like I said, if you or Merle need anything, you know what to do," Lane slid out of his arms and ran down the stairs, leaving Daryl all alone.

* * *

What the hell can I do? The look in her eyes...all full of hurt and betrayal cut him to the quick. It might be better if she hated him...or despised him. But this apathy? That she didn't care enough to even yell at him, or hit him? That he was used to. Hell, that was a half-way decent Friday night while he was a kid. Daryl kicked the shit out of the concrete block wall...right when Merle walked in.

"Figured ya'd be 'makin hot luv' to her by now...not kicking the shit outta that wall!. What the fuck is wrong wit'ya? Even gave ya some extra time, figuring ya was at least capable of two pumps and groan. But instead I find ya here moping like a loser!" Merle started ranting until he found the sandwiches and coffee.

"Damn! Those two lezzies can make a damn fine sandwich. And this has to be the best friggin' coffee I've had in almost a year," Merle dove in and tossed Daryl his sandwich.

"Merle... Take watch." Daryl refused to engage with his brother. He just grabbed his food and settled down on the floor with his own thoughts.

If she had just yelled at him.. Why wouldn't she yell? He wanted her to be hurting as much as he was. But she was doing just fine without him. Hell, hadn't he and the group been near starvation when he'd met her? She found the weapons. Got everyone organized. She didn't need him. She never had.

He wished it was T-Dog with him in the tower. Or Rick or Glenn... Just about anybody other than Merle. What the hell was wrong with him?

-/-

Lane stormed out of the tower feeling furious, but more than that. She felt so lonely and sad. If this was being in love, she was done! All it did was make you miserable and crazy.

She raised her head to check on Tyreese, giving him a quick wave. He waved back but then she caught both begin to gesticulate wildly. She frowned and reached for her walkie just as the loud pounding of bullets started whizzing by quickly followed by the symphony of gunfire.

She dropped to the ground barely in time to roll out of the way, only just escaping the bullets raining down upon her. She scrambled for better cover, quickly removing the safety on her gun and speaking into the walkie.

"Everyone, hold your positions. We have shots fired on the north, but it could be a trap. Michonne tell Carol and tell me what you see!" she tried to sound calm but her hands were trembling. She tried to switch channels according to the list she'd taped on the back of all the walkies, but her fingers just weren't cooperating.

And about that time a large panel van burst through both fenced gates, skidding in the main yard and spinning to a stop.

-/-

"What the fuck is yer gerl doing?" Merle cackled as he watched Lane run towards the van.

"Lane! No!" Daryl screamed at Lane to stop, instinctively grabbing his crossbow along with his guns and heading downstairs.

"She said ta stay put ya dipshit!" Merle yelled at his brother's already retreating back.

"Fuck!" Merle grabbed the semi-automatic with his left hand and kicked the floor in frustration, accepting all he could do now was provide cover.

Daryl raced down the stairs, two at a time to catch up with her. He exited the tower just in time to see Lane running closer towards the van, making sure she maintained cover.

"Nooooo! Wait up Lane! Daryl screamed as he raced towards her, serpentining his way across the field to catch up.

The gunfire kept coming from the perimeter but the towers had finally located the sources of the shots and were providing some decent cover fire. Judging by the frustrated screams they had not anticipated this level of defense.

Merle could just barely make out the Governor who was standing by his truck and watching from a safe distance. He still shot his machine gun wildly towards the prison, but let the real work be done by his lackeys.

Merle eyed the sniper rifle resting in the corner. "I'm comin' fer ya, ya one-eyed Fuck!" Merle threw down his machine gun and steadied the rifle, looking through the scope as his military training came roaring back.

-/-/-

"Oh No!" Lane felt bile rise up when whoever was in the van released the back gate, and some forty or so walkers stumbled out of the truck and into the yard.

She felt Daryl scurry up beside her as they both started picking off the walkers as best they could. It was all the more difficult since they had to worry about getting shot.

In the distance she heard the pissed off, frustrated scream of the Governor and the rat-tat-tat of ever more gunfire. But the towers were doing their job and kept up the pressure so they couldn't breach the fence, at least not without dealing with the walkers they'd just unleashed.

The driver scrambled out and ran for the front, hoping to make it out, bit just as Lane aimed for him, the driver's head exploded and jerked to the side then fell forward in the grass. Lane glanced back to see Merle give her a proud thumbs up.

Merle raised the rifle again to get the Governor back in his sights, but knew from his training that from this distance it was truly a long shot. He squeezed the trigger and saw the Guv flinch, his left shoulder jerking to the side. The Guv's driver managed to shove him into the truck, before Merle could tell how badly he'd been shot.

-/-/-

Before long the only shots being fired any longer were from the prison. Lane could just barely make out the bodies of a few of the Governor's men lying just beyond the railroad tracks. Added to that was the annoying pile of walkers littering their once cleared yard.

"How does it look from up there? Are we clear?" Lane asked the others via the walkie since they had a best vantage point.

"They're either dead or gone," Tyreese's voice came through loud and clear.

"Let's finish cleaning up," she looked at Daryl who was right beside her, and they both began picking off the few remaining walkers left stumbling around.

Michonne ran out to join them and between the three of them they finished off the remnants of the "walker bomb" in short order.

Lane spun away from the gory sight and the damage that had been done. But they'd won! The Governor had brought the fight to their doorstep and still...they'd won. And most importantly with no injuries on their side.

"Thanks ya'll. You all did amazing. I don't know about everyone else but I'm sorely tempted to gather up these walker carcasses and dump them back in downtown Woodbury," Lane spoke into the walkie and stood up to wave to Merle and Tyreese and Sasha who waved their support in return

* * *

"You all are amazing! Without each one of you we wouldn't have he..." she barely choked out her last words as her breath whooshed out of her lungs. At the same time a burst of excruciating, burning pain exploded through her stomach just as she was simultaneously hurled forward... face down in the tall grass.

Only Merle saw the Governor's self-satisfied smile through his rifle scope. And, as if he knew Merle could somehow see him, the Governor saluted with a self-satisfied smirk before finally turning and driving away.

-/-

"NOOOOOO!" Daryl screamed and ran to Lane, dragging her limp body back behind the truck for cover. He felt her blood seeping through her clothes, all warm and sticky, as he felt it drip down and saturate his hands.

Merle continued to return fire, providing cover so they could get her inside but he knew it was pointless. The Governor had alteady made his point. He'd be having tea and cookies within the hour.

Merle kept kicking himself over his lapse. He'd been so busy watching his brother and Lane take down those walkers and kicking the Governor's ass, then mentally celebrating. He'd been so prepccupied that he missed that the Guv's white truck doubled back.


	13. Chapter 13 - Aftermath

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited. Its up to 145 followers. Your Support inspires.

Chapter 13: Aftermath

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Daryl screamed and ran to Lane. He grabbed her under her arms and dragged her back behind the truck for cover. He felt her blood, all warm and sticky, begin to drip down and saturate his hands. But the sickly sweet metallic smell of her blood was threatening to sicken him. Something that had never bothered him before.

He'd watched with a undeserved pride as she spoke to everyone, the way she encouraged them to hold on and the way she congratulated everyone. And then to see her jerked to the ground, blood seeping from her stomach?

Merle continued to return fire, providing cover as best he could so Daryl could get Lane inside. But Merle knew it was pointless to keep shooting. The Governor had already made his point. He'd be having tea and cookies back at Woodbury within the hour.

Merle kept berating himself over his lapse. He'd been so busy watching his brother and Lane take down those walkers, and even mentally celebrating with them, that he missed that the Guv's white truck doubled back.

-/-/-

"No! Lanie. Open yer eyes! Open yer Goddamn eyes!" he kneeled over her in the grass and turned her limp body over and held her in his arms while Michonne stood by to protect them.

Ethel and Miriam came bursting out of the cell block as soon as they'd heard what happened on the walkie. But they were still stuck at the doorway and Miriam had to hold Ethel back who was beside herself and desperate to get to Lane.

"Daryl?" Ethel and Miriam yelled from afar as soon as they saw him running toward the prison, holding Lane's limp body to him.

"Go on! I got ya covered," Michonne promised as she followed from behind, making sure they weren't surprised again.

"Oh My God! My darling girl," Ethel ran shaky hands over her niece's pale, unconscious face.

"I gotta get her to Hershel," Daryl reminded as he continued to carry her down the hallway, but not before calling out for Michonne.

"We gotta get that gate resecured by nightfall. Can you gather some folks? But still keep one person per tower ta see what ya can do. Keep em safe!" Daryl insisted.

"I'll take care of it. You go take care of her!" Michonne wasn't sure how it had happened, at least not in such a short period of time, but she was starting to care about these people. Moreover, she wanted to be a part of what they had. To build something worthwhile together! To have people also care about her.

Daryl hurried to the infirmary, trying not to focus on how pale she was and how much blood he felt seeping through her clothes and onto his hands.

-/-

"Hershel!" Daryl kicked impatiently at the infirmary door, waiting impatiently for them to open it. "It's Daryl! Dammit open up!"

"Son? What happened?" Hershel unlocked the door as soon as he'd heard the panic in the younger man's voice. He quickly stepped out of the way so Daryl could carry Lane inside and set her on the nearest surgical table. Beth saw Lane unconscious and jumped up, immediately passing Judith to Carl so she could run over to help out.

"Hershel? Is she going to be ok?" Ethel and Miriam were right behind Daryl, the small room now very crowded.

"Her pulse is a bit weak," Hershel pulled his stethoscope out of his ears to answer his cousin. "Do you know her blood type?"

"O+," Miriam spoke up. She remembered it from the last time she'd been in the hospital.

"That's good. We may need to do some transfusions depending on how much blood she's lost. In fact, we should have written everyone's down before," Hershel lamented. "Who else do we have that's O+?" Hershel asked.

"I am," Daryl and Ethel both spoke up in unison. The only reason Daryl knew this was because his brother would often drag him down to give plasma when money was tight.

"That's good. Now Ethel and Miriam. You know that I'll do everything I can, but I need you two to step out and give me some space," Hershel explained in his southern genteel way, much as he had to Rick when Carl had been shot.

He was fully prepared to do the same to Daryl, except he might need Daryl's physical strength. And the romantic in him couldn't bring himself to separate the two young fools and Daryl didn't seem like he was dealing with this so well.

Beth ushered Ethel and Miriam over to the adjacent room, where they could still stay with Carl and Judith and also to keep an eye on Rick.

"Beth, we need to cut her clothes off. Will you pass me those scissors?" Hershel requested but before Beth could even reach the instrument trays, Daryl had pulled his knife out and effeciently cut off her shirt, pants and panties, and kevlar vest. Thank god she wore the vest, he thought as he fingered the bloody item.

"Alright, I need to rinse the wound with saline. I'm also gonna need the area swabbed with Betadine," Hershel let Beth gather up all the tattered clothing while he began saturating the wound so he could see just how bad the damage really was.

Lane began to stir and wake up, protesting at the pain from Hershel's initial exam. She couldn't help but squirm to get away from the pain it was inflicting and her face became contorted with pain, tears leaking from her closed eyes.

"Stop it! Yer hurting her! Give her something!" Daryl couldn't take it anymore and screamed at Hershel. Hershel however, simply ignored the outburst and remained calm, an ability acquired by years and years of training.

"Daryl, if you want to stay in here, then you have to calm down and do exactly what I say!" Hershel gave Daryl no doubt he meant what he said. "Now hand me that IV bag," Daryl bit his lip and wanted to hit something, but took a deep breath and complied.

"Beth, get me the Ativan, Lidocaine and Fentanyl," Hershel continued his litany until he had all he needed. Only then did he put on latex gloves to examine the gunshot wound. He was very gentle, taking care to delay the more probative exam until he got the IV started and the pain killers in her system.

"I'm so sorry!" Daryl whispered over her limp body, tears forming in his eyes which he angrily wiped away before anyone else could see.

"Don't leave me!" he pleaded so softly, Hershel and Beth almost missed it.

"Like you left her? All of us?" Beth's blonde ponytail snapped around. Her big blue eyes, were angry and unforgiving and looked so strange and foreign in her innocent face.

"Elizabeth Annette Greene!" Hershel's voice rose in accusation as he glared at his youngest child. It was such a rare occurrence to have Hershel raise his voice, much yet yell, that both Beth and Daryl jerked in surprise.

"Apologize NOW young lady!" Hershel ordered, his tone leaving no doubt as to his seriousness. This time it was Beth that started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Daryl," her lower lip quivered, far more afraid her dad was upset and disappointed in her than she'd ever been of Daryl.

"S'ok. Yer fine," he grumbled, feeling suddenly weird and awkward. But at least she was the first person honest enough to call him out on what he'd done. And there was nothing she could say or do that would make him feel any worse than he already did.

"It's not fine Beth, but we'll discuss it later." Hershel promised, and Daryl saw Beth wince at her father's words.

"Lane isn't going anywhere," Hershel made sure Daryl looked at him, needing to convince Daryl to believe. "You and she may end up with his and hers matching scars, but she's going to be find."

Daryl stood by helplessly and watched while Hershel started the IV. Hershel then prepared the Lidocaine injection. The Lidocaine injection would hurt so he waited a bit until he was sure that the Ativan and Fentanyl had started to take effect.

"Daryl, she may try and pull away, so hold her still for me," Daryl held her firmly and watched Hershel stick the needle right into the angry wound. He must have made five or six separate injections and Lane jerked at the first one but the others didn't seem to bother her as badly. Hershel then used his gloved fingers and various metal tools to open it up the wound further to get a better look.

"Good news. The bullet went all the way through and I see no fragments. There's some internal bleeding. No organs appear to be nicked, likely thanks to this vest she wore. She took even more hits here and here," Hershel pointed out two ugly reddish-purple welts on the small of her back.

This time it wasn't fear, or grief that consumed him. This was cold, calculating rage...the kind of dedicated fury that is able to wait and plan to exact maximum vengeance.

"Beth, place the oxygen mask over her nose." Hershel hobbled over and then injected more medication into the IV, grateful yet again to have the prison's facility at hand. "Keep an eye on her respiration, her heartbeat and blood pressure."

"Yes, Daddy," Beth let go of any remnants of her earlier dispute with her dad, and rose to the task without a question. Her only focus was to help Lane.

"I need you to hand me those sponges, clamps and sutures." Hershel explained. "It's going to be bloody so if you can't handle it, we can get someone else ...Carol?" Hershel looked the younger man in the eye. But Daryl refused to back down and handed Hershel the requested items.

"Ok then, let's get started" Hershel figured Daryl had seen about as much blood and guts as he had. But also knew just how different it was when it was someone you cared about on the surgical table. Hershel began by splaying Lane's wound apart with clamps.

"That's good, Daryl hand me a sponge," and so the surgery began. Hershel's calm monotonous tone and repetitive orders seemed to calm Daryl. And after a while, Daryl seemed to get the hang of it, often anticipating what Hershel would need and handing it to him before he was even asked.

And after an hour of Hershel precisely stitch up veins and absorb blood, he finally began stitching her closed. Once he'd finished with the entrance wound he needed Daryl to roll her over on her back so he could close up the exit wound on her abdomen.

"She really gonna be ok!" Daryl hadn't swallowed in so long that his words were barely more than a croak. But his words weren't even a question. They were the truth.

"She'll need to rest...and avoid stress!" Hershel's intent was very obvious. "But if she can have some time to recover she'll be fine. It may take six weeks before she's a hundred percent, but as long as she doesn't do anything stupid, she'll heal nicely," Hershel patted Daryl on the shoulder.

"Here, tape this, " Hershel handed over the surgical adhesive and gauze, then went to remove the oxygen mask off Lane's peaceful face. Hershel hummed in pleasure that Lane was now breathing perfectly well on her own and her heartbeat was strong and regular.

Daryl fell into the nearby chair in relief as he felt all the adrenaline suddenly crash. Hershel let Ethel and Miriam in so they could see for themselves how their niece was really doing.

"Oh my poor Baby!" Ethel bit her knuckles as she stared at Lane, still looking frail. It reminded her so much of the last time she'd visited Lane in the hospital...ironically also the result of a madman's brutal actions.

Miriam caught sight of Daryl's pale face, and pulled him up outta his chair and into her arms, not affected in the least by his reluctance. Daryl still had a hard time with all their hugging and touching, but was slowly starting to becoming a little more used to it...yet still absolutely refusing to admit he at all liked it. And he really liked Miriam. There was a pragmatic strength about her that he admired.

"Thank you son," Miriam patted him on the back, somehow knowing he would find a way to blame himself.

"Yea? Fer what? Leavin' ya'll here alone or lettin' her get shot?" Daryl pushed Miriam so he could turn away. But Miriam was having none of it. Her strong hands gripped his shoulders and spun him back around to face her. Her wise eyes had wrinkles at the corners, but the sharp blue orbs had a way of seeing everything in him.

"No! For getting Lane back here to safety," Miriam clarified in a simple, almost school teacher like voice. But Daryl wouldn't believe her and Miriam half expected an eyeroll.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that you and you alone are personally responsible for everyone's safety here," Miriam's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "And if anything happens to them, then it's obviously your fault."

"Stop it. I know what yer doing? But it don't change the fact that she wouldn't have been shot and be lying on that table now if I hadn't walked out," Daryl tightened his fists so much he began to lose blood flow to his fingers.

"Yer right," Miriam agreed with him, knowing it was pointless to try and point out the flaws in his logic. But Daryl squinted his eyes at the old lady, knowing something was up. She wasn't the type to just give in. She had something up her sleeve.

"Ya know, I just had a similar discussion with Glenn. You see, Maggie had just spent hour upon hour listening to the man she loves get brutally beaten." Miriam left out that it was Merle that had done the beating. "And when Maggie refused to take her clothes off for the Governor, he threatened to cut off Glenn's hand and bring it to her. Glenn apparently feels that Maggie should have just let them cut off his hand rather than let the Governor see her niblets?" Miriam pressed him to support his flawed logic.

"It ain't the same. Yer just twisting everything all up!" Daryl snapped back, feeling beaten and discouraged.

"No I get it. You MEN are completely responsible if anything bad ever happens to your woman. No matter what," Miriam continued pushing, hoping she'd finally get through to him.

"It ain't like that either," Daryl mumbled, completely out of his league in this sort of verbal sparring.

"No, it isn't. Not exactly. You had no idea this would happen and Rick didn't give you much choice. And as hard as it must have been, you came back anyway. Now there is only one man who is responsible for what happened to Lane. And that's the Governor!" the tone of Miriam's voice told Daryl that given the chance, she wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in the Governor.

"Daryl, this just isn't that complicated. We both know why you came back," Miriam gave him a sympathetic look and then she bent over to kiss Lane's cool cheek. And before he could move away, Miriam placed a gentle kiss atop his forehead. It only broke Miriam's heart further when he instinctively flinched away slightly. He caught himself, but could tell she noticed. But she didn't press him about it.

"Come get us if you need us," they both insisted but left her in his care, each knowing full well that Daryl wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

-/-

"How's she?" Merle was the next person to show up. Merle had continued to hold his position n the tower for hours until Carol finally came up to relieve him.

"Hershel says she'll recover," Daryl wouldn't even look up, seemingly entranced by the rhythmic machine that monitored Lane's vitals. "Gonna scar but nothing got hit inside."

"I'm sorry she got shot," Merle felt awkward and uncomfortable. Heartfelt moments weren't his specialty. "It's my fault. I missed him cause I wasn't payin' attention. I just didn't expect him to double back. I might have winged him though," he needed to say or do something that might make a difference. But Daryl just sat there woodenly, just like when there momma died. Daryl had just sat in the chair for days, not moving or talking or eating.

"She's a hellava lady, I'll give ya that! If she hadn't taken charge the way she did? The way she got everyone in position? That asshole might have actually gotten inside the perimeter," Merle actually sounded proud of her.

"She shouldn't have had to. It should have been me...or Rick!" Daryl screamed at Merle, finally exploding in guilt-fueled anger.

"I'm going after him," Daryl's jaw was firm and set as he spoke. "And I'ma put an arrow right through his other eye...then I'm gonna cut off his hand. Maybe give it to Glenn. Maybe cut off some other part for Maggie!"

"No little brother, ya 'aint. That's fer me to do," Merle's eyes were still haunted by the images of the deep red welts covering Daryl's back. Welts he knew his drunk, no-good father had meted out... Welts Daryl took because Merle hadn't been there to stop him. Merle knew if he'd stayed he'd have killed their daddy, but in hindsight that would have been better than Daryl growing up like that.

"Yer place is here...with her. And I owe the Governor!" Merle was reminded of all the little ways he'd been manipulated into doing really awful things for the Governor. Sure he could have said no, but that really wasn't an option. Not if you wanted to live. Telling the Governor 'No' was a quick way of getting killed. Those who did ended up with a shiv in the gut. Or they'd have an unfortunate scouting accident like the ones he'd been told to inflict on others? Merle was well aware he'd done bad things. Drugging...Robbin...Fighting. But he'd never killed a man or hit a woman. Until the Governor.

"Daryl." Lane's eyes fluttered open. Her mouth was painfully dry and she was disoriented and confused. The pain was the next thing she became aware of, a sharp burning in her side.

"Shhhh, yer gonna be just fine." Daryl scrambled to be closer to her.

"Are you really here?" she begged, her voice so raspy he could barely hear her.

"Course I'm here. Ain't goin' nowhere," Daryl nodded, gently lifting her head up to give her some water, yet only allowing her a few small sips per Hershel's instructions.

"Merle?" things were slowly coming into focus and she struggled to sit up and gain her bearings.

"Right here Sugah! Ya just need to lay yer pretty Lil' head back down and rest'," Merle came over a little closer so she wouldn't need to sit up to see him. His tone was so different...almost kind rather than crude. Even Daryl nearly got whiplash when he turned to see if it was really Merle talking.

"It hurts," Lane squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. "What happened?"

"Ya were shot...took one in yer side," he explained, much calmer now that he was sure she was really gonna be ok.

"Merle? Would you get Hershel?" Daryl asked and to his astonishment, Merle complied without comment.

-/-/-

"Is the yard secure?" Lane was desperately fighting sleep, but she needed to know that they were all safe tonight. Hershel had just given her something more for the pain and it was making her tired and loopy, so it was hard to stay awake.

"Yeah. Merle, Tyreese and the other new guy took care of it," Daryl wished she wasn't still worrying about such things.

"Alan," she mumbled as she tossed her head, frustrated by how fuzzy everything was.

"Huh," Daryl frowned.

"New guy. Name's Alan," Lane slurred.

"Ya need ta sleep. Stop bein' so stubborn and tryin' to fight it," Daryl smoothed the hair off her forehead, lingering a second to stroke the silky ends.

"No," she shook her head. "Can't," she whispered, her words trailing off.

"S'ok. We got the place secure. Thanks to you," he allowed himself a moment to compliment what she'd done, without wallowing in his own guilt.

But she still shook her head 'No'.

" 'fraid you won't be here. This might be a dream and when I wake up you'll be gone." her words were almost unintelligible and she reached for his hand as if to prove he was really there with her.

"I ain't no dream. I'll be right here when ya wake up," he quietly promised and scooted his chair closer so she didn't have to reach so far for his arm.

"Come," she pulled his arm tighter so he would have to lean partially on the bed with her. "Here," she tried to show him, scooching over to the side of the cot to give him room.

"Cain't. I'll hurt ya," Daryl told her, but still lay partially on the bed beside her.

"Please?" Lane's voice was becoming even threadier. How could she still be so damn stubborn. And that was when he realized why he hadn't told her goodbye. Because he knew he never would have been able to leave.

He tried to lay down, but the bed was simply too small. She groaned in protest when he got up, but he assured her he'd be right back. And so he was. It took barely a minute to wheel one of the other beds over next to hers and when he settled next to her, she snuggled closer.

He watched as her eyelids slowly shut and her chest began rising and falling in a slow, rhythmic pace and she finally fell asleep. He lay there just watching her for a while and for the first time he really, not only understand, but felt how Rick could lose it. He gingerly draped an arm protectively over her waist and hoped he never had to find out.

-/-/


	14. Chapter 14- Hold On

A/N

* * *

Chapter 14 - Hold On

* * *

"Arghhhh," Lane groaned. Her first instinct was that this must be what it felt like to lose a fight with a train. Her head was pounding and there was a fiery pain that started at her back and radiated all the way through to her stomach.

"How ya feelin'?" Daryl eased up on the makeshift double bed. He'd slept fitfully, because he couldn't stop waking up every hour to make sure she was breathing ok.

"Feels a little like I got into a barfight ...and lost." Lane struggled to sit up and swing her legs around to dangle over the side, preparing to get out of bed.

"Are ya crazy? Whatya think yer doin'?" Daryl ran around, forcibly lifting her bare legs back up onto the bed.

"Um Daryl. I kind of need to get up. I think maybe you should go get Aunt Ethel or Aunt Miriam." Lane looked away in embarrassment and suddenly it dawned on him what she'd been trying to do. Without a word he bent over and gently slipped one arm under her knees and the other under her arms and picked her up. She never caught his eyeroll.

"I ain't hurtin' ya am I?" Daryl had tried to be gentle and not touch her injuries.

"No, I'm fine! But put me down. What are you doing?" Lane squealed in shock, not just because he picked her up but also because she was still stark naked.

"Ya gotta pee dontcha?" Daryl was so matter-of-fact about such bodily functions that it caught her off guard. He gently set her down on the toilet. It wasn't so bad since it was one of those big handicapped toilets with the high seat and support bars.

But Lane was still in some kind of shock as she sat there so totally exposed. 'I am sitting here buck naked trying to pee, in front of Daryl,' was all she could think about. 'This is SO Bad naked...and a million miles away from sexy naked,' she chided herself.

She looked up at him, eye brow raised, and waited for him to get a clue and leave her in privacy.

"What?" he finally asked when she still hadn't stopped staring at him.

"Go. I can't ...you know... 'tinkle' with you standing right there!" Lane accused, her voice sounding exasperated. She'd never had a real relationship before and her time with Daryl had been so short that intimate issues like this hadn't come up. They'd never even shared a toothbrush.

"Cain't. Ya ain't strong enough yet and ya might fall," he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I swear to God Daryl! If you don't give me some privacy..." she didn't finish because she wasn't really sure what she would do. Or could do, for that matter.

"Please? Can you just try and find me a gown or something?" she pleaded with him, using her hands and arms to try and cover herself.

"If I do, ya better not try and get up!" he gave her the two fingered double point telling her he'd still be watching her.

She waited for him to leave and finally she was able to try and go. It didn't happen easily even though her bladder was painfully full. It was as if things 'down there' had gone numb. She vaguely recalled from her last hospital stay that some meds could do this. But eventually her body responded and she was able to empty her bladder.

She never knew that Daryl had stood just outside, waiting to make sure she was ok.

She swiftly finished her business and flushed which only served as a beacon for Daryl to return..

"You found one," she saw the pale green folded gown in his hands. They'd been piled up in a neat stack just outside the bathroom so he didn't have to look hard.

"Here, I'll help ya stand up," he gently lifted her up. She started to protest but her legs were shockingly weak and they betrayed her. She grabbed for the bar and steadied herself, but she couldn't look at him. This was not romantic at all. This was just horrible and embarrassing.

Daryl unfolded the gown and delicately slid it over her skin, slowly tying up the ties in the back. His fingers paused against her skin and he gingerly began to trace the two bruised welts adjacent to her gunshot wound. Once again, rage at the Governor threatened to overtake him and his fists clenched.

But he managed to maintain focus on her to keep himself grounded. He also noticed that she still kept her head downturned the entire time. It hadn't made sense to him at first but after her reaction over taking a piss it finally dawned on him that she was embarrassed. In front of him? It made sense?

"Hey?" he tilted her chin up so she couldn't look away from him. "It's just me," he wished he could come up with something more...something eloquent. But this was all that came out of his mouth.

"There's nothing ya can ever do that ya'd need to hide it from me," he told her, hoping he was making his point.

"But...," she cringed at what she knew she must look like. "I'm so gross. This isn't..." he didn't let her finish.

His mouth silenced hers as he softly slid his lips over hers. There was no demand or hunger now. It was simply gentleness and sweetness, at least that was the best way she could describe it. And before she knew how it happened he had once again carried her back to bed.

"Good Morning, you two," Ethel came bustling in with a tray that held enough for them both. "Sweetie, you look so much better! How are you feeling?"

Daryl knew he needed to check on the others so he took his breakfast with him and left Lane with her aunt. He also needed to gather his thoughts.

This morning, while technically not a big deal, had seemed to flip some sort of switch in his emotional circuits. Circuitry that had been turned off for decades.

"You seem better," Ethel settled next to her and actually tried to feed Lane.

"Aunt Ethel please?" she took the spoon from her aunt and slowly took a few bites of oatmeal.

"So are you and mister hunky blue eyes back together?" Ethel's eyes twinkled in anticipation at the prospect some juicy gossip.

"Oh, Auntie? I have no idea." Lane pushed the tray away and the tears flowed. "All I know is that I lost him and now he's back. Buy I was such a bitch to him! And I would do anything to take it back!"

"Sweetie if a man can't handle bitchy for at least a few days out of the month, then he should probably consider an alternative lifestyle like mine," Ethel giggled uncontrollably at her own joke.

Lane couldn't help but join in. It was one of the things she'd always loved about her aunt. Sometimes Ethel would start laughing so hard at her own joke she couldn't even finish and get to the punchline.

"Auntie! He carried me naked to the toilet. And just stood there. Like I could pee in front on HIM? Remember that Seinfeld episode about 'Bad Naked'? This was really bad naked!" Lane had the added benefit of bandaged gunshot wounds and welts.

"Sweetie? Now Daryl isn't one of them namby pamby boys. He probably had no idea why you were so freaked out. And just another tip. To a man, there is no such thing as Bad Naked," Ethel again got so tickled at her own joke.

"You know this how？" Lane taunted her aunt.

"You hush! Now you two have been robbed of all the time you were entitled to. You should have been allowed to date. Figure each other out. Your likes and dislikes. To fight and have a dozen or so stupid breakups followed by super hot makeup sex. He never got to hold your hair back after a night of drinking too much. And you never had the experience of caring for a grouchy man you love when he turns into a complete baby just because he has a cold. Everything is just so accelerated and heightened. Because everything is now life and death." Ethel lamented... She had her memories. But Lane would never have them.

"I really love you, you know?" Lane grabbed her oatmeal back and did her best to finish it. Her aunt had given her a lot to think about.

-/-/-/-

"Hey Bro! No wonder ya wanted to come back here. Those old lezzies sure can cook," Merle had already finished first's and was already helping himself to more of the crumble cake and coffee.

"The name's Miriam!" Miriam thumped Merle on the head and her glare told him she was this close to taking his crumble cake away.

"Miriam Hun? Ya sure I cain't get ya to switch teams?" Merle gave her his best leer, assuming he was being complimentary.

"Merle, I couldn't possibly deprive what's left of the female population of your charms," Miriam teased right back, which only earned a loud roar of laughter from the older Dixon. That was when Merle saw Daryl enter the common area.

"There's my Bro. How's yer woman?" Merle's words sounded crude but his voice was sincere.

"She's doin' pretty good," but Daryl really didn't want to deal with Merle with right now. He looked over but kept on walking, plopping down on the perch where he'd initially planned on sleeping before he become involved with Lane.

Now that the initial terror of watching Lane die had passed, Daryl was now left alone with deepest fears. Now that Merle was here, how long would she really want him. It was just a matter of time before Merle fucked everything up.

It was one thing to be forced to leave her. It was something else for her to kick him to the curb.

"So what's the plan?" Tyreese asked as he and Alan came out of their cells to sit with Merle and Daryl. In the past, the first words outta Merle's mouth would have been Nigger and Wet-Back. But Merle held his tongue. He didn't even need to see Daryl give him the warning glance.

Merle was one mistake from getting the boot, and Merle was under no illusions that Daryl would not be going with him. Not if he fucked up. So, in order to stay with his brother, he had to mind his tongue. He could never compete with Lane and all Daryl had built.

"Ain't no plan. I'ma head out and sneak in to Woodbury. Take out the Governor!" Merle spat in the corner. "Ya'll just gotta protect the prison."

"Now that the Governor made his first move he'd likely wait and watch while planning the next attack. He's pissed and won't stop 'til we're all dead. His little stunt with the van, that was just him ringing the doorbell. So we still need ta keep a person in every tower at all times." Merle told everyone between swallows of cake and coffee.

But then Glenn, Michonne and Maggie entered the common area, and the room went silent.

"So we're taking orders from Merle now?" Glenn's voice was dripping with such hatred and disgust, he could barely sound civil.

"Why ain't he in a cell?" Maggie had also suffered at Merle's hands, just not as directly.

Daryl set his bowl down and joined the fray, prepared to defend his brother.

"He's here to help us. He knows what the Governor is capable of and is our best chance of winning. We all gotta do what we gotta," Daryl stepped in to face Glenn and Maggie. But Tyreese and Alan were completely bewildered by all the undercurrents.

"Why don't ya'll go on and take yer spots," Daryl ordered, which was the precise moment Lane came hobbling in with the aid of Ethel.

Daryl felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as if he'd been sucker punched. He immediately ran over to pick her up and carry her and set her in a chair before she could even protest.

He expected her to yell at him, but instead she held on to his neck, kissing his cheek as he let her go.

"Everyone, please? Just stop. There's an awful lot of hurt, blame and pain to go around in just this small room," Lane began. Hershel, Carl, and Beth who carried Judith also joined the group pow wow.

"Merle! We have to be able to trust you not to harm our people? I know you harbor ill will at the loss of your hand," Lane's eyes bored into Merle's. She wasn't sure if it was all the attention or that she surprised him, but Merle had never been so vulnerable.

"I don't have a beef with any of ya'll. I just wanted to find Daryl and I had no idea what kind of folks ya'll were any more. In case y'aint noticed? This world changes folks. I didn't know of ya were holding him against his will? But once I brought ya back, the Governor took over. He was nuts about Andrea not finding ya'll. It's why he sent a team to kill you," Merle looked at Michonne.

"Hey, I know I ain't ever gonna be a good man. I never was. But Daryl is. And I ain't gonna screw this up fer him," Merle actually said something they could all believe. Or at least, want to believe.

"Thank you Merle. Now, unless you give us a reason to believe otherwise, I would like to ask that we all support each other. Merle? This is your redemption. Don't screw it up," Lane made sure to look, not only at Merle but Maggie and Glenn.

"You don't have to like each other. But if we want to do more than survive, and actually build something here we're gonna need more people. Which also means taking a leap of faith every so often. And we can't ignore that most people are basically good, and want what the same things we do," Lane finally finished, giving a glance of apology to Tyreese.

She looked back at Maggie and Glenn, praying they would both jump on board her crazy peace train. Glenn's eyes were still haunted by what Merle had done to him. But more so, what he'd allowed the Governor to do to Maggie. But as Daryl and Lane reminded him, if they hadn't left Merle on that rooftop...

What if, What if, What if? But they were here now and 'what if's' couldn't change a damn thing. In spite of all that, Glenn finally nodded to Lane that he would try.

"I thank you all for at least agreeing to try," Lane encouraged. The others went to their assignments ans so she spent the rest of the afternoon with Beth and caring for Judith.

-/-/-

Everyone took their positions, and they came up with a 24/7 rotation schedule. All hands were on deck including Ethel, Miriam, Beth and Carl. The only ones not participating were Lane, Rick, Hershel and of course, Judith. Lane bitched, knowing she was completely capable of sitting in a tower for a few hours but with Daryl in charge her complaints fell on deaf ears.

Merle finally relieved Daryl after his eight hour stint in the tower. Shifts were solitary and long, but it was the only way they could maintain full coverage from each tower. If just one tower were taken by the enemy it could be catastrophic.

He quietly opened the door to the infirmary, and stepped inside. He told himself he was just checking on Lane, but he could have just as easily asked Hershel or Ethel if that's all he really wanted.

"What in the hell are ya doin'!" Daryl felt a rush of emotion as he walked in and caught Lane once again trying to get out of bed.

"Oh Hi," she smiled at him, completely ignoring his angry tone.

"Don't 'Oh Hi' me!" he stormed forward and carried her.

"Where to? The john?" he asked her.

"No. I already went. I just needed a shower," she traced her finger along his neck. She was trying to implement some of Ethel's words of wisdom, hoping it panned out.

"No way! It's too soon," Daryl carried her and headed back to the bed.

"No, it's not. Hershel said so. In fact he said it'd actually be good for me to move around and to run warm water over the steristrips." Lane leaned up to whisper huskily in his ear.

"Ya ain't lyin'?" Daryl paused a moment. Her look of exasperation told him he should reconsider. She shook her head, which he took as affirmation.

Lane smiled into Daryl's neck as he carried her back into the bathroom.

Daryl reached over to turn on the water then started to leave.

"Um Daryl? Were you gonna leave me?" Lane called him back innocently. She turned around and lifted up her hair, silently asking for help in untying her gown. Rather than grab for the gown after he untied it, she just let it fall to the ground. The heavy bandages were removed yesterday and that only left a few stitches and the steristrips...and the purplish-green welts.

She stepped under the warm water Daryl had started and let the warm rivulets run over her aroused breasts and down her stomach. After talking with Ethel, she began thinking on the importance of fantasy and the tease.

"I'm not sure I have my sea legs. Can ya stand there while I finish?" she tilted her head back and let the water stream over her back, down her hair and over her face.

Daryl was finding it hard to swallow and Lane couldn't help but peak at him from the corner of her eye. Was this cockamamie plan working? She instinctively knew sex couldn't solve every problem, but it could perhaps soften some rough edges

Lane poured some shampoo into her hands then lathered up her hair. When she was sure he was looking she clinched in pain and fell forward. 'I am so going to hell for this,' she silently berated herself.

"Daryl? Could you help?" Lane grabbed his hands, transferring the suds.

Looking at Lane, completely naked and soapy was making it really hard to think straight. With a thick swallow, he agreed and grabbed the shampoo, reaching in to finish shampooing her hair.

Lane's legs were now legitimately becoming woozy and it had nothing to do with her gunshot wound. She couldn't help but lean back against him, but she lost her balance and grabbed for him, pulling him underneath and getting Daryl completely soaked.

"Oh dear," Lane's voice lacked an ounce of sincerity. Trying to channel Marilyn Monroe, she did her best by trailing her forefinger provocatively down his chest, flicking open any offending buttons.

"I think you should consider taking this off," Lane turned and slid his flannel shirt down over his shoulders.

"And these," her fingers deftly flicked his trousers open and she started sliding them down his hips. "Wouldn't want 'em to get soaked," her voice was throaty and sexy.

"Lane?" his voice was grumbly as he wondered what kind of game she was playing. There was no way they could do what he wanted?

"I just need a little help. And it's not like you haven't seen me naked before? And there's no reason for you to get your clothes all wet too," Lane purred into his ear, sounding completely reasonable.

He felt like he was under some sort of spell. He stood motionless while she slid he pants down his hips. He kicked off his boots and stepped into the shower with her, just in his boxers which were quickly soaked.

Lane spun around, her wet breasts sliding up against his chest. "Here," she grabbed his hands and squirted more shampoo into his hands.

Without waiting, she spun around and rested her back against his chest. He raised his hands and he started shampooing her hair, the smell of coconuts and awapahui immediately permeating the small bathroom.

As he lathered her hair she leaned her ass against his erection which was pressed hard against her ass. As he moved his hands, she began to mimic his motions by rubbing herself against him. As he moved faster, so did she.

"Lane..." his voice was a mumbled croak of warning in her ear.

"Daryl?" she responded innocently and just leaned her head further back, her soapy hair falling against his shoulder.

"What are ya doin'?" he needed to be shot to put him out of his misery.

"I'm just showering...figured I was better off asking you for help than say Merle or Tyreese," she answered saucily, turning her neck to peek at him. "Seeing how you've already seen me naked."

"Gerl...this ain't no game," his soapy hands gripped her hips then moved possessively to her waist. His face looked angry and tortured. He seemed to be tolerating her, not wanting her.

It wasn't working. Lane took a deep breath to gather her emotions and accept her colossal failure. He was still keeping a safe, watchful distance but likely only to make sure she didn't slip and fall. What had she been thinking? She was just embarrassing herself ...and probably Daryl.

She was not a seductress and never would be. She was just a pathetic geeky, chubby nerd prone to panic attacks. It was beyond foolish of her to have even tried. She pulled away to gather the strength for what she needed to do.

Daryl felt her shrink away in his arms and watch how she tried to cover herself and couldn't fathom what was wrong. But he'd obviously fucked up somehow.

"I'm sorry, yer right." Lane stepped away from him. "I'll be fine here on my own. I won't be a sec," Lane pulled away from him, stepping into the shower spray to rinse away her tears.

Daryl stood there, completely bewildered by what had just happened. She'd gone from teasing him up into a frenzy where he couldn't think straight ...then to completely withdrawing from him.

But she refused to look at him, to the point that she was actually starting to rinse her hair face first.

"Daryl! Go on, you don't have to wait for me," she muttered under the stream of water running down her face.

"Stop it. Whatever yer thinkin' or is goin' on in yer head? Just stop," Daryl tried to be gentle but he couldn't just walk away. He stepped forward in frustration and pulled her wet hair back. He spun her around and lifted her up, pinning her back up against the shower wall, remaining mindful of her injuries.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Please put me down and I'll go...leave you be," Lane felt utterly humiliated by her prior actions and was in no way prepared to talk about it. Least of all with him.

"And what makes you think I want you to go anywhere?" Daryl stroked her thighs, his erection pulsing against her.

"But?" Lane looked at him, her green eyes full of confusion. "Daryl I'm so confused. I thought...or I thought you didn't..." Lane babbled, completely sure she was making no sense.

Daryl's glacial blue eyes stared straight into her green ones, both of them looking for answers.

"I understand why you and Merle had to leave us," she collapsed into his neck. "And we all appreciate you coming back to help us deal with Woodbury, but you don't need to babysit me," Lane could only figure Daryl's reticence was because he was planning on leaving them again, once the immediate danger passed. He probably just didn't want her to get more attached than she already was.

"Shut up Lane," Daryl wrapped her up in a towel and scooped her up and carried her to the infirmary bed. Hershel had left her pain meds in a bottle on the counter and, without asking, he tapped two out and placed them in her mouth, handing her some water and waited for her wash them down. She dutifully swallowed, but immediately panicked at being so naked and vulnerable.

"Daryl! My clothes, Please!" she protested, completely naked on the bed with nothing but the small towel. She expected him to hand her the night clothes that were sitting right on the counter. Instead he pulled the towel away from her.

"Daryl!" her eyes widened. She was so exposed and so vulnerable.

"Beautiful!" he silently observed. He trailed his eyes and fingers over her body. She tried to prop herself up but Daryl gently laid her back down.

She was so perfect. The angry gunshot wound and bandages only reinforced his anger and commitment to making the Governor pay. And the way she shuddered at his every touch only excited him more. But that couldn't happen. Not yet. She still had to heal.

He knew he had to leave her soon, or he was afraid he wouldn't care and end up sleeping with her...and hurting her.

She felt the exact moment he pulled away, though. He seemed enchanted by her body for a while...until he came across the ugly wound that marred her stomach. She couldn't bear his rejection...or disgust. It would be even worse if he forced himself to stay. She had to give him a way out.

"Thanks for your help...Really! We all appreciate what you've done and everything." Lane complimented, asif she was somehow detached from everything.

"I'm really kind of tired so would you mind just turning off the lights on your way out," Lane grabbed back her bath towel back and held it to her a little tighter as if it were a source of strength.

Lane froze as still as a statue while she waited for Daryl to leave the infirmary. She also refused to look up so she couldn't really tell what he was doing. His footsteps rustled around the room, and she figured he was just looking for the rest of his damp clothing.

Daryl still couldn't figure out why she kept pulling away from him. Surely she must know that he'd never wanted to leave her. And after that shower, he was so horny he was barely able to put two coherent thoughts together. But maybe she thought he didn't want her. Shit! Try and do the nobel thing and this happens?

"Gerl...", he began. But Lane immediately started to protest and interrupt.

"Stop it!" Daryl snapped, his hands pinning her wrists over her head. "Its my turn ta talk, so listen up. I told ya I don't have fancy words er anythin'. So I figure I have to tell ya straight up, the only way I know," Daryl released her hands and held her face delicately in his hands.

"I ain't leavin' ya again! No matter what Merle does or doesn't do," Lane's heart suddenly began to pound out of her chest. "And y'ain't pushin' me away either. Yea, I care about the others, but I came back for ya" his blue eyes flashed. He stepped away from her but only to push the other bed flush with hers, just like the previous night.

"Daryl?" she still had no idea what was happening. Daryl decided to flick off the overhead lights, and used his Bic to light the emergency candles that were kept in each infirmary room.

"Yes Lane?" he replied with a mocking cockiness.

"But?" she started to try and make sense of things but Daryl captured her lips with his own. He settled above her as delicately as possible.

"Cause it ain't like yer sayin', I want ya so bad it's hard ta even think straight," Daryl grabbed her hand and placed it on his erection, so she could feel exactly how much. "It's just too soon and I ain't gonna hurt ya just cause I need ta be inside ya!"

"So...it wasn't because you and Merle are planning on leaving again?" Lane asked, feeling a glimmer of hope flare. Daryl just shook his head no.

"And this is just about you being worried about me being shot?" Lane was so tired of trying to read between the lines. She had to just ask him.

Daryl nodded yes.

"It doesn't hurt. And Hershel just said my only limitation was to not to lift anything more than 20-lbs. I don't know exactly what you had mind, but unless it's something crazy I'm hoping we can still work within Hershel's guidelines," Lane traced his stubbly jaw with her fingers...then with her lips.

"But..." Daryl started to protest but Lane softly kissed him over and over while she kept stroking his face, then his chest...then his stomach.

"But..?" Lane teased him, emboldened by the clearing of the air and his obvious reaction to her.

"Ya sure?" he felt himself beginning to cave, and started to find more and more validity with her explanations.

"Never more so," she pulled him on top of her, spreading her legs eagerly to accept him. And Daryl had never felt so loved...or intent on loving.

-/-/-

"Already?" Lane moaned when Daryl began to stir at the annoying beeping of the alarm. Daryl forced himself up and out of Lane's arms and snapped on his pants, only then sitting back down to put on his boots.

He stood up and grabbed her bottle of pain pills and tapped out two in his hand. He realized he like the routine of this...doing the small things to take care of her.

"No. I don't need them," she refused, preferring to pull him back to their makeshift bed.

"Ya do. It's barely been more'n a day," he persisted, but not immune to her eagerness. He still had to hold firm. He remembered just how badly his own arrow wound had hurt. A gunshot was worse. But the memories of last night made coherent thought disappear.

"Compromise?" she picked up one of the tablets from his hand and placed it dutifully in her mouth.

"Ok!" Daryl agreed, pleased to be actually working shit out rather than fighting or worse, struggling through misunderstanding.

"Do you think there'll ever be a time when we can just lollygag? Be semi-normal. I know things won't ever be like they were before, but maybe we can build something more?" Lane frowned as she spoke aloud, more a musing than a question.

"I dunno. Don't have time to really think about it, do we?" Daryl admitted, but the look on her face told him there was more to the question than this.

"Why ya askin'?" Daryl had never slept (sleep meaning actual sleep and not sex) the entire night with anyone. He still didn't know what he should do, but found he actually wanted to try and learn...with Lane.

"It's just that it seems we're figuring things out as we go along, but under life or death scenarios. Aunt Ethel says we were cheated. Cheated of our time to date, to fight, then make up," Lane relayed the rest of her conversation with her aunt.

"Cheated? I feel a lot a things right now. But right now, it ain't cheated," Daryl sat beside her and traced a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"I do like the part about you takin' care of me...and the makeup sex," Daryl was embarrassed but found the more he was with Lane the less self-conscious he felt. He'd never felt so comfortable with anyone else ...other than Merle before.

"'Cept you'da never dated me," Daryl didn't like to think about how different he and Lane really were.

"Yes I would. You'd have just never asked me! You'da made your assumptions about who I was! Who I needed or deserved, just like everyone else?" she shoved his shoulder, holding back how important his assumptions about her were.

"Yea Right," he snorted sarcastically. "Like I'd have ever taken ya to the Bucket"

"I think I'd have really liked the Bucket," her smile was genuine but he couldn't quite believe she was serious. "I'd walk in with you in my slinkiest outfit, kiss your neck while you ordered us drinks and make all the other girls insanely jealous," she described.

"S'ppose if that happened I'da driven ya home and held yer hair back while ya puked," Daryl confirmed Ethel's scenario.

"Maybe we can still make that happen someday," her eyes danced.

"I'm already starting to look forward to our next fight," Daryl teased.

"You are so bad," her eyes gleamed, though she tried to pretend to be angry.

"I am! Does that make you angry?" Daryl found he was starting to like this playful teasing. "Can we make up after my shift?"

"You're really gonna use Aunt Ethel's sage advice just to get laid?" Lane teased him.

"Ya even gotta ask?" Daryl eyed twinkled and he smiled then leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

"You know you never needed a reason, which is why your so cocky now," she returned his kiss. She loved the stance of his shoulders and the confident way he walked, even if it was to leave her.

"Ya better come back to me," she warned him, hoping he didn't notice she'd shoved the pill he'd given her under her tongue and never swallowed.

Daryl waved goodbye and also knew she'd tongued the pill, but it only made him love her more. He'd watched by helplessly as so many people he cared about came to love and depend on the escape that pills and alcohol provided.

-/-/-

Lane laid in her bed until she could stand it no longer. She knew Daryl was on watch and she couldn't visit him and her aunts were equally busy. But she'd finally had enough solitude. She hobbled out of bed and made her way down to the main cell block, more confident since she knew Daryl wouldn't be around to yell at her.

She had just made her way into the common room when the room exploded with activity, largely revolving around the arrival of the petite woman with wavy blonde hair.

"Why are you all acting like this?" The woman protested as she lurched to embrace Glenn. Lane watched as Glenn struggled to embrace her.

"In a word, I'd guess it was because of you're boyfriend," Lane spoke up from the top of the stairs as she stared at everyone below.

"You just sat by and watched as he pit brother against brother? Friend against friend? In your gut you know it was off, did'nt you?" Lane slowly descended the stairwell to face Andrea, whom she hadn't seen since Woodbury.

"Who the fuck are you? Passing judgment on me?" Andrea backed up and snarled.

"Yeah? This tells me different," Lane raised her shirt and turned around. Andrea couldn't ignore the ugly welts and angry gunshot hole.

"Your boyfriend delivered quite the 'welcome to the neighborhood gift'." Lane accused. "I'd have preferred the fruit basket."

"He also slaughtered the National Guardsmen, but Michonne told us he told the town they'd been slaughtered by walkers." Lane slowly descended the stairs and walked across the prison floor to face Andrea.

"So we all have to ask, what are you REALLY doing here?" Lane was now face to face with the woman that was sleeping with their enemy. Daryl frowned at Lane when he caught up with them, but kept his crossbow focused on Andrea. It didn't feel right, but his instincts kicked in.

Lane walked to him and pushed Daryl's crossbow down and motioned for the others to avert their weapons as well. But the look between Andrea and Michonne was the most disarming of all

"You're asking me? I have no idea who you are? I'm the one who stood by these people in Atlanta, saved Carol at the farm, ran for my life because my so-called 'family' left me," Andrea's voiced dripped with sarcasm as she exaggerated with air quotes.

"Yeah, well some people are content to sleep in the nearest comfy bed. These people, each and every one are now my family. Which means I'd die to protect them all! Do you feel the same?" Lane growled and to Daryl's surprise it was Merle that stepped up behind Lane, his imposing presence leaving no doubt whose side he was on.

"I didn't know. But you have to believe me. I'd have done something if I had the chance," Andrea pleaded. They all stood at impasse while Tyreese and his folks had no idea what was happening. But finally, Carol was the one to break the awkward tension. She walked in carrying Judith and showed her to Andrea.

"Meet Lil Ass Kicker," Carol passed the infant girl into Andrea's eager arms. They all watched Andrea coo and awhhh over the baby.

"Let me guess? Daryl's name for her?" Andrea smiled over at Daryl. Lane adjusted her stance, responding to both Daryl and Merle's reactions. Lane realized she had to accept that these people had a history with Andrea...and that she mattered to them. And how would she feel after being left behind?

"Her formal name is Judith," Carol corrected. Andrea couldn't help but go gaga over the baby even as she absorbed the loss of Lori, Shane and T-Dogg.

"And Rick?" Andrea asked, noticing his earlier absence.

"What about me?" Rick came walking out, Hershel, Ethel and Miriam following closely behind. Even Lane was shocked at Rick's timely presence.

"You're ok?" Andrea's eye's lit up, but soon became shrouded in worry. Gone was the kind, valiant man she'd come to depend on at the farm. Rick's eyes were cold and dark.

"I'm fine, no thanks to...yer boyfried. Phillip is it?" Rick's voice was sarcastic as he approached Andrea.

"I told you, I didn't know," Andrea pleaded with them all to understand.

"You didn't want to know," Michonne accused as she'd had enough of Andrea's protestations of innocence. Or rather selective ignorance. Michonne stepped forward, eyes ablaze with so many fiery emotions.

"It was right in front of you, but you didn't want to see how evil he is. All you had to do was believe me, or Merle, or anyone," Michonne's hurt at her friend's betrayal was palpable.

"I did ask Merle! Tell them," Andrea looked to Merle.

"I just told ya the truth Blondie. Ya chose ta hear what ya wanted to hear. But ask yerself. Why'dya even ask me in the first place? If ya didn't already suspect? Ya never had ta ask anyone about Rick did ya?" Merle was guessing, but the look in Andrea's eyes told him he was absolutely right. And Andrea felt the guilt cut like razor wire into her.

"Maybe you're right! I did want to believe! And I still do!" Andrea cried out. "Woodbury has some really good people! A school for the kids! A hospital! They just want what we all want. A life! Their only sin was that in exchange for security they turned a blind eye," Andrea conceded to the group.

"And I turned a blind eye," Andrea finally admitted and broke down, collapsing in a heap. Lane was moved by Andrea's admission and tearful acceptance. And Carol reached for Andrea, passing the baby to Michonne. Carol escorted Andrea off to compose herself while the others looked on in wonder. What would she do?

-:/-/-/

"What should we do?" Maggie slumped down on the nearest chair after Andrea left, Glenn massaging her tense shoulders.

"We send her back," Rick answered coldly."It's that simple."

"What? She said the town's people are gearing up for war. If we send her back without a plan, she could tell the Governor about our setup...and how many of us there are...or more importantly, aren't " Lane had no wish for a massacre, on either group.

"Look around you' If we have a war, best chance is half of us survive. Who are we willing to lose?" Lane asked. "Because I think any loss is unacceptable!"

"Is there any possibility for peace. Can we maybe get a message to the people of the town? Let them know we only want to live as peaceful neighbors," Lane suggested. "Grow food to trade with them?"

"Well it ain't like we can send out one of dem 'Tweets', Gerlie!" Merle snarled. But Lane thought a moment then spun around and hugged him, Merle being the one to cringe and pull away in shock.

"Hey Baby Girl, yer awful hot but yer my brother's," Merle tried to leer at her, but it was so pitiful nobody took it seriously. Merle set her in front of him as gallantly as possibly.

"Remember how during World War Two the allies dropped leaflets on towns before they were coming? We could maybe make some similar leaflets. Plaster them around town. Maybe even start broadcasting our message of peace, like Radio Free Europe," Lane's eyes danced with excitement.

"Radio Free Walker?" Rick's eyes seemed clear as he too joined in. Even Tyreese and the others laughed along.

"Do we even have the equipment?" Hershel didn't want to rain on the excitement but couldn't let them waste time either.

"I think we might. I was an electrician and there's a lot here!" Alan spoke up and joined in.

"And the leaflets?" Rick asked Lane.

"Saw a printer in one of the offices. We can plug it into the infirmary or the RV and I have my laptop," Lane was already planning the content.

"And how are we going to get the leaflets into Woodbury?" Maggie asked, tired of just standing by.

"S'ppose we got two options. We either sneak them in...or have Andrea do it?" Merle's implication was plain. He wanted to send Andrea back.

"I don't know. The Governor's not a dumb man. Can we really expect he'll just welcome Andrea back, knowing full well we'll tell her everything that he's done. I don't feel good about sending her back into a death trap," Lane admitted. She felt Daryl push Merle aside so he could stand behind her, placing his hands possessively on her waist.

"Lanie Gerl? Ya have no idea what pussy can do ta a man's brain. If anyone can turn the Guv's brain ta mush it's blondie," Merle tried to sound crude, but there was something more. Something Merle was holding back.

"It feels wrong. We won't be able to help her if things don't go right," Lane worried. She was conflicted about Andrea, but she obviously cared about these people and they cared about her.

"It's not your call. I'm going back," Andrea had heard the last of the conversation. She'd also had an earful of advice from Carol and Michonne. Andrea realized she had only two choices. Stay and fight or go back to Woodbury and try to prevent a war, where no matter who won, people she loved would die. So she had to stop it.

"Can ya get us in?" Rick asked, his face murderous. "Let us just take care of it!"

"No! There are innocent people there! Good people! Tell him Merle! " Andrea pleaded but Merle turned his back.

"Women! Children! Old people! What about Mariel, Merle? She's been asking about you and left alone defending you. What should I tell her when I get back?" Andrea's eyes bored into Merle's.

"She's better off without me," Merle muttered and stomped away.

"That's rich! She'll just love hearing that. But Steve will be thrilled you're out of the picture" Andrea huffed and stomped away.

Daryl stared at his brother and could tell he was not unaffected by Andrea's words...or this Mariel.

"Lane, how fast can you get something together?" Rick asked, suddenly anxious.

"Half hour, more if there are issues," Lane answered honestly.

"Ok. We'll get you a car Andrea, so you can get back. I'd also like to have a warning signal or a way to communicate with you...in case you need help," Rick's icy demeanor was beginning to melt and the old Rick was starting to emerge. He asked Alan to try and devise something before Andrea left.

-/-/-/-

"You think she can do it?" Lane leaned her back against Daryl's chest as they watched Andrea drive away.

"Dunno. She thinks she can, so I s'ppose we should give her a chance," Daryl muttered softly. They stood there in silence until Lane turned and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not even sure what we're asking of her? Michonne overheard Carol tell Andrea to sleep with the Governor. Basically rock his world, and when he's asleep end it," Lane finished, still shocked it was Carol's advice.

"Is Merle right? Could this work?" Lane tilted her neck. Lane never used her sexuality, always having to rely on her intelligence. But great men throughout history had fallen because of a woman.

"Ya really don't know do ya?" Daryl stared incredulously at Lane. "A guy will do anything if he's hooked."

"You don't like that do you? It scares you?" Lane realized this was a big fear of Daryl's.

"I s'ppose so?" Daryl mumbled. "Bein' whipped wasn't somethin' to be proud of. In my house it was the man that did the whippin',"

"How about this? No whippin'! On either side!" Lane stroked his strong forearms and kissed his neck.

"I think that'll work," Daryl admitted, but knowing he was already in too deep to protest very much.

"So? Did you ask Merle about this Mariel?" her eyes teased then she playfully hipchecked him.

"Naw," Daryl laughed, buoyed by their improving camaraderie.

"Are you going to?" Lane found it endearing how uncomfortable Daryl was about discussing his brother's love life.

"Nope," he pulled her a little tighter.

"You have to. What if she's his soul mate?" Lane reached her hands up to his chest.

"My brother's had thousands of soul mates. Cain't imagine this one's any different," Daryl explained.

"Come on. I was hoping we could find something better to do than discuss Merle's love life," Daryl pulled her back inside.

Neither of them were aware of Merle's presence around the corner. Nor had they caught the look in Merle's eyes at the mention of Mariel.

-:/-/-/-/

They all gathered in the darkness of the cell later that night. Four were on watch, but for the first time nobody was in the infirmary. Rick held Judith and walked over to join Hershel and Daryl.

Beth had convinced Lane to join in and play her guitar, under the promise that Beth would sing lead. But the lilting melody became too much, and Lane joined in as if on autopilot.

_They hung a sign up in our town_  
_"if you live it up, you won't_  
_live it down"_  
_So, she left Monte Rio, son_  
_Just like a bullet leaves a gun_  
_With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips_  
_She went and took that California trip_  
_Well, the moon was gold, her Hair like wind_  
_She said don't look back now just_  
_Come on Jim_

_Oh you got to_  
_Hold on, Hold on_  
_You got to hold on_  
_Take my hand,_

_I'm standing right here_  
_You gotta hold on_

_Well, he gave her a dimestore watch_  
_And a ring made from a spoon_  
_Everyone is looking for someone to blame_  
_But you share my bed, you share my name_  
_Well, go ahead and call the cops_  
_You don't meet nice girls in coffee shops_  
_She said baby, I still love you_  
_Sometimes there's nothin left to do_

_Oh you got to_  
_Hold on, hold on_  
_You got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here, you got to_  
_Just hold on._

_Well, God bless your crooked little heart St. Louis got the best of me_  
_I miss your broken-china voice_  
_How I wish you were still here with me_

_Well, you build it up, you wreck it down_  
_You burn your mansion to the ground_  
_When there's nothing left to keep you here, when_  
_You're falling behind in this_  
_Big blue world_

_Oh you go to_  
_Hold on, hold on_  
_You got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_  
_You got to hold on_

_Down by the Riverside motel,_  
_It's 10 below and falling_  
_By a 99 cent store she closed her eyes_  
_And started swaying_  
_But it's so hard to dance that way_  
_When it's cold and there's no music_  
_Well your old hometown is so far away_  
_But, inside your head there's a record_  
_That's playing, a song called_

_Hold on, hold on_  
_You really got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_

_And just hold on._

"Some reunion with Andrea huh?" Daryl snarked as Rick approached, carrying Judit while he enjoyed the way Lane relaxed and sang in the candlelight.

"She's in a jamb," Rick sounding surprisingly empathetic.

"We all are. But Andrea's persuasive," Hershel tried to sound optimistic. "But this fella is armed to the teeth and bent on destruction."

Daryl had cared about the group before, but now with Lane he really 'felt' what is was like to have no choice. He would do whatever it took. Whatever...

it took to keep her safe.

"So? Whatdya wanna do?" Daryl asked. His 'brother' Rick had been gone since Lori'd died, and he'd forgotten how good it felt to have him there.

"We match it! We already got weapons. But Merle's right. He can starve us out. We need the resources so that we deprive him of options," Rick sounded like himself again. "So we can take action!"

"I'm gonna go on a run," Rick told them as he continued to rock Judith.

"Ok, what time we leavin'!" Daryl just assumed he'd be going.

"No! I need you here. And to keep an eye on your brother. If he fucks up, its on you. " Rick warned.

"I got it," Daryl swore, and Rick believed him.

I'll take Michonne with me?" Rick hated the look of betrayal and disappointment on Daryl's face.

"Ya sure ya can trust her?" Daryl still didn't like this plan. He always felt better when he was covering Rick's back.

"I s'ppose I'll find out. I'll take Carl too. He's ready," Rick admitted, though it cut like a knife to do so. But it was the truth and he needed some time with his son. He'd lrt Carl down and needed to make it up to him.

"I'm glad your back Daryl," Rick's eyes told Daryl everything he'd never heard from Merle. Hershel walked away to join Beth and Lane so Rick and Daryl could finish their talk.

"Glad yer back too," Daryl muttered.

"I hate to do this, but there's nobody I trust more. If anything happens, I know this isn't fair, but would you take care of Judith?" Rick's voice quivered.

"Of course, brother," Daryl had never felt so honored...and so ill-equipped.

"I never had a brother like you did...but Daryl? If I had, I could only hope he'd be half the man you are," Rick slapped an arm around Daryl's shoulder.

"Will ya hold things down here?" Rick asked.

"Ya got it," Daryl promised. And they all lost themselves in the melody of the song.

Lane could tell something big was happening, but it was the way Daryl's eyes shone and sought hers while she played and sang. He was full of confidence and hunger...and more. But he'd tell her when he was ready.

With a nod, she kept up her guitar and continued singing with Beth.

And all any of them could think of was they all just had to hold on, just hold on. Just hold on.


	15. Chapter 15-Love and all that other shit

A/N: Thank you all for the favs and reviews. You are so amazing and give me the best feedback. I want to apologize in advance for this chapter. Last Sunday gave me so little to work with. So when in doubt, or blocked, then write smut. So gratuitous smut and lovey-dovey alert. Fluffy filler!

* * *

"I really don't feel good about this. Rick still isn't himself completely and Carl is barely thirteen!" Lane protested to Daryl, which was pointless because she already knew he agreed with Rick.

"They'll be fine. Between Rick and Michonne, the kid's as safe as he could be," Daryl insisted as he walked side to side carrying Judith, periodically bouncing her as he watched Lane pace anxiously. The light was now streaming down through the dingy windows, creating soft rays across the perch which caught her cheek every time she turned.

"You think I'm being stupid don't you?" Lane stopped in front of him, her seafoam eyes full of worry.

"I just think ya see things differently," Daryl refused to get drawn into a lose-lose argument and instead smirked down at Judith who giggled at every word.

"Really? Answers like that while kissing a baby? Someone might think you're running for political office? That answer couldn't have been any more diplomatic?" Lane had to laugh at herself and him. Damn, did he look hot while holding Judith.

"Ain't something I ever been accused of before," Daryl still focused his attention down at Asskicker.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. They've already left," Lane reached down to let Judith play with her pinkie which Judith immediately put in her mouth and started gumming on it.

"You and Rick seemed pretty intense last night," Lane looked up into Daryl's clear blue eyes. "Everything ok?"

"It's good. Rick just asked me ta watch over Asskicker for him while he's gone...ya know, if there's any trouble," Daryl averted his head as if just by saying it out loud it gave it more of a chance of happening. The thought of Rick not returning was far more upsetting than he ever would have imagined, being he wasn't kin.

Lane eye's widened as she stared at Daryl. He was obviously trying to minimize what a huge deal this was. What an honor it was.

"I guess that makes you Judith's godfather, doesn't it?" Lane smiled up at Daryl, lamenting the loss of such comforting rituals like the Christening.

Daryl tried to shrug it off but Lane saw just how affected he was by this and how seriously took the responsibility. In fact, Daryl had been holding Judith non-stop ever since Rick and Carl left this morning with Michonne.

"I guess it kinda does?" Daryl smiled into the baby's eyes that were still a dark blue. It was a sort of karmic relief that regardless of Judith's eventual eye color, the biological father would still be undetermined. Anything other than that would be just suspicion.

"I just keep picturing her at 16 trying to introduce her first boyfriend to her 'Uncle Daryl'. The poor boy will be so terrified," Lane never even entertained the possibility that Judith might not reach her teens.

"If he's that much of a pussy then he ain't right fer Asskicker anyway," Daryl's response was fierce and protective, as Judith squeezed his finger even tighter as if to prove his point.

"She's a lucky girl," Lane leaned over and softly kissed Daryl's cheek and Daryl couldn't stop the rush of heat to his face. He had learned to take the worst of abuses, but to take praise and compliments? Those he still struggled with.

"I gotta go. Got watch in a bit and Chinaman'll have my ass if I'm late. Take her?," Daryl passed the infant to Lane even though he knew he had to go or he'd get an earful from Glenn.

Lane immediately reached for Judith and held her snugly to her chest Only then did she smell it. She'd been set up.

"Oh, No Way!" Lane squinted her eyes at him. "You SO did this on purpose!" she accused.

"It's women's work anyway. I gotta go and do the man's work...keep us safe an' all," Daryl teased but paused a second, just a second before he bent down and dropped a quick kiss on her lips, confident that she couldn't punch him with Asskicker in her arms.

Lane tried to work up a mad, but to see Daryl swagger away...so confident and happy, it just made her smile. Well worth a poopy diaper!

"You'll pay for this, Daryl Dixon" Lane still pretended to be angry as she yelled at his back. All he did was raise his fingers in a backwards wave as he walked towards the exit.

"Close your eyes Asskicker," Lane then shot Daryl a bird which only made him laugh harder as he opened the gate.

"Come on stinky girl, let's go visit your Aunt Maggie," Lane patted her tiny bottom and headed over to the Cafeteria.

* * *

"Good lord! Ya shit yer pants?" Merle's face contorted in disgust then he just laughed as she walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to him, making sure Judith's diaper was the closest to him. Lane knew nobody else would sit with Merle, so she felt a strange obligation to do so...but she did so for Daryl.

"Merle if you keep giving me a hard time, I'm going to make you change her diaper," Lane refused to take Merle's shit, and it somehow seemed to ease things between them.

"Now ya know I cain't do that Lanie. I only got this one hand," Merle explained with such exaggerated sincerity, it actually made her laugh.

"You're really going to sit there with a straight face and tell me that you can take down a herd of walkers but dealing with Asskicker's poopy diaper is too much?" Lane lightly shoved Merle with her free hand.

"You two stop arguing and hand me that poor baby! And stop calling her Asskicker!" Miriam stepped forward to take Judith. "You're confusing her!"

Lane left Merle and went with Miriam and Ethel in the kitchen, and decided it was also time for Judith to have a bath. Maggie had left them the diaper bag so Lane and Miriam soon had Judith bathed, freshly diapered and dressed.

"Merle? You keep eating like that, and you won't fit through the door," Miriam grabbed his third plate and took it away from him and headed back to the kitchen.

"Here," Lane passed the baby to Merle so she could grab a plate for herself and fix a bottle for Judith.

She returned and sat down across from Merle who actually had Judith awkwardly cradled in his right arm so his left was free. She handed the warm bottle to Merle while she drank her coffee and nibbled on what remained of the crumble cake.

"I cain't feed no baby!" Merle protested, turning grumpy and irritable. "Take her!"

"Sorry but everyone pitches in. Here," Lane reached over and put the bottle in Judith's mouth, forcing Merle to steady the bottle and take over the demeaning task.

"Don't let her suck it all down at once or she'll puke on you," Lane warned Merle as she sat back down to eat her own breakfast.

She smirked at Merle who was horribly uncomfortable with holding Judith, much less feeding her. But to his credit he was trying.

"So, who is Mariel?" Lane asked Merle outright, holding her coffee with both hands and stared at the burly man.

"She ain't nobody that matters," Merle stiffened which only made Judith start to fuss. "Not anymore," Merle's blue eyes darkened as he turned his head.

But the look of determination on her face told Merle he better give up more, or she wouldn't shut up or leave him be.

"So whatever. There's this woman back in Woodbury, a decent lady," Merle finally started talking but Lane had no intention of letting up, empowered by his semi-helpless state.

"How did you meet her?" Lane continued to press, swirling the remaining coffee in her cup.

"She's a nurse...she helped me out a few times...patched me up," Merle left out how she found him bleeding out and how Mariel had been the one that refused to go any further if The Governor refused to help him and bring him along. How she'd been the one to help him through the withdrawals and even transfused him with her own blood. How she helped fashion him with the prosthetic so he could be useful. She hadn't really liked the knife accessory, but was smart enough to know he needed it. But he never told her about his actions outside the walls of Woodbury.

Merle had been attracted to Mariel from the moment he saw her, which was the moment he regained consciousness, after he'd crashed the panel truck. And what wasn't to like? Her thick red hair that shone like fire and her light green eyes that made him think of Maureen O'hara. The actress that starred with John Wayne in those old movies he used to watch with his mama before she passed. But it was the kindness in her eyes that hooked him. Women had only ever been with him because they wanted something, usually for some quick cash or his drugs. Soon enough, he learned to accept and even encourage.

"Sounds like an impressive woman. It's a shame though. We could sure use someone like her ...here with us? In our group." Lane knew she was being a bit pushy but had no idea how else to find out about her...and Merle. More importantly how to smooth things over so that Merle was so invested in this group that he wouldn't even consider ruining things

"What about what Andrea said? That the people of Woodbury are good folks. Is that more of Andrea's delusion or is it really true?" Lane was fascinated by how Judith was so calmly nursing her bottle in Merle's arms.

"Most of 'em have no idea what's goin' on," Merle's eyes became guarded as he remembered. "They're just so afraid of what's beyond dem walls, that The Governor can do whatever he wants. He adds to the fear by holding the fights."

"Does Mariel know?" Lane asked. "Understand what's really going on, I mean?"

"No...she just helps folks," Merle sounded so emotionless. Like he was trying to purge any memory of Woodbury.

"Ya'd better burp her," Lane warned even though Judith was still sucking voraciously on that bottle like Maggie Simpson with her pacifier.

"But she ain't done yet," Merle protested, strangely unwilling to upset the infant...not if she was still hungry.

"I'm warning you," Lane told him, her eyes telling him she was completely serious.

"Fine!" Merle snapped, relieved to finally not have to talk about Mariel and Woodbury any longer. He reluctantly pulled the bottle away and Judith immediately began to fuss in protest.

"See! Told ya she was still hungry," Merle snapped at Lane.

"Just put her on your shoulder and pat her back," Lane kept nibbling at her cake, entertained by Merle's struggles with Judith. She was half tempted to let Judith puke on him, but then she would just have to feed her all over again and also likely end up having to wash Merle's clothes too.

Merle rolled his eyes but followed her instructions. It wasn't like he had much choice anymore anyway. He was little more than these folk's bitch right now, so he gave up and patted the runts back awhile. Now that she didn't smell like shit, Asskicker wasn't quite so awful. She actually smelled kinda nice. Kinda reminded him when his mama first brought Daryl home from the hospital.

Judith then let one rip, her burp reverberating through her entire teeny body and even making her little legs shake. Then a big smile erupted on her face.

"Damn Gerl! Ain't that one fer the books?" Merle lifted her up as best he could and grinned.

"Merle, I'm in love yer brother," Lane suddenly admitted for no apparent reason. It was so out of the blue it freaked her out a bit. "Shit, I shouldn't have said that. I haven't even told Daryl."

"So! Tell me somethin' I don't already know," Merle laughed and was rewarded by Judith's giggle...or was it gas?

"Yeah, I guess I haven't exactly been subtle. Is it too much? Too pushy? I know he doesn't like that sort of thing'." Lane began to fiddle with the crumbs on her plate again, squeezing them together into little dough balls.

"He never wanted to leave ya. He moped like a lost puppy the entire time," Merle's voice sounded different, like it was heavy with emotion. "He's different now than when we got separated." Merle admitted, now actively bouncing Judith in his arms and actually smiling at the baby when she giggled.

"But he'll probably think yer too good fer him. He was always soft. I ain't saying it in a bad way. Just, no matter what out daddy did, he still tried. He ever tell ya about the scars?" Merle's eyes were again guarded but he still brought it up. Lane glanced over in surprise that Merle was actually engaging her. She shook her head No.

"I figured he'd tell me when he was ready," Lane admitted, but every time her fingertips had caressed his welts it broke her heart, more so that he wouldn't tell her where they came from.

"It was our no-good drunken excuse fer a daddy. I told Daryl I'd protect him! But I didn't," Merle turned away as guilt ate through his soul.

"But you took the beatings first didn't you?" Lane realized her heart was also aching for a younger Merle. He wouldn't answer but that was her answer.

"Merle, you must have done something right. Look at the man your brother is," Lane wasn't sure what else she could say. "Sounds like that had more to do with you than your mom and dad."

"He's a good man. Better dan me, no doubt. But that's in spite of me, ain't because of me," Merle stood up abruptly and shoved Judith into her arms, storming out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Merle! You're wrong! I know you told Daryl about the attack! Because you knew he'd insist on coming back!" she yelled at his back, which stormed through the double doors. PWhat's with yelling at Dixons as they walk away from her, she mulled as she bounced Judith in her arms.

"Asskicker? You are the only girl I know that can fart, burp, shit her pants and barf and still be a dude magnet. You are going to be 'Hell on Heels' one day, Baby Girl," Lane spoke to Judith who cooed incoherently right back at her.

"You are such a vixen," Lane kissed her teenie toes."Uncle Daryl and Uncle Merle are nuts about you?" Lane teased her little toes. "Merle just doesn't know it yet."

"I can take watch," Lane argued with Daryl and Hershel. Daryl had finished his shift but Rick wasn't back yet.

"Lane? We're all worried about Rick, Carl and Michonne. But we need you here to keep things running smoothly. Everyone here listens to you. Hell, even Merle listens to you," Hershel worked to cajole her into standing aside.

"Anything from the Woodbury folks yet?" Daryl placed his palm on the small of her back, fresh from a shower after watch duty. Carol and Tyreese had the 11:00 - 7:00 shift.

"So far, nothing. I've fashioned a basic radio signal. With the computer we found, I can keep a looped message playing but we still need a person to stand by and listen if there's a response. I think we outta move it to either our cells or the cafeteria," Alan joined the conversation, pleased to finally be able to help contribute to the survival of this group.

"That's amazing Alan! We might even find survivors that aren't in Woodbury," Lane encouraged the newcomer who stood by proudly.

"Where's Asskicker?" Daryl felt a strange eagerness to hold the baby again.

"If you mean Judith, she's right here," Ethel emerged from the kitchen to place the infant into his eager, waiting arms. She'd been fussy all afternoon but as soon as Daryl started swinging her she settled right down.

"Ya gonna be a little redneck gerl? Let me teach ya to shoot when yer older?" Daryl cooed at the baby while Lane looked on. He could be so hot, and he had no idea. Lane had to silently yell at her ovaries to settle down.

"Say 'Hell yeah and Yee Haw'?" Lane teased him by joining in, singing along with the song.

* * *

OOOOOOOO

"Did you see Merle? Is he ok?" Mariel waited impatiently until she was sure Andrea was alone. They still walked back behind the clinic and skulked further behind in the bushes just to be safe.

"He's ok. They keep him locked up, because he beat up and nearly killed my friend Glenn. But don't worry, his brother will protect him." Andrea reassured her.

"But Merle wouldn't beat someone up, not without good cause..." Mariel shook her head, trying to understand what was happening. But the look in Andrea's eyes told Mariel that Merle really done what she'd said. But not what the Governor had accused.

The town was quickly erupting into chaos and she was so afraid. Could she survive out there on her own? And now she was finding out the man she'd started to care about might not be who she thought. It was all too much!

"They said Phillip attacked them first! Shot their people and ran a van full of walkers into their secure area," Andrea ran her fingers through her blonde curls, herself tormented by this new information.

"The only reason they even attacked us in the first place was because Merle kidnapped two of his old group in an attempt to find his brother. When they refused to talk, Phillip got involved. Had Merle nearly kill my friend, Glenn.

"Not Merle," Mariel sighed as she started to massage her temples. She never thought of herself as stupid or even naive. But maybe she was. She knew Merle had likely done the horrible things Andrea said. But that wasn't the whole story! It couldn't be!

"Everyone's terrified and Phillip has everyone preparing for battle. Even has the kids carrying guns. And for what?" Mariel rattled off all that had happened today. With a deep breath, she turned to face Andrea. "We have to stop this!"

"I know! That's why I came back. To get the truth out to everyone. They made these," Andrea showed her the flyer. Along with a brief message about what happened and assurances of peace there was a picture of Beth holding Judith.

"But I can't disseminate them. There's too many eyes on me," Andrea hoped Mariel was up to the task.

"There's a baby?" Mariel couldn't pull her eyes away from the infant in the photo. They still had a few children left in Woodbury, but all older than ten. No pregnancies...it was smart and made complete sense. But was terribly sad.

"Yes, but they desperately need formula and supplies. Her mom, Lori, didn't survive childbirth." Andrea explained. "Can you help me get the message out to everyone. Convince them not to fight so we can stop all this?"

"Of course I will," Mariel had to do something to help. "I just can't believe that after all we've already overcome... fighting the biters and securing this town, we are actually fighting with the few living human beings left."

Andrea nodded her agreement, then just leaned against the other woman and wrapped her arm around Mariel's slim shoulders. It made Andrea miss Michonne and her friendship all the more.

But there was nobody better for this task. Everyone in town loved Mariel. Moreover, they respected her and cared about her. And, they would listen to her.

"We can't be obvious about it or let Phillip find out," Andrea handed her the stack of papers, trying not to shudder at what could happen to Mariel if she was caught.

"Then I won't get caught," Mariel took the papers and tucked them into her coat and headed back to her house worrying. What had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

"Beth and Carl wouldn't let ya take Asskicker fer da night, huh?" Daryl teased her when she walked into the RV empty handed, even though it was well past midnight.

"I'm being clingy, I know it." Lane plopped onto the sofa beside him and leaned into him. "I am, I know I am. But I can't seem to help it. She's just so beautiful! Like she's the hope!"

"Naw, yer the perfect amounta clingy," Daryl pulled her even closer until her head finally rested on his shoulder and he nestled his nose into her neck, breathing in the clean scent of citrus soap and her shampoo. In the back of his mind, he fantasized about what it would have been like to come home to her after work.

"Rick and Michonne seemed more... sympatico or something after they got back, don't you think?" Lane sipped more of the wine Daryl had poured her. With their imminent demise, it seemed pointless to be saving the wine. And she'd be damned if the Governor was going to enjoy one damned drop.

"Hmmm," Daryl just pretended to listen and stroked her hair, threading his fingers in the silkiness of it. He liked the sound of her voice. And he really liked unwinding before bed like this. The two nights with Merle made him appreciate all the good in his life.

"Did you ever meet this Morgan, Rick ran into again today?" Lane asked Daryl as she began to feel even more relaxed.

"Nah. Rick had already left him when he headed to Atlanta to look for Lori and Carl. The first day I met Rick was when he told me how he cuffed Merle to the roof," Daryl explained to her. It felt like that had all happened two lifetimes ago.

"Oh my God! I can't imagine what that must have done to you," Lane was visibly horrified, spinning around to face him, hands caressing both sides of his face.

"I wasn't exactly calm," Daryl could kind of laugh about it now, even though it wasn't really funny. But as Lane met Daryl's eyes, all the old hurt of Daryl leaving resurfaced for some reason.

"Daryl? I would have gone with you. If you had asked? ," Lane hated how pathetic she sounded, and the way Daryl's eyes began to dart back and forth as if panicked, told her she'd gone too far...pushed him too much.

"Nevermind, I shouldn't have said anything," Lane pushed herself up off the RV sofa and headed to the kitchenette, setting her empty glass on the counter. And then she stilled.

Fuck this! The Governor is not getting a drop of my wine. She swiftly poured herself another overly full glass and sucked it down so fast, it made her head spin. Then she poured another and repeated.

Daryl sat there paralyzed and watched as she walked away from him, then watched her suck down an entire glass of wine ...and then another. This couldn't be happening. Things had been so perfect just a few moments ago...and now this.

There were so many things Daryl wanted to say...things he wished he'd already said. But as usual he decided on action rather than words.

Lane squealed aloud when she felt Daryl come up behind her and wrap his arms around his waist to lift her up into his arms and carry her back to the sofa, nuzzling her neck with his lips the entire time.

"Daryl!" Lane playfully squealed as she pushed against his chest, the giant rush of alcohol not helping any.

"Lane, I hate myself for leaving. I mean it! But I think...No, I knew it was just a matter of time 'til I disappointed you. And to expose you to a life on the run with me and Merle...that I couldn't do to you," Daryl held her face in his hands. "You deserve so much better."

"What about what I want. I just want to be with you! If you don't feel the same, please just tell me to my face. Let me go." Lane stroked his goatee as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Yer too good fer me," Daryl finally admitted his deepest fear, his face bending down in humiliation.

"That is the last time I ever want those words to come out of your mouth, do you hear me!" Lane's green eyes sparkled with intense passion. And before she could stop herself she smashed her lips against his.

Daryl was still at first, not quite absorbing her words and then when her tongue slid over his lower lip what little was left of any self-control evaporated.

"Lane," he groaned into her mouth and his fingers tightened in her hair and he pulled her closer. Lane felt the familiar heat begin to pool in her belly, as if it were a snake uncoiling. Without even realizing she'd done it, she crawled on top of him, eagerly straddling his thighs.

"Gerl..." Daryl's voice was so husky and even guttural in her ear that it made her even weaker.

"Daryl...you feel ... so nice," Lane couldn't stop slowly rubbing herself against his erection, which strained against his trousers and aroused her.

"Nice?" Daryl teased and pretended to be offended, while holding her hips so tightly against him that she could feel just how 'nice' he was. In the mean time, his hands roamed over her body then cupped her ass while he kissed and nipped her neck.

"Maybe a little bit better than nice..." she laughed into his mouth as she kept kissing him, loving how his hands roamed up and down her naked back and then back down to grip her hips and ass.

"I'll show ya NICE!" Daryl jerked her up off the sofa, carrying her up with him, his arms cupped under her ass and her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked down the small galley towards the Queen bed, groaning as Lane continued running her tongue along his neck.

When he finally reached the bed, Daryl stumbled and they both ended up tangled and sprawled on top of each other, limbs all intertwined and both of them breathing hard.

Lane was laughing hysterically as she made her way to sit up onto  
her knees, reaching towards him and frantically unbuttoning his plaid shirt and tossing it off aside.

Daryl was even more eager for Lane, sliding his hands up under her shirt and lifting the cotton fabric up and over her head so he could feel her soft skin against his.

He couldn't help but gaze at her before him, clad in just her pink lacy bra and her jeans. He longed to rip off her bra, but instead he bent down to suckle her nipple through the lacy fabric. But the effect of her soft hands as they flicked open the button on his pants, then the way she reached in to stroke him, it frickin' drove him insane.

"Christ! Stop it gerl, 'er I ain't gonna last," Daryl pleaded then threw his head back and moaned when she began to slowly rub his pre-cum over his pulsating tip. His desire for her only made her more excited and she felt that familiar moisture drip between her legs.

He slid her jeans down her hips and stepped away, but only to pull them off and throw them in the corner with the rest of their clothes.

"I wanna just look at ya fer awhile," Daryl leaned over on his elbow so he could run his hands up and down her body. She still had on her panties which seemed to be even more tantalizing to him than if she was completely naked.

Lane's breath caught in her throat and her heart was thumping madly in her chest as he forced her to lie still. So she began to mimic his motions with her own fingertips, each mirroring the other's actions. And it had to be the most erotic thing she'd ever done. She'd flick her finger over his nipple, then he'd do the same to her. He'd bite her earlobe then breathe into her ear, and she would mimic that...and so it went. Until they were both trembling from need.

Daryl's fingers began slowly running unique designs down her neck, then over her collarbone, then over the the fabric of her bra, which was where he seemed most satisfied to trace the perimeter of the lacy fabric, only occassionally dipping his fingers inside and making her squirm.

Lane couldn'd stand it anymore...the tortuous teasing...the way he kept flicking his thumb OVER and OVER her fabric covered nipples. She sat up, desperate to reach around to undo her bra clasp, eager for more.

"Nope," Daryl batted her hands away and gently pushed her back down, but only so he could bend back down to tantalize the swollen tips with his tongue, his goatee scruffing against her stomach. Only then did he slide the bra straps down her shoulders then reached around to flick it off.

"Please," Lane moaned into his mouth as he kept up with his assault on her mouth.

"Please what? Please Stop? Or please don't stop?" Daryl continued his teasing, fascinated by how much fun this was. Exploring a woman's body had never been something he'd ever done...or thought he could do. But now, he loved being able to explore every dip, every curve, and every swell of Lane's body. He'd never even kissed those other women, much less thought about pleasuring them.

"Stop...no don't stop," Lane's fingernails dug into his biceps as she tossed her head side to side.

"Don't you dare stop!" Lane needed him far too much to continue this way. But her plan was to whip him into the same sexual frenzy she was now in. She slipped her hand back down into his pants and began to stroke him, using her other hand to squeeze then tickle his balls.

"Damn Gerl! Ya play dirty!" He groaned into her neck, involuntarily shuddering as the ripples of pleasure rushed through him.

"You want me to stop?" she teased him back with her tongue as she whispered into his mouth.

"Fuck..." Daryl shuddered again as she stroked him faster.

"Sounds good," she traced the outside of his ear with her tongue as she huskily retorted. The way his hands slowly ran over her body, so rough yet so soft, made her writhe beneath him.

He hiked her thighs up and reached down to position himself at her entrance, dipping his finger along her to make sure she was ready. His damp finger made him shudder as he pressed himself at her entrance. Then he looked into her sparkling green eyes and accepted that he was completely bewitched..

"Lane...," he was already halfway inside her when he began. "You must know I lo..." Daryl was finally ready to tell her but Lane stopped him by shushing him with her finger.

"It's a rule. Whatever a man says during sex doesn't count," Lane reminded him, buy her eyes told him a different story.

He slowly thrust into her, loving the way she arched beneath him. For a moment he just stared at her, taking in just how lovely she was in that moment, completely filled by him. He felt her snake her calves up over his thighs and then around his waist.

To her surprise, he jerked her up by her hips to fill her even more fully. Daryl slowly stroked her, pulling nearly all the way out before re-entering and the pleasure was so perfectly excruciating that Lane knew she wouldn't last much longer. She decided she would try something new.

Lane pushed up against his shoulders with such surprising force, that Daryl jerked back in surprise. But when he realized she wasn't pushing him away he relaxed and allowed her to push him on his back and straddle him.

"Holy Christ, I don't deserve this! I don't deserve you!" Daryl muttered into her mouth when he dragged her neck down so he could kiss her. Her breasts dangled down, and her nipples created the most fascinating sensations against his chest ...and he craved more.

Lane's head jerked up to gaze at him. "I told you to never say that again. It appears you need to be taught a lesson," Lane rested her palms against his shoulders as she slowly lifted herself almost off him...and hovered.

"No! I'm sorry! I do deserve you!" Daryl smiled as he claimed her lips again. He laid back as she finally took him in again, then she slowly began to rock back and forth against him. It was hot! It was exciting! It was torture!

Lane loved the way he felt, so deep inside her, but she never anticipated  
that he'd pull out then flip her over on her back. He yanked her thighs up to her ears and thrust into her so deep that she screamed his name out loud.

"Yer gonna listen!" He moaned into her mouth while he thrust into her harder and harder, urged on by the deep nail imprints he felt in his back.

"I luv ya! So stop telling me I cain't say it!" he groaned into her ear as he felt himself losing control.

"Daryl...I..." Lane's legs started uncontrollably quivering around him as he felt her orgasm around him.

"Christ Lane! I cain't stop!" he moaned as he emptied himself into her, his final thrusts making him shiver down to his toes.

Daryl collapsed on top of her, his forehead resting against hers. After a minute he pulled out and rolled over to the side and they both lay there as if in some sort of catatonic shock. Thety were sexually spent and were now relaxed in each other's arms, limbs naked and intertwined.

He felt her breathing begin to slow against his skin, and he was momentarily fascinated by how her breath cooled his sweaty skin.

But Lane didn't know what to do. She'd had so many questions before tonight. But he just seemed to have this way around her defenses, weak as they were as far as he was concerned.

The sweat was also cooling her naked skin and she immediately felt chilled and uncomfortable under his gaze. She slid off the bed and reached for her shirt in the pile, raising her arms to slip it over her heads.

"Come back 'ere!" Daryl yanked her back into his arms, pulling the shirt back up and throwing it back in the pile."I'll keep ya warm! Plus I like lookin' at ya like this,"

"I love you! And we ain't havin' sex now so that rule a yers don't apply! And it ain't about me gettin' in yer pants either. Or survivin'! It's just the way it is," Daryl had her pinned down with his body and holding her wrists over her head.

"I love you too, Daryl! More than I ever thought it was possible," Lane twisted her hands out of his grasp and began delicately tracing the scars on his back as she caressed him.

"Ok, new rule. No matter what happens...Yer mine!" Daryl slid his hands down her hips.

"I love you... You're my family. You, Merle, my aunts... So don't leave!," Lane stroked his scruffy cheek.

"I ain't any good at this. I'm gonna screw up," Daryl held her even tighter in his arms, realizing for the first time he wished he was good at this. He desperately wanted to tell Lane, how since he'd met her, she'd been the difference between 'living' and 'surviving'.

"I'm not any good at this either. I'm going to mess up too," Lane reassured him that he wasn't the only one afraid of messing up.

"Lane?" Daryl nuzzled into her ear. "All I know is that I luv ya," and he placed a possessive arm around her hips.

"And I love you," Lane twisted and threaded her leg between Daryl's as she settled in his arms to sleep.

And with all their complications, for tonight that was good enough. More than good enough.

* * *

"I think we should find Mariel...Bring her back here for your brother," Lane turned to look into Daryl's shocked eyes. They'd fallen asleep after sex but the cold air woke them a short while later.

"Like, we don't have enough on our plate? And she's a woman, not a pet or a gift, Daryl couldn't even pretend to take this seriously. So he pulled her closer and grabbed the covers and pulled them up around their tangled limbs. She was everything to him and even though it was terrifying, he'd never been happier. He relaxed as Lane snuggled into him.

Lane let go of her worries...for now life was good. She was in the arms of the man she loved...who loved her back. What else could she ask for?


	16. Chapter 16 - Rescue

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews and for your favorites and follows. I am so sorry for the delay but I've been totally struggling with this chapter. Two of the last three chapters have been almost stand alone with very little Daryl and little to work with. And tonight, I am so sad about Merle. So I am going into a different direction.**

**Chapter 16 - Rescue**

* * *

"We got a message from the Governor," Rick came walking into the Cafeteria with a weary look on his face, carrying a large rock still wrapped with string that had been used to secure the paper note to it. Behind Rick followed a determined Daryl and Merle.

Lane's head snapped up the moment the door opened, as if she had developed some sort of 'Daryl-dar' where she could sense him near. But the look on the three men's face made her stomach tumble around and her fists instinctively gripped the cotton cloth she was using on the already dry dinner plate a little tighter. She wasn't the least bit surprised that everyone else also reacted with similar trepidation.

"And? What does it say?" Lane only said aloud what everyone else was thinking.

"It says they wanna meet. Just me and the Governor... face to face," Rick explained what little was on the note. "This afternoon on an old stretch of road," Rick clarified.

"You can't really be considering going? Not when we all know it's a trap!" Lane snapped before she even recognized her gut was literally spasming from intense fear.

"It had Andrea's signature," Rick told the others, in spite of Lane's snort of disbelief. "She thinks she can work something out. Maybe things have changed in Woodbury?"

Lane looked around at the group and to her amazement, the only other person in agreement with her was Merle and to some extent, the new people. Shit, Lane thought. Maybe I do need to reconsider?

But then her sanity returned. There would never be peace with the Governor. This she knew.

"We have to at least consider it," Rick shrugged his shoulders and looked around at everyone. Tyreese and his people, the Dixons, Carol, Hershel, Glenn and the Greenes...Lane and her aunts. Then finally at his son and daughter.

"You know a man like the Governor will never negotiate!" Lane snapped, terrified again that Rick's judgment would get them all killed.

"Andrea believes the people of Woodbury will insist," Rick explained while trying to wrap his head around all their options. "Maybe she's been able to do some persuading?"

Lane sighed heavily as she took in everyone's face. They were all scared and weary, but the ones who knew Andrea best seemed to not only like her, but respect her. Except for Michonne that is, but Lane had to wonder how much of that was simply hurt. Maybe Lane should defer to those that knew Andrea best?

"I know why you want this...I really do. People will die if we don't at least try," Lane leaned over the counter, propping herself up on her arms as resignation set in.

"If we attack Woodbury without even trying, killing indiscriminately... then how are we any better than him?" Rick seemed to hear Dale's voice telling him this was the right thing to do.

Lane looked over at Daryl...then back at Merle. They both had the same expression of reluctant acceptance. Like they both knew the train was about to crash, but were helpless to stop it...so were just holding on for dear life.

"If you are committed to having this meeting, then how do we prevent an ambush?" Lane accepted that she'd given in to the fact this meeting was going to happen, despite her concerns.

"They want to meet at the old mill here," Rick pointed to a nearby point on the map they'd spread out over the table.

"Okay, we got exit points here, here and here," Daryl analyzed after walking over to examine the map. "Hey Glenn? What do ya think?". Daryl had long admired and respected Glenn's brilliance in issues such as this. It also seemed Daryl was trying to patch things up with Glenn.

"It's a good plan. We can keep watch from all the way up here," Glenn pointed to a point on the map. "It will give us a chance to see if they're up to something," Glenn quickly began mentally evaluating all the pros and cons.

"Daryl and Hershel will go with me. And Tyreese too, I need you to keep watch from up here," Rick pointed while he explained the plan to the group.

"No way Rick. Take me with you and Hershel can stay here," Glenn insisted, Maggie instantly at his side in agreement.

"Hershel can drive and shoot just fine. But in case this is a trap, they'll be assuming that we left the prison unprotected. And they'll be wrong!" Rick's eyes fired with anger and determination as he spoke. And Lane prayed Rick was right.

-/-/-/-

* * *

Daryl had his crossbow already packed, but this time it was more for good luck than anything. Instead, they loaded up the semi-automatics and enough ammo to kill every citizen of Woodbury ten times over. Overkill, but necessary. A powerful show of force.

Lane leaned against the concrete wall of the prison as she watched Daryl toss the last bag into the back of the Hyundai. The dread that permeated her was heavy and nearly overpowering. Watching him drive away so soon after nearly losing him was almost more than she could bear.

Daryl caught sight of her and he slowly walked over, resting his palms against the wall on either side of her ears, effectively pinning her in his arms.

Not that she minded, of course. She rested her hands on his hips then looked up.

"I hate not going with you," Lane admitted. "It's like I lose a part of myself whenever you leave." Hearing her feelings verbalized suddenly made her realize just how desperate and pathetic she sounded.

"Oh God, that sounded awful! Pathetic and clingy and ...pathetic!" Lane turned her head away in shame.

"I like it when ya say things like that...ya know, nice an' all," Daryl tipped her chin up to look at her. He only wished he had the words to say similar things back. To tell her what she meant to him. But whenever he tried, it was like his brain shut down and froze.

"It makes me feel like I matter to ya," Daryl had trouble expressing himself even this little bit. But he felt better after saying it.

"Oh Daryl! You matter' So much, it hurts. I hate it that you're going, but I know there is no way you'd let Rick go into this without you...which only makes me love you more," Lane's eyes were so emerald green in the sunlight it hypnotized him.

"I'll come back! I'll always come back to ya!" Daryl bent down to lightly kiss her lips.

"Yeah? Well you'd better because I'll be waiting! Doesn't mean I won't have worked up a heck of a mad by then so if you do anything to make me worry, Well...I'm just warning you," Lane teased him by sliding her tongue seductively over his lower lip.

"S'alright. I'm kinda likin' the makin' up part," Daryl had enough with the teasing and thrust his tongue into her warm, wet mouth and was soon eagerly sliding and sucking. He'd also realized he had just flirted with her...without sounding completely like a stupid redneck.

"Yo Daryl! Ya ready to go?" Rick hollared from the passenger seat. While he and Lane had been having their 'discussion', Rick and Hershel had already gotten situated in the SUV, both smiling at the younger man who reluctantly pulled himself away.

"Comin'!" Daryl's head snapped around. With one last quick kiss he left her, doing his best to focus on the task at hand and not his hard on...and fulfilling his promise to return.

-/-/-/-

* * *

"Ya know this is just one of the Governor's mind games dontchya?" Merle creeped up behind her so quietly, she startled. Guess her Merle-dar was off.

"I do. But what are our options?" Lane lightly punched Merle's shoulder when she spun around to face him.

"Hey? What's that fer?" Merle pretended to be hurt.

"You Dixons need to stop creeping up on people before I put catbells on you both," Lane teased the older Dixon who seemed strangely pleased by her gumption. He also appreciated that she and her aunts were actually speaking to him at all...after everything he'd done.

"Yer good fer him, ya know. Ain't never seem him smile like that. Least not since our mama died," Merle admitted, actually smiling himself for once.

"Thanks for saying that, Merle." she patted his rough hand, then sat down beside him. She knew that wasn't an easy thing for him to say, which made it that much more meaningful.

"So, I overheard you talking with Michonne? You know, about what you think we really should do. Assuming things don't work out, then what do you suggest?" Lane respected Merle's and Daryl's instinct and ability for survival.

"Ain't no shame in runnin'. We can find us a new place. There are better places out there ya know... more secluded places. Fixer uppers so to speak, but better...and safer. Or we can attack Woodbury head on. You all are better fighters than them but we just don't have the numbers. There'll be heavy losses in the group even if we win," Merle admitted what Lane already knew from her brief time in Woodbury.

"And if we cut the Medusa's head off, so to speak? What then" Lane alluded to the assassination of the Governor. "If we assassinated him! Would the people accept it? Accept us?"

"It's either that or we have to bug out. There is no middle ground! No living side by side," Merle patted her shoulder, both sharing the same sense of helplessness. He refused to allow himself to think about what Mariel was going through. At least that's what he told himself.

"Merle? I know this Mariel matters to you, more than you're willing to admit to any of us anyway. And Andrea matters to the group. Can you think of a scenario where, if it all goes to shit, we can get them both out of there and with us?" Lane looked hopefully up at Merle.

Merle stared into Lane's guileless eyes and knew why she was so perfect for his brother. But Mariel deserved better than him. She deserved someone like Fuckin' Officer Friendly or some of the decent. Which was why he had satisfied himself with one of the 'looser' women back in Woodbury, even though every second, and every breath and touch he pictured Mariel.

"It'd be dicey. The only way it can work is if I go in by myself...basically sneak in and let them know what's really going on." Merle knew that would never happen if Rick knew his plan.

"I can go with you...,help cover you!" Lane needed Merle to know this wasn't all on him.

"Sorry, but it's somethin' I gotta do alone. Sides, my brotha'd kill me if I let ya go back ta Woodbury wit' me!" Merle insisted and his concern was surprisingly genuine.

"What do I tell Daryl when he gets back?" Lane's eyes pored into Merle's.

"The truth, baby gerl. Always the truth!" Merle patted her strong shoulders and began to prepare to head back to Woodbury...behind Glenn's back.

"Hey Merle! Get your ass back here safe and soundok?" Lane told him, and the shock and surprise in Merle's eyes told her more than words ever could.

-/-/-/-

* * *

"We're goin' ta war!" Rick announced once the entire group had assembled together after their return. "We have no choice!"

Lane slumped against Daryl's chest, but his arms held her tight. She'd known this was coming all day...ever since the attack really. But here it was. In her face. In all their faces. She absorbed and the news and its implications as Rick continued to relay bits and pieces of his private conversation with the Governor.

"And we've got news here! Merle's gone! Thanks to Lane!" Glenn spun around to glare at her, his face leaving little doubt as to his feelings of betrayal by her in that moment.

"Better back off her chinaman!" Daryl still didn't know the details, but out of pure instinct to protect he immediately stepped in front of Lane. Glenn's head snapped around at the sudden return of that nickname.

"I'm really sorry Glenn, but we knew you wouldn't agree. But Merle has a reason ...an important reason to go back. One you yourself should appreciate. He IS NOT THE ENEMY! The Governor is. And everyone needs to stop treating Merle like he's the enemy!

I know he's done horrible things, to you especially, Glenn. But he's afraid for Andrea and this nurse back in town and he wants to help them get back to us...if there is no chance for peace...which Rick just said there wouldn't be." Lane finally finished and Daryl knew he loved her more than anything else at that moment. More than his own life.

"How do we know he isn't giving the Governor valuable information about us?" Glenn glared at Lane, earning a stern 'Tssk' from Ethel.

"Because Merle loves his brother and he hates the Governor!" Lane's certainty never waivered. As if dismissing a naughty child, she turned away from Glenn and focused her attention back to Rick.

"Rick? If we are really going to war, then how do we win? Because without a plan to win, we seriously need to consider packing up and leaving as soon as we can," Lane voiced what many of the group were already thinking, and also what Merle thought.

"This ain't gonna be no honorable fight. Not if we wanna live. Them days are long gone. This is a man that drove a walker filled van into our home" Daryl reminded them all and took into consideration what his brother had told him. "If we're gonna have any chance ta win, it's terrorist warfare all the way," Daryl laid out the hard, cold, ugly truths.

"The Governor will do whatever no matter how dirty, I guarantee ya! Will we? Will alla ya'll? Cause as we stand here jawing, the Governor's got these pits where he collects walkers," Daryl looked around the room and it shocked him. He knew Michonne understood, but did the others? Part of him just expected them to be the same innocent people he remembered meeting at the beginning.

But they all turned to him with eyes ablaze and resolve of steel, each more than willing to do whatever was required...no matter how heinous. And he knew in that moment he'd underestimated them all. And it gave him hope... That was their strength! The Governor would likely underestimate them as well.

"The Governor said he'd call a truce," Rick interrupted the group's vibrant discussion. But everyone halted after hearing this, some unsure if they'd heard right.

"But only If I turn Michonne over to him...as retribution for his eye," Rick finally finished. Everyone immediately broke out into heated discussion. But it was Michonne who commanded the floor.

"Let's not forget I also killed his walker daughter that he was kept in a straightjacket and locked in his closet. But if you really think this will provide all of you safety, then go ahead," Michonne had come to care deeply about the safety of these people and was prepared to offer herself up...or was that a healthy dose of sarcasm in her tone?

"No Way! Absolutely not. What if he demanded we turn over Judith? Carl? Beth? Maggie? Glenn? Me? Daryl? Hershel? Carol? Are any of us worth more than others? We cannot let the Governor divide us like this. His mind games are far more dangerous to us." Lane walked the room until she finally stood face to face with Rick.

"I told him I'd bring her to him. In two days at the same place," Rick admitted to the group. But the fact he was telling the group with Michonne present told Michonne that he had no intention of actually following through.

"What if we were to sneak in, identify and arm those who don't support this war?" Lane asked, unable to accept they'd exhausted all options.

"The Guv has only six or seven hardened soldiers left at best. The rest have no idea and would likely piss their pants at the sight of their first walker. Didya hear Andrea? He's tryin' to arm kids an' old ladies," Daryl supported Lane in her brainstorming.

"So Sun Tzu, what's YOUR big plan?" Glenn snarked at Lane, still pissed about her helping Merle.

"It's not pretty, but short of running we have to assassinate the Governor... rush in and take control. It doesn't sound like there would be a giant uprising, especially after we explain the Governor's heinous acts," Lane's voice was crystal clear as everyone listened intently.

"I agree with Lane," Carol finally spoke up and the sheer magnitude of her words created a hush over the entire group. With a pause followed by a heavy sigh, Carol eventually continued.

"I told Andrea when she was here," Carol paused and took another deep breath. "I told her she should give the Governor the night of his life...then while he slept...she should end it...for all of us" Carol's voice was cold and utterly devoid of emotion.

Everyone was silent as they absorbed the fact that Carol, of all people, would have come up with such a plan... So Mata Hari!

"Holy Shit!" Glenn finally admitted aloud.

"You sent in Andrea back in as Pussy Galore?" Daryl finally spoke up, his tone devoid of judgment and instead held obvious admiration of Carol's gumption and craftiness.

Soon everyone was joining in, and talking about other plans to save the prison and keep everyone alive.

-:/-:/-/:-

* * *

"Mariel, what's the situation in town?" Andrea was terrified and had been walking on eggshells ever since she got back from the sad farce of the so-called truce negotiations.

"Everyone's really confused and terrified. Many are scared of the Governor but unfortunately they are more afraid of the walkers. They know nothing else." Mariel sighed. "How did today go?"

"Terrible. Phillip kicked me out and I saw the real Phillip. He is an evil like I have never known and if I could shed my skin like a snake, so I could purge every touch, I would in a New York minute," Andrea ran her hand through her curls.

Mariel took a deep breath and stared at Andrea and all hope dissolved. She had been holding out that this issue might be worked out diplomatically. And now she knew without a doubt, this was nonsense.

"The folks I was able to talk to really liked the idea of Rick and the others. Most everyone has had doubts about Phillip after what was done to Merle." Mariel tried to verbalize how complicated everyone's feelings were.

"Phillip is ready to go to war," Andrea leaned against the fence, her voice laced in frustration. "Not only that, but he set terms but still plans on a slaughter even if they comply. We have to convince everyone to stand up to him. He is just a man. One-eyed at that."

"Don't be upset. You must understand that most of these people are not like you. I'm not like you! We have never been outside these walls," she felt the need to defend the people she cared for as well as herself. She lead Andrea to her small home.

"Mariel, after what I saw today, I'm terribly scared for you. Can you be tracked back as the source of the flyers?" Andrea's eyes welled with tears as the reality of the danger she'd sent her friend into set in.

"Of course it can. I only spoke to those I trust...but it could easily get tracked back to me. I've been visiting with people almost every night " Mariel explained, as tears threatened and she fell onto her worn sofa.

"I'm afraid things are going to go to shit...really fast. And I'm scared for you...and me. The Guv gave my friends only one choice. Surrender or all out war!" Andrea collapsed beside her.

Mariel rested her head on an exhausted Andrea and frantically tried to figure out what to do.

"Should we run off! Now! Just the two of us?". Mariel suggested, knowing her bag was already packed.

"I think that's our best option. I just worry about everyone else. Like Milton," Andrea admitted, "And poor Mrs. Jacobs, and what about Liam? And his asthma?" Mariel waited for Andrea to come up with a brilliant plan, but Andrea just lay beside her.

"Andrea, I'm getting a really bad feeling from you. An urge to just jump the fence right now," Mariel admitted just how desperate she felt.

"Just gimme one day? Not even that really. Just til morning. If things aren't what they should be by tomorrow, I'll take you to the prison myself," Andrea pleaded with such sincerity that Mariel almost felt better.

"One day...that's it! If I don't hear from you by tomorrow, then we're taking our chances." Mariel's goosebumps weren't satisfied, but she pretended to be ok.

-::-:-

* * *

"The town is changing. They are really scared. Like terrified! They want you to make peace like those flyers all over town are asking for," Milton tried to explain to the Governor. "You look like the bad guy."

Milton was deeply disturbed by the Governor's plan to slaughter this group of people. People who he found decent and honorable in his brief encounter with them. And he had known Phillip long before he had assumed the role of Governor. But he had no doubt what Phillip would do if he defied him.

"Flyers? What Goddamn flyers?" the Governor's one eye nearly sparked flames, he was so furious at the idea of his authority being questioned.

"Ummm, just this sort of thing," Milton unfolded the paper and handed it over, his face downcast as the Governor snatched it from his hand.

Milton kept his head down while the Governor absorbed what this meant. After a good few minutes, the Governor finally spoke.

"Get Martinez and send him to me! NOW!" he ordered and stormed away to his office, leaving Milton alone in the street to do Phillip's bidding.

-/-/-

* * *

Mariel was still uneasy as she prepared for bed. So the knock on her door nearly sent her jumping through the roof.

As she walked to look out the window to see if maybe it was Andrea, the door slammed open and Martinez barged in, immediately looking around the room for her, ignoring the fact he had slammed her across the room.

"Good lord Martinez! You scared the life out of me," Mariel's long red hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. His presence was alarming but some instinct told her to play it cool.

"Sorry Mariel, but the Governor wants to have a little chat with you," Martinez slowly approached as if she was prey.

"It's awful late. Can't it wait for the morning?" Mariel softly pleaded. But the look in Martinez' eyes told her otherwise.

"Ya need ta come with me now" Martinez insisted and reached for her as if to grab her.

"Of course. It must be really important if he needs me at this hour," she smiled at Martinez. "I just need to use the restroom real quick," she headed to the small room and shut the door before he could stop her. She had to think quick as her options were rapidly vanishing. She had to plan for the worst and pray for the best.

She grabbed an old eyeliner and wrote a brief note for Andrea and prayed she would find it. As she was writing, she called out to Martinez.

"Do I need to bring my medical bag?" she waited for his reply.

"Nah! The Guv has what he needs," Martinez' tone was eery, which only terrified her more. She could only think of one thing to do. She tossed the pills back and swallowed.

When she finally accepted she couldn't stall any longer, she stood up straight ...head held high and left the room and left her room with Martinez.

"Here she is!" Martinez shoved her into the darkly lit room. It was even more terrifying that the room she was being escorted in, she'd never even known existed in the basement of the Governor's house.

The Governor was standing in the middle of the room, holding one of the flyers she had given to some of the townspeople.

But what caught her eye was the mid-evil looking chair in the center of the room. It was part dental chair and part gynecologic torture apparatus.

"Mariel, it seems you've been quite busy the past few days. What you have been doing used to be called treason back when we had a government and a Constitution," the Governor approached and slowly circled.

"I prefer the term freedom of speech! You might recollect it as the veru First Amendment?" Mariel's gumption returned with a vengeance. It would likely get her killed, but she was damned if she'd beg or take Phillip's shit.

Before she even knew what happened, she'd been thrown onto the chair and strapped down. But the look on Martinez' face as the Governor kicked him out told her this was not sitting well with him. She'd patched Martinez up at least a dozen times so she had a hard time believing he was ok with this.

"Now that we are finally alone, I think you should tell me where you got these?" the Governor slowly paced back and forth with a scalpel in his hand.

"Maybe you should explain to me and the townspeople why you are so intent on slaughtering innocent people? People you kidnapped and then beat the hell out of? People who would be thrilled to live side by side as neighbors...as trading partners," Mariel snapped back, then her face contorted in pain as his fist made contact.

"You were saying?" the Governor sneered at her as he watched her fair skin mottle and bruise.

"You are a psychotic narcissist!" Mariel tried to grind out, but the words came out garbled and slurred.

"You are going to tell me everyone you have spoken to about this and exactly what you said," he kept at her, obviously needing to know how much damage control needed to be done.

"Is that all? Then this will be easy. I spoke to everyone! And now they all know just how batshit you are!" Mariel was finding it hard to focus as her eye began to swell shut.

"I want the names of all the people you've tried to manipulate," he insisted as he stood over her, small scalpel in hand. "And those you've swayed to your side."

Instead of answering, she just laughed, ever more thankful for the handful of pills she swallowed in her bathroom. If she was going to die, it would, by God, be on her own terms. And hopefully she had taken enough medication to give her the strength to hold out... As images of Mel Gibson in Braveheart yelling 'Freedom' while being tortured kept reverberating in her psyche.

Mariel felt the punches in a vague, numb sort of way as her head involuntarily lolled to the side. Then she heard the faint sound of fabric being cut and soon her pale skin was shivering. Little did she know that was the least of her worries.

Things were now getting faint and dreamy, except for the rapid slashes of sharp pain...along her breasts, abdomen, her thighs. The Governor had long forgotten about obtaining information and was now just enjoying himself. His dick strained against his pants but this was just too perfect a situation to rush.

* * *

Merle snuck into Woodbury easily but still kept to the shadows. He easily made his way to Mariel's house but frowned when he found the door slightly ajar. He silently entered and his emotions rapidly transitioned from concern to fury. He meticulously went through the house...now in hunter mode, looking for clues as to where she might be.

It was when he reached the bathroom that he found something to give him pause. A small wrapper with a hastily written note on it.

"Andrea...a day was too long. Martinez is here taking me to HIM. I wont talk but get out. NOW!" Merle looked at the note...Then his attention was drawn to the near empty bottles of Oxycontin and Xanax in the trash.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!" Merle muttered as the strength of his emotions shocked even him. He was overwhelmed with this visceral need to find Mariel, but even more by the physical shaking he was experiencieng.

And, even more terrifying, he had an idea where she'd been taken...and that's what was causing the churning in his chest. Merle stormed out of the house, no longer concerned if he was seen or not.

Merle saw Martinez first. Without warning, Merle snuck up behind him and slammed him up against the wall.

"Where the fuck is she?" Merle had his knife against his throat, and his eyes told Martinez he was just begging for a reason to slit his throat.

"He has her in the basement. Ya know that freaky room he has under the house," Martinez was actually relieved that Merle was back. Shit was just getting too outta control.

"Mother Fucker! How could you? Listen up Martinez! This is yer last chance. You are gonna go grab a car and get Andrea and meet me back here. If ya don't then the next time we meet it'll be when I'm slitten' yer throat!" Merle promised and Martinez knew that Merle meant every word.

"Meet me back here in five..." Merle had the sick feeling Mariel wouldn't be capable of walking. He refused to consider that Martinez would betray him.

Martinez nodded his head and Merle felt somewhat assured the ride would be there. But if it didn't, it wouldn't matter...he'd get Mariel outta here somehow. Someway!

He crept down the stairs and ended up in the quiet landing that overlooked the torture room. He saw Mariel's red hair sweaty and damp, strewn around her limp head. The Governor had already cut off Mariel's clothes...and her pale skin was now marred by hideous bloody seams. And at that point he lost the ability for rational thought as rage flooded his entire being.

He raged down the stairs and slammed through the door, causing the Governor to jump in surprise.

"Well...Well..,if it isn't the prodigal son! Are you here asking my forgiveness? Shall I kill the fatted calf?" the Governor snarled at the interruption, but Merle couldn't miss the Governor's hard on.

"You sick Fuck!" Merle raged ahead and slammed the Governor into the wall. Within seconds the Governor was bent over and his ribs pulsed in pain and it was difficult to even focus. He screamed for Martinez to help him.

"Merle? Are you really here or am I dreaming?" Mariel's raspy voice finally broke through his violent fugue state.

Merle punched the Governor one more time, before rushing to Mariel's side, He immediately snapped off her restraints and yanked her up off the chair and into his arms. He couldn't focus on how light she was in his arms or the way her blood seeped so freely down into his hands.

Merle wanted to end the Governor right then, so badly it physically hurt. But the way Mariel fell limply into his arms made him realize he had to get her outta here now and get her to help.

Mariel woke once again momentarily then fell unconscious and naked and bloody in his arms, and he didn't have the time he needed to end the Governor. With a last warning look at the Governor's collapsed body, he carried Mariel up the damp stairwell, praying Martinez wasn't a complete asshole.

Merle was beyond relieved to find Martinez and Andrea waiting in a Ford Expedition, both nervously waiting for Merle to show up. Merle hurried into the back seat, trying to be as gentle as he could as her settled her into the backseat with him.

"Get us the fuck outta here!" Merle yelled, far more concerned with Mariel. "NOW!"

-:::/-:/:/-:/

* * *

"We got visitors!" the walkie rumbled against the tabletop in the cafeteria. Lane and Daryl both jumped since both had been on edge ever since Merle had left.

"I'll go! Cover me?" Daryl grabbed his weapons and raced toward the gate. grabbed his guns and headed out, accepting and amazed that she'd follow him into hell if asked.

Daryl raced to the gates, confident Lane would deal with any stray walkers. Daryl's first instinct when he saw Andrea and Martinez, was that this was a trap. But then he saw the look of raw pain on Merle's face in the backseat and he understood. Without hesitation Daryl slammed the gates open and let them in. But still his weapons were at the ready as he urged them to get out of the truck. Andrea and Martinez slowly exited but it was Merle looking so vulnerable that caught Daryl's attention. Merle exited the SUV, carrying an unconscious woman in his arms, her red hair falling around her and her pale skin was marred by bloody incisions which seemed to look even more ominous in the moonlight.

"She needs yer doc, Hershel! Please, help her?" Merle cried out as he walked forward, carrying Mariel's limp, bloody body in his arms. "Please help her!"

Lane ran forward to lock the gates behind them, stabbing at least three stray walkers while Daryl guided his brother and others inside.

-:::::/;:/-/

* * *

"Yo Doc? Is she gonna be ok?" Merle pleaded with Hershel to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"For now," Hershel hobbled over to Daryl's brother. "She took enough pills to kill herself which likely saved her life. Fortunately the prison had Narcan, so I was able to keep her from going into complete respiratory distress. But the things that monster did..." Hershel couldn't continue.

"He'll pay!" Merle swore as he clenched his fist.

"She's been asking for you." Hershel admitted, intrigued by this softer, caring side of Merle.

"I don't think I can." Merle sat down and ran a hand over his hand.

"This wasn't your fault! But talk to her. She needs you Merle," Hershel cajoled.

"I always let people down, especially the ones that matter," Merle admitted, not quite understanding how he was able to speak so openly to the old geezer.

"Then don't!" Hershel ordered. "For a long time I was not the man I should have been. To my amazement, my wife was there when I finally decided to stop being that man, and became the man she deserved," Hershel hoped he was getting through to him.

Merle absorbed the older man's words for a minute, then with a heavy sigh he stood up and entered Mariel's room.

The Guv had chosen to spare her face and Merle knew why. It wasn't compassion he knew. It was simply a calculation that if he was to eventually whore her out after he was done, then there was no point in damaging the merchandise. It only served to tell him just how confident the Governor was in their defeat.

"Merle!" Mariel croaked his name when she saw him enter the room. But the way she struggled to smile and mask the pain managed to shatter at least one layer of his strong defenses.

Mariel looked up at the rough man who she knew was capable of immense tenderness.

"Merle?" Mariel called for him and reached out for him. Merle was frozen in place and he couldn't help but focus on the stitches along her arm, but her eyes finally broke through.

"Thank you," Mariel intended to sound strong, but the moment she said the words, she lost it and started sobbing. To her surprise she felt Merle envelope her in his arms and for the first time in years she felt safe.

"I knew I was going to die. The moment he walked in, I knew it." Mariel sobbed into his shoulder.

Merle held her in his arms, utterly dumbfounded. He couldn't remember ever holding a woman to comfort her. Maybe he mama after a beat down, but that was it.

"Now, you just shut the hell up. I ain't gonna let him hurt ya ever again..." Merle's voice began to crack as he spoke.

"Merle, would you kiss me like you did with...you know? Those other girls?" Mariel knew she should turn away, but just couldn't. To her horror Merle pushed her away, and just stared at her.

"Nevermind... Just forget it..." Mariel turned her head, realizing she'd asked for too much.

She never anticipated she'd feel such a tremendous loss. She was even more surprised when Merle gripped her head and pulled her back around, but when his lips touched hers she came to life. Like a spark to a flame.

Merle had never kissed a woman the way he was kissing Mariel. And for the first time he felt hope.


	17. Chapter 17 - What Then Must We Do

**A/N**: I was so bummed about Andrea and completely blame the writers for making her character so weak. The comic Andrea would never have been sucked in by Phillip. More important was that I thought Laurie Holden was amazing as Andrea and did such an amazing job transforming from a woman so broken to such incredible strength. I'm actually looking forward to the next season without Mazzara. Hopefully the show will align more with Darabont's season 1. I just hope these decisions are truly story driven and not budget driven. The constant change in story-runners does worry me. Hopefully the Reedus coalition will keep him on. But we saw so much more emotion last season. The only tender moments Daryl had was the moment where he named Asskicker, then with Merle. Keeping my fingers crossed. Would love to hear your thoughts

**Reviews**: You guys gave me such amazing reviews last chapter. I struggled so badly with it, so to have such great input from people who love these characters like I do is so amaxing.

Note: I will be taking a hiatus from this story as I started it in attempt to stay true to the TV storyline. My previous attempts at guessing what the writers would do proved disastrous, so despite my creative changes I will wait for the return. Aaahhhhh. October, so far away. I will likely start a new story or try and get reinspired to focus on my old stories. Input is appreciated. I love you all and have so much fun sharing my Daryl obsession with you all. Here's to fan fiction helping us make it to October!

* * *

**Chapter 17 - What Then Must We Do**

* * *

"Hey...How is she?" Daryl had never seen his brother like this. Caring about someone other than kin. This was even more than that. On the one hand he was thrilled that Merle was showing a more compassionate side of himself so the group could hopefully one day accept him. But on the other hand, he understood why Glenn and Maggie couldn't accept Merle under any circumstances and maybe never would.

"Doc says she'll heal. Lots of cuts but most of 'em relatively shallow. Just meant to inflict the most pain but not so she'd bleed out. Beat the shit outta her ribs too," Merle said with utter disgust and contempt, then stood up and began pacing the small room. At that moment Lane walked in carrying some mugs and a thermos of coffee.

"I thought this might help. I figured you weren't a tea man, so I brought coffee...strong and black," Lane sat the mugs down on the table and turned to face the two Dixon men.

"Thanks!" Merle numbly accepted the warm mug, actually appreciative of Lane's efforts. Lane caught the look of surprise on Daryl's face but just smiled reassuringly at him. She had to make this effort for Merle, and for Daryl.

"They'll be coming for us. Not tonight...he'll want time to plan his retribution. But he'll come...likely tomorrow. And we can't defend this place. Not against his trucks and rocket launchers," Merle had never felt so defeated, not even when he'd been chained to the roof. Suddenly that felt like a lifetime ago rather than less than a year.

"They have rocket launchers?" Lane felt the air whoosh out of her as the reality of their situation truly hit her.

"Fuck us!" She exclaimed then clasped an embarrassed hand over her mouth as she realized she had said that out loud.

"S'bout right Lane," Merle had been clean for a long time but had a real hankering for some 'Irish' in his coffee 'bout now.

"No way. I ain't just gonna give up!" Daryl began pacing back and forth between Merle and Lane. "Not to that asshole."

"Maybe we don't have to?" Lane's computer-like brain began cycling through any and every possibility.

"Whatcha thinkin' gerlie!" Merle frowned but was strangely intrigued by a new glint in her eyes.

"I'm not sure. It's just that we've been going back and forth trying to choose between fighting or running? Maybe we do a little bit of both?" Lane was starting to formulate the kernals of a slightly crazy plan.

"Hummmm?" Merle began to get an idea of where she was going ...and liked it.

"What the hell are ya'll two thinkin'?" Daryl hated being the only one not in things.

"It's just that I overheard Michonne talking with Rick and got to thinking. She said 'We don't have to win. We just have to make it more trouble than it's worth to come after us.' So, if we can't have the prison, then we make it their grave." Lane was more than a little surprised at how blood thirsty she had become. She wasn't ambivalent about the Governor's death. She craved it.

"What? Like set up booby traps?" Daryl was starting to put it all together. "This ain't the Goonies!"

"I loved that movie and Yes, that is what I'm thinking, just times a thousand. I mean we had an advantage with the towers. But if they can just blow us up in them, then we're nothing but sitting ducks. So lets let them think they have us pinned down. Maybe set up some dummies and decoys? You're the one who said this was terrorist guerrilla warfare," Lane reminded Daryl.

"Hold on a sec. I'ma go get Rick," Daryl felt a surge of excitement but was starting to feel weird planning things without Rick.

Lane and Merle sat there and watched Daryl shut the door behind him.

"Christ! I didn't think that boy's nose could get any further up Officer Friendly's ass but apparently I was wrong," Merle snorted as he put his coffee down. He never expected the flat handed slap that stung his cheek before he even could turn around.

"Don't you ever talk about you brother like that in front of me. I get that your jealous and this is your 'thing'. Your way of coping. But the fact of the matter is that Rick has been there for Daryl and you haven't." She waited for the words to sink in before she continued.

"But you have a chance now to make it right. Don't screw it up by being stupid!" Lane softened her tone as she saw just how badly her honest talk was hurting Merle.

"You can be a real cunt ya know!" Merle looked away but then turned back to look her in the eyes. In that moment she saw all the hurt and regret Merle had been living with.

"That means a lot coming from you. I'm sure you've met quite a lot of cunts in your life so are quite the expert," Lane smiled at him as she forced the offensive words across her lips.

Merle stared at her somewhat incredulously and then his face contorted from rage to one of respect...then a woeful smile. And before he could respond to her scathing diatribe, Rick entered the small infirmary room, quickly followed by Daryl and Glenn.

"Daryl tells me you two have some ideas?" Rick felt like the odd man out for the first time. And Lane could sense it.

"Yeah, well we've been vascillating between the two options we thought we were limited to, without considering a third," she escorted Rick and Glenn to a seat, pouring them both some coffee and keeping Glenn as far from Merle as possible. The way Rick and Glenn seemed to immediately relax under her ministrations gave Daryl a new respect for her diplomatic abilities.

"And this third option?" Rick's eyes still held the clarity she had initially seen in him. That same clarity that had built up such loyalty among the group.

"Well, first off it might mean losing the prison. They'll be coming here, expecting us to fight it out tooth and nail. I say we try and provide that illusion long enough to draw them in...then turn it into their grave. In Merle's words, we booby trap the place. They can't get out through the back because its crawling with walkers." Lane paused with a deep breath as she looked to Rick for his thoughts on the matter.

"And when they all start running back out, we pick them off like a turkey shoot," Merle finished, a low chuckle rumbling from his chest at the image. Even Rick's eyes seemed to gleam as the first glimmer of real hope blossomed.

"Do we have what we need to make this happen? Time to set it all in place?," Rick began pointing out the very real flaws in the plan. But Lane welcomed his discerning skepticism. They would need to explore any and all possible points of failure to ensure this was a success.

"I seen tanks full of diesel, fishing wire, piping. I think we got what we need to for some IED's." Merle offered up his support. "Have to go old school though and use trip wires and pressure."

"How many people do we need to stay here? I want as many people as we can get safely away from here," Rick knew he'd still have the ultimate responsibility of deciding who stays and who goes.

"We also need to present this to the group. But first of all I have to apologize." Rick suddenly turned to Daryl, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I've said it to the group but not yet to you Daryl. I had no right to make you choose...between us and Merle" Rick choked up as he faced what he had asked of Daryl. A man he loved like a brother.

"I really like this plan. So lets see if we can make this work," Rick looked around the room and for this first time in a while he had everyone's full support.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? No way! I am staying here and fighting with you!" Lane's arms were crossed and she actually stomped her foot. If she wasn't so utterly pissed at him right now, he'd have thought she never looked more beautiful.

They had immediately explained the outline of the plan with the group and once everyone was in agreement Rick decided which core group of people would head out as soon as they could pack their belongings. That core also involved outfitting the RV as a pseudo medical facility and the rest as safe transport, leaving the others there to fight.

Rick ended up selecting Ethel, Miriam, Hershel, Carl, Beth, Judith, Carol, Mariel, Maggie and Lane to leave the prison and wait for them in a secluded area about a half hour in the other direction. It was an old hunting camp that Daryl felt sure would be hard to find.

That left Tyreese, Alan, Ben, Sasha, Glenn, Merle, Martinez, Daryl, Rick, Andrea and Michonne to stay and fight at the prison. Sure, the selection was decidedly sexist and ageist but Rick couldn't afford to be politically correct at the moment.

"You know you need every able-bodied fighter we have!" she continued to plead her case.

"Lane, you're right. But I need some of our fighters to protect the others. Just in case they get past us, we'll need you, Maggie and Carol to protect the others. Hershel can shoot fine but with only one leg, he's got limited mobility. Mariel isn't even on her feet yet...and Judith?," Rick was filly prepared to continue trying to convince her. A few weeks ago he would have just made it a flat out order...but those days were gone.

Lane felt her choices being stripped away and a gaping hole of worry was building in her heart. Instead of continuing her appeal to Rick, she turned to face Daryl.

"Please don't ask this of me?" She had given up holding back her tears and before long she had snot running out of her nose and it was no longer 'pretty' crying. But she didn't care...and Daryl still thought her the most gorgeous woman in the world. This amazing woman "was actually crying for him.

"You have to! What if yer pregnant?" He tried to joke with her, except the croak of emotion in his voice sounded very far from teasing.

"I'm not pregnant and you very well know it," she protested but couldn't help but imagine the possibility given the way they'd been going at it. They'd tried to be careful...but...things didn't always go as planned.

"You could be and just don't know it yet!" He sounded like a naughty child trying to get away with something as he twisted the facts around her heartstrings. "And I want you and our baby safe and sound with Hershel and Mariel."

"You sneaky yellow belly manipulative son of a..." She lost the nouns to express her exasperation with him, mostly for making her want things she knew would likely never be.

"I love you too!" Daryl whispered into her with a soft kiss then smiled at her which only brought on a new round of crying by Lane.

"I swear to God, Daryl Jerome Dixon. If you don't come back to me safe and sound... I'll drink myself into oblivion and then kill myself," she did her best to sound serious.

"Not if you're pregnant, you won't!" He tried to sound confident and diffident but the impact of his words told another story.

"I love you too," she sighed and finally gave in, resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled her into his arms. They stood that way until Merle eventually dragged his brother away and they all went to work.

* * *

"Its this waiting that sucks," Lane kicked the tire of the RV as she paced around outside while Maggie stood atop the RV keeping watch. They were about twenty miles away from the prison but in the opposite direction of Woodbury, a very wooded, obscure area at that.

"Yeah, I know. And it never gets any easier!" Maggie quietly agreed, both women in the same boat except Maggie had a little more experience. She wished she had encouraging words to share or something but both women had seen too much to try and bullshit one another. After three hours or so Carol walked out of the RV to take watch and give Lane a break from pacing the perimeter.

Lane was reluctant to leave because at least patrolling gave her something to do to take her mind off things. But she was starting to feel pretty tired and despite the emotional toll of the day, she knew wallowing was a luxury none of them could afford. With thanks she handed her weapon to Carol and joined the others inside, gratefully accepting the half sandwich handed to her.!

"He'll be here soon, Lanie!" Ethel squeezed her niece's hand then slowly stroked her back in a soothing rhythmic motion. "They all will."

"Thanks Auntie!" Lane knew she was being told what she wanted to hear but it felt nice anyway. She needed something to ease her fears and help her deal with the intensity of all these new emotions.

"It's just so strange and terrifying. I mean two months ago I never even knew him. And then it was like 'BAM'! Now I can't imagine life without him, which only makes my heart break for what Rick has been going throught," Lane leaned her head on Ethel's shoulder while the older woman gently stroked her back. The thought of continuing this life without Daryl was almost more than she could bear. Moreover was the grim realization that even if he did return, this is what life would likely be for them now.

"Aw Sweetie! That was exactly how I felt the first time Miriam walked into the room. I'd been confused, but at that moment I KNEW. She had been the one I'd been waiting for. It wasn't like that whole 'she completes me' or anything. It was more that she made me better. Or she made me want to be better. I wanted to be the person that she seemed to see, you know?" Ethel's eyes became weepy at the happy memories.

"I love you both so much, you know that right?" Lane was also weeping as she hugged Ethel close. "Thank you."

"I think I'll go back and check on Mariel," Lane leaned over and kissed Ethel's cheek then stood up and headed to the rear of the RV, pausing a moment to compose herself. With a deep breath she slid open the RV pocket door that led to the bedroom where Mariel was laying.

"How are you feeling?" Lane gently sat down beside the injured woman on the bed. Mariel's color was better, but she was still quite fair which only made her bright emerald eyes stand out even more. Even the dark circles under her eyes had nearly disappeared.

"Better than I deserve I expect. I should get up though," Mariel was unused to lying about and felt strangely uncomfortable, like she was playing hooky or something. "I hate not helping out."

"And do what? Help my aunt Miriam drive or something? Sorry but that's been my Aunt Ethel's role my entire life?" Lane tried to sound light-hearted even though her own was breaking. "All that's left for us is to wait and pray and I think you can do that while you rest. The Governor did quite a number on you so take some time to heal. There'll be plenty of work soon enough, I promise." Lane lightly patted her leg.

"So you're in love with Merle's brother, Daryl?" Mariel asked though it wasn't much of a question, merely a fact.

"I am. And you and Merle?" Lane wasn't quite sure she was ready to discuss her most private feelings with a stranger...one from Woodbury no less.

"I'm not exactly sure. I care of course. And I always feel slightly off balance around him. Like I'm dizzy and need support but I'm not quite sure if its a good thing or bad," Mariel chuckled until the pain from her bruised abdomen and ribs brought about another sharp pain from the Governor's beating.

"He saved me and I care deeply for him, but he seems hell bent on doing his best to make it hard for me. I wonder if that makes it more or less if you ever break through?" Mariel sighed and turned away, aware of just how much she had revealed.

"He cares deeply, I can tell you that. It even shocked Daryl by how much. He is so tender with you. Not to go all armchair psychiatrist on you, but I'm afraid Merle doesn't feel worthy of you. Because of the things he's done. It won't be easy," Lane told her honestly.

"I'm thinking you and I need to form a pact. Or maybe a club. Just the two of us. An 'It's hard to love a Dixon' club. We can meet weekly and discuss," Lane actually managed to croak out a chuckle. "Maybe have a song?"

"I think just about any country song would likely work," Mariel smiled at Lane, surprised at how quickly she was easily becoming friends with her. It had been such a long time since she'd had a girlfriend to have discussions like this with.

"I've only heard a bit about Daryl, but Merle loves him more than his own life. Merle will bring Daryl back to you," Mariel sensed that Lane needed reassurance and almost by saying it aloud, it gave her hope as well.

"And who is going to bring Merle back?" Lane wasn't so naive as to believe in fairy tales and that good would always win out over evil.

"Merle. Always Merle. No matter what the Governor ever had him do, he always returned. So I have to believe he will return tonight," Mariel's green eyes glowed with conviction...and emotion.

"Do you love him?" Lane asked, knowing full well all the hateful things Daryl's brother had done. Could she get past them.

"I don't know. At times I think maybe I could. But what I'd really like is the chance to find out," Mariel groaned in more pain as she struggled to sit up.

"Here, take thee!" Lane handed her two pills from the bottle Hershel left for her but Mariel waived them away.

"I took enough narcotics for a lifetime I think. Do you have any plain old Tylenol," Mariel was still scared at how close to dying she'd come. Granted it had likely save her life and kept her from going into shock, but it still scared her.

"We do somewhere. But I'm just not sure where everything is. Compromise and take just one, and I'll ask Carol to find the regular." Lane held the single tablet out with a bottle of water and Mariel conceded gratefully.

"I'll get you some crackers and soup," Lane quickly returned with a box and handed her two thin crisps and a mug of instant chicken broth which Mariel forced down, more to halt the nausea than actual hunger.

And the two women waited.

* * *

"Someone's coming!" Beth called from above the RV, binoculars in hand. Everyone scurried into motion, grabbing weapons and surrounding the RV.

Lane's heart was going a mile a minute and every second felt like an hour as she waited for Beth to identify the driver.

"It's Glenn ...and Sasha!" Beth screamed with relief as she was able to make out the drivers. As soon as she could tell they were friendlies, Beth scampered down the ladder and joined the others.

Soon Glenn was racing out of the truck and into Maggie's arms, sweeping her up and holding her tight while she cried tears of joy into his neck. Sasha approached the group tentatively, while everyone else stood there waiting impatiently for news.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Lane begged to hear that everyone was ok...that Daryl was ok.

"We ran them off. The plan worked brilliantly. We got half of them at the prison but some twenty or so managed to run away. Rick and the others went after them to end this." Sasha filled everyone in. But the look on her face told Lane there was more.

"We lost people." Glenn pulled away from Maggie to give everyone the bad news. Lane's heart was nearly beating out of her chest as she stood there waiting.

"Alan and his son were shot. And we lost Andrea..." Glenn told the group, wiping tears from his eyes for Andrea.

"No!" Carol wailed at the loss of her friend. The one who had saved her back at the farm.

"Daryl?" Lane needed Glenn's reassurance.

"Went with Michonne and Rick to get the Governor. Tyreese and Merle are securing the prison until we get back," Glenn finished, himself looking weary and drawn, but still grateful.

Lane turned away for a minute to get herself together. While this was technically good news, there was still so much loss and heartbreak. And so unnecessary. And until she saw Daryl with her own two eyes she'd still be on edge. And she actually felt guilty at her relief that it had been Alan, Ben and Andrea that died rather than Daryl. What kind of person did that make her?

With heavy hearts they all returned to their vehicles and the caravan headed back to the prison.

* * *

When they drove back to the prison, they were all still worried they might have to run again, so nobody unpacked a thing. In fact they primarily gathered in and around the RV, carefully tucked between the concrete buildings.

"Merle!" Lane ran to the filthy sweaty man and gave him a big hug. To her surprise, Merle bear hugged her in return and swung her around and around until she begged him to stop.

"So? Do you think this is it? That its really over?" Lane prayed for Merle to confirm her hopes.

"It aint gonna be over til we got the Governor's head on a stake, but it'll be a while til he even thinks a comin' back. It'll give us time to track him and take him down. He took heavy losses though," Merle analyzed.

"Yeah, but so did we, Merle. So did we," Lane reminded him and even Merle started to crack his steely facade.

"I hate what happened to Blondie. We became friendly sorts back when she first came to Woodbury, in spite of me bein' such a dick. Called her a 'rug-muncher' and shit. Still, she was the one that told me Daryl was still alive and the best place I could start looking for him," Merle's fists clenched and unclenched and he was desperate to hit something. That the Governor actually smiled when he shot Andrea, made his blood boil with a desire to slowly fillet that pig limb by limb.

"Merle, I think there's someone else who would really like to see you and know you're safe," Lane gently shoved him in the direction of the RV. She watched him hesitate but with another gentle push he entered the RV to see Mariel.

"Where are they? They should be back by now?" Lines of worry strained Lane's face as she stared out over the prison yard. They'd been back at the prison since yesterday. The sun had just come up, and still nothing.

"I'm going after them," Merle finally had enough and left to gather his gear. The look of worry on his face only serves to reinforce her own fears.

"I'm going with you," Lane turned and ran to catch up with Merle.

"Ya ain't! Ya know Daryl wouldn't want that!" Merle tried to do what his brother wanted, and that was to ensure her safety.

"Well he isn't here is he. And if you leave me I'll just head out on my own," she stood her ground, staring at him stubbornly.

Merle shook his head, rubbing his closely shaved head in frustration. How his brother put up with her mouthiness he'd never know. He groaned out an epithet ...and then he heard it. The faint rumble of his motorcycle. He craned his neck around to look.

"Do you hear it too?" Lane's voice quivered in anticipation as she turned and ran towards the fence, Merle with her the entire way.

"I see my brother, but what the fuck's up with the big-ass bus?" Merle squinted to sharpen his focus.

Merle helped her open the gate and Daryl drove in, the beaten up bus** drove **in next, followed by the truck with Michonne and Rick.

Lane really could have cared less if all the dwarfs in Oz were in that bus, she was so grateful to see Daryl. She raced to him, catching him off guard as he barely hopped off Merle's bike in time to catch her.

"You're ok...You're ok." She repeated over and over into his lips which were now crashed down so hard on hers she tasted blood, his tongue frantically taking control.

Daryl couldn't get enough of her, not after mentally losing her. There was something intoxicating and powerfully intense about reuniting after such emotional loss. It wasn't until Merle's not-so-subtle cough finally interrupted the two.

Lane reluctantly pulled herself away and Merle stepped in to give Daryl that brotherly handshake half-hug they had done since they were kids.

"What happened?" Lane still hadn't heard if this was truly over and the damage and debris that still littered the yard told a frightening story.

"We went after the Governor, 'cept a few miles down the road we found their trucks and nearly all their people slaughtered...except for one." Daryl rapidly spoke, still unable to believe anyone would do such a thing, even the Governor. It wasn't just cruel. It was stupid.

"The survivor hid under a body and told us how the Governor turned on them and started shooting. Just because they refused to turn around and attack us after gettin' their asses whooped. This one woman hid under one of the dead bodies until the Governor and two of his henchmen left," Daryl finally finished telling what he little he knew and Lane's jaw was wide open in utter and complete shock. What kind of person could do such a thing?

"And the bus?" Merle kept watching as people he'd seen in Woodbury began to slowly walk off. And by slowly, he meant barely able to navigate the bus steps.

"They're mostly just kids and old folks from Woodbury. 'Bout twenty or so of 'em left. There wasn't anyone left in town to protect them so we went back to town, grabbed the supplies and brought them all back here," Daryl sighed, envisioning how much more work there was going to be to keep everyone fed.

"Let me guess? That was Officer Friendly's call? Guess it'll be up to you and me to be back huntin and feedin' all them folks," Merle's voice was oddly excited rather than the surly reluctance which was what he was going for.

"Yea! But there will also be more people to help finish clearing this place. Fortify it! Maybe get back to our plans of planting crops and even have some chickens and cows?" Lane tried to look on the bright side, but well aware there was a lot of work necessary to repair the damage from the Governor's onslaught, much less make any headway.

"And the Governor?" Lane remembered what Merle said about needing his head on a stake.

"He's likely long gone by now, if he has a lick'a sense," Daryl's jaw clenched with desire for revenge.

"He'll be back, little brother! Not for a while maybe, but mark my words, he'll be back. His sick mind won't ever let this go." Merle knew this in his bones. He would just have to make sure he was ready when it happened...that they were all ready. Merle realized he was starting to feel a twinge of belonging...maybe not for the whole group exactly, But definitely with his brother, Lane and her crazy aunts...and maybe with Mariel. And even crazier, Merle realized he wanted and needed to belong.

There was no grande celebration that night, like Lane had at one time envisioned in this fantasy in her head. Everything would go perfectly and they'd defeat the Governor and lose none of their own. But instead they were mourning Andrea, Alan and Ben, while the all newcomers were nearly in shock by all they'd lost.

Not only were they mourning the deaths of nearly thirty loved ones, but they'd lost the town and way of life they'd been so grateful for. And then to learn the deaths were at the hand of the man they'd all put their faith in? It was more than some of them could handle. Hershel decided it was best to sedate some of them.

They buried Andrea beside Lori and T-Dog and Alan and Ben were laid to rest beside Donna. But that was a luxury, since the folks from Woodbury would not going to even be able to do that. All they had were Rick and Karen's (the sole survivor) assurances that their loved ones weren't walkers.

* * *

After the chaos of getting everyone fed and settled somewhere for the night and new watch details assigned, Lane and Daryl finally managed to sneak away to the RV. Her aunts were already sound asleep on the sofa which was folded out.

"Auntie's!" Lane protested. "We can sleep there! You two should take the bed!"

"Go on you two. You've both had a long day and need the rest," Miriam lifted her head, but Ethel was already slightly snoring beside her, her arm snug and tight around Miriam.

Daryl felt awkward and wondered if maybe he should go bunk in with his brother, but one look at Lane's face and he knew he'd get over it. After quick lukewarm showers they both crawled exhaustedly into bed.

Lane curled up close to his warmth and he put his arm around her so her head was resting on his shoulder. Daryl wasn't sure if there was anything that felt this great...except there was one thing.

She placed soft little kisses on his hard, warm chest and her leg threaded between his. He wanted nothing more than to roll her over and bury himself inside her. But he held himself in check.

"What's wrong?" Lane leaned up to whisper, her hand resting gently on his chest.

"I cain't. Not with yer aunts right there," he muttered, half pissed half embarrassed. "Ain't respectful!"

Lane leaned up to stare at him, unable to believe he'd just made her love him even more. Without thinking she began gently stroking 'him'.

"Stop it," he mumbled but didn't push her hand away. Lane reluctantly removed her hand but only to lift up and gently kiss his lips.

"Ya know, I'm having a little trouble breathing in here. Don't you think it's a wee bit stuffy?" she whispered then laid back down, resting her head on his arm and closing her eyes. She felt his lips at her temple gently kiss her.

"Maybe... if yer havin' trouble breathin' an' all we should consider sleepin' outside?" his voice was low and husky and warm against her skin.

"We do have to take our health into consideration," Lane obediantly agreed with his assessment. She silently scooted out of bed and reached her hand out to him.

"Let's go," Lane offered her hand to him, then Daryl completely took charge. They snuck out of the RV, while Ethel and Miriam silently smiled in approval, knowing exactly why those two needed to leave.

Daryl had Lane gathering up linens and such while he quickly set up the tent nearby. Lane joined him, carrying an armload of blankets as well as a blowup bed.

"Come 'ere!" He called to her, once everything had been set up. Lane smiled at him with that look of desire that still floored him. But to his surprise, she shook her head and ran back into the RV. Within minutes she had returned with these fake little tealights that looked like candles, along with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

She poured Daryl a giant glass of the Cabernet then one for herself, and silently they sat there drinking and absorbing all that had happened today.

"I feel so guilty that we have tonight but Andrea doesn't. And all I could think of was how grateful I wad that you were safe," Lane admitted to him her deepest fears...and the guilt she felt.

"That's just the way it is. But I really NEED you to let me keep you safe," Daryl leaned up over her to make his point.

"I don't expect an accomplished woman like yerself to understand this, but its somethin' I need to do fer ya." Daryl had bared himself to her and prayed she understood even though it might not align with her equal rights sensibilities. "I need ya to let me protect ya!"

Lane cupped his face with both her hands as she straddled him, stunned by how much she could love this man.

"I will try really hard to handle this better next time...be braver when you have to leave. Because we both know there will be a next time...whether its when you have to go off hunting or to kill the Governor or whatever else we will face." Lane's face softened as she stared at him.

"I just didn't expect loving you could hurt so much," Lane admitted, then bent over to kiss him, surprised by how urgently he changed the kiss. This kiss wasn't soft and gentle and comforting. This was raw, voracious hunger.

Soon he had her naked, wet and flipped over, just about to bury himself in her. She threaded her fingers at the nape of his neck and pulled him tight, urging him on. He thrust into her, thrilled by the way she arched beneath him and clenched around him. But before he could continue, she slipped out and rolled over. Raising herself slightly on her knees, she turned her head and looked at him, eyes heavy with desire and her hair mussed and falling down her back.

"Ya sure?" Daryl gripped her hips, unable to believe this was really happening to him with the woman he loved.

"I need you too!" Lane ran her tongue over her lower lip as she felt the moisture drip between her legs when his eyes sparked with desire. She felt his chest press against her back as he gripped her hips. His hands ran along her hips to her waist then up to her nipples and breasts. The way her tits dangled as if solely for his pleasure seemed to fascinate him. And Daryl enjoyed every minute. But Lane needed more. She needed him.

"Daryl?" She turned her head to look at him, her desire evident.

Seeing her face was too much. He ran his hand back down to position himself at her entrance, where she naturally tilted her hips to accept him even deeper. With a swift thrust he buried himself into her, enchanted by this new position that allowed him to lose himself in her.

-/-/-/

Daryl and Lane lay intertwined together in the tent both completely sated, her bottom snugged up against him and his arm draped possessively around her waist. And Daryl never felt so good. They both knew things were shit and tomorrow faced a world of challenges. But for now...in this one moment everything was perfect. Burying her face into his into her neck, he breathed deeply and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

thanks again to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed. Here's to Season 4


End file.
